Villains And Heroes
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: Sequel to What Happened Next. Follows the lives of Queen Mal and King Ben's children Prince Caffrey and Princess Emma as they rival for the throne, however a decision made by the prince and princess threatens to uncover a buried truth that will change things as they know them forever...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter One

Mal's POV

Sixteen years pass in a blur for me and Ben. Sixteen years of being The Queen Of Auradon. I still remember the day we brought our son Prince Caffrey Of Auradon and our daughter Princess Emma Of Auradon into the world as if it were yesterday. It most certainly wasn't though, the happy memories are proof of that fact. However, despite the happiness at the centre of it all is still my everlasting guilt for what I did to Captain Hook and Hades children. Yet that sadness is pushed to the back of my mind as my children have grown up in a world of light magic. Even though their has been a few difficulties….

Emma could control her magic perfectly from the age of five. She has no problems with it and enjoys it immensely. Caffrey however, cannot control his magic. He never could and it proved to be dangerous to those around him until me and the fairy godmother stepped in, he can control it ok now but because of his unpredictable magic Ben and I declared that both Emma and Caffrey couldn't use magic unless in a matter of life and death or they are being supervised.

However despite my guilt for how it's come about both my children have turned out quite wonderfully. Emma is short with long beautiful flowing blonde curls and my eyes, she complains that she's too small but she's perfect to me. She is very quiet and prefers her own company. Despite the fact that they are brother and sister Caffrey the complete opposite. Caffrey is tall, muscular with piercing blue eyes and black hair that he's always messing with. Unlike Emma, Caffrey is confident, cockily so in some ways and is the most popular boy at Auradon Prep. However Caffrey tends to take things a little too far at times, which drives me and Ben up the wall and enhances his ego. He and Emma do not get along at all and are normally at each other's throats and Caffrey loves to try and outdo her. Ben and I have approached her about her life at school about how she's treated by other students. She tells us she's fine and everything's rosy but I worry about my daughter dearly and it's something I will never not do.

Over the sixteen years my best friend and my son and daughters godmother Evie has married Chad and they have a sixteen year old daughter named Electra, who is a only four months younger than Emma and Caffrey and have decided to just leave it at one child. Evie is now a famous Auradon fashion designer and a supply teacher at Auradon Prep. Jay and Audrey have four children all a year younger than Emma and Caffrey and consists of three girls and one boy.

Demi, Blaire, Ariana and Owen who is Caffrey's best friend. Jay has taken over as p.e teacher from Aladdin and has enjoyed torturing his grandchildren! Carlos owns a dog hotel with his wife Jane. They have a son called Chris and another child on the way, however we all suspect Carlos may father another child. Tara's daughter Jessica, Emma's best friend. As Carlos briefly dated Tara before getting back together with Jane, realising how clear it was that he loved Jane. However a couple of months later it was revealed Tara was pregnant. Yet she tells us all she was in a relationship with someone else who is the father of her child. Despite the fact that Jess resembles Carlos scarily with platinum blonde, almost white hair. Yet Tara swears blind it's not and everyone sort of just left it like that!

My relationship with Ben's parents has improved massively over the sixteen years as both of them were desperate to be a part of Emma and Caffrey's lives and have been brilliant grandparents to them, even Ben's father has accepted me!

Anita and Roger have been like parents to me the past sixteen years and have done everything possible for Caffrey and Emma, which is why they are also their godparents.

The Isle Of The Lost has been no trouble either and there has been no sightings of my mother ever since the final battle and Ben is convinced that it killed her. We haven't seen Diaval since the weeding either. That saddens me as I really wanted to know who he was and how he could handle my mother the way he did but it doesn't seem I ever will.

Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen and The Lamp Containing Jafar have remained in the prisons we put them in and haven't moved since and no one ever speaks to them now at all and that's perfect for me, just like the last sixteen years have been.

Caffrey's POV

"CAFFREY! CAFFREY! CAFFREY!" They are all cheering my name as I race along the castles balcony and leap of the side, very dangerous manoeuvre but it's fun to do and increases my popularity and I plunge into the pool, cheering with the popular crowd from Auradon Prep. "CAFFREY!" Yells a very familiar voice, the voice of my father. Here we go again…

"Caffrey for gods sake you are going to get yourself killed. Your lucky your mother wasn't here." Dad sighs. "Ahh well." I shrug my shoulders followed by an eruption of laughter from the crowd as I climb out of the pool. "Your mother and I wish to speak to you at three o'clock. Please make sure your there Caffrey. Or do I need Emma to remind you?" He sighs "I'll be there dad now please go your ruining the celebrations." I smirk. "What celebrations Caffrey?" Dad folds his arms. "Me being epic, now go." I shoo him away to which I receive another round laughter as my dear old dad disappears from sight.

Realising that it is quite close to three o'clock I head back to the palace with my girlfriend Liv. Daughter of Tinkerbell.

"You get more amazing every day you know." She squeezes my arm gently. "Why thank you." I smile as a familiar figure passes us, Liv knocks into her. "Watch it!" My sister Emma cries. "Your in my way." Liv snarls at Emma. "Corridors big enough for three." Emma replies. "Well apparently they are not. You should watch yourself Emma." I glare at my sister who rolls her eyes at me before heading off. "I hate your sister." Liv rolls her eyes at me. "Everyone hates my sister." I remind her. "The most unpopular person at Auradon Prep." Liv smirks at me. "Isn't she." I smile mischievously. "Is there anyone at school who even likes her?" Liv queries as we reach my door. "Jess and Blaire." I shrug my shoulders. "Doubt Blaire actually likes her." Liv responds as we head into my suite. "Do you really have to go to a meeting Caffrey? I would have liked to spend the afternoon with you." Liv smiles at me, I kiss her deeply. "Maybe mom and dad will let you stay for dinner." I suggest. "Perfect." She grins against my lips before kissing me once more. I laugh and slam the door shut behind me…

I am late to the meeting, not that it bothers me but mom and dad looks at me frustratedly when I enter dad's office.

"So. What's up?" I asks as mom moves to put my hair in place. "What have you done to your hair Caffrey?" She asks me absentmindedly. "I only had like five minutes to get ready mom." I roll my eyes at her before looking at dad. "What have I done?" I ask, biting my lip nervously. "Before you ask it was Emma who raided the liquor cabinet and I haven't broken part of the balcony." I say quickly in my defence. "Of course your sister did that." Dad rolls his eyes at me, yet he has a smile to his face. "No seriously what have I done?" I ask. "Your almost seventeen Caffrey and if you are to take the throne at eighteen you need to start making grown up decisions if you want to be king. As you are in competition with your sister for the throne."

"How is that fair? Emma was born like fifteen minutes after me!" I cry in outrage. "You were both born on the same day though. Both of you are sixteen nearly seventeen, it wouldn't be fair to Emma If we just handed the title to you." Dad says calmly. "But Emma's useless. She barely exists even! She hasn't even got a boyfriend, she will never get a boyfriend in a million years! I've got Liv! I'm the perfect heir." I growl, my magic crackling beneath my fingers. No Caffrey, don't lose your cool. No. I tell myself. "You both have the same opportunity to prove to myself and your mother that you deserve the title. You both need to make a royal proclamation. That's what started me off." Dad smiles up at mom who squeezes his hand. I roll my eyes at them both. "What do I need to do?" I ask, sighing as I do. "What would you like to happen. It has to be mature though Caffrey. A choice fit for a king." Dad warns me. I wrack my brains and think. What I'd like to do is make Auradon party capital but I want to be king. I look at dad before breaking into one of my biggest, best smiles. "I want to do what you did dad. I want to allow another wave of kids from the Isle Of The Lost to come to Auradon. Now is that mature of me or what?"

Authors Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to What Happened Next. Next chapter will show which children will be making the trip to Auradon and Emma's POV will also be in it. Thank you so much for reading my tale xxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Two

Mal's POV

My blood runs cold as soon as my son says the words I had dreaded him saying. Ben takes my hand, smiling at our son. "Caffrey you do realize that we have kids from the Isle over here all of the time now?" Ben smiles. "Yeah I know but they are so boring! You only let kids from sidekicks come over here. You have no main villain kids here anymore and I want the baddest of the bad to come." He grins. I look away from him. There is a reason why we have only selected kids from sidekicks and lesser villains the past sixteen years and it's because of me. My guilt about what I did and my fear that if any big villain kid came it could ruin everything Ben and I had fought to build. I feel awful about that as I know I was a main villains kid once upon a time but I won't lose Caffrey and Emma and the thought of bringing someone here who could ruin what Ben and I have built shakes me to the core.

"Who do you have in mind?" Ben asks softly, I look at him worriedly. He squeezes my hand tighter. "I dunno. Find the most evil ones going now and bring them here. I don't know who resides on the Isle now!" Caffrey shrugs his shoulders. "Caffrey the point of this is for you to prove yourself to us. You have to organise this yourself." Ben smiles. "You, you mean I have to do work?" Caffrey looks at us in horror. "Yes you do. My parents let me organise everything. The kids I picked and I had to write the letters. It was all left up to me. I am leaving it up to you." Ben explains to him. Caffrey groans miserably. "You can go and make a start now if you like." Ben smirks. "Great!" He mutters heading for the door. I grab his arm. "What mom?" He asks. "Emma was crying earlier. Do you know anything about that?" I ask curiously. "Nope. See ya. Ohh and can Liv join us for dinner." He asks. "No but you can go and sort out your sister though." I say sternly. "Ohh but mom!" He whines. "Do as your mother says Caffrey." Ben backs me up. "Yes sire." He mutters sarcastically before slamming the door behind him.

I wait until I'm sure he's gone before looking to Ben angrily.

"How could you just say yes like that? We cannot take the risk that one of the more dominant villains know the truth. I trusted my mother about as far as I could throw her and I refuse to believe that it is just you and I who know the truth about what we did." I run my fingers through my purple hair exasperatedly. "Mal nothing has happened in sixteen years. It's not just going to change now. If someone knew about what happens then it would have come out by now…."

"And what about my mother? No one knows what happens to her after the battle what if she disguises herself as a student and Caffrey chose her? She would destroy Emma and Caffrey. You know she would." I snap tiredly. "Mal no ones seen her in over sixteen years." Ben sighs. "We have worked so hard to keep our children good Ben we cannot let our work be destroyed. I love them both so much. I can't lose them now." I cry. "Hey, hey. Don't cry Mal! It'll all work out ok. We won't lose them. The future will not be like what we saw. They are dead and gone. Now our son and daughter who both loves us very much are going to be at each others throats to try and out do each other. Caffrey is going to go through with this and make us proud and Emma is going to make her decision and she will make us proud." Ben leaps out of his chair, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I still think we should just let Emma take the throne. She's kind, caring, sensible. Caffrey hasn't hit the maturity stage yet."

"Oh don't remind me! Only earlier he leaped off a balcony! And he does have a track record when it comes to his wild parties. He cares about the wrong things. But we cannot just give Emma the throne. We have to give them both equal opportunity and Emma can be feisty herself. She inherited my temper…" He trails off before giving me a kiss. "I'm worried about Emma." I admit. "Why are you worried about Emma?" Ben asks curiously. "I caught her crying only an hour ago. She shook it off and told me it was hay fever but I have a bad feeling. Caffrey can be so mean to her sometimes. They are siblings they shouldn't fight like that. Maybe we need to do an intervention…"

"Mal if Caffrey was upsetting Emma so much she would have come to us by now. I'm sure she's fine I mean she's the Princess Of Auradon I wouldn't worry about our Emma I'm sure she's just fine."

Emma's POV

I curl up on my bed with my music blaring in my ears, my arms wrapped around myself as I rock silently back and forth. Caffrey has returned with Liv it seems and they are chatting in the kitchen, I don't want to go downstairs with them there. Ever since day one Liv has made my life as miserable as she possibly could and my brother managed to turn everyone away from me from day one. I hate my brother most of the times but on rare occasions and this is like when we are in holiday or are sure no one is around but the two of us he is a loving brother. Yet he'd never show it ever in fear of losing his popularity and that people would start supporting me and want me to take the throne as that's the reason he is so cruel and his tactics have worked! He successfully turned everyone against me. I only have one true friend Jess, aunt Tara's daughter. Sure Blaire hangs out with us and says she's my friend but I don't trust her at her like I do Jess. I would never tell mom or dad that I am constantly tormented by all my classmates as I know it would break their hearts and Caffrey would turn against me forever if I did. So I put up with all the hateful comments and get on with it.

At dinner I pick at my food in silence whilst Caffrey bursts into his plan to have new villain kids over hear. I listen curiously as we normally only have a small number sent over each year and they are normally quite ordinary but the ones Caffrey seems to want over seem to be a little more interesting.

"During my research today. Yes I did research. Tell no one. I realised who's been top dog at the Isle. The Wicked Witch Of The West and Madam Mim. Their children are apparently the worst going at the moment. Could they be allowed over?" Caffrey asks curiously. "I don't see why not." Dad smiles at Caffrey. "And what is it that you are going to do Emma?" Caffrey turns his attention to me. "I was going to do small things. I want to volunteer at the hospital for a bit. I want to focus on the children we already have here from the Isle and set up something better than that hotel we have for them to stay in. I want to make them a massive block of flats and I want to get to know them all so I know what they like so I can make their homes feel just right for them. I want to help out at the orphanage and maybe mentor some students with Electra and just get to know the people of Auradon who are not just students at Auradon Prep. I don't believe that big actions are as important as the small things that I could do to improve some people's lives." I explain quietly. "Ok. So I'm taking the throne right? I mean come on what impact is that gonna make compared to what I've got planned?" Caffrey snorts loudly. "I think it's wonderful you want to do that Emma. Please don't talk to your sister like that." Mom smiles at me encouragingly. Caffrey rolls his eyes at us all. "So back to me…"

After dinner I clean up like I always do as the others eat pudding. I try to avoid that. I put my headphones on to block my brothers boisterous tones out.

"Emma? Emma are you alright?" Mom pulls my headphones out gently. "You barely touched your food." She comments. "I'm fine. Got bored of hearing Caffrey go on." I smile fakely at her. "Is everything alright school? Is someone upsetting you?" She asks anxiously, I look at her. Only the entire school, I want to say but I contain my anger. "I'm fine mom." I sigh tiredly. "Is it your brother. Emma please tell me." She stokes my hair gently. "Everything's good. Do you think it's alright what I want to do?" I ask curiously. "Yes. Emma I think what you want to do is wonderful. Only true Queens make decisions like that." She winks at me before disappearing. I finish the dishes in silent before racing up to my room where I lie back on my bed with my music on and I switch the light of and try to ignore the world around me.

Caffrey's POV

Much later that night I am lying in my bedroom with Liv resting on top of me.

"I have the total of two villain children in mind. I just can't be bothered to think of any more but I'd like to have four brought over here." I admit to her. "Why does it matter that theirs four Caffrey?" She asks quietly. "Because that's what dad did and my mom was one of them. I just can't think of any more. I picked these ones specifically cause they are two of the worst." I sigh. "Well isn't their any others who are worse?" She asks gently. "I don't really know. Apparently their biggest troublemaker is a dude called Killian and a woman called Medea. I'm not sure who's their parents though. It could actually be some accomplices and I said I'd only have them from main event villains. Apparently the wicked witch of the west's daughter is known for rowdy parties. Fun!" I chuckle. "Caffrey! Please tell me your not doing this just so you can socialise." She laughs. "I'm doing Auradon a favour by taking the worst of the streets as if we can rehabilitate the worst ones then I won't have to bother with fighting them in the future as king." I smirk. "So add that Killian and Medea to your list then you have four. Doesn't matter who their parents are. If they are the worst then it is them you have to chose. We can write out the notice tomorrow, together if you like?" She yawns. "Brilliant plan. I've got this in the bag!"

Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the tale. Next chapter will focus on the characters from the Isle Of The Lost and why Caffrey's plan isn't a good one! Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews. See you all next chapter xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Three

Killian's POV

I pull the covers tightly over my head, practically nailing them down with my hook. My head absolutely kills. I want to kill Joe for getting me this pissed and I may just do that but then again it could have been Elena for all I know as she's known for her wild parties which last nights was. I hear my door opening.

"If you value your lives then you will leave me alone." I growl menacingly. "It's not just you Killian." Medea plonks herself beside me, putting her hand in mine. Let me get one thing straight. Medea is not my girlfriend she is the only family I have as mine and her father were tragically killed by the witch Maleficent and her daughter. Yet Maleficent rescued us as babies last moment and we've lived in her castle ever since. I trust her about as far as I can throw her but I stay with her as I hope that one day she will lead me to my revenge.

After a lot of begging from Medea and the arrival of Elena and my best friend Joe I get out of bed and once I make sure my hairs in place and that I look my usual handsome self. I head out with them onto the streets. We are supposed to be at school with it being Monday and all but neither of us are in any position to go and I doubt, since the entire population of the school was at the party I doubt there's many in today thanks to Joe!

"What in god's name did you put in my drink?" I rub my head when we are sitting on a roof together. "I found the recipe in mom's old potions." He laughs. "We're all screwed well done." Medea grumbles. "I'm fine!" Joe protests. "It's your mom's your immune to it." Elena mutters from behind her sunglasses and it is surprising to see Elena, or any of us with sunglasses on and suffering from hangovers but once Joe decides to get involved it never ends well for anyone!

"What should we do today." Joe claps his hands together excitedly. "Nothing." Elena snarls. "Actually how much of that stuff have you got left?" I ask him. "Lots why?" Joe looks at me in confusion. "Want more Killian?" He laughs. "Nope but I don't want to go to school this week so we are going to need as much as you can get." I say with a grin as I put my wickedness before my pain.

Medea, Elena and I wait outside as Joe sneaks into his mother's kitchen, pulling a book down from the shelves and preparing a tank full of potion. I enter the kitchen.

"How big of an explosion do you think this stuff could make of mixed with something else?" I ask with a smile. "Um it would probably take out a whole building if mixed with something else. Why?" He grins at me. "Find that other potion and mix it together. See you tonight." I smirk. "Usual place?" Joe queries. "Exactly." I laugh as I head to rejoin the others.

Emma's POV

I awake Monday morning with a sad look upon my face. School. I hate school so much it's unreal. I love to learn new things and all but the people make that place a living hell, orchestrated by Liv and her posse and Caffrey. I hate Liv more than anyone and I wish my brother would find someone better as I do believe it would hopefully make him hate me less.

My best friend Jess is my life saver. I don't know what I'd do without her, we sit together at break everyday normally with Blaire, depends what kind of day it is and today is not one of them days as she is taking to her sisters and Electra, who I sort of get along with. The only problem with Jess though is that she's a girly girl and is always coming up with new ideas to make me look more fashionable. I swear she should have been Evie's daughter instead!

"You'd look good in skin tight clothes Emma! You need to let me buy you a whole new wardrobe and eye makeup. You'll look amazing." Jess smiles at me kindly. "Jess you know I'm not into that stuff. I can't be doing with fashion!" I groan. "May help you get a boyfriend." Blaire skids up to us, folding her arms. "I don't want a boyfriend!" I cry. "Good because there is no way in hell anyone would ever want to date you. Blaire come on away from these losers." Liv struts up to us flanked by Demi, Ariana and many of her posse of girls. "Ohh Jess honey, you got that a little wrong Emma would look in skin tight clothes, show off all her fatness." Liv smirks. "Liv…" Ariana warns her. "What Ari? Taking her side?" One of the other girls laughs. I bite my lip, I am used to comments like this but no one normally says anything. I look at Ariana gratefully, who smiles at me quickly before Jess wraps her arm securely around my shoulders, steering me a way from them. "What's going on?" I hear my brother behind me. I also hear Liv repeat her words and my brother laughs along with the others. "Come on let's get out of here." Jess whispers in my ear. "You go back. I need the bathroom." I pull away from her, walking quickly away. Yet I don't go to e bathroom I go to the music practice room and lock the door. I sit by the piano and start to play, singing along with the songs I've chosen. Tears drip from my eyes. Liv is right. I'll never get a boyfriend as who would ever love a loser like me?

Killian's POV

It's nightfall and my head still kills. Joe has a lot to answer for! I meet him, Elena and Medea in our usual spot. The alleyway where we wait for one another when we go to school. Medea and I are first ones there. We have to wait for Elena as she has spent the rest of the day trying to sleep of the hangover, despite the fact we all know it's going to last all week long, with it being magically induced and all!

"So what is it that we are doing?" Elena asks tiredly. "All will be revealed." I nod at Joe, who smiles a secret smile at me as we head toward the building.

Medea disables all the security in a matter of minutes, Elena keeps watch as Joe and I sneak into the school, moving down the hallways stealthily to drop off our little surprises.

"I say we have about ten seconds to escape before it blows." Joe explains to me as we enter the principle's office, pouring the substance into the desk draw, we leg it, laughing as we go, pouring the substance onto the hallways, Medea passes us with a bucket of her own, which she spreads around the classrooms. We can hear the explosions following us through each room we go into. We keep this up until all containers are empty, then we run and, grabbing Elena on the way we climb the nearest roof, watching as glass blows out of the windows and the structure begins to collapse. We laugh at the sight joyfully.

"Killian you are a legend." Elena laughs. "My potion!" Joe snaps. "I think we'll have tomorrow off!" Medea comments. "I don't think we'll be going back to school for a while." I laugh wickedly as we watch as our school collapse to the ground. I smile as I watch it as I know it's how Auradon would look like in my dreams.

Ben's POV

Only me, Mal and Caffrey eat dinner together that night as Emma took hers to her room as she needed to study for a test she has. I was convinced she was lying to me and I can understand Mal's worry as I am worried about her too now.

"Caffrey has Emma been alright today?" I ask. "She doesn't hang with out lot. I wouldn't know. She's probably really tired. She was in the music practice rooms nearly all day, she missed double P.E." Caffrey informs me. I look at my wife, she shrugs her shoulders. "Caffrey we have noticed that you and Emma don't seem to be as close as you should be. Is there anything going on between the pair of you we need to know about?" I ask. Mal smiles at me gratefully as I say this. "Ohh nothing! Emma and I are fine. It's just the whole only one of us will take the throne thing. Don't worry I'm looking after my sister." He assures us with a grin. "Have you done anymore planning on your mission?" Mal smiles at Caffrey who nods. "Yeah! I'm having the daughter of the Wicked Witch Of The West, the son of Madam Mim and these two others who are the worst of them all, mom I think they are even worse than you, Aunt Evie, Uncle Jay and Uncle Carlos! Not sure who their parents are but their names are Killian and Medea." I freeze. No. Ohh no, no, no. Mal grips my hand tightly under the table. "Caffrey." She starts. "Ohh and because I am fantastic and am acting like a grown up I send the proclamation this very morning. It should have arrived round about now. We'll be expecting them in about four weeks, gives me time to sort things out for them, or get Emma to do it. Now how's that for maturity?" Caffrey grins widely. "Caffrey. I am very proud of you, see you can do something if you put your mind to it. How about you go to see Liv? Be back around eleven." I say the only things I can say. Watching Mal in the corner of my eye as she breathes quickly. "Thanks dad! Ohh my god I love you guys!" He leaps from his chair and is out the door in moments. "Mal…" I start as she breaks down in floods of tears. I pull her into my arms immediately. "It's ok. It's going to be ok." I say quietly, kissing the top of her head as I just hold her as she sobs, knowing I can do nothing else.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! Caffrey's really gone and done it hasn't he? Next chapter will show what Mal and Ben think about this and what Killian, Medea, Elena and Joe think about this and will introduce Maleficent's new evil master plan and will see the return of Diaval! Also more of Emma will be in the next chapter and things will be a little better for her! Thank you so much for following and favouriting this story and for your lovely reviews. See you next chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Disney Descendants. All rights go to there respective owners

Mal's POV

I stay sobbing in Ben's arms for what it seems like hours before I eventually allow him to pull me into his arms and carry me back to our bedroom where we lie on the bed together. I try to quieten down, I cannot allow Emma to see me like this. She'll know something's up and I cannot let her find out… Even though with how things are going I am sure they'll find out soon enough.

"They were dead. I was sure they were dead Ben." I whisper when I've finally found the words to speak. "You always said you had a bad feeling about it. I should've listened to you Mal. I am so so sorry." Ben whispers quietly. "No it's fine. I thought I was just being paranoid." I whimper. "Do you think it was your mother? She double crossed you maybe?" Ben asks gently. "Probably. I don't know! I saw the building go up in flames Ben. They were supposed to die in that building! The future we saw was stopped." I groan. "That future still may never happen." Ben attempts to comfort me. "Ben we built the future. By trying to prevent it we made it and we're going to drive Emma into the arms of Captain Hook's son and lose Caffrey to darkness!" I weep. "Mal, Mal. Emma wouldn't do anything like that. You know she has no interest in dating. However when the day comes…" Ben growls beastly. "You'd be the over protective father?" I smirk through my tears. "No one hurts my little girl." Ben snaps. "Can't we put a stop to all this?" I whisper. "It would look to suspicious and its Caffrey's decision. Only he can take back his decision, we may have been able to do something but Caffrey decided to get things organised properly and now they are probably planning their arrival." Ben reminds me. I groan and bury my face deep into him. "They are going to want revenge." I whisper. "You don't know that…"

"Yes I do! Caffrey didn't know who they're parents were. Captain Hook and Hades must have died in that house fire, probably his wife as well." I babble. Yet before Ben can say anything a loud resounding thud lands on our balcony.

"What the hell was that!" Ben is the first to react, grabbing his sword from the wardrobe, whilst I summon my magic as we both step carefully onto the balcony...

"Diaval!" I cry as he makes his appearance. "Mal, Ben. How lovely to see you both again. Is everything alright. I thought you were in distress." He looks to me worriedly. "Sixteen years. Sixteen years and nothing! Who the hell are you really!" I snap, a little harsher than I had intended. "You can trust me Mal. I promise." He says quietly. "How can I trust someone I don't even know?" I reply. "It's not important who I am right now. What's more important is what I've witnessed and I don't know of your going to believe me. The son of Captain Hook is still alive as is the daughter of Hades."

"Yeah we know." Ben cuts him off. "I only put the pieces together when the school on the Isle went up in flames." Diaval informs us. "Ohh god Ben!" I bury my face into him. "It's ok. They, they wouldn't try anything like that here." He strokes my hair gently. "What's wrong?" Diaval asks us both. I look up to Ben who sighs as we prepare to tell the tale from the beginning.

Medea's POV

Killian, Joe, Elena and I could only laugh as we watched the school go up in flames, however we were not laughing the next day when they realised it was the work of Madam Mim's potions which immediately pointed them in our direction. However we were also commended for what we did and it has been one of the wickedest accomplishments yet since the main troublemakers left. The villains turned heroes, who are not as heroic as they'd like to think! I think to myself, thinking of what happened with Killian and I, yet I know that one day soon I will get my revenge and I'll destroy Auradon.

"Seems as if we have a couple of months of school." Elena laughs, tossing her ginger hair to the side. "Brilliant." Joe murmurs, leaning back against me. I look across at Killian who is looking off into the distance. "Earth to Killian. Earth to, ohh for gods sake!" I toss a rock at him. "Bloody hell Medea!" He looks at me with frustration. "We should have another party." Joe suggests. "NO!" We all yell, still not entirely over the last one. "Next week maybe." Elena sighs. "Next year more likely." Killian mutters. "Should we go and do something?" Joe asks curiously. "Like what?" I look down at him. "Make yourselves present in the castle immediately." Says Maleficent from behind us.

The four of us run back to the castle, seeing who can get their fastest of course. Killian's in the lead. Killian's always in the lead and I'm closely following. I have mixed feelings for Maleficent. I hate her because she set the fire and killed my father but she did save us and has been our guardian ever since and taught me magic and how to control it as Maleficent doesn't have any magic as it was taken from her by her daughter, the person I really hate and want dead. The Queen Of Auradon. Killian and I both seek her death and would be quite satisfied if we took her husband The King Of Auradon down with her.

We all assemble in the throne room to hear what Maleficent has to say. Killian sits down on the steps as Elena's mother The Wicked Witch Of The West and Joe's mother Madam Mim enter the room. "You stupid worthless boy. You are not worthy of magic you little swine." Madam Mim cackles whilst slapping Joe across the face. "I thought it was brilliantly wicked of you." The Wicked Witch Of The West smiles in our defence, whilst combing out her daughters hair. "Wicked always wins remember." She smirks. Maleficent moves into the centre of the room. She has changed a lot from sixteen years ago. With having no magic, long blonde hair has grown down through her horns and she always uses a stick to walk with. It's really me and The Wicked Witch Of The West who have all the power around here, magically anyway. The most influential person here would probably be Killian as everyone loves Killian. I love him to as he's practically my brother and to be honest the only family I truly have.

Maleficent stands in the middle of the room, brandishing a scroll.

"By orders straight from Prince Caffrey Of Auradon. The daughter of The Wicked Witch Of The West, the son of Madam Mim, Medea and Killian are here by accepted into the school of Auradon Prep. You will be departing in four weeks." She smiles at us all and all hell breaks lose. "What the bloody hell? I didn't blow up the school here for no reason you know. I am not going to Auradon bloody Prep. I'm eighteen, almost nineteen I finish school in like nine months!" Killian yells angrily. "Not to stir things up but the level we teach at here is what they are learning when they are sixteen. When you go you will have to go with the younger ones." The Wicked Witch Of The West informs me. "Kill me now. Just kill me now." Killian slams his hook into the banister. "Kill me with you." Joe pleads. I say nothing and just fold my arms as Elena starts to complain with the others. "SILENCE!" Madam Mim yells. "Killian, Medea. I would like a word." Maleficent smiles at us both. Killian glowers at her but follows me across anyway. "I am not going to the place where the woman who helped cause the death of my father and mother are." Killian snarls. Maleficent smiles. "Ohh but Killian that's exactly why you should go. I am relying on you pair now. I have a plan that I've been working on for the last sixteen years. Wanna hear it?"

Elena and Joe join us as Maleficent lays out her plan. "I would not send you there if it were not necessary as I lost my daughter last time something like this happened and you all know what she went on to do and become. Well as you also know they had two children. Caffrey and I forgot the other one's name."

"Yeah we know! Killian and Medea nearly died because of them!" Joe snarls in our defence. "Well the reason behind why me and Mal did what we did was because of one thing. Darkness. She witnessed a future where her two children were engulfed by darkness. You are going to make that vision come true. Killian, I would like you to lead the four of you. Find the daughter and work with her. Medea, you focus on the son. His magic is out of control. Teach him a few tricks." Maleficent smiles and Killian and I. "I am still not bloody going!" Killian snarls. "Killian we have to." I sigh. "Medea." Joe groans. "No we do. We've been wanting our revenge for sixteen years. We are not going to let the opportunity go to waste. We're in, even Killian and Joe." I look at them both. "I'm gonna get a drink." Joe mutters. "Take me with you!" Killian follows him out. Maleficent coils her arm around my waist. "You're what my daughter should have been. She failed me Medea but you are powerful, evil like me in so many ways and I know you won't mess it up." She smiles at me. "I won't let you down Maleficent. Auradon better look out as their little world is about to come crashing down."

Emma's POV

Four weeks later it is almost the day the villain kids will be arriving. Tomorrow in fact. I will go down with my brother and his crowd as that is what is expected of me but I doubt I'll be allowed to say much, I never am. The only good thing that's happened in the last four weeks is that Liv and Caffrey broke up. I wasn't surprised as they do this ever so often and get back together after a few months but I am a little pleased as my brother, as mean as he can be, can do better than Liv. I just know it.

After quite a stressful school day from which I left in tears from the comments made by the students and own brother I head to fore fill my duties I set myself. I've been doing work in the Auradon hospitals every week on alternate days, the others days I go to the orphanage, which is where I am off to right now.

"Princess Emma!" All the little kids squeal as I enter the building, all scrambling to get to me. I hug as many as I can. At least these kids love me. None of them hate me, In fact they love me and I love them. I love what I do here as it makes me feel good about myself. Today we are painting and I set everything out for them and walk around, talking to each one individually, commenting on their brilliant artwork. One little girl, one of my favourites. Zara immediately calls me over. I kneel down so I am at her height. "Wow, that's amazing, what is it meant to be?" I ask gently. "You and me, your happy." She explains. "I'm always happy." I smile sadly. "Your always crying." She sighs. "Well sometimes being a princess can be difficult. It's hard work to be a princess." I whisper, she wraps her arms around my neck, tightly. "I wish I could make all your tears go away." She whispers back. "You do already. You all do." I say honestly as the others move away from from their paintings, hugging me also. This is my absolute favourite place to be in the world as it gives me hope that I can be happy, despite that no one seems to like me out of here and I wish that one day people will accept me and maybe I could become the queen and that I'll find one person who I can trust and love completely, even though I know that all this is an impossibility and only in my dreams.

Authors Note: this chapter was originally going to be shorter but I wanted to extend the Bal moment and Emma's POV. Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter will show the arrival of the villain kids and things will begin to look up for Emma because of that, or someone! Thank you for your kind reviews. See you next chapter xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Five

Killian's POV

Today is the day. The day me, Medea, Joe and Elena step onto enemy territory. We had been warned last night by Maleficent that we would be awoken early so we can get there at the time they have given us. Yet when the morning comes I just lie there, not wanting to move an inch. "Killian? Killian! Come on the cars here. We can eat breakfast on the way." Medea knocks on my door. I ignore her, which only results in her storming in, jumping on top of me. "Get up lazy!" Elena calls from the door. I groan. "Medea. I would get up but you are currently preventing me from doing so." I point out to her as she moves of me. "Get up Killian!" She yells before disappearing. I pull myself from the bed, pulling on my clothes, which includes my old, favourite black leather jacket. I also manage to sort my hair out before grabbing my satchel, which literally holds all my belongings as I don't practically have much stuff. Then, with one last look at my room and making sure my hook is where it is supposed to be I head downstairs.

Medea's POV

Finally! Killian has woken up, I think as he passes me on the stairs, joining Joe by the car where they appear to be talking to Madam Mim. Maleficent grabs my arm as I head to join them. "Don't blow it Medea. If the others don't have the strength to make it to the end you must complete the mission. It's all in your hands now, you and Killian. Don't let me down." She murmurs in my ear as I head out to the car where Elena is hugging her mother. "Now remember all the spells I taught you?" The Wicked Witch Of The West asks us both, as she has occasionally tutored me in the art of dark magic. "Of course." I reply. "Indeed." Elena smiles confidently before climbing into the car. Joe glares at his mother before getting into the car with her, practically pulling me with him, Killian sits beside me as Madam Mim slams the car door shut, we all look at each other. Killian passes his flask to Joe and I look out the window at home one last time before the car begins to move.

Caffrey's POV

Morning arises. It is weird waking up alone after spending most nights with Liv in my bed but I'll get used to it again, or get a new girlfriend probably. Today is the day the villain kids arrive and its… Holy shit I'm late! I think to myself, leaping out of the bed racing to the bathroom and practically diving into my shower, allowing myself a ten minute wash before giving myself another fifteen minutes to my hair, to make sure it is absolutely perfect before heading back to my bedroom, pulling on black jeans and a black shirt and my best shoes before heading down for breakfast.

"It's ok, I was behind schedule the day your mother arrived." Dad smiles warmly at me. I look around curiously. "Where is mom?" I ask, realising that she is missing. "Ohh she's not feeling well and decided to stay in bed. She's so proud of you Caffrey for organising all this by yourself." He gives me a small smile before hugging me. "Dad!" I groan. "Be careful Caffrey." He whispers. "Come on dad I'm always careful and you managed to handle mom, aunt Evie, uncle Jay and uncle Carlos. I'm sure I can deal with this lot." I grin at him as Emma traipses downstairs. "You'll go with your brother to meet the new kids won't you?" Dad looks at Emma who nods. "Yes of course I will." She replies. "She has to anyway. The whole of Auradon Prep has to be there for the arrival." I put coldly. "I would have gone anyway Caffrey." She murmurs, heading for the door. "Emma you haven't had your breakfast!" Dad calls after her. "I got up earlier and ate." She replies before disappearing. "Thanks." I smile as dad passes me a full plate. "Eat up, you have over an hour and a half."

After eating my breakfast I make my way to the entrance of Auradon Prep where my squad is gathering, other pupils filling in behind us. Liv smiles at me. We are still civil to one another despite breaking up, to be honest I may just tell her that I'm sorry and I miss her. But not right now. Now I have to be Prince Caffrey Of Auradon, future king of Auradon and welcome our new pupils.

"Everything is in place Caffrey." Liv states. "Well done, you have all done me proud." I grin widely at them all. "Party after? Please say there is going to be a party afterwards." My best friend Owen wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Of course there will be!" I cheer. "Fantastic!" Owen cheers. "Around the pool?" His sister Demi, Liv's best friend asks. "Of course. Maybe we should have it at night this time." I grin at them. "Excellent." Liv agrees and soon I am lost in the midst of chatter.

Killian's POV

The journey is unnervingly comfortable. I don't like this absurd plan already. I do not wish to go to Auradon, however I do want my revenge and Medea wants her revenge which is much more important than my feelings towards this.

"So Medea will take the prince. Killian the princess?" Joe asks us both. "When we find out who the princess is yes." I reply. "Don't have to much fun Medea." Joe nudges her with his foot. "Ohh I won't. I bet he's not that good looking anyway." She laughs. "I bet the princess isn't much either if Maleficent couldn't remember her name." Joe smirks at me. "Killian will get her under his spell in no time. He's good at that. You had literally every girl except Medea and I after you on the Isle." Elena smirks. "You mean every girl except Medea. Didn't you sleep with him last year?" Joe snorts. "I was drunk!" She protests. "Yeah, like you were drunk when you slept with me?" Joe laughs. "I was actually dating you!" She responds. "For about a week!" Joe shoots back. "You're my friend it was weird." Elena laughs. "Wasn't weird when I slept with you Medea." Joe looks over at Medea. "You slept with Medea? Not cool mate!" I snap. "Yes big brother." Medea laughs. I roll my eyes at them both before looking out of the window, I can see Auradon approaching.

"We need to set some ground rules." Elena speaks up, we all look at her without saying anything. "1. Joe do not get everyone here drunk." We all laugh as Joe smirks. "I brought the potion book." He admits. "Mate no! Ohh bloody hell Joe when your mother finds out…" I trail off, the thought not at all pleasant.

"2. No matter how strong the urge becomes, Medea and Killian. Do not kill the king and queen, we need to make this mission work." Elena adds. "Good point." Medea grumbles. "3. We tell no one of Maleficent. If anyone asks she's dead." Medea adds. "4. We stick together no matter what. We chose one another over anyone." Joe says gruffly. "5. We attend a party!" Elena laughs. "Serious rules Elena!" Medea sighs. "That was!" She laughs as the car comes to a standstill and the door is opened.

I am the first to get out of the car, using my hook to lift myself out, followed closely by Medea, Joe and Elena. I stand in the middle of our group as we look at the enormous crowd in front of us. A man with black hair and startling blue eyes walks forward.

"I am Prince Caffrey, welcome to Auradon." He shakes my hand. "Killian." I reply stonily, Medea is going to enjoy herself. I think as he shakes hands with the other. I look at the crowd. The girls watching my every move. As Medea said I am used to that kind of attention. My gaze falls on a girl with platinum blonde hair who confidently strides up to me. She must be the princess, I think, well she's pretty, the sort of person I would normally be with on the Isle. I wink at her. "Liv." She shakes my hand, smiling at me flirtily. The prince clears his throat. "This is a momentous occasion…"

"Caffrey be original. I swear to god your dad said the same words to me when I arrived!" A tall woman with blue hair answers. The Evil Queen's daughter Evie. I'm guessing. Traitor. I think. "Welcome to Auradon. It is a pleasure to have the four of you here. Myself and Liv will be happy to show you around." He grins, looking at Liv, his sister I'm guessing. I am about to say something when my eyes fall on a small girl with angelic features and long golden blonde curls…

Emma's POV

Of course I go to my brothers welcome gathering. I am pushed to the back almost immediately and stand with Jess and Blaire. I watch the car arrive and hear my brother speak. I look down at my feet for most of it as I cannot really see much, being the height I am. Then someone walks in front of me. I hear small gasps all around me and Jess and Blaire nudge me sharply, I look up and I think my heart stops beating for a few seconds. I stifle a gasp. How can one human being look so handsome? So godlike… He is tall, much taller than me, muscular with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, dressed head to toe in black and leather. I have to remember to breathe. Never in my life have I seen someone who looks like that and even if I had, they wouldn't have come to me, they would have ignored me and gone straight for Liv. I am about to say something when Liv and her pose intervene, Jess pulls me back. "Want me to show you around?" She flutters her eyelashes at him. "I would love that." The other new male arrival smirks, the one in front of me rolls his eyes at his friend before turning back to me. "She'll show you around." Jess volunteers me, I blush wildly. What am I doing? What's wrong with me? I think, believing the handsome stranger will go with Liv and the others. "Brilliant, what's your name?" He asks in a soft voice. "Emma, my name is Emma." I reply, he shakes my hand. "Killian." He replies.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be mostly from Emma's POV and Killian will soon realize that Liv is not actually the princess… Mal and Ben will be adjusting to the change and will start to realize that Caffrey isn't being the best of brothers to Emma and that Emma has quite a hard time. Trust me Caffrey does not get away with what he's been doing to his sister. See you all next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Six

Emma's POV

Eventually I manage to move from my frozen spot and begin the tour of Auradon Prep and their living quarters. I find it hard to say anything and I keep my hands clenched by my sides as they are sweating and trembling because no boy (other than one and he doesn't count) in their right mind has ever looked at me, let alone wanted to spend any time in my company. Killian is the first. Probably because I'm the princess I think to myself. Yet I smile and lead the way. I wish Jess would come with me but she has 'jobs' to do apparently. So it's just me and Killian. Caffrey is taking Medea, Liv the son of Madam Mim and Owen the daughter of The Wicked Witch Of The West. I keep my eyes glued to my feet as I walk through the school explaining everything I can think of.

"You are very well informed on this place." He says after I show him the music rooms, my favorite part of Auradon Prep. "Too informed I believe." I laugh softly. "You can never be to informed." He smirks at me with a dazzling smile. "I do believe I haven't shown you your dorm yet. Your sharing with the son of Madam Mim." I inform him. "Joe. He's my best friend." Killian replies. "Good." I smile, looking forward to showing him his room as it is I who designed it!

Unfortunately my happiness is short lived as when I reach the dorm Liv, Caffrey and Madam Mims son Joe are all there. "Bloody hell! This place is fantastic." Killian laughs upon entry, eying my work. As Caffrey couldn't be bothered to sort out accommodation for them I had taken it upon myself to do so and saw to the design, furniture and everything. "Liv and I worked ever so hard on it." Caffrey speaks before I can even say anything. "Hold…"

"Shut up Emma." Caffrey snaps quietly in my ear to silence me. Killian and Joe do not notice as they are too busy looking around the room. "This is good." Joe nods at Liv, who turns to Killian. "There's a party tonight if you were interested. To celebrate your arrival. I could meet you here after tea?" She flashes a smile in his direction. He smiles back. "I'd be honored to." He replies. "I'm in." Joe joins his side. "See you there Emma?" Killian turns back to me. "Ohh no my sister has chores to be doing tonight for our parents. In fact weren't you meant to start the now Emma honey." Caffrey folds his arms at me. I look away from him. Obviously I'm not invited to the party. I think to myself as Killian looks at me. "Wait. You're his sister. You're the princess of Auradon?" He says quietly. "That's me." I sigh. "I thought she was." He looks to Liv, who smiles at him again. "No it's me. Don't worry. Not many people guess that I'm the princess." I mutter. "Emma your chores! Don't want to upset mom and dad again do you?" Caffrey glances at me. I head for the door, yet I still here my brothers next words. "Now to fit in here. You need to know who's in the popular crowd."

I head to Anita and Rogers place where Tara and Jess are. Anita and Roger hug me upon arrival and offer me food which I politely decline before racing to find Jess to explain everything.

"Can't believe them pair. One day they are going to get what's coming to them." Jess shakes her head when I tell her about Liv and Caffrey. "I don't think any things going to change to be honest Jess." I sign. "You can't think like that. If they continue to torment you I may say something for one." She folds her arms. "No Jess don't. I don't want to lose my brother forever. You know what my parents would do." I groan. "Emma they make your life a living hell. They have the whole school against you and probably the new students." She tells me what I already knew. "But my parent would make things worse." I mutter. "No they wouldn't Emma! They would help you as they love you more than the world." She squeezes my hand tightly before grinning widely at me. "What?" I sigh. "We're going to show them all. Tonight we are going to that party and we are going to show them what an amazing queen you are going to become."

Mal's POV

I spend most of the day in my chambers with Ben not wanting to greet the new students at all. I know I'll have to eventually but I need to prepare myself for it. For what I am going to say to them. If they are going to say something to me or Ben or worse to Caffrey and Emma.

"They'll be alright Mal. Look neither of them have angrily confronted us yet today. So that's a good sign." Ben reminds me. I smile at him before wrapping my arms around him. "I love you Ben. No matter what happens." I whisper. "I love you to Mal and we are going to get through this. However we may have to meet the students tonight. Since, according to student news Caffrey is throwing a party and we normally have to intervene when he throws one." He rolls his eyes at me before pulling a small envelope from his pocket. "I can tell you one good thing though. Emma is going to be ecstatic!" He passes me the envelope. I notice the address and gasp. "He's coming back? How long has he been gone for now!" I gasp. "Two years tomorrow. This will be good for Emma, if she does have any problems they are going to be sorted as he's arriving tonight!" Ben reveals. "I hope he does make an impact. I am still very concerned about our daughter Ben." I sigh. "I know but anything does come out of the arrival of the new students at least Emma will be distracted. See I told you! The future isn't set in stone yet Mal." He kisses me. I kiss him back hoping his words to be true more than anything.

Killian's POV

Emma is The Princess Of Auradon. The revelation shocked me a little as she wasn't at all who I expected to be the princess. I expected the girl Liv to be the princess as she was so much more confidant and bubblier than Emma who was quiet and reserved and apparently the biggest loser at Auradon Prep according to Liv and The Prince. I was slightly surprised to hear someone talk about there sister like that. I may be from the Isle Of The Lost and one of the evilest villains there but I would never ever say a harsh word about Medea and she isn't even my real sister!

"Killian. Killian!" Joe brings me back to the present sharply. "What?" I ask from the comfort of my new bed. "Party's in half an hour. Shame the princess won't be attending. Good luck with seducing that one. It's a shame she's such a loser. I know you wanted to carry on your badass cool boy streak but dating that one, even for our evil intentions is going to make you a loser to. Sorry mate." Joe sighs. "Whist you go after that Liv woman I'm guessing?" I smirk. "Exactly." He chuckles. "I think it will be easy for you to get with that one Killian. She's never had a boyfriend. She'll say yes in a heartbeat." He adds. "What makes you so sure Joseph Mim?" I fold my arms. "Because she'll be so surprised that someone actually "loves" her." Joe snorts. "I thought she was quite pleasant actually." I mutter. "Well good for you because you've got to get used to that little nobody if you want the villains to finally win."

Emma's POV

With Jess and Blaire's help I get ready for the party. Jess dresses me in a skin tight red mini dress with black stilettos. I am hesitant at first as I'm not comfortable with this sort of clothing as I haven't exactly ever worn anything like this before ever. Yet they do make me look pretty good and soon enough we are ready for the party.

Confidently I walk down the the pool with Jess and Blaire. Ignoring all the shocked looks I am receiving from being here. I spy Killian talking with Liv, Joe, Caffrey and Medea. Blaire pulls me to her side. "Go over there and show them who's boss." She whispers in my ear before pushing me towards them. Killian is the first to notice me. "Emma what a pleasant surprise." He grins at me, his eyes skimming over my dress. No one have ever looked at me like this before. I mentally thank Jess and Blaire for their efforts. "Killian, come dance with me. Joe's too busy trying to get laid!" The wicked witch of the west's daughter appears at his side. "Of course. I'll catch you later Emma." He winks at me before following the girl. "I'm going to kill Elena." Joe hisses in embarrassment as I turn to head back to Jess and Blaire, yet before I go I am stopped. "Wow Emma you look really nice." Ariana says from Liv's side. "Ohh Ari honey did you forget to put your contacts in. She looks awful. Skin tight dresses look awful on anyone that size." Liv taunts. I look away from her. Not tonight. I won't let her get under my skin tonight. "Liv no!" Ariana gasps. "Going to pretend you didn't say anything Ari sweetie." Liv hisses. "Who else here agrees with me?" She looks around at the group who laugh and agree with her hurtful words. "Caffrey?" Liv strokes his arm. "Yeah Emma have you looked in a mirror lately. It might be time you lay of my snacks." Caffrey laughs, an eruption of laughter is then heard including Joe however Medea and Ariana are silent until Demi nudges her and she laughs silently. "Run along home Emma. You don't belong here." Caffrey smirks. I turn away from them. My eyes filling with tears as I walk quickly away. Not even noticing the figure watching me in the distance.

Unknown Characters POV

My blood boils with rage as I watch the pupils of Auradon make fun of Emma like that. Her own brother as well. Well I always did that think Caffrey was a right twat, yet he was never this bad. I also knew people gave Emma a bad time at school but never like this. This is taking things too far. Bloody hell I've been away far to long. Two years seems like an eternity but I'm back now and I'm putting a stop to all this right now. I was planning on surprising her at the party but my plans have had to change. I stride back to the castle where I locate the royal suite easily. Knocking confidently on the door. Emma's father King Ben is the first to great me. "Ohh how amazing it is to see you again. Two years is too long. Emma shall be thrilled or have you seen her yet?" He asks me as I enter. "Yes I have seen Emma. She hasn't seen me though." I start yet her mother Mal cuts me off. "Ohh my god!" She cries rushing to give me a hug. I smile at her as she pulls away. "Emma is going to be so happy to see you!" She beams at me. "I don't mean to worry either of you but I've seen Emma, she didn't see me though as I do believe there are a few problems going on with Emma that I am unsure your are aware of…"

Emma's POV

I return to my room a while later, having spent a bit of time crying in silence in the music rooms where I cannot be heard. The only place I can go to let it all out and I look at myself in the mirror. Am I really that fat? I think to myself. I have never really been too concerned about my weight since my mother tells me I'm too thin but obviously she's wrong if even my own brother can say such things to me. I want them to stop. Yet I can't say anything. It would only make things worse. I have to lock it all away, I have to control my emotions and deal with it. My magic flickers at my fingers. I ignore it. My powers are never normally on the blink but it appears today that isn't the case, more tears appear in my eyes as does more magic, yet I force the magic away, burying it deep, all of my feelings all of my hurt. Yet the magic mixes with my pain and sudden physical pain slices across my wrists as I let it all out. I daren't look down at my hands, afraid of what I'll see. Yet before I can do anything someone's arm slides across me, pulling me into them. "Hello darling."

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been on a school trip all week and the wifi wasn't working where I was so sadly I didn't get to update. However now I'm back updates will be regular again. I have introduced an OC in this chapter, an OC who has brought things about Emma to Mal and Ben's attention… Next chapter will introduce my character and who he is and will also see what action Mal and Ben take and will also include moments between Emma and Killian. Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you think and if you'd like anything to happen in the story, I promise I will read all ideas. Thank you so much again for taking time to read my story xxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Seven

Emma's POV

"Spence? What the hell are you doing here?" I cry, turning to give my long lost friend a hug. I say long lost as I haven't seen him in two years! Spence is my best friend. He is the grandson of Pocahontas and John Smith and was raised in Auradon by his parents who were sadly killed two years ago for reasons unknown and was sent away to his grandparents in his birth place. England, where he was born and lived for a year before relocating to Auradon. He and I have been best friends since the first day of school when he threatened to kill a group of students who were bullying me as he himself was once a nobody due to this thick English accent. Yet he was lucky as he was blessed with hauntingly gorgeous looks, a powerful build, black as ebony hair and deep brown eyes. That insured his popularity. Even though he's friends with me he is the third most popular boy at our school. He is almost nineteen, nearly three years older than me, yet our age difference didn't have any impact on our friendship. I love Spence probably more than my own brother and no matter what I always will.

I wrap my arms around his neck, having to stand on tiptoes since he's quite tall. "Where the hell have you been for two years? Your last letter was like five months ago!" I mutter. Since Spence loathes modern technology. He likes a pen and a piece of paper and doesn't own a phone since he prefers to talk to people then message them and write letters instead of using email or Skype! "I'm sorry Emma darling I have been so preoccupied the past few months. Yet I'm hear now and to stay indefinitely. I wanted to finish my last school year at Auradon before moving back to England or it depends on how I feel! I've missed you though." He smirks. "As I you! It's been boring without you." I admit. "I wouldn't have been much fun to hang around anyway. I've been quite preoccupied with my book which is almost complete. Thought I'd come here for inspiration as I have writers block." He looks down, I laugh softly. "And because I remembered that you and your bloody brother are vying for the throne. I'm voting for you." He smirks. "Why thank you!" I smile back. That's two and a half followers. I think to myself before pulling back to look at my friend closer. He kisses my forehead gently as I pull away. Only noticing then the red and increasingly sore lines decorating my wrists.

Excusing myself to the bathroom I have a closer look at my arms which now bare several red lines. My magic caused these. I think to myself as I run them under water, it stings yet it's not an awful sting. Burying my emotions into my magic leaves it's marks then. I realize yet I'm not worried by it at all in fact it makes me feel a little better having let the emotions out so I ignore it and pull my dress off, slipping into a long sleeved top and leggings before rejoining Spence in my room.

Ben's POV

I watch as my wife paces the room furiously after Spence's revelation.

"I told you something was going on Ben! Caffrey has been hurting Emma. When that young man gets home ohh he's going to know what anger looks like!" Mal snarls. "Spence may have miss seen this Mal. He has just come back from England. He could be mistaken…"

"Ohh come on Ben! Isn't it obvious to you? Both of them haven't exactly acted very brotherly and sisterly to one another. God knows what Emma is thinking at the moment. I hope Spence is trying to get to the bottom of this!" Mal growls. "Mal we can't just go and start yelling at Caffrey for something we haven't even witnessed ourselves. Yes I do believe that Spence is right but we do not need to cause any rifts in this family with Medea and Killian being here. If we say something Caffrey could turn against all of us and turn to darkness. I suggest we watch from afar yet with a close eye. We are not ignoring this and either you or I will talk to Emma in the morning about it without implying the full account of what Spence told us and just so I know is he still in her bedroom at this late hour?"

Mal and I head upstairs at my words to Emma's room where the door is shut, my mind wanders to places I shouldn't have to visit and I open the door…

"Aww." Mal smiles at our daughter who is lying on her bed fast asleep and Spence lying on the floor by her bed their hands entwined. I roll my eyes at them. Mal and I have always known that Spence loves Emma, more than she thinks and that she is quite blind to his advances, which isn't a problem to me as she's my little girl and shouldn't be thinking about things like that despite the fact she is sixteen and most girls her age have had several boyfriends but not Emma, not one. "We should ask Spence to watch her during break times. He can report to us if he sees something he thinks is off. He'll protect her." I whisper as we shut the door behind us. "Yes he shall, I think we should also ask him to see if he can gather any information from her. If she's going to talk to anyone she'll talk to him." Mal folds her arms we head up to our room and I pull her into a warm embrace. "Emma will be okay. She has me, you and Spence and neither of us are going to let anything happen to her." I vow and it's a vow I hope I can keep.

Mal's POV

I am the first to awaken in the morning and I head down to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone who's here. Caffrey hasn't returned, I mentally note to reprimand him later for that. I also want to question him about Emma but I don't want to cause any rifts between us like Ben said. It's not safe to despite the fact I really want to get to the bottom of what's going on with Emma. Safe to say Ben and I shall be watching the pair of them like Hawks.

Whilst cooking breakfast I am joined by Spence who immediately offers to help. I get him to make lunch for himself. "Emma's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her." He states. "I need you to keep an eye on her for me. I know you can't in classes but please. Meet her for lunch, walk with her to class. If any problem arises come straight to me and Ben or the headmistress (Anita. Who Ben and I appointed) and please I don't think she'll talk to me, try to get her to tell you what's going on. I'm so worried about her." I sigh. "I bloody was and all yesterday." He rolls his eyes. "What were they saying again? I know you couldn't tell who was speaking." I sigh, he is about to reply when Emma comes down the stairs. "I've missed this!" She smiles, crossing the room to hug Spence. The door opens and a very untidy Caffrey enters he looks at us all in the kitchen. "Ohh Jesus!" He mutters upon spying Spence. "Young man where were you last night?" Ben asks, descending the staircase. "Having a blast, need to shower, rest, take some painkillers. Morning all." He makes for his staircase. "We better be getting off for school." Spence announces, Emma nods and turns to follow him. "Don't forget your lunch!" I remind her, pulling her over to me, she flinches when I touch her and pulls away. "Emma what's going on? You can talk to me. I'm your mom. You can tell me anything." I sigh. "There's nothing to tell. Love you." She wraps her arms around me briefly before heading off after Spence. I watch them both go and I pray to God Spence can find out what's going on so Ben and I can take the necessary actions to ensure our daughters happiness.

Emma's POV

Spence and I walk down to class together however I have English literature, he does too but he is two years older than me. He is sadly in a different class. Practically every girl we pass stops and stares at him. He smiles back charmingly.

"Haven't missed this." He mutters to me. "Stop being so handsome and charismatic then!" I laugh. "Not something I can just turn off." He smirks at me as Jess and Blaire appear. "Ohh my god Spence? When did you get back?" Jess grins at him. "Last night. Lovely to see you again Jess, Blaire." He eyes Blaire who grins stupidly back. Caffrey's best friend Owen walks by. "Spence? Wow blast from the past! It's been two years bro bring it in!" He pulls him into a hug. Owen and Spence have always been friends. It's kinda awkward as Caffrey and Spence loathe each other for one simple reason. Spence is the only person who could go up against my brother and win. He is very well liked, even Liv gets on with him (she slept with him. I nearly killed him. He was very, very drunk) the tension is immense when they are in the same room. The class bell rings. "I shall see you all later." Spence smiles at the crowd that has surrounded us hugging me before leaving me to the classmates from hell.

Upon entering I go to my usual seat at the back of the classroom alone. No one sits with me. Jess isn't in this class as our year is split into two and she is in the other half, which Caffrey is in (great fully) and Blaire opts to sit a few desks down. I don't mind being alone. I'm used to it. My attention is suddenly pulled to the door as I notice Killian and Joe entering. Joe takes the seat beside Demi. I look away from them and instead at my book as Liv approaches Killian, he sits beside her. I look away from them. "Your almost two years behind! Joseph move beside Blaire and Killian go and sit with Emma, she'll get you up to speed in no time. Top marks she gets." I hear our teacher say. I almost drop my book as Killian moves to sit beside me. "Careful back there with that one." Liv sniggers. Killian however rolls his eyes at her before turning to me. "Ignore her." He whispers. "I thought you were older. How are you in our class?" I question. "I'm almost three years behind. The Isle's education system is different from here so here we are. Apparently Medea and Elena are in some other half?" He looks at me quizzically. "Yeah were split into two halves." I explain. "Urrgh stop boring us!" Liv cackles. I look down at my hands which are crackling with magic. It would be so easy to blast her but I restrain myself. I'm not that kind of person. The only person who gets hurt by my magic is me. I remind myself, the pain returning again to my arms. "Ignore her Emma." Killian pulls me out of my thoughts. I say nothing. "Are you alright?" He asks me, his hand resting against my arm. "Just great." I reply, letting myself get lost in the wonderful lesson of English literature.

Once class bell signals the end I sigh with relief. "I'm bloody no where and I've got to catch up almost three years worth." Killian grumbles. "With you there mate." Joe shouts back over to him. "Why don't you get Emma to tutor you. I'm sure she won't mind." The teacher smiles at me encouragingly, Killian looks at me for my answer. "Of course I will. I'm more than happy to tutor you." I say quietly "Wonderful." Killian smiles at me. "It will have to be six to seven. I do other things during four and six. Things I can't ignore." I explain. I will not miss my visits to the orphanage. "Fantastic. I'll find you at lunch." He smirks at me. "It's ok Killian I'll tutor you. No one needs to spend more than a few seconds in her company but of course if you want her then she'll be with all the other overweight girls at lunch." Liv says maliciously. I look away. "Don't think Spence counts as a girl." I hear Blaire say faintly in the background. "Wait. SPENCE IS BACK IN TOWN!" Ariana cries happily yet I ignore them all and do what I'm best at. Disappearing.

After my last class before lunch I don't go to cafeteria. We are let out earlier so Spence isn't waiting for me like he has been doing all day. He'll know where I am. I think to myself as I head for the empty music rooms, tossing my lunch in the near by bin as I go. I enter the room and sit by the piano as I do so many times and begin to sing.

However I barely get one song sung before I am interrupted. "Spence?" I call out, sensing someone watching me. "Emma?" A familiar voice replies. Killian's voice. Ohh crap. "What are you doing here?" I gasp quietly. "I told you I'd come and find you at lunch. Gathered you'd be here." He sits beside me. "You've got a beautiful voice Emma." He smiles at me genuinely. I blush and am silent. No one has ever said that to me beside my parents and Spence. "I love music. I love to sing, I am normally used as the entrainment at my parents parties and balls." I explain. This is the truth however no one ever says anything to me other than that I'm crap and sound like a cat being strangled. I enjoy it nethertheless. "I am quite partial to music myself. I used to love singing with Joe, Medea and Elena on a rooftop on the Isle. We should collaborate one day." He grins at me, raising an eyebrow at me. "I normally do music alone. There's only one other person in the world who has ever performed with me." I reply. "Can there not be one more?" He smiles. "I don't know." I smile back. "As much as I would like to continue discussing this with you, I need to get one thing stored out. When should we start with the extra lessons?" He asks, I look at him in shock. "You actually want me to give you extra lessons, what about Liv?" I gasp. "She's tutoring Joe and I doubt I'd learn much with Joe and you are supposedly the brightest in the class." He rests his head in his hands. "Tomorrow. Here? Is that ok with you. Six ish?" I smile back. "Excellent. Now back to the music?" He smirks. "You first." I fold my arms. "No, no, no! Ladies firs..."

"Ahh Emma there you are!" Spence interrupts as he enters the room…

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading. This chapter has gone in longer than I intended. Next chapter will begin with Spence meeting Killian… Tension guaranteed and is explained by Killian's POV. Next chapter will also focus more on Caffrey and Medea getting to know one another and Mal and Ben will continue to be very concerned parents over Emma and there will be more Killian/Emma bonding and Spence catching on to some of Emma's issues….. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

Killian's POV

I watch as the man who appears to know Emma rather well sits the other side of her. Bloody hell. Is this the boyfriend? I didn't believe Emma had a boyfriend. The woman Liv would have mentioned it amongst the many other insulting things she says about Emma which are not true at all. Emma is actually quite lovely, she's beautiful. Stunningly beautiful yet she is also a kind person. I actually feel a little guilty about having to seduce her in this way but it's the only way. The only way I'll ever get my revenge for what happens to me and Medea and our family. This is my mission and I am not going to cock it up no matter what the price is.

"Spence this is Killian. Killian this is Spence." Emma introduces us. He looks at me with a featureless expression. I glare back. "You must be one of the new students from the Isle Of The Lost. I only got back from England yesterday. I was unaware of this until this morning." He replies, sliding an arm around Emma's shoulders she smiles and leans into him. "Yes. It is certainly a big difference from the Isle." I reply coldly. "Yes I suppose it is." He replies followed by an incredibly awkward silence between us all before the school bell decides to break the silence. "Break over." Emma grumbles. "You have music right?" Spence looks at her, she nods. "I shall see you afterwards." He wraps his arms around her before disappearing. "You should be in my class. It's only next door." Emma smiles at me, I follow her out of the door. "So he's your boyfriend?" I say quietly, she laughs softly. "What? No Spence isn't my boyfriend. He's my best friend I've known him since birth! He's probably about your age. I don't have a boyfriend." She says. "Could have fooled me." I reply. "Spence was that person I meant earlier. The only other person I've ever performed music with." She explains as we reach the classroom. She sits at the back again. I follow her, she looks up at me again like she did in English literature. "Mind if I sit with you?"

I in fact love music. I love everything about it. I like to perform it and listen to it. It looks as if Emma's the same. She comes to life in this class, that may be because that Liv woman isn't in it and her posse. I ensure we are partnered together for the task of performing a song. She doesn't seem to mind my company at all. Good. I think to myself as we choose a song to perform. Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. My favorite in fact. She sits by the piano, I with a guitar and soon her beautiful angelic voice fills the air. She is brilliant, absolutely bloody brilliant. It shocks me greatly that no one bothers with her. She's talented, insanely kind and beautiful which is why it makes me feel a little remorseful that I'll have to corrupt all of that and destroy all the light and drag her down into darkness.

At the end of the lesson I spy Spence waiting for her by the door. She's bloody blind to his advances luckily for me as I'm sure Medea, Joe, Elena and I could do something about him if she were to accept his advances. She turns to me before she leaves. "Music room. Tomorrow then? Don't be late." She says quietly before running over to Spence. Leaving me in a midst of my own thoughts.

Medea's POV

I head back to my dorm room, praying to God that Elena hasn't brought anyone back with her. I'd much prefer to stay with Killian like I used to on the Isle. I mean I love Elena and everything but she can be a bit of a bitch. I can be though. That's what we're like on the Isle.

"Hello Medea." A familiar voice calls. The voice of the Prince Of Auradon. Caffrey. The guy I am meant to be seducing. Why it had to be someone as self absorbed, arsey I don't know. "Caffrey." I nod my head. "I know it must be daunting around here but I hope your settling in well." He smiles, a smile so dazzling I have to roll my eyes. "Fine thank you." I reply cooly. "You don't like me that much do you?" He leans against the railings. "I don't know you." I mutter. "I tried to get to know you last night but you didn't appear to be interested." He follows me. "Bad impressions don't exactly work well with me." I reply. "How did I give you a bad impression?" He grabs my arm, I pull away violently. "I may be from the Isle Of The Lost the second most rotten to the core person there. I am dark behind words yet I would never treat anyone in my family the way you treated your sister. What happens when she takes that to heart? Didn't you think of the consequences "your highness" I have experienced probably all of those consequences. I still do at times and I know how it feels. So yes you did give me a bad impression. I would never dream of treating Killian like that and he's not even my brother by blood. You are quite the monster Caffrey." I sneer at him before turning on my heel and heading for the grounds. "You've got fire." He continues. "I have a lot more where that came from." I growl. "Your quite the mystery Medea." He said replies the he swears and the grass around my feet singes. I run away instantly as fire laps around me. Fire. Bad. Fire. I think to myself, breathing rapidly and everything goes black.

Mal's POV

I rest on the balcony with Ben. We have still yet to meet the new students and Ben is planning on how we are going to do it. "I wonder how Emma is doing." I sigh. "She's got Spence with her. I'm sure she's going to be fine. However if he comes back with a different story and it includes Caffrey then I don't care what happens I am going to sort it out. No one, especially not her own brother hurts my daughter and anyone else who is hurting her shall also suffer the consequences which will indeed be dire." Ben snarls, his beast side emerging. "I'll be right there with you." I snarl back, my eyes flashing green with rage. He smiles and squeezes my hand. His phone rings. "Back in a moment, it's Chad." He releases my hand, returning to the suite just as something lands on the balcony. Diaval. "What do you want?" I ask sharply. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I can tell that your worried." He smiles kindly. "Diaval tell me. Who are you? You are not just my mother's pet raven. How am I meant to trust you if I don't even know who you are. You could be still working with me mother for all I know!" I snap. "Mal. This is not the time…"

"It is the time. I cannot have people lying to me right now. My children could be in danger with these new students here, who I am yet to meet. God knows how that's going to go!" I snap again. "How about a ball. That should do it. They wouldn't dare attack you or your children on a social occasion." He suggests as Ben reappears. "Diaval." He smiles, coming to my side. "That could be a good idea Mal." Ben looks at me. I nod. "Yes. That could work actually. Thank you Diaval. Maybe this Friday?" I look to Ben. "My parents are going to love this." He grumbles, pulling out his phone heading back into the suite . I turn back to Diaval. "I don't care what you've done for us. I will not trust you until you tell me who you are." I growl. He looks down at floor before back at me. "Mal. I'm your father."

Caffrey's POV

I lost control of my powers again. I hate losing control of my magic. I envy Emma who has full control of her powers. It shakes me to the core. Medea passed out somehow. I worry at first thinking I did that to her but when I am certain that she is ok I carry her back to my room, placing her gently on the bed. My parents don't notice me enter as mom seems to be having it out with some dude on the balcony. I sit by my bed keeping an eye on the mysterious Medea. Something about her intrigues me she's different. I tried to get to know her a little last night but I was distracted by Liv and she doesn't seem to like me very much after how I treated Emma. She doesn't understand. She has no right question what I do to my annoying useless waste of space sister. Most people who go up against me like that get punished, yet I cannot seem to cast any punishment on Medea which confuses me greatly.

I head into the bathroom washing my hands. I always do this after losing control of my powers which is when I ever try to do magic. The cold water helps them disappear again. I shudder at the thought of what I could have done before returning to Medea who is still unconscious. My eyes skim over her, she is attractive. Very attractive. My eyes land on her hair. One side is down the other side in intricate braids. I move to undo them for her, my eyes widen as I see burn scars underneath them. Bad burn scars. A hand clamps down on mine. "Undo the braids and I'll end your life." She snarls. I laugh softly as she moves to sit up. "Where am in?" She asks. "You passed out I carried you back to my place. Not so much of a monster am I." I answer with a smirk. "Fire." She shudders. "Your afraid of fire?" I query. She nods. "I'm sorry, I can't control my magic. Why do you fear fire?" I press. "Story for another time. I have magic I understand." She looks up at me. "You have magic?" I gasp. "Yes." She nods. "Dark magic though." I mutter. "What's wrong with dark magic." She snaps. "It's dark magic." I roll my eyes at her. "It's all I've ever known Caffrey. It's not like I grew up in a fairytale kingdom like you." She mutters. "Well I've got light magic and I can't control it for the life of me." I sigh. "I could help you." She replies. "How?" I mutter. "I've used magic all my life." She answers. "Willing to get to know me now?" I smirk. She rolls her eyes at me. "You have proven to me that your not a complete dickhead. So yes I shall offer my services. Maybe it's just the type of magic your using. Trust me I can teach you magic you've never even dreamed of using."

Emma's POV

The next day after I have visited the orphanage. Spence didn't go with me as he says he's not good with kids. I like doing it alone anyway. One of my happiest places. I think as I enter the music room where Killian is already waiting for me. I smile at him.

"Thank you ever so much for this Emma." He smiles back as I pull out my books and sit beside him. "Anytime." I reply and I mean that. I really do.

Killian's POV

I work with Emma for a solid hour whilst things begin to sink in. I miss the Isle education. I think to myself. Yet time still goes quickly and we are soon finished. "Thank you again Emma." I turn to her. "Really it's fine. I don't mind helping people out." She says. "So I'll see you tomorrow here at lunch?" I ask curiously. "You don't have to join me you know. Why do you join me anyway? Don't you want to sit with the popular crowd." She says a little sharply. "Your much more interesting and I know people don't exactly like you Emma and I know it bothers you." I answer she looks away from me. "You wouldn't understand." She replies quietly. "I do Emma and if you need to talk to anyone about anything you can talk to me. Don't bottle it up whatever you do. I used to bottle things up and I did things... Well I don't do them anymore and I do not want anything like that to happen to you so please Emma. You can trust me." I smile, she looks at me gratefully. "See you tomorrow Killian." She whispers before departing. I watch her go, a small part of me wishing the last few words I said were true and that she can trust me.

Later I sit on my bed beside Medea, who is really startled from a fire incident with Emma's brother. I stroke her arm gently. Medea has always had this fear of fire ever since the incident. It worries us all when it happens as she usually starts to panic and pass out apparently Caffrey looked after her though. Joe and Elena sit across from us.

"How's it going with the princess?" Elena asks me. "Alright. She's tutoring me after school." I smirk. "Getting some Killian?" Joe smirks. "No! I'm finding it a little hard at the moment. Emma wasn't what I was expecting." I admit. "Whatever! Seduce her and bring her to our side. You may actually make her interesting." Joe laughs. I glare at him. "What was that for Killian! You don't actually like this girl do you? She's a loser. Haven't you listened to Liv at all?" He rolls us eyes at me. "No of course not." I reply. "I've offered to teach Caffrey how to control his magic. He's practically at the brink of darkness. I just need to teach him dark magic and tell a little story and he'll be ours." Medea smirks. "You make sure your seducing yours Killian. Come on your Killian! Killian who's slept with every girl of The Isle Of The Lost at least twice." Elena nudges me. "I may have a slight kink in the plan. A man named Spence. He and Emma are close and I do believe if she notices that at all I'll lose her." I tell them. Elena smirks at me. "The were going to have get rid of him then."

Emma's POV

"You need to pace yourself!" I call after Spence, who pours himself another tall glass of something alcoholic. "When was the last time you were drunk?" I ask, catching up to him. Mom and dad are outside on the balcony with someone. Official stuff I think. "It feels like years." He smirks at me as we lean against the island. "You know that Killian you are tutoring. I don't like him." He mutters. "Why not? He's actually quite kind for who he is." I smile back. "I just don't trust him. Talking about trust. Emma are you alright?" He asks. "Yes. I'm fine." I answer. "You barely touched your food." He folds his arms. "Wasn't hungry." I smile back. "Emma if something's going on if someone is hurting you. Please know that you can tell me anything. I can't promise that I won't kill the bastards that have upset you but I'm here for you and if no one else you can trust me." He takes my hands in his. "Emma are you injured?" He looks down at my arms. I follow his gaze to my wrist where a few red lines have peeked from behind my long sleeved top. Crap. I think. "I slipped, it's just a scratch." I smile back, wrapping my arms around my best friend to distract him saying though completely truthful words. "I trust you. I'll always trust you."

Authors Note: this chapter was even longer than the last! Next chapter will focus on Mal and Ben and Diaval. How Killian, Medea, Elena and Joe plan on getting rid of Spence. Medea and Caffrey and Killian and Emma bonding again. Thank you so much for reading. See you next time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Nine

Mal's POV

I look at Diaval in stunned silence. Ben reappears moments later. "My parents like the ball idea. Want it to be a masquerade one though. They insist on that. What's wrong?" He asks me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I say nothing. "Diaval?" Ben looks to him in confusion. "I told her the truth about who I am to her." He replies. I glare at him. "You abandoned me. How could you abandon me!" I snarl, magic burning at my fingertips. I let it fly without even thinking. He ducks just in time, as if he had had practice. "Mal calm down." He holds his hands out. "What is going on! Wait. Ohh my god you're her father aren't you." Ben gasps before glaring at Diaval. "You abandoned Mal. How could you do that to your own daughter. You are just as bad as all those on the Isle." Ben snarls. "I wanted to be there for you Mal I really did your mother banished me from the Isle. You have no idea how badly I regret not being there for you that's why I'm here now so I can protect my grandchildren. Please Mal let me explain everything to you. I am so sorry." He pleads I glare at him. "Go. I never want to see you again. You return here to me again and you will be arrested and sentenced. I don't want you in my life. You know at least my mother raised me. You abandoned me, banished or not. Did you ever even try to get to me?" I fold my arms. "All the time. Mal please. Give me a chance to explain my side of the story." He begs me. "You have my answer be gone." I snap. He looks at me for a moment before turning into a raven and disappearing into the night sky.

Ben tries his best to console me after he departed. Yet I am angry. Furious even. "Mal. Perhaps you should have listened to him. I'm sure he has his reasons for what happened." Ben starts. "Ben I grew up believing my father just deserted me. Mom never talked about him and I never asked. I don't want to listen to his side of the story. I want to punish him for what he did to me." I snarl, my darkness coming to the surface. "Mal no. You don't want to do anything rash. Give it some time. You may change you mind."

"Doubt I will." I growl, he wraps his arms around me. "You'll be ok. I want let anything happen to you and if you do decide to talk to Diaval I will be there and I'll punish him myself if I'm not satisfied with his story." He mutters. "When did you get such a dark side?" I smile softly. "That's not a dark side Mal. That's how much I love you. I would do anything for you, you know. I will never let anyone hurt you." He kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around him tighter. "I love you to. Always."

Emma's POV

Spence is now staying on my sofa in my room I decided. I am unsure if my parents are away of this as I know dad would probably overreact as he can be extremely over protective of me. I wait until Spence is asleep before creeping downstairs and out of the front door. I return to my salvation, the music room. The only place I can truly be alone. Inside I roll up my sleeves, gazing at the damage that lies beneath. After adding to the damage I wave my magic over my arms creating a glamour spell so only I can see the damage done. When I am finished I sit by the piano again. The door creaks open. I stand abruptly to my feet, magic at my fingertips. "Emma?" Killian's voice calls. I lower my hands. "What the bloody hell are you doing her at midnight!" He replies. "I needed to."

"Escape your friend?" He smirks. "No I did not! I needed to find my earring. It dropped off in here earlier and for your information I would never want to escape my friend." I reply. He sits beside me. "So who is he then?" He asks. "Who Spence? He's been my best friend since birth. I haven't seen him for two years. His parents died in some freak accident and he was sent to stay with his grandparents in England." I explain. "What killed them?" He queries. "We don't know. Spence is still trying to find out what happened to them." I shrug my shoulders, feeling bad for my beloved best friend. I look at Killian, my eyes skimming over his hook. "How did you get the hook if you don't mind me asking?" I ask softly. He looks away from me. "Your better off not knowing Emma." He replies stonily, a dark look crossing his handsome features. "Was it an accident?" I press. "No. No Emma it was not an accident." He mutters. "Sorry." I whisper. "You don't have to apologise Emma." He says quietly before standing. "It's late. I shall see you tomorrow." He nods before leaving me alone once more.

Killian's POV

"What's up mate?" Joe asks as I enter the dorm. "Memories." I reply curtly. "Found out a way to get rid of your problem?" Elena asks from the sofa. "I may have a way. Where's Medea?" I ask. "Here." She crawls out of Joe's bed. "I think we should just kill him." Joe folds his arms. "No if we kill him we will be suspects number one. They'll send us back to the Isle and our plan will have failed and Maleficent shall kill us." Medea reasons with him. "Point taken but he is an arsehole." Joe mutters. "Emma told me something just now. She said his parents were killed in a freak incident and he is looking for the reason how and why they were killed." I tell them. "Why don't we send him messages telling him to travel to places far from here. Give you some time to get in there." Elena suggests. "Can't we like lock him up and torture him at least." Joe grumbles. "No! Not yet at least. I promise you though when we've corrupted the prince and princess we can kill him then." Medea sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder. He takes her hand and throws her back on his bed. "Bloody hell!" I complain. He smirks. "Yes Elena that will be a good idea. I don't know how long we can distract him for though so act quickly." Medea looks to me. I nod. "I know what I've got to do." I reply, despite the fact a small almost minuscule part of me wants nothing more than ignore the rules and listen to my heart… No mine and Medea's revenge is more powerful than my heart's desires as my heart is too dark for anything else.

Medea's POV

A day later and my first lesson with Caffrey is today and I sit waiting for him in a tree. I know he'll be walking this way you see and soon enough he passes me. I smirk and drop down in front of him. "Jesus Christ." He gasps. I laugh softly. "You wanted a magic lesson." I smile. "Don't have to scare the shit out of me though." He laughs. "Ohh it's more fun that way." I wink heading towards the woods. "Any particular reason we're going to the woods Medea? My parents are out you know. We could take this to my bedroom." He grins. "In your dreams." I snap. "Ohh yes." He replies. I roll my eyes at him as we get to a silent part of the woods. I sit on the forest floor, beckoning him to join me he does so. I hold my hands out, black mist appearing at my palms. Dark magic, my dark magic. He holds his hands out, I grab them to stop him. "No!" I snap, not wanting any more fire to appear from his problemed powers. "What do you want me to do?" He asks sulkily. "Let me do the magic here." I murmur. "How do you expect me to learn how to control my magic if you won't let me use it?" He asks. "Tell me what you hate." I fold my arms. "What I hate! Um Emma." He replies. "Why do you hate Emma?" I press. "Because she's my parents favourite child they care about her more then I do and she's so good and nice to people. It's infuriating. The only joy I get is watching her being taken down at school. It's truly quite satisfyingly. Shoot me if I'm being to harsh but that's the truth." He snaps. I smirk at him. "What!" He snaps at me. "Look down." I laugh. He does and when he does he sees what I see. Black mist swirling at his fingertips. "I. I can control it." He laughs snapping his fingers watching as the mist disappears and reappears at his command. "That is how you control magic." I smile triumphantly as the magic he is making is almost as dark as my own.

An hour or so later we head back. "Thank you Medea." He looks at me. "You were a mess it was the least I could do to protect others from you." I laugh. "Medea am I using dark magic?" He asks. I nod. "Does that bother you?" I ask. "Yes. I can't use dark magic. I'm a good person." He mutters. "Caffrey. You cause danger by using light magic. Dark magic is your safest bet and the dark magic wouldn't have worked if you hadn't wanted it to." I reply. "But I didn't!" He protests. "Evidently you did. You have a dark side Caffrey. Why shy away from it." I question. "Because I'm not like you. I'm a good person." He says again. I ignore him and walk on, he grabs my hand. "However, despite your unorthodox methods. I am grateful for your efforts. Please let me take you to the masquerade ball on Friday." He revels. I laugh. "No." I roll my eyes at him. "Liv is expecting Killian to ask her you see. She wasn't interested in my proposal. I thought you would be. Think about it the prince of Auradon and the princess of darkness. Come on Medea! It is in advisable to refuse your prince." He pleads. "I didn't even know there was a ball." I murmur. "My parents are proclaiming it tomorrow morning." He explains to me. I think about what Joe, Elena and Killian would want me to do. Seduce the man and drag him to the dark side. It looks like I'm nearly there, do I really need to do this? I think to myself. "Fine." I mutter. He smiles at me. I roll my eyes at him again knowing that I shall regret this.

Emma's POV

After my tutoring session with Killian I head back to my room where I find Spence looking quite perplexed about something.

"You okay?" I ask softly he turns back to look at me a letter in his hands. "What's that?" I ask quietly. "It's directions to a place. In England. There's information about my parents deaths." He mutters. "Then you must go. You have to go. You've worked too hard to give up now." I place my hand on his arm, he pulls me into an embrace. "I can't leave you here though darling." He murmurs into my hair. "Yes you can. Of course you can. You have to go Spence. I'll be right here when you come back. Just don't take two years to come back to me ok." I laugh softly, despite the fact I am sobbing on the inside. Spence being here makes things better. I rarely get into any confrontations with anyone when I'm around Spence. Yet I know he has to go. I am not selfish. "Emma I know someone's upsetting you. That a lot of people are upsetting you. I care for you more than I do finding out the truth." He admits, I sigh. I kinda guessed he had realised that. Yet I am not going to let that stop him. "Spence. Go. I am going to be fine. It was just a one time thing. I had been a bit of a bitch and I deserved what I got. You have to go Spence." I lie. I am not entirely sure he is at all convinced but he sighs and kisses my forehead gently. "I won't be gone long. A week or two at most I'm guessing. Be careful Emma." He mutters, I bury my face into him, trying to keep from crying yet I smile at him and watch as he heads for the door before breaking into heart wracking sobs as I lose my best friend again.

A day passes me by. I barely notice it as I spend the day at home. I am not normally the one for skipping school but I needed to. I really did and mom and dad didn't have a problem with it as I told them I was ill. They don't know about Spence leaving. I don't want to say anything. Saying it makes it real and I don't think I can face it real yet.

The next day however I do return to school. Apparently there is going to be this ball on Friday. Something my parents have decreed. I immediately groaned upon hearing this. I hate balls. I normally end up just performing the music when I am made to go to these events. No boy ever asks me. Spence probably would have gone with me if he were here but he's not so that's that. Jess, Blaire and I sit together at lunch time as Jess had insisted as lunchtimes is normally the place where boys come to ask to the girls to the ball. I can already hear Liv squawking about how Killian is going to ask her as he's the hottest boy in Auradon. Now, and I can't believe I am actually admitting this Liv is in fact right on that count. He is and she's probably right about the fact that he is going to ask her. Or his friend Joe will. Apparently my dear brother is taking Medea. Something that shocked me as I thought it would be Liv he would go with but maybe my brother is changing and if he's changing maybe it is going to be for the better.

"God I wish Killian's hot friend would ask me to the ball." Jess sighs as she looks over at Joe who is perched beside Elena and Medea. "Don't count on that." Blaire laughs. "Or Owen…" Jess glances over at her one true crush Owen. I roll my eyes at her. Eying Killian near Liv. Probably asked her already. I think to myself, looking back at my book. Jess suddenly kicks me from under the table. "What!" I gasp, she shakes her head at me, I look to where she's indicating which is at Killian who is standing beside me. "Emma." He says quietly. "Hey Killian. Do you want a lesson tonight I was out yesterday?" I ask. "Yes I would love one but I didn't come here to ask you about lessons. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ball." He smirks at me to many horrified gasps most by Liv and her posse. I am speechless never in my entire life did I think someone would ever (especially someone who looks as good as Killian does) ask me to the ball. I am still in stunned silence when Jess breaks the silence. "Yes. Yes she would." Jess answers for me. "Jess!" I groan at her before smiling at Killian. "I would love to." I reply. "See you later." He winks at me before disappearing with Joe. Leaving me sitting in complete amazement and inescapable joy.

I practically skip down the path by the lake to get to my next class. Killian asked me to the ball. He chose me on his own accord. The thought is very welcoming and overcoming. Yet my happiness is short lived as I bump into Liv and her posse.

"Well, well if it isn't the Princess of Auradon." She laughs. "What do you want Liv?" I ask calmly. "Nothing I just wanted to make sure you knew that your new found love interest is playing you." She smirks. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Why else would he chose you over me? It's obvious they're planning something. Well Killian and Medea. Joe's just perfect and I don't think the other one is that smart. I'm doing you a favour here sweetie. I mean why would someone as cool and as handsome as he want someone as dreary, fat, ugly and boring as you? Think it though Emma. He'd want someone like me." She folds her arms. I glare at her. "Killian is a decent person Liv I don't think he's that desperate that he'd go out with you." I snap, a little shocked at my outburst. I have never really fought back before and I have to admit I liked it. Yet she swiftly punches me in the face. I groan in pain, yet I summon my magic, holding my hands out ready to strike her but I can't. I can't hurt someone like that. Not even Liv. She laughs pitifully at me. "Ohh Emma you really are a coward aren't you!" She laughs before punching me again, this time it knocks me off my feet, my head collides with something hard, a rock I realise as I fall backwards into the lake the darkness covering me swiftly as I sink into the abyss of the lake….

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading. I was going to post this last night but I fell asleep before I could and forgot I hadn't until now. I'll try and get a chapter up soon. Next chapter will reveal Emma's fate…. Love to hear your thoughts on what you think shall happen to Emma. See you next chapter xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Ten

Killian's POV

"Well played mate." Joe nudges me as eat. "I was lucky. No one else would have asked her the only other person is out of the way I believe." I remind him. "Yes. I think that girl Ariana said he had gone back to England after getting a mysterious message." Joe smirks. "Who sent it?" I ask. "Wasn't me. Either Medea or Elena. Probably Medea." Joe shrugs his shoulders as someone comes up to me. I recognise her from Liv's group. Ariana. She grabs my arm. "Killian come quick. Something happened and Emma had an accident. She's in a lake, she's unconscious. I don't know if she's…" She stops, her eyes filling with tears. "What! Bloody hell!" I jump into action immediately, following Ariana outside. "What the bloody hell happened!" I yell angrily. "I. I don't know. We have to rescue her." She whispers as we reach the lake. I push my jacket off. "Killian don't!" She cries. I ignore her and dive in anyway, the water is ice temperature. Yet I've been in colder water than this. I swim around until I spy long beautiful blonde hair...

Emma. I think as I swim towards the figure, I grab her just as two other people reach her side. Yet I am the one who pulls her to the surface. I place her gently on the grass. However I am pushed out of the way by the other two who attempted to rescue her. Someone unknown to me and Spence. How the bloody hell is he here? I think to myself angrily but I find those thoughts flee quickly as my only thoughts are on Emma and are praying that she lives.

After several agonising moments where Spence attempts to revive her she awakens, coughing. "Spence?" She whispers softly. "It's alright now. You're ok." He mutters soothingly to her. "Killian." She calls my name gently. I move toward her, she grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. "You rescued me?" She whispers, noticing the fact that I am absolutely bloody drenched in water. "Yeah he jumped in after you along with Spence and. Sorry I don't know your name?" Ariana asks the man who also attempted to rescue Emma. "Diaval." He answers plainly. "Thank you." She smiles. "We need to get you to the hospital." Spence mutters. "No. I think I'm ok." Emma whispers. "Emma you have an awful gash on your head and your eye looks bruised. Not to mention you almost drowned." Diaval sighs. I look at her more closely. My eyes falling on the cut on her head and the bruising around her eye. "I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm fine. I'm talking, I'm." She scrambles to her feet. "Walking." She says determinedly. Taking a couple of steps yet stumbles. Spence and I catching her instantly. "I just need a nice warm bath and some pain killers. The people at the hospital are overworked as it is!" She protests. "Emma you're the princess of Auradon!" Spence tries to reason with her. "I really really don't want to go to the hospital. Look just take me home. If I like pass out or anything then you can take me but don't unless it's really really necessary." She begs. We all look at her as if she were insane. Yet who are we to refuse The Princess Of Auradon. "Fine!" Spence mutters, pulling her into his arms. "Killian." She whispers, not releasing my hand. "You go get warmed up and sorted out. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile. She looks at me and for a moment I think she doesn't want me to go but she releases my hand. "See you tomorrow Killian." She whispers as I turn to go. Only thoughts of relief in my mind as I head back to find Joe. As Emma is alive and safe and I find that, that is all I care about right now.

Emma's POV

Spence carries me back to my place with ease only putting me down when we are outside the bathroom.

"Spence I can do this on my own." I murmur. "I'll be right outside. Shout me if you need me." He kisses my forehead gently as I head into the bathroom.

Once inside I look at myself in the mirror. I am completely soaked through and I ache terribly. My head is incredibly sore form where I hit it on a rock and is my face from where Liv punched me, multiple times. I could have died. The thought hits me instantly. I could have drowned there if it wasn't for Killian, who jumped in after me to pull me to the surface and Spence and the unknown person name of Diaval who also helped pull me out of the lake. I am relived I wasn't taken to hospital as the magic I had placed around myself has worn off and when I shed my wet top the angry red lines that decorate my wrists and arms have reappeared. Now if that had been discovered I can't even imagine what would have happened. Especially if it had been my parents who discovered them, or Spence who I'm pretty sure would kill me! My parents are probably going to hit the roof when they hear what has happened to me anyway because I know Spence will tell them and if not him the man Diaval will as I'm sure he's probably got something to do with mom and dad. I run myself a hot bath, getting in carefully. It is only then my tears fall. This was supposed to be a good day. Killian asked me to the ball, which I still can't believe. Yet Liv ruined it again. This time I may actually say something to my parents, despite the consequences. She threatened my life and I think that is a line. Or I could just forget it like I do everything else she has done to me. I have made my decision and fresh marks appear on my arms.

After pulling some comfy clothes on, a long sleeved top and leggings and after casting the glamour spell over myself I head back to my bedroom where I practically fall into bed. Spence is at my side in an instance and sits on the foot of my bed, holding my hand in his. He places a mug of coffee in my other. Spence's coffee is the best coffee in the world. No one compares to Spence's coffee.

"I thought you had left." I whisper. "I was going to. I spent a day thinking about it and I thought, I have all the time in the world to go and follow up those directions. I can go when you are able to come with me. I couldn't leave you. Something isn't right with you. You may try to deny it but I know Emma. You may not want to tell me but I can wait for you to tell me. I'm glad I didn't go now." He strokes my face gently. "Thank you for being there." I murmur. "I've got your back for life remember?" He pulls me close to him and I shut my eyes knowing that I am completely safe in the hands of my best friend.

Mal's POV

Ben and I return earlier then normal to our home. Caffrey's not in. I notice, I think Emma is though as her light is on but so is Diaval, who is standing in our living room.

"What did I say to you the other day? I don't want you around!" I snap. "No. Mal please let me explain and will both of you promise me right now that you won't go crazy?" He holds his hands out. "Can't promise anything." Ben folds his arms beside me. "Alright. I was going to follow through with your wishes Mal but I sensed something not right with Emma…"

"Emma? What's happened to Emma is she alright!" I practically shriek. "Emma unfortunately had a small accident that involved her falling into a lake. In which she almost drowned but…"

"Ohh my god no. Where is she! Where's my daughter?" Ben yells, running a hand through his hair. "She's safe. I got there just in time. One of the new students pulled her out and Spence and I managed to revive her. She's upstairs with Spence. She's alright…"

"I'll be the judge of that! EMMA! EMMA!" Ben races towards the staircase, the door opens and she appears, Spence has his arm around her waist. She looks alright. However I soon notice the gash on her head and her bruised eye…

"Emma!" I cry, rushing to hug my daughter. "Ohh thank god your alright! I am never letting you leave the house again! You can come work with your mother and I. Ohh thank god." Ben cries as he joins in the embrace. "Ohh Spence. Thank you." I cry, pulling him into the embrace as well. "I'm fine guys. It would have been a lot worse if Killian hadn't jumped in after me though and Spence and Diaval hadn't been there." She smiles. "Emma go get back into bed. I'll be in, in a second. Ben would you go with them?" I look at Ben pleadingly, who is still holding Emma tightly in an embrace. "Of course. I am never letting my daughter out of my sight again." He declares, Emma groans and Spence chuckles as they disappear up the stairs. I look at Diaval, who is still standing in the middle of the living room. "You saved my daughters life. You may tell me whatever it is you like and I promise I shall listen as you just saved one the most important things to me in the universe. For that I am eternally grateful." I fold my arms as I prepare to hear the story of my father.

"I used to be your mother's pet raven until she gave the ability for me to become human and well, change into any creature she required. I helped her with sleeping beauty. I regretted it. I really regretted it but I did it anyway. She was my mistress after all. One day however and it had been a pretty brutal day passion and sexual tension got the better of us as we were friends. I am probably your mothers only one true friend to be honest. I loved her. I could see past the evil. Yet she let it consume her and when she got pregnant with you she hated me for what we'd done. I was her weakness and she couldn't allow herself to have any weaknesses. So she pushed me away and banished me from the Isle when you were born. I would have come back anyway but she put a spell on me that entailed if I ever crossed into the Isle Of The Lost again at any time for sixteen years I would always be a raven. I doubt you could speak bird so I had no choice but to stay away." He explains to me. I find a tear has escaped my eye. I rub it away. "So you didn't abandon me?" I whisper. "No Mal. I was banished from you, which is why I am doing everything in my power to look after you now. You and Emma and Caffrey. I won't fail them as I failed you." He looks away. "You didn't fail me. My mother did."

After Diaval heads off again I race upstairs to Emma who is sitting up in her bed. Ben holding her hand and Spence with his arm around her shoulders. I smile at the scene before me.

"Everything alright Mal?" Ben looks at me worriedly. "Yes I'll talk to you about it later." I nod to him. "I shall leave you alone for a moment." Spence moves to let me sit by my daughter, heading out of the room. I stoke my daughters bruised face gently. "It's not so bad. It shall fade in a day or so." I assure her, looking at the brushing around her eye closely. I have lived on the Isle long enough to distinguish different wounds and to me that looks like a punch bruise. "Emma what happened?" I whisper to her, she tries to muster a small smile before answering. "Ohh I am so clumsy, I fell and hit my head on a rock, unfortunately I landed in the lake but Killian, Spence and Diaval rescued me. I'm alright now." She smiles. "I still want you to go to the hospital." Ben sighs. "What! You haven't been to the hospital? Ohh Emma!" I cry. "I don't need to go I'm fine." She grumbles with my resilience. "Emma are you sure nothing else happened?" Ben asks. "No. It is as exactly as I said it." She smiles. I kiss the top of her head gently, as does Ben. "We'll let you get some rest. Shout us if you need to." Ben squeezes her hand gently as we make for the door, where we meet Spence.

"You believe her?" Spence asks quietly, I shake my head. "Not one bit. Someone did that to my little girl and that someone is going to be found out and there isn't a limit to the punishment I shall give them for what they did to her." Ben snarls menacingly before turning to Spence. "You are probably other than Jess the only one person I truly trust with my daughter."

"I love her." Spence replies. I smile at him. This could be a good thing. If Spence truly loves Emma and Emma truly loves him the future where she is with the son of Captain Hook – Killian may never come true and my daughter will never go dark. If this is so I approve of their relationship whole heartedly. Ben looks at me as if he were thinking the same thing before looking back at Spence. "You are going to find out what really happened. I don't care how you have to do it. it's time to find out what is actually going on to our poor dear Emma."

Emma's POV

I lie in bed for a while until I am disturbed by my brother. I attempt to smile at him as he sits on the end of my bed. "I heard you had a little accident today. You really shouldn't be so clumsy Emma." He grins at me. "I know!" I smile back, trying to keep the pretence going. "You slipped and hit your head on a rock. That's exactly what happened." He fold his arms. "Caffrey?" I look at him a little confused. "You know Emma, Liv may not be my girlfriend at the moment but she is one of my best friends and I look out for my friends. You shall continue the pretence that you, like the stupid naïve girl you are simply slipped, hit you head and fell. You will say nothing to anyone about Liv, especially not that Killian or that absolute dickhead you call your best friend and most importantly Medea. You say nothing to Medea about this. She doesn't like our relationship. I kinda like her, this will poison her against me. If you do decide to say anything I promise you if you think Liv is bad imagine the pain I can inflict on you. Liv may not be so careful next time. You continue just as you are doing and if you don't we are done and how easy do you think it will be for me to turn everyone against you. You attacked Liv, it will be believable. I can get it so even the dickhead turns against you. Even Mom and dad and especially Killian. I will make your life a living hell Emma. Do you understand?" He glares at me. I nod meekly. "Hope your feeling better sis." He smirks before leaving me in floods of tears and more magic slices into my skin as my misery takes over.

Much later that night when everyone is fast asleep and Spence is curled up on my sofa I sneak out, heading to where I know I can let everything out. I couldn't break down in there. Spence or my parents could have heard and I do listen to my brothers hurtful words. They leave permanent scars, not just on my body but on my mind and soul. I slip into the music room, immediately breaking down in floods and floods of sobs. I find myself curled up in a corner sobbing, my head resting on my knees whilst I sob and make more marks appear on my skin. I don't even hear someone entering until they place there hand on my shoulder.

Authors Note: Hey guys thank you so much for reading. I was going to post this last night but I was literally having a house party so I kinda forgot but it's here now. **pinksakura271** Thank you so much for the idea of Diaval coming to Emma's rescue. I already had Killian and Spence in mind but adding Diaval to it made much more sense, you are brilliant! Next chapter will be on the ball and Spence trying to find out what the hell is going on and will see who has come to Emma at the late hour….


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Eleven

Killian's POV

"Emma?" I say quietly. I could hear her sobs from a distance. I place my hand on her shoulder, she turns to face me, her eyes are red from crying and tears run down her face, yet she smiles at me and gets to her feet. "Heya Killian. You ok? Your coat's still damp. Why don't you take it off?" She sits by the piano. I join her. "I never take it off." I smirk at her. "Thank you for saving me earlier Killian." She says quietly. "I wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for that girl Ariana coming to tell me that you had fell." I tell her, she looks at me in evident surprise. "I was surprised as well Emma. I thought she was part of Liv's clan." I roll my eyes. "I don't think she's that bad to be honest." Emma sighs. "Emma. I wanted to ask about your face. I know the wound on your head was caused by the rock but I've lived on the Isle Of The Lost all my life remember. I know what punch wounds look like Emma." I move her hair gently away from her face. "No I just fell. Felt like I'd been punched though." She smirks I laugh softly yet I don't believe her. Yet I won't push her for information however that won't stop me from finding out who the hell did that to her and when I do they are going to learn the true meaning behind a living hell.

I sit talking to Emma for a while. I'm getting used to this. No stop it Killian. She's just your conquest, a valuable chess piece to getting mine and Medea's revenge. However the more time I spend with her the less I want my plan to work…. No! I want the plan to work. That's what I'm here for.

Emma's POV

Talking with Killian is nice. It's oddly comforting actually and I'm glad he found me. However he almost found out about my method to ignore the pain. That wouldn't have been good! And I am thanking God that it wasn't Spence who found me or he would have guessed and would have told my parents. That would be truly terrible. I haven't exactly told my parents that I have a partner for the ball. That's when I remember something important. Something really important. I can't dance to save my life.

"Killian." I nudge him gently. "Yes Emma?" He asks quietly. "About Friday, the ball."

"Ahh yes! Do you still wish to go with me?" He smirks at me. Yes. Yes I do. More than anything. I want to say but I have to tell him the truth. He saved my life. "I would love nothing more then to accompany my saviour however there is something you should know. Killian I can't dance." I admit. He laughs. "What really? Wow! You're the princess though! Isn't balls and dancing like second nature to you?" He asks. "It is to Caffrey. Not to me. I told you I never exactly went to balls. I provided the entertainment with Spence. I'm sure my parents will expect me to do the same this year." I roll my eyes at him. "Why don't you let me perform with you. You saw how well you and I did in music class." He suggests. "I would love that Killian however like it said its always been Spence and I and I'm not sure what he'd think about that. I'll ask him though. You are really good after all." I smile at him. "Thank you for that! Right tomorrow then you shall tutor me and then I shall give you a dancing lesson." He smirks at me. "Killian really?" I fold my arms. "Yes. I'm sure it won't be that hard. I taught Medea, Elena and even Joe to dance. You compared to them I bet will be much better and there's an important rule. Always pick a partner who knows what he's doing!"

I awake in my bed, having wandered back in the early hours of the morning with Killian. Promising to see him again later for my dance lesson (cannot believe that I'm doing this) I am stirred by someone stroking my hair gently. Spence. "Morning Spence." I murmur. "You alright Emma?" He asks softly. "I'm fine Spence. You don't need to worry about me ok?" I sigh. "I'm your oldest friend. It's my job to worry and protect you." He smirks. "Hey you know about the ball on Friday?"

"We can go together. We'll be performing. Just like last time." He smiles. "Yeah about that. Somebody's already asked me. I said yes. I'm still going to perform. Mom and dad will expect me to. But since the person I am going with is brilliant at music. I was wondering if it was ok with you if he joined us?" I query carefully. "Ohh it's normally just you and I darling. Who is the lucky man?" He mutters. "Killian." I bite my lip. "A Villain's son? Him! Ohh bloody hell." He nudges me. "He's not so bad! He saved my life the other day remember?" I nudge him back. "As did I!" He replies. "Ohh Spence. He's really good at music. It's just another person! Come on we're still the main event." I smile at him. "Would it really make you happy?" He asks. I nod. "Then of course. Anything for you." He nudges me again before heading through the door, I follow him as we head for another day of school.

Caffrey's POV

The day slips away slowly. I hate school. I always have done and I always will. Liv and I spend most the lessons texting under the table but today however we got caught! The ball is this Friday. Liv isn't too mad that I'm taking Medea as she wanted to go with Killian despite the fact the guy in question asked my loser freak of a sister so she is now going with Joe. The other Isle kid and it actually doesn't bother me one bit.

After school mercifully ends I head to find Medea, wondering if she can teach me more magic tricks. Her magic lessons help me. I am in complete control. Yes I am using dark magic and I know I shouldn't be using dark magic but it is helping with the control and I am less likely to kill someone now and to be honest it hasn't changed me one bit. Same smart, charming, amazingly hot guy I've always been. In the corner of my eye I notice Ariana scuttling to the music rooms where Emma normally resides.

"Where would you be off to Ariana?" I ask, smirking as I block her path. "Um I was just taking a walk. Does Liv need anything?" She asks sweetly. "Nope. She wouldn't be to happy to know you were down here, were you not with her when the incident took place?" I cock my head to one side. "Yes." She admits quietly. "Then you shouldn't be here. You should be with Liv." I say quietly. "I need to do something." She attempts to move past me. I grab her arm. "You are part of Liv's posse. You stand by her side and her side only. If you so much as attempt to talk to my sister or tell anyone what you saw I shall tell Liv and we will make your life miserable. You are cool and popular Ariana, remember that. Also remember this. I am the future king of Auradon, I am the coolest boy in school. I can ruin everything in your life Ariana. Now be a good girl and go back to Liv and refrain from speaking to my sister." I turn her around, sending her in the other direction. She looks at me then runs. "Ohh bloody hell its you." I hear the familiar voice of Spence say from behind me.

Spence practically the biggest asshole I know steps in front of me. "You are the one making Emma so miserable. You and Liv. Probably the entire school bloody hell how did I not see it? How dare you treat your sister like that? And Ariana! She is an innocent girl. She is nothing like Liv and her posse. She sees you all for who you are." He snaps at me angrily. "How dare you talk to me like that. I am the future king of Auradon. You shall be punished for such accusations."

"Accusations? It's the bloody truth! You are not going to get away with any of this. Your parents tasked me with finding the people causing Emma's misery and I believe I have found both ring leaders! Your sister almost died yesterday and you don't care!" He snaps. "Why would I? If she was gone then I would be king, wouldn't be that much of a tragedy since no one even likes her!" I yell back. "That's where your wrong because Ariana likes her, even though I don't want to say it Killian likes her, Blaire likes her, Jess likes her and I BLOODY LOVE HER YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD!" Spence yells, moving quickly forward and punches me in the jaw. I release a surge of magic that hits him in the chest. In the heart. "Bloody hell." He mutters before collapsing. Unmoving. I laugh as I watch the most annoying person in my universe other then Emma take his last breath.

Emma's POV

After school I head to the orphanage like usual, yet stay half an hour less. Wanting to put on different shoes for my dancing lesson. I head up to my room. There is a note on my coffee table. I open it, recognizing the stylish handwriting of Spence.

Dear Emma. I regret to inform you that I have returned to England. My grandparents texted me. They found something to do with my parents. I have to find it out. I may not return for some time. See you when I see you darling – Spence 3

I hold the letter close. Reading it over again. Spence has gone? He told me he wouldn't go. He didn't even say goodbye. Tears fill my eyes as I collapse on the sofa. Does Spence hate me for allowing Killian to perform with us? Have I driven him away? He's my best friend he'd never leave without a goodbye. I think as I sob, more marks appearing on my arms as I collapse in a ball of misery.

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, had my exams this week and I was spending all my time revising! But I am back now and updates will be regular again (I hope!) thank you so much for reading, please leave your thoughts about what will happen next. Next chapter will be the ball and Emma talking with her aunt! There is more Killian/Emma and Medea/Caffrey as well.

 **pinksakura271** : yeah I agree about Caffrey. He's getting quite the handful and he does need a right telling off. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they are really helpful and kind xxxx

 **Fandomqueen104** : aww thank you so much for saying that. It means the world, it honestly does xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. All rights got to there respective owners.

Chapter Twelve

Emma's POV

Wiping my eyes furiously I head down to the music room for my dancing lesson. I tutor Killian first though.

"Alright Emma out with it. I'm actually quite perceptive. I know you've been crying." He takes my hand in his, squeezing it gently. I can't help blushing. "It's Spence. He's gone and left me this note. He told me he wasn't going to leave me again. It has to be my fault. It normally is." I murmur. "Emma it cannot have been your fault. You've done nothing wrong. Forget about Spence. I am positive he shall come back for you."

"Took him two years last time." I mutter. "Try to put it out of your thoughts. Now onto the dancing. Come on!" He pulls me to my feet, my thoughts of Spence disappearing completely as I turn my mind to dancing!

"Now we're going to have to be closer than this." He smirks at me, I take his hook in one of my hands, his hand sliding around me, pulling me into him. I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. What's wrong with you Emma? I mentally scold myself as I place my free hand on his shoulder. "It's quite simple really." He smiles at me as we begin to move. I am definitely going to fall over at some point, I think to myself. "Don't worry I've got you. I won't let you to fall." He says my fears out loud. "This isn't going to be is easy when I'm wearing a full length dress." I remind him. "You'll be fine. It's no difference really Emma." He twirls me around, pulling me back into him quickly. I smile. "Your good." I note. "I taught myself how to dance, then Medea, Elena and Joe. I enjoy it. It's relaxing and its good to have something that is relaxing for you when you're living on the Isle Of The Lost." He admits. I smile at him again. "So are you sure it will be fine when I'm in a dress?" I question. He laughs. "Yes it most definitely will." He replies. "Then I better to go see what dress it shall be."

Medea's POV

"Ohh well done Caffrey! What the hell happened?" I mutter, folding my arms as he shows me the body of his rival. The man who is after Emma's affections according to Killian. "He attacked me I tried to defend myself and I used magic. I believe him to be dead." Caffrey folds his arms. To be perfectly honest I doubt he actually cares. Dark magic can do that to you. Exactly what we wanted! However, for the dark magic to affect you, you already have to have a shred of darkness within you which I do believe Caffrey has. He would do quite well on the Isle. I think before turning back to Caffrey. "Did you hit him in the heart?" I ask. "Yes I did." He replies. "Then there is a chance he can come back." I mutter. "What!" He cries in outrage at the very thought, I laugh. "You really don't like him do you?" I smirk. "No! He gets in my way. Thinks he can take me down. Well look who's having the last laugh." He glowers at the body. "I am pretty sure he is dead." He adds. "He is bit here is the thing, if you are killed with taking magic to the heart if you are skilled enough at magic you can remove the magic from the heart which will reverse the effects." I explain to him. "Please don't!" He begs. "I'm not going to! I barely know the man and I have my own reasons." I mutter, thinking of how good this will be for Killian. "So how are we going to get rid of the body?" He asks. "Glad you asked."

In a matter of minutes, due to magic, Caffrey and I move the body of Spence outside to the woods where we bury him.

"Couldn't we just destroy the body?" He growls. "Then that really would be killing him and murder isn't something that is required right now." I remind him. "I'm the prince of Auradon. I'd get you off if we did." He nudges me. I smirk at him. "No. Anyway no one will find him here and because I know what your aunt has. I have cast a spell that means if she decides to look through her magic mirror to find him she shall see him walking down a road or something. Elena's mother taught me how do that. Don't worry Caffrey, Spence is gone for good." I smile. Caffrey puts his arm around my shoulders "Excellent!"

Mal's POV

I am sitting on the sofa when Emma returns home. A smile on her face.

"You look happy." I pull her toward the sofa so she's sitting with me. "Kinda good day." She replies. I stroke her blonde curls gently. "Will you perform at the ball please. I know you always do but I really would love it if you could. You are so incredibly talented." I remind her. "Of course I will." She smiles. "Go and find your aunt. She's in charge of dressmaking for the family. You are going to need a beautiful dress." I nudge her, she hugs me. "Of course." She replies before heading back out the door. I still worry about her deeply and I do hope Spence is looking out for her as I do honestly believe that he is the only one who can change the future I saw my daughter having.

Emma's POV

My aunt Evie pulls me into a tight hug the minute she sees me.

"My favorite niece in the world." She states whilst hugging me. "You alright aunt Evie?" I ask as she pulls back, wrapping her arm around my waist tightly. "Working like crazy! Everyone is coming to me for there outfits. I haven't even done my own yet!" She cries. "Sorry that's kind of why I came." I say quietly. She laughs. "It's no bother Em. You are the princess. For you I will do anything. You know that." She nudges me playfully before twirling me around and dragging me into a room where lots of dress materials lay around the room. She smiles at me. "Ok let's get started."

"I can't believe Spence would just leave you like that. Thought he was your boyfriend." Evie smirks after I finish telling her about what has happened. "No he's not my boyfriend! He's Spence! My best friend." I sigh. "Sorry I just assumed I mean he is so hot…"

"Evie!" I cry. She laughs. "Sorry! But your right. I don't believe he'd just leave you. I thought you pair were inseparable." She strokes my arm gently. "God Emma! How thin have you gotten!" She gasps. "I'm hardly thin Evie." I murmur quietly. "Yes you are! My god." She whispers. I bite my lip, I need to move the conversation elsewhere. "I think he's mad at me." I admit. "Why? Because that gorgeous guy from the Isle asked you to the ball?" She smiles. "How did you know about that?" I ask. "Electra. Don't worry I won't tell your parents." She says. "Thanks and I think it was because I asked him to perform with Spence and I. It's normally just me and Spence." I sigh. "Well if your worried about him then we can look through my mirror of you like?" She offers. I nod. "Ok." She answers, pulling the magic mirror from her pocket. "Mirror mirror. Show us Spence." She commands. Spence appears. He is walking up a long winding road. He looks fine. Absolutely fine.

"Thank you." I murmur. "That's ok." She pockets the mirror again. "So the dress…"

After leaving Evie to make my dress, which she promises will be done for tomorrow, which is Thursday. I head back to the music room to be alone with my thoughts. Spence did leave me and from the looks of things he didn't care. Tears appear in my eyes.

"You alright?" A soft voice says. I whirl around. It's Ariana.

"What are you?"

"Doing here? I have to be here, please don't tell anyone though." She looks around worriedly. "I won't. Don't want to mess your reputation up now do I?" I answer a bit shortly then usual. Well she is one of Liv's minions but she is the only one who will ever say anything against Liv's words and did send Killian to rescue me. "Emma I am so so sorry. Please don't think I hate you. I'd love to be your friend it's just…"

"Your used to the popularity." I sigh. "Yes and Liv isn't exactly the nicest person in the world." She admits. "That's an understatement." I murmur. "I'm really sorry about the lake incident." She looks down. "Ariana you probably saved my life by getting Killian to save me." I remind her. She smiles sadly. "It's not just for that. I am sorry for all of it. I never agreed with it. Never." She takes my hand in hers, looking down at my nails. "Girl you need a manicure." She giggles. I smirk. "It's ok Ariana and your probably right there." I laugh. She grabs her handbag, pulling out a bottle of white nail varnish. "Time to correct that."

I actually allow Ariana to paint my nails. She does them perfectly, after actually putting fake ones on. Realizing that just the polish wasn't going to work. I have never worn fake nails before and I've got to admit, they look great.

"Thank you." I smile when she's done. "That's alright." She grins. Noticing Killian entering. "I better go. Please don't tell anyone I was here." She begs. "I won't, you can trust me." I nod as she hurries off. "Lovely." Killian looks down at my hands. "Thanks. What's up?" I ask. "Well since we only have two days left, I thought you would like to choose today what it is we are performing." He smirks at me. "What music do you like?" I ask. "What music do you like?" He replies. "It can be your choice you know." I smile. "I'll pick a few, you a pick a few. How about that?" He smirks. "Fine." I smirk back as we turn to some actual work.

Caffrey's POV

The day of the ball has arrived at long last. The last two days have been excellent. I haven't had to deal with Spence or my sister much. That's because Spence has gone! Excellent! I smirk as I leave a few buttons of my blue shirt undone before heading for the door. I walk to Medea's dorm. Knocking loudly. The door opens and I have to stifle a gasp. Medea stands there in the doorway, her hair as usual yet in the most beautiful burgundy dress, her face perfectly made up. "Never thought I'd ever see you speechless." She smirks. "You look lovely." I smile, offering her my arm. "Why thank you, your highness." She grins, taking my arm as we head down to the ball.

Killian's POV

I fasten my hook on, looking at myself in the mirror before heading for the door to go and collect Emma, having promised to go later so I do not encounter her parents. As for one. I don't particularly want to encounter her parents due to my strong feelings of hatred for them and because Emma hasn't exactly told her parents I'm her partner for the ball. I managed to give her another dancing lesson yesterday after we chose a selection of songs to perform during the ball. After the first main dance which the king and queen, the prince and princess and the royal court participate in. The songs we chose were decided on us both. We chose Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy, Centuries also by Fall Out Boy (my choice), Just A Dream, Sam Smith's Writings On The Wall, No End No Beginning by Poets Of The Fall and Going Under by Evanescence, which Emma sings brilliantly.

"Good luck my friend." Joe pushes me towards the door. I smile at him. "Thank you." I nod before leaving to collect the Princess Of Auradon.

In the royal section of the palace I knock on the door to her family's suite. The door opens instantly and Emma stands there. I gasp. She is wearing a tight blood red velvet ball gown, which is very low cut with diamonds on the front, her beautiful wavy golden hair is down. She smiles at me. "You look absolutely stunning Emma." I whisper. She smiles, before putting her mask on as it is a masquerade ball after all. I take her arm as we head down to the ballroom

We enter the ballroom behind her brother and Medea, in front of them are Emma's parents. I try to ignore there presence as we take our places for the first dance. I slide my arm around her. She looks up at me nervously as she takes my hook in her hand. I smile at her reassuringly. "It's alright I've got you. I've always got you."

Mal's POV

After the first dance Ben and I say a few words and welcome the the new students into Auradon. I see three of them. The Wicked Witch's daughter and Madam Mim's son and Hades daughter. Medea. I try to look away from her but I find it hard as Caffrey has his arm around her. Caffrey. No. I think as Ben finishes speaking and my daughter starts to perform with Spence. I spend a moment watching her as she is amazing to hear. Especially when she's singing Going Under. Evie comes over to me, sitting herself down.

"Hey E." I sigh. "You ok Mal?" She asks, I nod, looking back over at Emma. "She's amazing isn't she?" Evie grins. "Yeah she is. The dress is wonderful E." I nudge her. "Thanks. Um Mal. I wanted to ask you something, has Emma got any um issues. With um food?" She asks. "What!" I snap worriedly. "Calm down Mal!" She grabs my hand. "Why do you say that?" I whisper. "When I was making her dress the other day. I thought she was so thin, bordering on the lines of unhealthy." She admits. "Ohh my god." I bury my head in my hands. "Maybe she's just naturally that thin. I was just wondering." She bites her lip. "No thanks for telling me. She normally eats her food in her bedroom you see. Please don't tell Ben. I will talk to her first before I involve him. He'll go crazy." I shudder, hoping to God this isn't true. "Did she say anything else to you?" I look at her worriedly. "No. She was sad though since Spence left her."

"No Evie. She's performing with Spence isn't she?" I look at the masked figure on the stage with my daughter, no. It actually doesn't look like Spence, or sound like Spence. "No she's with the other Isle kid. Killian." Evie explains. I gasp. "Ohh my god!"

Emma's POV

Killian and I perform for ages, he's brilliant. I miss Spence dearly but he is brilliant. Perfect. Our last song is Sam Smith's Writings On The Wall. A perfect song to end a perfect performance. I find myself glancing a lot at Killian during the song and him glancing back at me as we sing. We get a massive applause at the end, yet I barely notice it as I all I am thinking about is Killian.

Killian and I spend the rest of the night dancing, yes dancing! I couldn't believe it either yet I feel alright since I'm with Killian and at the very end of the ball we carry the equipment back to the music room together.

"Thank you for performing with me and teaching me how to dance the last few days." I smile at him as put the last things down. "Your very welcome Emma." He nods at me as we head toward the door. He stops. Looking at me, like he's unsure about something. "Emma." He starts. I bite my lip. "Ohh bloody hell." He mutters before pushing me into the wall as he places his lips on mine…

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will focus on the aftermath of the kiss and what Caffrey ended up doing with Medea…. Also Mal shall confront Emma with what Evie told her and Ariana will began to ask questions about Spence…

 **pinksakura271** : Aww thank you! I hope I did well my exams to, especially English literature. And again I agree about what your saying about Caffrey I really do. The dark magic is getting to his head and it doesn't help that he already was quite unpleasant xxxxxx

 **Fandomqueen104** : Again, thank you for your lovely comments, Caffrey will be punished eventually. I have already planned that out and if Spence ever returns then I'm pretty sure he won't let him off lightly xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Thirteen

Emma's POV

Killian is kissing me. Killian. The hottest guy I have ever met is kissing me. At first I am unsure as this is my first kiss having never been kissed before now but I must be doing it right as he definitely isn't complaining. We break after several minutes, he strokes my face gently with his one hand. Neither of us saying anything for a few moments before he kisses me again more passionately this time. It is several more minutes before we finally break away.

"I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow for English." He murmurs, stroking my face again and kissing my forehead before disappearing leaving me to my thoughts which are presently running wild with amazement.

Caffrey's POV

"You know I judged you wrong. You are not as bad as I thought you were. I may disagree with how you treat your sister but your not that bad." Medea says quietly as we walk back through the castle. "And you are not what I expected." I agree. "How?" She stops, looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "I like you." I smirk. "Good." She replies. "You have taught me more then my mother ever did about magic." I smile at her. "Well your lot only use conventional means. I use unconventional means of using magic. It's a better way of living as I believe you have noticed. She murmurs. "It's amazing." I reply, my hand moving to stroke her cheek gently, her lips twitch into another smile as I take a few of her braids in my hands. "What did I say about touching my braids?" She mutters. I move my other hand to the other side of her hair that is natural so I am cupping her face in my hands, I pull her closed to me, she closes the gap with her lips. I kiss her back hungrily, backing her into the wall. Slamming her against it, her hands coming up to my face. I pull back. "My chambers?" I suggest she laughs and I drag her away.

The next morning I awake to the sunlight pouring through my opened curtains, having forgotten to close them last night due to the events that took place between Medea and I. I look over at her sleeping form beside me. It's been a while since Liv and I broke up and I have missed this feeling, yet for some reason it feels different with Medea. She understands me more then Liv did. I stroke her hair gently. I can hear mom and dad downstairs. I pray to god they don't decide to come upstairs to me as I doubt they'd be pleased. Dad grounded me for a month when mom accidentally walked in on me and Liv and I doubt he'd be too happy about Medea if he did find out. My eyes skim over Medea's sleeping form and that's when I notice the dreadful scarring all over her back, as if she had been burnt in a fire. I decide not to ask her about that as I am pretty sure it is the reason why she is so afraid of fires.

"Morning." Her voice brings me out of my thoughts. I smile at her warmly. "Good morning Medea." I reply she strokes my cheek gently. "One time thing?" She asks, smiling as she does. I kiss her. "No. Definitely not a one time thing." I whisper as she kisses me back and we disappear under the covers…

Killian's POV

What the bloody hell was I playing at last night? I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed her. No that's what I had to do, so the plan works. I did the right thing. But I didn't. Knowing who Emma is I fear that may have been the first time anyone had kissed her. I wasn't thinking straight. Or was I? Did I actually want to kiss Emma? I certainly enjoyed it and I do believe she did to but it wasn't right. Or was it? The plan is to bring both the prince and the princess to darkness and allow Maleficent to take over Auradon and kill the king and queen of Auradon. But even if I do manage to bring Emma to darkness does it really mean I cannot still have feelings for her and her to have feelings for me? Could I still be with her even if the mission worked? I think these thoughts as despite the fact I don't believe them I want to believe them as kissing Emma last night was the best thing that had happened to me in a very long time and somehow managed to thaw a small bit of my dark heart.

"Did you get some last night mate?" Joe asks as I enter our dorm. "No I did not. You?" I ask, already knowing the answer to my question when I see that my best friend is wearing absolutely nothing at all. "It was a party of course I did." He laughs. "Dare I ask who?" I groan. "Your Emma's friend." He smirks. "Which one." I groan. "Blaire." He replies. I roll my eyes at him before sorting my hair out in the mirror. "Going to Emma?" He asks. "Yes." I reply. "For gods sake Killian just sleep with her mate. You obviously want to." He grins at me. "I only just kissed her last night." I sigh. "Why didn't you sleep with her? Best way of getting in there is to get in there." He smirks. I roll my eyes at him again before heading out of the door. I wouldn't do that to Emma. I may have slept with every girl on the Isle at least once but Emma is different and if it is my mission to get her to our side then there is no way I am going just sleep with her if it is just for the mission. Not Emma, never Emma.

Emma's POV

I awake smiling for the first time in forever, the events of last night coming back to me. Killian kissed me. Killian. He actually likes me, the first boy ever to like me in that way. I tutor him earlier on Saturday's and despite the fact I am two hours early I get up and get ready anyway as it is Killian after all.

I sit waiting for him in the music room for a while. I think my brother had company last night as I saw a figure darting across the roof. I don't tell mom and dad on him. I never have and never will, even that time when I walked in on him when we were younger. Despite all the horrible stuff my brother has done to me I would never inflict misery on him as he's still my brother and even if he doesn't love me I love him no matter what.

I am actually disturbed by Ariana again which surprises me greatly.

"Hey hey." She says as she sits beside me. "Thought you'd be staying away." I sigh. "I think your brother is busy." She murmurs. I look at her with confusion in my eyes. "What about Caffrey?" I ask. She says nothing. I take her hand in mine. "Ariana has he got something on you?" I whisper, she shivers with fear. "Ohh my god Ariana what has he done to you?" I ask. "It doesn't matter. Spence. Have you heard from him?" She asks softly, changing the subject. "No. Spence doesn't use phones remember and I think he's mad at me." I sigh. "I miss him already. He was the only person who could stand up to Caffrey and win." She murmurs. "I miss him to but he's ok. Our godmother showed me through her magic mirror that he's fine." I sigh. "Good. I just don't believe he'd just go like that. Spence isn't like that. Yeah he may have a bit of a temper at times but he… Urgh!" She groans. I smile at her sadly as she gets to her feet. "I'll see you later Em." She smiles and surprisingly puts her arms around me tightly. "See you Ariana." I smile as she leaves. I was right about her. She isn't the monster Liv wants her to be. I am thinking about this when someone wraps there arms around me from behind. A move only Spence does. I notice the hook. Killian, I turn around to face him, he keeps his arms around me and kisses me. "Miss me?" He asks softly. I nod as we move to sit down, his hand in mine. I never want him to ever let go.

After kissing me goodbye much, much later Killian heads back to his dorm. Promising to meet me in the music room tomorrow. My thoughts wander to what Monday may be like at school. Will we walk down the school corridors hand in hand? Will he kiss me between classes? Will he be my boyfriend? Thinking the word alone makes me smile. Yet my smile fades as I enter the suite and come face to face with my mother who does not look happy in the slightest…

"Hey mom!" I smile warmly as I enter the room. "Hey, please sit down Emma." She sighs, patting the seat next to her. I obediently do so. "What's up mom?" I ask, my thoughts wandering to Killian. Maybe she knows about the kissing, as I know dad will overreact as his thoughts on me ever having a boyfriend have been quite clear. "Right. I have not yet mentioned this to your father as I wanted to talk to you first. Evie and I were having an interesting conversation last night. When you went to her for your dress she noticed that you were thinner then usual. Bordering on the lines of unhealthily thin." She sighs. Ohh crap. I think. Evie told her, her fears. Yet I look at my mom head on and do the one thing that kills me to do. Lie. I can't let her know, she'll go crazy as will dad when he finds out and then she'll find out about what I do to control my misery, which shall be even worse and then she'll find out about the bullying and Caffrey will be absolutely screwed. He'd never forgive me. He hates me as it is, he can't hate me anymore then this. I think.

"Emma please tell me she is not saying what I think she's saying." Mom takes my hand in hers. "Emma you eat breakfast before all of us, you eat your lunch at school and you eat you food in your room." She whispers. "Mom I'm fine. I have my eggs and toast at breakfast and I eat my lunch you make for me in the music room…"

"In the music room? Is there anyone who can vouch for that?" She whispers. "Yeah, I eat in there with Jess and Spence." I reply before continuing. "And I eat my meals in my room. I really am fine mom." I assure her. "Emma…" She mutters, obviously not believing me entirely. "Mom Evie was shattered. She was making everyone in the family's dresses and we have a big family and more. She could have seen things wrong." I lie, sending my magic to my wrists to punish myself for my lies. "Ok. Also where is Spence!" She folds her arms. "He got a tip about his parents, he left a few days ago." I sigh, showing her the note. She reads it. "Emma that's not like Spence at all." She whispers. "Evie showed me in the mirror." I sigh again, taking the note back. "I love you ok? You can tell me anything you know?" She squeezes my hand. "Yeah I know." I whisper, darting out of the room as the tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

Up in my room I collapse against my bed sobbing and sending magic to my skin. I lied to my mom. I think as I sob yet I did it with good intentions. I think as I stare at Spence's letter. I'd he had been here he would have seen through it. I think before noticing something. He'd text me. It says in the letter he'd text me. Spence doesn't have a phone. I remember. Spence hates phones and texting… I look at the letter again several times before my eyes all on something, just under my sofa the one thing Spence had never been without and has had since I knew him and has had it costumed to fit him every time he grew. Spence's favourite leather jacket…

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading xxx next chapter will be on the aftermath of all this. Ariana/Emma/Mal/Ben team up coming next and more Killian and Emma and Mal and Ben shall discuss Mal's conversation with Emma… See you next chapter xxxx

 **pinksakura271** : thank you again for your lovely words xxxxxxxxxx I totally agree about Ariana. She will be featured more in the next chapter as she really likes Spence. Caffrey may actually have a chance at redemption but I assure you it will be after many big events and probably after Spence comes after him! As Spence isn't the one to let things slide… :)

 **Fandomqueen104** : thank you so so much for your reviews, it's really nice to know my story means so much to someone xxxxxxxxxx ohh and yeah Spence's story is definitely not over yet!


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Fourteen

Emma's POV

Spence left his jacket. Something he would never ever do and the note… Spence definitely doesn't text people. Tears stream down my cheeks. What if something has happened to him? But he was fine. Evie showed me he was fine. Or was that not what it seemed? I need to find him though before something bad happens to my best friend, if it hasn't already.

I race downstairs to my parents who are both standing in the kitchen. "Emma what's wrong!" Mom cries as she takes in my appearance. "What's going on?" Dad joins her side. "It's Spence. I think something's happened to him, the note he left me. It doesn't ring true at all. He said he'd text me. Spence doesn't text because he doesn't own a phone for starters and this. He left his favourite jacket on my sofa." I brandish it outwards. Mom looks at dad worriedly. "I did think it was a bit odd with what Emma had told me had happened." She whispers. "It's alright Emma. It's going to be alright. Wait here. Your mom and I will look into this." Dad pulls me into an embrace before heading towards the door with mom. "Wait please let me come he's my best friend." I cry. "Emma please stay here. Let us handle this ok. I promise we will keep you updated with anything we find." Dad sighs as they both disappear, leaving me behind. Yet this is Spence and as much as I love my parents more than the world to save Spence a few rules need to be bent.

Sneaking out of the suite I run to the only person who I want to see right now. Killian.

Reaching his dorm I knock loudly.

"Please tell me you didn't invite company." I hear Killian grumble from within. "No I'm meeting either Blaire or Liv later." I hear Joe's voice replying to Killian. What is Joe doing with Blaire? I mentally take note of this so I can ask her when I see her in class. The door is flung open by Killian, who looks exhausted, yet smiles when he sees its me at the door. "Emma." He says softly, his smile fading as he notices my tear stained cheeks and the fresh tears that threaten to flow from my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks worriedly before wrapping his arms around me in a gentle embrace, stroking my hair gently. "It's Spence I think something's happened to him. My parents are looking into it but it's Spence and I think something really bad has happened to him." I whisper my fears to Killian. "Joe can you please go and find one of your conquests now." Killian mutters to Joe. "I'm comfy." Joe protests. "Joe." Killian says quietly, dangerously quite. "Fine! Yet you better make the most of this time. I'm talking about getting some of you know what I mean." Joe sniggers. "Out!" Killian growls. Joe exits. "Sorry about my best mate, he's always like that if you were wondering." Killian smirks at me before pulling me gently to sit down beside him on his bed. "Tell me Emma. What's happened?" He asks softly. "You know how Spence left the other day? Well I was looking over his note and I was things that were written that makes no sense. Like it wasn't Spence who wrote it. Then I found his favourite jacket and I just knew. My parents have gone to investigate and told me to stay at home but I need to find him and my first thought was to get someone to help me and my first thought there was you." I admit. He laughs softly at the last part. "Emma I promise you I will help in anyway you require me to but it's late and you look absolutely exhausted. Sleep now and we'll start in the morning." He says gently. "But Spence…"

"Is strong. I didn't particularly like him but he's strong. I could tell. He'll be fine." Killian assures me. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I move to get up but he takes my hand in his. "Stay." He says firmly. "I couldn't." I reply. "Yes you can. Joe won't be back any time soon so I'll take his bed." He smiles at me. I know I shouldn't do this. My parents would be furious but I don't exactly want to go back to an empty suite, let alone a suite with only Caffrey for company so I nod. He smiles back, I kick my slouch boots off and curl up. Killian wraps a blanket around me, kissing the top of my head gently. "Goodnight Emma." He whispers quietly as I quickly fall into a deep sleep.

Killian's POV

I can hear someone crying, crying quietly but crying all the same. I sit up right remembering that I am in Joe's bed and Emma is sleeping on mine. I get up off the bed, moving quickly to where she is crying quietly into a pillow. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing any of this but I need to comfort her. She'll catch on that something's off. No I want to comfort her. No I can't. I think rapidly but before I can stop myself I climb beside her, wrapping my arm around her tiny figure, pulling her towards me, stroking her hair gently as she sobs, whispering gentle words of comfort to her until she falls back to sleep, yet I don't. I stay awake keeping a watchful eye on her all night long.

Emma eventually awakes at a very early time in the morning, I am just about to doze off when she does. Yet I say nothing!

"Killian?" She murmurs, shifting in my arms. "Are you alright." I ask her softly. "Yeah I'm fine." She replies. "We'll find your friend Emma. I promise you." I say quietly. As even knowing that the return of Spence could cause problems for the plan. The plan is to gain Emma's trust and convert her to our side and what's a better plan than saving her best friend?"

Emma's POV

After gathering myself Killian and I head down to my parents meeting room. I can hear them talking inside. "Wait out here for me. There's enough going on at the moment as it is. This wouldn't exactly be music to their ears. I mean mom probably would love you but dad is a bit over protective." I wince. He smiles at me. "Very true. I'll be right around the corner love." He kisses my cheek lightly as I turn away from him, only just realising that he had called me love.

I enter my parents office abruptly. Mom and dad are in there with uncle Chad and aunt Evie, uncle Jay and uncle Carlos. "Ohh Emma thank god your alright." Dad rushes to hug me. "Where did you go? We couldn't find you!" He cries. "I was starting the search." I lie quickly. "I think you may be right to worry about Spence. Eves looked through the mirror again and he's apparently in the exact same place he was when you looked the first time." Uncle Chad sighs. "Like it's the same image on a loop." Evie adds. I groan and cover my face with my hands. "I should have known he was in trouble. I should have known he wouldn't have left a letter like that." I whisper. Uncle Carlos rushes over to hug me. Whilst mom and dad look between each other worriedly. "Emma your father and I will do what we can…"

"No! You pair cannot do it without me. Spence is my best friend." I cry. "If Spence was here right now what would he have said to you? He would have wanted you to be safe and whatever has happened is not safe for you so please Emma, go back to the suite and stay there. Have Jess and Blaire over and make sure Caffrey's there to." Dad pleads. "No I have to find Spence!" I groan. Then something dawns on me. I can find Spence with Killian and my parents can attempt to find Spence. I nod and start to head for the door. "Wait. Emma do you have anything of his?" Carlos asks curiosity. I nod, my fingers stroking his jacket that I have been wearing all night long. I slip it from my shoulders, holding it out. Carlos smiles at me and takes it from me. I hesitate before letting it go. "Look after it." I say quietly before heading off to begin the second investigation.

I head down the corridor, someone pulls my hand. Killian. "What happened?" He asks softly. "My parents and my aunt and my uncles are stating to search for him. I think Carlos knows a way of finding him but I don't know how long that is going to take. I have another idea though." I say quietly, a thought coming to mind. "It'll be alright." He pulls me into a tight embrace. "Emma, Killian. What's going on? I just heard that dad was going with yours to help search for Spence, he's in trouble isn't he?" Ariana comes around the corner. I nod. "I think so, but he's going to be alright. He's got me."

I take Killian and Ariana, who is insistent on coming with us to the music room. It doesn't actually matter what room we are in as long as a certain object is in it. A mirror.

"Emma I thought the mirror showed a false image." Killian reminds me. I shake my head. "Yes it did but this is a regular mirror and this is going to be different." I say quietly. "What are you gong to do?" Ariana asks. "Something I should only do in emergencies and this is an emergency. Use magic." Saying the words aloud worry me. I hate using magic but it's Spence at stake here. I hold my hands outwards toward the mirror, my magic flowing from them slamming into the mirror, a moving image appearing as I think of Spence. The image shows the woods. The woods and nothing else. Yet it is supposed to show Spence so where the hell is he?

Mal's POV

We enter the woods. A hundred and one Dalmatians in front of us. Carlos's brilliant idea, get the dogs to sniff Spence's jacket and follow the scent. Ben and I walk near the back whilst Carlos and Jay chase after the dogs.

"God I hope Spence is alright." Ben mutters as we walk. "Me to. Emma needs him." I say quietly. I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone what Evie told me until I talked to Emma and I did but I still have an uneasy feeling especially about the whole Emma's partner for the ball was captain hook's son. "You alright Mal?" Ben asks me kindly. "It's just I'm worried about Emma." I groan. "I know, with Spence not being around it brings the worry back but we'll find him soon." He squeezes my hand reassuringly. "No Evie mentioned something to me. I was going to tell you but it was something I thought I should ask Emma about first before saying something to anyone." I admit. "What! What was it. Evie?" Ben looks to Evie, who looks away. "She thought Emma may have food issues with her being so thin. She assured me Evie was just tired and must have gotten it wrong but I do worry about her." I sigh. "That's it. We will eat breakfast together as a family. She will eat in the canteen surrounded by others."

"She told me she does that anyway." I add. "Really? I haven't seen her in the canteen in ages. I would know Jess is upset." Tara, who had also tagged along, since they are her parents dogs. "But she told me she eats surrounded by her friends. Why's Jess upset?" I cry. "Back to my point none of this eating in their rooms. We will all eat dinner together as a family. That should reveal the truth and Tara please get Jess to talk to Emma. Jess will help get the truth out of Emma if she won't tell Mal." He looks to me. "She might have been telling me the truth. Why would she have food issues?" I sigh. "Good point." Ben replies. "What about the other thing I said?" Evie asks. "What other thing!" Ben cries. "Emma may have gone to the ball with Captain hook's son." I whisper. "Ohh god!" Ben groans loudly. "I know I was the same when Elektra brought her first boyfriend over." Chad claps him on the shoulder. Ben looks at me and we share a knowing look at one another. "I think we should get Emma betrothed to Spence when we find him. I mean great friend of the families for many years. A good partnership and he's her best friend, she loves him already." Ben says quickly. "Ben that's a bit extreme." Tara laughs. "To keep our daughter safe and sound it's not." He looks to me. I bite my tongue. "If it keeps Emma…"

"GUYS!" Jay calls us over, we race over where the dogs are frantically scraping at the ground, digging down until we see the one thing we were not expecting. "Ohh my god."

Emma's POV

"But where is he Emma?" Ariana cries, I hold my magic out firm, still just the woods then my parents, uncle Jay, uncle Carlos, aunt Evie, uncle Chad and aunt Tara. They are standing over a pit in the ground beneath a tree, mom is crying as is aunt Evie and aunt Tara. What's happening? "Emma, come here." Killian places his hand on my shoulder. "No. I need to see." I whisper as the images become clearer as it moves to the pit which contains the body of Spence…. No. No. No. No! This isn't real, this isn't real. "No!" Ariana cries. "Spence!" I cry even thought it is too late. Way too late. My magic flies around the room. "Emma!" Killian cries as I lose control, tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't control it, the magic hits a light over Ariana. "No!" I cry just as Killian pushes her out of the way as it comes crashing down upon him…

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update guys. I've had more exams this week and it's been terribly stressful and I literally couldn't stay awake long enough to post anything. Thank you so much for reading and sticking with it xxxxxxxxxx next chapter will reveal the fate of the two most important men in Emma's life….

pinksakura271: your right about Killian feeling conflicted and trust me when Caffrey is found out lets just say it's a kinda argument that no one wants to be around for… xxxxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: aww thank you! I always think it's important for the villains to be the best they can be. Yeah Caffrey shall eventually get his ass kicked xxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Fifteen

Emma's POV

I watch helplessly as the light shade hits Killian. "Killian!" I cry as he collapses, blood pooling from his head. "Emma you need to calm down." Ariana whispers through her tears. "Spence is dead. Spence can't be dead." I cry in denial, despite what I know and have seen. "Yes but if you don't calm down your going to harm someone else. Emma Killian needs you. You have to calm down please trust me." She whispers, walking slowly towards me. My magic flies around once more, the earth is trembling, cracks appear over the walls and floors. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITCH!" The furious voice of Medea yells as I am abruptly sent flying back across the room, smacking into the wall. "Emma." Ariana cries, rushing over to me to help me to my feet. "Killian wake up. Hey, it's me Medea." She whispers to Killian. "Heal him." She snarls at me. "I don't I can't." I look down at my crackling palms. "Well I can but if I do there will be a consequence. Dark magic comes with consequences every time you use it. Killian is not paying any price for a mistake made by you. Heal him." She snarls. "Medea!" I hear my brother call as he rushes in. I ignore him before turning to Killian, I need to stay in control, I'll kill him, I caused this. I bite back tears images of Spence filling my mind. No. I need to save Killian I need him to live. I think. It works, gentle magic flows from my palms, healing Killian's head wound. "Bloody hell." He growls. "He's alright." Medea sighs, taking his hand in hers. My magic worked, I stayed in control. I stayed in control for Killian to save him… I'm so exhausted. I think and before I realise it I am fading away into unconsciousness.

Caffrey's POV

I watch as my sister keels over. I can barely keep the smirk off my face. I place my hand on Medea's shoulder who is talking to Killian. I notice Ariana standing sobbing in a corner. She was here with Emma and Killian. She disobeyed me, me and Liv. She disobeyed the Prince Of Auradon. Ohh this is going to be fun.

Leaving Medea to talk to her Killian I head over to Ariana's trembling form. I point to the store cupboard door which is slightly ajar. "Shall we?" I growl quietly, she nods and enters she's scared of me. Good. I think as we enter. "What did I tell you specifically not to do?" I growl at her. She says nothing. "You disobeyed me. Liv will be disappointed. We shall make your life miserable Ariana. You've chosen to become one of the losers well it's time to be treated like one." I advance on her, she looks at me her eyes full of tears. "I don't care what you do to me the man I'm in love with has just died. I don't care about Liv and you, I'd rather be friends with your sister any day. She's the true queen of Auradon and she will be queen as she is a much kinder person than you so you can shove your popularity up your ass as I'd rather be a loser then a monster like you and Liv and I'm going to encourage others to do the same. Now if you don't mind I am going to help my friend Emma and comfort her as she has just lost her greatest friend. So stay the hell away from me or I'll tell everyone about the lake incident, I'll tell Owen. Your best friend."

"He wouldn't believe you." I snap back, furious at her outburst. "He would. I'm his sister." She snaps back. I never knew Ariana to be capable of so much anger. Yet I grab her arm. "You say anything and I'll make you pay. Just remember which one of us has magic." I snap. "Yeah Emma!" She snaps, turning to go but is intercepted by Medea who waves a cloud of magic over her, she collapses. "What have you done to her? She dead?" I smirk. "No brief memory wipe, wipes her memory of the last ten minutes whilst you were talking to her. Now come on! If they realise they can restore Spence by removing the magic from his heart then he's going to come after you. We need to wipe his memory."

Killian's POV

My head doesn't hurt anymore thanks to Emma. The pain faded quite quickly after I awoke. I don't blame her for what she did. If I had magic and it had been either Joe or Medea who had died I probably would have reacted the same way. "Emma?" I call out for her, eying the room for her, my eyes falling on her unconscious form beside me. "Emma." I whisper softly and gather her into my arms, stroking her face gently, there are still tears in her eyes. I need to get her out of here. I pick her up carefully, cradling her against my chest. She's going to be devastated when she wakes up, she already was but it is going to get worse when it hits her and I know I will be there for her as that's my job.

Emma's POV

I awake slowly, I am in a bed. A nice warm bed and someone is holding my hand. Killian. All the events of earlier come back to me and I launch myself into his arms. "Ohh god Killian I am so so sorry." I sob, he strokes my hair gently. "It's alright love it's alright." He whispers back soothingly. "Spence." I whisper my eyes brimming with more tears. "I am so sorry Emma." He murmurs kissing the top of my head gently. "But he can't be dead. I would have felt it. I don't feel anything." I cry because it is Spence, the man I grew up with, the man who is practically my brother. I should have felt something when I saw him lying their dead but I didn't. But how can that be when he evidently lay their in his grave?

I have to see him. The body. I decide after a few moments where I cry, wrapped in Killian's arms. "Spence. I need to see him. I need to say goodbye." I croak after a moment. He nods. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asks solemnly. "My parents are probably there. That won't be a good idea." I shake my head sadly. "Yes. You don't need to be dealing with that right now. I'll follow you there though." He gets up, pulling me with him, I automatically wrap my arm tightly around his waist as we head through the door to see the body of my best friend.

Firstly we head for the suite where I expect my parents to be.

"I'll be right outside love." Killian says as I hug him tightly before opening the front door. My parents are there, both of them as is my brother. "Ohh thank god! Emma we are so sorry." Dad pulls me into an embrace. "The whole of the palace is covered in cracks. Your magic." Mom whispers, joining the embrace. "How did he die?" I whisper. "He looks to have been buried alive." Caffrey says in a matter of fact tone. Mom and dad glare at him. "Who would do that to him?" I whisper before crying again. "I don't know how someone could do that." Mom whispers back. "I. I want to see him." I explain. "Emma." Dad says gently. "No! He's my best friend I need to see him." I shudder. They don't argue with me again and we head for the door. However dad passes me something. Spence's jacket. "He would have wanted you to have this."

My parents take me down to the mortuary. In the corner of my eye I see Killian cautiously following us down. Caffrey couldn't be bothered to come so he's back at the suite luckily, I think as we enter the morgue.

"I. I need to do this alone." I whisper. "Emma." Dad starts. "No dad I need to do this alone." I pull away from my parents grasp, pushing to doors open. There's a staircase, I follow it down. I have never been to the mortuary before yet it's a place I don't want to visit again. It's cold. Incredibly cold. The feel of death comes with it but I don't stop, this is still Spence. I think to myself as more tears appear in my eyes. I am alone now I remember and I strike my wrists with my magic and my arms, my legs and my stomach. I'm so stupid, I may have prevented this if I'd only guessed it wasn't Spence. His death is on my hands. I continue striking myself with my magic until I get to the main room where there is a long metal table and upon that table is the body of my beloved friend Spence.

I approach the table with tears in my eyes. He's dead. He's gone. The proof is right in front of me but I still feel as if he's going to sit up and hug me and call me darling but he won't. I know he won't because he's in front of me and he's dead. I stroke his ebony hair with my fingers lightly. Tears falling from my eyes, I would do anything to bring him back to me, anything but magic cannot resurrect the dead. I know that. Yet when I near Spence my magic feels on edge. It's my emotions. I think to myself as my eyes fill with tears but it doesn't feel like it. I can sense magic all around Spence. Dark magic, the most darkest magic I have ever felt around me. He was killed with dark magic. I bite my lip. My magic flickers to life. No. I have to stay in control. I almost killed Killian. I think to myself but my magic comes anyway and it swirls around Spence suddenly dark magic emits from Spence's form. I gasp and clench my hands to make my magic disappear. The dark magic doesn't though it evaporates into the air. Wait. I think. No. I think again. I've got nothing to lose from doing this. I decide and push my magic out again and more dark magic is pulled out of Spence. The ceiling eventually is blown outwards, debris falling everywhere except on Spence and I. The magic eventually subsides. I look down at Spence as he gasps and grabs my hand…

"Spence." I whisper, unable to believe what I am witnessing. "Emma darling." He replies, smirking at me momentarily before passing out. "Spence! Spence no stay awake, it's ok. It's ok your going to be ok. MOM DAD." I cry but they are already in the room. "He's alive. I don't know how, my magic pulled dark magic out of him and he woke up and now I don't know what's wrong with him." I say quickly. My mother's eyes widen. "I've heard of this. If you take magic to the heart if it's removed it restores the life it took. I accidentally did something like that to Evie in a fight when I was young and Maleficent sorted her out in the way I believe you've done for Spence." She smiles at me. "Well done." She adds. "We need to get him to the hospital." Dad comments but I can barely hear him as the only thought on my mind is that Spence is alive and everything is going to be alright.

Authors Note: This is like the first part to this chapter as I've split it into two x thanks for reading second part should be up soon xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Sixteen

Emma's POV

About what I said about everything being alright. Well I was half right! Unfortunately somehow despite the fact Spence is alive he his presently in surgery due to internal injuries he had obtained from his being under ground experience and probably from before that the doctors at the hospital say. They also note that it doesn't look promising since he is also suffocating from the dirt from being buried.

Mom and dad have gone to make dinner and check that Caffrey is where he is supposed to be, which is at home. They wanted me to go with them but I told them no. I am going to wait until Spence has come out of surgery. They agreed and promised to come back for me as soon as they finish making dinner and are going to bring my dinner with them. Ohh great! It appears mom hasn't entirely brought my story.

"Emma!" Killian appears behind me after a while. "Ohh Killian." I sigh, rushing into his arms. He holds me close. "What's going on?" He asks, stroking my hair. "Spence apparently was attacked by magic to the heart and when I came to him my magic reacted with the dark magic and pulled it out of him."

"He's alive!" Killian gasps. "Yeah it appears so. I told you I knew he was dead but I didn't feel it that he was gone forever. He's in surgery though. They said it didn't look promising. Killian I can't lose him now." I whisper. "You won't love. I told you before he'll be alright." He tightens his hold on me. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asks. I nod. "My parents are going to come back though. When that happens go and get Ariana. She deserves to know the truth." I add as we sit back down, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and we just wait.

Killian's POV

Emma and I sit for a while like this, her hand gripping my thigh tightly, whilst I mutter words of comfort to her and occasionally kiss her cheek until one of the people in a white coat approaches us. Emma is on her feet in an instant. She reaches out for my hand though and I take it instantly.

"Is he ok?" Emma asks breathlessly. "He pulled through. He's a fighter that one. He's doing remarkably well for someone who has been buried alive, had internal injuries and had magic to the heart. He's actually awake. He's asking for you, your highness." The man smiles at her. "Thank you." Emma whispers gratefully. "He's in room nine." The man adds. Emma nods, turning back to me. Throwing her arms around me. I smile and stroke her hair again. Her hair is so beautiful and soft. I think to myself. "Ohh thank god." She whispers. "Told you so love." I smirk. "Come on." She takes my hand again, dragging me down assorted corridors of this strange place, which Emma explains to me is a hospital where the sick and injured are treated. I must admit I laughed when she told me. We definitely don't have anything like this on the Isle Of The Lost. If your sick or injured on the Isle you don't have people to look after you, you sort yourself out and get on with it. Nothing like this. This place is actually quite terrifying!

We eventually reach the intended room where Spence is lying on a bed, which is surrounded by an assortment of noisy objects. Again bloody weird place!

"Emma." Spence smiles upon seeing her, she instantly races over to her friend as he pulls her into an embrace, he's stroking her hair. Like I would… What the bloody hell are you thinking Killian? You are not jealous of this man. He's just an Inconvenience to your plans for Emma. Why do you care if he's stroking her hair and holding her? It's not your job to care for her to feel anything real for her. Or can I? Do I really have to not care for her. Can I not just let her embrace the darkness and remain by her side because right now when I look at Emma I know I could be with her no matter what she is… No! I think to myself, banishing all thoughts from my mind yet they don't leave my heart.

"Spence what happened?" Emma asks him gently. "I don't bloody know! It's just not there. I physically cannot remember a thing." He growls. "I'm so so sorry. I should have known it wasn't you. I should have known Spence." She whispers, her eyes filling with tears. I want to go over to her and comfort her. No. I think to myself as Spence does exactly that!

"It's alright Emma. I was in a rubbish mood that day, I don't blame you for a single thing darling…"

Darling! How dare he call her darling! I grit my teeth. Why do you care? I remind myself as he continues. "I'm just bloody thrilled you saved me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your parents and your uncle Carlos." He smiles at her. "Can you really not remember anything?" She asks stroking his face gently. "No! It's awful!" He growls. "I'm so glad your ok." She sighs with relief as a tune fills the air from Emma's phone, she looks down at it before looking to me. "My parents are coming. Ariana." She reminds me. I nod, heading for the door. My head a muddle of thoughts.

I have no bloody idea where Ariana is so I go to Joe to find out as he is still apparently sleeping with her sister Blaire, Emma's friend and low and behold when I enter the dorm their they both are!

"Bloody hell!" I avert my eyes. "Knock why don't you!" Joe growls. "I did. Several times." I mutter, as true. I actually have! Blaire laughs and disappears under the covers. "You know Killian this is what you should be doing with Emma right now." He laughs. "Emma's with Killian officially now! Wow. Way to go Emma!" Blaire calls from under the covers. "Yes they are." Joe smirks at me. I glare back at him. "You pair should definitely sleep together. Emma gets a rough time, she deserves it." Blaire comments. I roll my eyes at her. "I did not come here for dating advice."

"Yeah you don't need it! Man who slept with every girl on the Isle Of The Lost at least twice!" Joe announces loudly. "Joseph Mim." I growl. He laughs. "You love me and my wonderful advice really mate." He smirks, I roll my eyes at him again. "Ariana. I'm here for Ariana. I need to know where she is. Emma needs her for something." I sigh. "Emma needs Ariana? She's in Liv's group." Joe looks at me in confusion, I ignore him. "Blaire? She is your sister." I sigh. "Back at our place." She replies before giving me the address. "Thank you." I say exasperatedly before heading off to find the bloody woman.

Luckily for me it is Ariana who opens the door and not Emma's aunt or uncle. Her eyes are red and filled with tears when I see her. I also notice a large bruise around her eye.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" I ask. "Doesn't matter. What's up Killian?" She asks quietly. "It's Spence, he's alive." I say. "What." She gasps. "He's not dead and is conscious and talking to Emma as we speak. Something to do with him having magic to the heart and Emma removing the magic that killed him and restored his life." I explain briefly. "Then what are we waiting for lets go!" She shrieks and that is exactly what we do.

After leaving Ariana at the hospital, noticing Emma's parents there I head elsewhere. I know I shall see Emma tomorrow and that she is perfectly fine where she is and right now. Without me, which confuses my already screwed up mind even more.

Ben's POV

Spence is unfortunately unable to recount the events of what happened to him even when Mal and I quickly tried to see if it were a ruse for Emma's sake which it isn't. We leave Emma with him upon her request and with her dinner. I know Mal and I can leave her with Spence being with her as we can ask him if she's eaten it or not and he'll tell us the truth. He will always tell us the truth. I think as Mal and I return to our quarters.

"I hope he's going to be ok." I say to Mal when we are wrapped in each others arms in bed, relaxed with the knowledge Spence is alive and has his eye on our daughter. "I hope so to. I have never ever been so terrified when I saw him lying in that pit. I was so scared for Emma and for him, he's her best friend and hopeful future husband." I sigh. "Still thinking about the betrothal?" Mal asks. "Yes." I admit. I don't like doing this but if it keeps Emma safe from the darkness Mal and I have strived to keep our daughter from and if it keeps her safe and happy then I will go through with it. "I still don't know what I think." Mal admits. "That's ok. I don't either." I laugh softly, kissing he purple hair before remembering something else. "I've set our alarms for six. We will be up and we will make breakfast for me you, Caffrey and Emma. If she's not here we will take it for her and every morning we shall do this. At lunchtimes upon request all students of Auradon must eat in the canteen which will be supervised by Anita, Jay, Roger, Tara and Evie and we shall leave a meal for Emma and Caffrey since we unfortunately have that meeting tomorrow. But from the night after tomorrow we shall all eat dinner at the exact same time." I announce. Mal smiles at me. "Brilliant idea Ben." She kisses me gently. "Things are going to change Mal and for the better."

Emma's POV

I stay up Spence all night long. I wait until he falls asleep before ridding myself of my dinner, just like I do with my breakfast my parents leave me before he awakes and when he does I kiss his forehead gently, promising to return to him later before heading to Auradon Prep.

Killian meets me near the entrance and I slip my arm around his waist as we walk through the corridors. It's really weird to walk down the corridors with Killian like this. I've always envied the girls with their boyfriends who walk with them to class and kiss them goodbye and pick them up, I never ever thought I would ever get the opportunity to have someone like Killian and I feel so grateful that I do as I wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world.

We sit in class with my arm around his waist, silently talking to one another during the boring parts. We do this during all our lessons until lunch time arrives, yet we find it's a different lunch time. A much different lunch time!

We have to eat in the canteen. It's compulsory, no way out of it and aunt Evie, aunt Tara, uncle Jay, aunt Anita and uncle Roger are in here. I start to panic a little, I am going to get found out, especially by Evie. Yet I can't. I won't.

"Bloody hell! Miss the music room already." Killian mutters as we sit down at a table, hopefully far away from anyone's watchful gaze. "I for one like this. I haven't seen you in ages Emma." Jess grumbles, sitting across from us with her trey of food. Yet she smiles when she sees Killian's arm draped over my shoulders. "Ohh my god Emma." She laughs softly. "I know. I'll text you later." I smile. "Yes you better! Leave nothing out." She whispers, Killian laughs. "Ohh don't stop talking on my account." He smiles, through a bite of a chip. I could just have one, just so it doesn't look odd as the last thing I want is Killian finding out. I look away from it as Blaire sits with us accompanied with Joe. "So he did actually mean what he said." I laugh. "Yeah he did." Blaire replies, smiling at me before turning to kiss Joe. "This really is brilliant. Our girlfriends are in the same squad mate." Joe smirks at Killian just as someone else sits with us. Ariana. I gasp. "Ohh my god what is going on with the world?" Jess whispers faintly, I notice the bruising around her eye. "Ari what…"

"Ariana! What the hell do you think your doing?" Liv hisses as she arrives out our table with Caffrey and the rest of her posse. "Leave her alone." Killian snarls. "You do have a lot to say don't you." Caffrey eyes his arm around my shoulders. "Killian he's not worth it." I rest my hand on his thigh in restraint almost. "Ariana what did we talk about yesterday?" Caffrey and Liv turn to her. "Come along." Liv adds. "No." Ariana whispers. "I'm sorry?" Liv looks at her venomously. "No! I am not coming anywhere with either of you monsters. I am staying here." Ariana whispers. "What did you say." Caffrey hisses. "YOUR MONSTERS ALL OF YOU ARE! I AM NEVER GOING TO FOLLOW ANY OF YOU AGAIN I AM GOING TO EAT MY LUNCH AND HANG AROUND WITH EMMA, JESS, BLAIRE, KILLIAN, SPENCE EVENTUALLY AND JOE THEY ARE NOT THE LOSERS AROUND HERE YOU ARE. YOU BOTH ARE ALL OF YOU ARE I DO NOT CARE WHO YOU ARE CAFFREY YOU ARE A SELF ABSORBED ASSHOLE WHO SEEMS TO BE PERMANENTLY STUCK UP THERE ACCORDING TO SPENCE! I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AS MY KING YOU ARE A BULLY A MONSTER AND A BULLY YOU TREAT US ALL LIKE PEASANTS. THE TRUE QUEEN OF AURADON IS EMMA! NOT YOU. AND I ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO TAKE MY LEAD AND SAY NO MORE TO YOUR CONSTANT CRAP WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Ariana yells angrily. We all look at her in stunned silence before all havoc breaks loose and a food fight has commenced, Evie, Anita, Jay, Tara and Roger all trying to stop the chaos which is evidently the answer to me ever becoming queen.

Caffrey's POV

After the food fight is over I grab Medea. My aunts and uncles have heard to much. They will tell my parents so I have her removing their memories and placing in new ones of just Ariana attacking poor defenseless Liv and a food fight ensuring but it does make me smile as it showed me what I already knew. No one wants Emma as queen all hail me!

Killian's POV

After the horrendous food fight Emma and I head to the music rooms bathroom. Emma got the worst of it as practically everyone aimed at her. She's crying. I put my arms around her. "Everyone hates me." She whispers. "No they don't love, you've got me, Jess, Ariana, Spence, Blaire and I think even Joe's coming round to you. Six supporters." I laugh softly. "Yeah I'm going to become queen with six supporters." She grumbles. "You're the perfect queen." I assure her, pulling food out of her hair. "I'm not going back to class. I'm going to visit Spence and have a shower and go to my job and then tutor you, my place. Eight?" She smiles slowly. "Your place?" I gasp quietly, unable to keep the suppose out of my voice. "Yeah. My parents are out all night." She smiles. "Lovely. See you then." I smile. She kisses me before disappearing. I run my hand through my hair. Bloody hell. Her place, late. I cannot do that. No Killian no, you cannot even think of doing that, she's your job. You don't have to do it to bring her to your side. You don't really care for her... No bloody hell sod the mission! Sod my job. If I do end up sleeping with the princess of Auradon tonight it will be because I want to and because I care about her. Tonight the job shall be the last thing on my mind. Tonight I shall listen to the commands my dark heart tells me to do.

Mal's POV

"Theres been a food fight, apparently Jay and Audrey's daughter Ariana attacked Liv and a food fight followed." I explain to Ben who is asking me questions as I talk to Evie on my phone. "What about Emma?" He whispers. "Emma?" I ask, biting my lip as I prepare myself for the answer. "She didn't even have a trey of food." Evie answers. "Ohh god." I groan. "She was sitting with him Killian." She adds. "E I'll call you back." I say, noticing Ben's face. "Emma lied to us she does have food issues. We shall talk to her about this tomorrow." He growls. "There was a foodfight. Maybe she didn't have time?" I wonder, praying this not to be the truth. "I'm calling Spence." He mutters. "He doesn't have a phone!" I protest. "The hospital then." He growls.

A few moments later he is through to Spence. He puts it on loud speaker. "Spence?" He asks gently. "Yes?" Spence replies. "Did Emma eat her dinner last night or her breakfast this morning?" He asks quietly. "No. I was going to talk to her about that when she comes to me. Sorry for not saying anything before hand. She thought I was asleep I think but I wasn't. Even though I feel like bloody crap I will always keep an eye on her. She binned it." He finishes. I groan and Ben growls. "Thank you Spence, I shall talk to you later." He hangs up before throwing the phone across the room. "You know Ben, I think your right about the betrothal. I think, I think it's going to be for the best." I reply quietly. "Most definitely. Most definitely and it shall. It really shall as this is getting sorted out. We are going to find out everything."

Emma's POV

After doing everything I said I would, spending a few extra moments with Spence I return to the suite which is empty. There's a note on the table.

Out with Medea. Took all the food with me, you don't need anymore food today. Caffrey.

I set his note on fire before switching the kettle on as there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call and Killian enters. I smile at him, pulling him into an embrace. "So this is how the other half live?" He looks around the place in slight awe. I smirk. "I don't notice it." I sigh. "You've never lived on the Isle." He replies as I pass him his coffee. "You are a bloody wonder love." He smiles at me as we sit at the island ready for a long tutoring session.

After tutoring for about an hour, which is what we normally do. I make more coffee. Killian eyes the smoldering paper on the unit. "Your brother?" He asks. I nod. "Bastard." Killian replies. I smile at him as I stand on tiptoes to kiss him gently, he kisses me back, our kisses turn more passionate and soon I am backed into the fridge, his lips trail down from my lips to my chin, my throat. I moan with sadness when he pulls away. "Emma love…" He starts. "Killian." I whisper, knotting my fingers through his raven hair. "Ohh bloody hell." He growls before kissing me again more passionately then before, lifting me into his arms, carrying me toward the sofa. "Upstairs." I whisper, breaking away for a moment to grab his hand. I am nervous. Very nervous, I have never done anything like this before but it's Killian. I open the door to my bedroom. "Love what you've done with the place." He smiles at me. I laugh before pulling him back into my arms, slamming the door behind us, he kisses me again. "Wait." He pulls away from me, sliding his hook off, it lands with a dull thud on my carpeted floor. He leaves the brace on I notice before he kisses me again, I rip his shirt off as he pushes me back onto my bed…

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading, that was like part two to the last chapter. Next chapter will be on what happens next morning and without revealing much someone does walk in on them! Love to hear the guess on who :) and next chapter will also focus in Mal and Ben and what their plans are xxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Sixteen

Emma's POV

The morning sun pours through my window just like most other mornings. But this morning feels different. Incredibly different. It takes me a few moments to realize the difference when I do I smile, looking up at Killian who is peacefully dozing, his hand resting in my hair, his other arm around me. Last night was the first time I have ever done anything like that. It was something I had only ever dreamed of doing and doing that with someone like Killian, even more of a dream! My eyes wander over his devilishly handsome features, smiling even wider as I remember more of last night. God he looks like he'd been crafted by the gods! He was perfect gentleman and had been very gentle with me even though it was clear he had obviously had experience in those kind of areas. Last night meant the world to me and it was something I would definitely do again!

I must have fallen back to sleep as when I next open my eyes, Killian is awake and looking down at me, his hand gently caressing my slightly damp hair.

"Morning love." He murmurs gently. "Hey." I say softly. He smiles at me with one of his dazzling smiles. I smile even wider. He enlaces one of his hands with mine, my other hand runs over the brace that normally contains the hook. "You could take the brace off you know. I don't mind." I whisper quietly, he smiles slightly. "It's not a pretty sight love." He sighs. "I don't care." I reply, he smiles at me again and undoes the brace, revealing the stump that used to contain his hand. The skin around the stump and that covers the most of his arm is scarred terribly. Burn scars. I gasp quietly. "Ohh god Killian who did this to you?" I whisper. "Trust me my love you are better of not knowing. It's not a pleasant story. There was a fire Medea was with me though, she was only a baby. That's why she wears her hair in braids one side as the side of her head is horribly scarred, her back go the worst of it though." He murmurs quietly. "She was a baby? How old were you?" I whisper. "Nearly three. I tried to protect her from the flames. That's why she's so scared of fire. It unfortunately burnt my hand beyond repair as I used it to protect her." He says solemnly. I bring the stump up to my lips and kiss it gently. "How could anyone ever think you're a villain." I whisper, dropping my head back onto his chest. He strokes my hair again. "You have no idea." He sighs. "Killian you are no…"

"Emma have you taken my hairbrush!" Caffrey's voice comes as the sound of his feet are heard on the staircase. "Killian!" I whisper. Knowing that he cannot escape without anyone catching him. "It's alright love." He replies, diving under the covers. I smile and pull the covers up to my chin, rucking them up so they look lumpy all over as Killian rests his head against my chest. Just as Caffrey opens the door…

"Caffrey!" I groan as he enters. "I'm kinda undressed Caffrey." I add his eyes skim around the room. "Do you know where my hair brush is?" He asks. "No I do not know where your hairbrush is. Is mom and dad home?" I ask, praying that they're not. "Not yet. You've still got time to escape Killian." He rests against the doorway. "What on earth are you taking about." I say, panic rising in my voice. Killian notices and runs his hand up and down my side comfortingly. "It's alright Emma I understand. By the way you would have gotten away with it. If it wasn't for the pile of clothes everywhere and this object." He holds up Killian's hook. "That came off my curtain rail." I whisper, Killian attempts not to laugh. I stroke his hair gently. "Yeah I believe that! Not." Caffrey folds his arms. "Caffrey please I'm begging you. Don't tell mom and dad." I beg. "Actually Emma I wasn't going to. Think of this as a debt repaid for when you walked in on me when we were younger and didn't tell mom and dad." He smirks. I smile back. That's the Caffrey I love and I am pretty sure he is being sincere as that was one embarrassing time. "Thanks Caffrey." I smile. He nods, kicking the hook and out pile of clothes under my bed and shuts the door.

Killian's POV

After Emma's brother disappears, I reemerge from under the covers. "Do you want me to go love?" I ask softly. "No we've still got time, do you want to go?" She asks quietly, her beautiful eyes looking at me worriedly. "Of course not love." I reply. "Good." She says quietly, her eyes closing momentarily, her arms coiling even tighter around my neck as we both drift off into sleep once more.

I awake with a start. Forgetting a moment where I am, smiling a little when I realize that I'm in Emma's bed with Emma in the exact same position I fell asleep in, my head resting on Emma's chest, she is soft and warm and the gentle beat of her heart is soothing to my ears. I really shouldn't have done this. I should have stayed focused on the job. My job did not require me to sleep with her but I did it anyway because I wanted to. I feel like such a bloody arsehole. Joe, Medea and Elena would be proud of me because it has definitely made an impact on mine and Emma's growing relationship but it was wrong. Really wrong because it didn't mean anything. Or did it? Did it actually mean something. Bloody hell. I think to myself because in my mind it did mean something because theirs no ignoring it now that Emma means more to me then I'm letting on. I truly do care for Emma the princess of Auradon and I don't believe that is going to change anytime soon.

Emma's POV

I run my fingers through Killian's raven hair lazily, I place a soft kiss on the top of his head. I could quite happily stay here all day long with Killian.

"Emma why are you so thin?" He murmurs quietly. I freeze. "Just naturally thin." I lie. "I know when your lying to me love. It's alright. I understand but if I find the person who made you feel like that they shall find themselves dead at the bottom of a well and I think I have a pretty good ideas who." Killian snarls. Looking up at me. "Killian." I start. "I won't let her treat you like that." He growls. "It's not just Liv." I whisper. "I know, the others as well." He mutters. I say no more, fearing that he actually may go and kill Caffrey. "I've actually feared this for some time Emma." He admits. I gasp. "How did you…"

"I told you love I can be quite perceptive when I want to be and because I know Medea." He sighs. "Medea?" I question. "She's had issues like that for years. I helped her and I am going to help you alright love?" He looks up at me, a tear escapes my eye. "Really?" I whisper. "Yes. I care about you Emma. Anything else I should know about?" He questions. I shake my head. I won't tell him about the other thing. He really would go and kill Liv and Caffrey and probably everyone who has ever done me wrong. He lifts his head from my chest to kiss me, I kiss him back just as my father calls my name.

"Ahh bloody hell!" Killian growls. I look around the room. All of our clothes are under my bed thanks to Caffrey's one act of kindness. He dives under the covers again just as dad opens the door. "Emma? Emma are you up?" He asks softly. "Yeah dad. I'm getting dressed." I say as he enters. "Ohh alright. Emma me and your mom need to see you downstairs alright. It's quite important so please be prompt." He says, smiling at me before disappearing. I sigh with relief as Killian climbs out of bed, pulling his clothes on. I do the same. Once I am dressed in clean clothes I head back over to Killian. He kisses me gently. "I will see you in class love." He kisses me again before heading toward my window. "Be careful." I whisper. "Ohh don't worry about that my love." He laughs before disappearing through the window.

After watching Killian escape through my window safely I head downstairs to where both my parents are sitting on the couch with Spence beside them in a wheelchair.

"Spence! What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" I ask, rushing to give him a gentle hug. "They let me go as long as I promised to stay in this bloody thing for a couple of weeks." Spence growls. "Emma sit down." Dad looks at me seriously. I do so. "What have done wrong?" I ask worriedly. "Nothing. Emma you've done nothing wrong. It's the people who have done wrong by you we are angry with." Mom takes my hand in hers. "We know that you've been skipping meals." Dad announces. I say nothing. "Emma even I've noticed theirs no point in lying." Spence says quietly. I still say nothing. "Emma what. Who made you feel the need to do something like that?" Dad asks gently. "I…" I stop. "Emma it's ok. No one is going to hurt you. You have to tell us." Mom squeezes my hand carefully. "Emma I think I know who it is." Spence sighs. "And he's told me his suspicions. I just need you to confirm them so the individual responsible can be dealt with. He told me that Ariana said something." Dad looks at me. I look back at Spence. He knows about Liv and Caffrey. But wouldn't Caffrey be here? Ohh. I understand. He means Liv. But I can't say anything. I'll lose Caffrey forever. It will only get worse if I say something. "Emma please you've got to tell us. I've already said it but it needs to come from you." Spence squeezes my other hand. Theirs no getting out of this now. I think. Caffrey won't get in trouble. If she is confronted Liv won't get him into trouble but he'll be lost to me anyway. I nod. "Yes. It's Liv."

My dad and Spence look at each other knowingly. "Thank you for being honest. I know it was hard. But I promise you she won't bother you any more." My dad practically growls. I say nothing. "Now we need to sort out what we are doing about your food issues." Dad turns to face me. I look away before replying. "I confided in someone about that. They are um going to help me. We don't have to talk about this any more." I say quickly before adding. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Emma we can't just drop this." Mom protests. "Yes we can. Everything's alright." I lie. "Emma there is going to be a gathering of the people of Auradon tonight at six. Could you perhaps prepare a song for the evening?" Dad asks kindly. I nod quickly before running out of the door. My eyes filling with tears as I go.

Caffrey's POV

After regrettably walking in on my sister and my new girlfriends best friend I go and find my hair brush.

"Looking for this." A gentle voice calls from my window. Medea, who is holding my brush in her hand. "Yes." I smile at her as she steps into my room, I pull her to me, kissing her passionately, she pushes me onto my bed, climbing on top of me and I let her take things from there.

About an hour later Medea and I pass out from our events, Medea still resting on top of me. She's much more fun then Liv was. Medea isn't afraid to be the more dominant one. It is actually quite a fight for control with Medea. Liv was easy. But I did love Liv. I think as I hear voices from downstairs. Ahh crap! The last thing I want is them walking in on me. I quietly listen at the door I can hear them talking. Emma talking about someone who's bothering her… Ohh no. I think as I listen closely. What did we talk about Emma? I think as my magic crackles to my palms. She does it! She says Liv's name. I snarl menacingly. My sister is dead to me now as I know my parents and they are going to make Liv's life a living hell.

Emma's POV

I don't say much all day until Killian and I manage to sneak off to the music rooms and I fall into his arms, letting him hold me and kiss me whilst I explain to him what has happened.

"Look at this as a good thing love. Your parents are finally going to take that bitch down." Killian strokes my cheek lightly. "My brother is going to hate me." I whisper. "Well maybe Liv will explain to your parents how she did not just act alone and your brother will be take down with her." Killian adds. I smile and kiss him softly. I don't think it is going to be that easy.

After getting all that out Killian and I chose a song for tonight. We chose one of my favourites. Stitches by Shawn Mendes. It's nice and gentle. I thought about inviting Spence to perform with us but he has only just gotten out of hospital so I decide against that!

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Killian slicing himself an apple with his hook. The sight makes me laugh. She smiles at me before offering a piece to me. I instantly back away. "Emma I told you I was going to help you love. A slice won't hurt you." He insists. Reluctantly I take it and nibble the end. "Good?" He asks. I nod. "Okay."

Killian and I leave one another to get ready for tonight. I pull on a simple white dress and meet Killian down there where the rest of Auradon is. We perform our song together, even though we made eyes at each other through most of it! I hope and don't think my parents noticed! Then we stand near the back to hear my fathers speech. I wrap my arms around Killian's waist, his arm slung over my shoulders, his hand stroking my back gently. I watch as my dad takes centre stage.

"People of Auradon it is my pleasure to announce something to you all today. Something that has been in the works for a little while. It is a union that shall represent the best of Auradon. A union between my daughter Princess Emma and her dear friend Spence. A union of marriage." I gasp, the only thing I can hear is Killian muttering bloody hell.

Authors Note: Thank You so much for reading! Next chapter is going to be a very big chapter. Might not be long but the content will be big. Next chapter will focus on Emma's reaction to this as most of you will probably guess Spence won't actually mind this! It will be a very Emma/Killian chapter and Medea/Caffrey. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for all your reviews you guys are all so amazing xxxxx

pinksakura271: you have no idea how good of an idea you have given me. The idea will be announced probably in about two chapters time. thank you so, so much and for your constant support with this story xxxxxxxxxx

boothbonesrule: ohh Liv and Caffrey are soon to be dealt with. I can't say much more than that. Thank you for reading xxxxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: not to give much away but Spence is strong and will find away around his current state. I can 99.9 percent guarantee that he will remember and punch Caffrey in the face! Thank you so much for your constant interest with this story xxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Eighteen

Emma's POV

Much, much later after the announcement and after I left Killian after kissing him goodnight. I stand in my living room with my parents and my best friend Spence. Ready to discuss, In Killian's words. What the bloody hell is going on!

I glare at my parents before saying. "What the hell guys! Really! Could you not have warned me first?" Is what my first words are. "We couldn't tell you in advance Emma. It had to be done like that. We are both really sorry for that." Mom says quietly. "You have got to be joking though right? I cannot marry Spence. No offence." I give Spence a slight smile, waiting for his outraged reaction, which doesn't seem to be coming. He must be in shock. I think. Spence is my best friend, practically my brother. He doesn't want to marry me, just like I don't want to marry him.

"No Emma we are not joking. This is a good idea! It also enhances your chances of becoming queen. Spence is a good man who loves you and will keep you safe when we cannot. This betrothal is a good thing Emma and it's not like you already have a boyfriend." Dad sighs. I do have a boyfriend dad. I want to say. I do have a boyfriend who is funny, charming, outright gorgeous and understands me in more ways then anyone, even Spence does. But I say nothing. Saying that Killian. The son of Captain Hook. Is my boyfriend won't go down well and will probably make my parents like the sound of this crazy notion even more. I again look to Spence for support that doesn't come.

"Mom dad. I know you want to look out for me and all and want to keep me safe but making Spence become my husband isn't going to make much difference. If you want to deal with Liv go ahead but please call this off! Spence doesn't want to marry me! And I don't want to marry him. It's practically incest!" I cry desperately. Spence does actually laugh at my last words. "We aren't related Em." He reminds me. "Yeah I know but we practically are! And how can you be so calm about this!" I look to him desperately. "Because I don't think it's such an awful idea. You and I love each other…"

"Like brother and sister! What Spence! Have you got something to say to me." I gasp. No. Ohh god no. Spence cannot like me in that way. If he has how long? And why didn't he tell me. Probably because he knew you'd react like this. I think but I don't like Spence in that way. I love him. I love him probably more then anyone but as a family member. Not as a lover, not like Killian….

"Emma, darling I have always loved you and I always will. This Union doesn't upset me as I actually believe it could work because I love you. Can you tell me honestly that you feel nothing for me?" He asks quietly. "Not in that way Spence, I always wished you'd replace Caffrey as my brother. I'm sorry." I say gently. "Emma it's fine." He nods. I look to my parents. "Please don't let this happen." I beg. Mom looks at me sadly as does dad and I think I see tears in his eyes as he says. "I'm sorry Emma, I really really am. You're too young to understand fully why this has to happen but it does. It's the only way to keep you safe because your mother and I love you more then anything." Dad says. I shake my head at all three off them. Tears appearing in my eyes as I run to my room.

I don't even get to my room as Caffrey grabs my arms before I can reach the door.

"Caffrey please talk to them! They won't listen to me. I can't marry Spence. Killian…" I start but he glares at me. "Emma I really couldn't care less who you marry and who your with presently. My parents are aware of Liv. Now Liv is fierce. She's not going to give me or anyone up any time soon but they're going to punish her and even the strongest of us crack eventually. You have betrayed your own brother. I should have said this a long long time ago. You are no longer my sister in my eyes. I know you fear about losing me forever well you have lost me forever. However make sure you keep your mouth shut about me to your Killian and my Medea. She's quite persistent about me being nice to my sister. I don't want to lose her. But anyhow! You are dead to me Emma. Now I'd watch my back if I were you." He snarls, slamming me into my wall before heading down stairs. I collapse in a heap on the floor. Tears streaming from my eyes as I push my bedroom door open. Crawling inside where I slam my door behind me, locking it as the tears start to flow from my eyes and the magic begins to slice into my skin.

Killian's POV

I storm back to mine and Joe's dormitory furiously. How dare Mal and Ben take Emma from me by promising her to wed Spence of all people. The king and queen of Auradon have done it again. Taking someone else away from me. They took my mother and my father and now they have taken Emma. I should never have helped her rescue him. I should have helped Joe murder him when he wanted to. I knew I would regret it. I knew it would put a kink in the plans but how could I have let Emma be miserable. How could I have let that misery turn her to darkness which was my job and I just couldn't bring myself to do it as light or dark I would accept her anyway. No matter what.

Joe, Medea and Elena meet me in the dorm. "I told you we should have killed him.

"What did I say? None of you listened to me and look where we are now!" Joe is the first of us to speak. "We couldn't have killed him you fool! We would have been suspect number one! Now me and Caffrey almost got away with it if it wasn't for Emma rescuing him…" Medea trails off, realising what she has just said. I turn to her. "What! That was you. You and Caffrey! Bloody hell!" I yell at Medea. "Caffrey has been using dark magic and came up against Spence. We wiped his memory though so we're fine."

"Medea that's not bloody fine! Emma nearly destroyed herself over that! Her brother did this?" I whisper again. Ohh bloody hell! "Yeah why do you care Killian? You want Emma to destroy herself that's the job!" Elena folds her arms. I say nothing. "Ohh my god Killian you let her get to you didn't you." Elena says before laughing. "Killian mate get your head out of the clouds! We need to figure out now how we are going to get rid of this Spence." Joe smirks at us all. "No. We find another way. Emma won't want this. She sees Spence as her brother and me…" I stop. I don't actually know how Emma truly feels about me but I'm pretty sure she isn't going to want to marry Spence.

"Leave It to Emma? Come on! It's evident she likes him!" Medea folds her arms. "No she bloody doesn't, why the bloody hell would she have bloody agreed to sleeping with me the other night for the first time for her if she pined for Spence?" I blurt out abruptly. "You slept with her? Ohh well done mate! This could be a good thing. If she wants Killian more he can still turn her dark!" Joe beams. I glare at them all. "I didn't sleep with her because you lot wanted me to. I slept with Emma because I wanted to." I growl. "What? Don't tell me you actually have feelings for this girl Killian?" Medea looks at me worriedly. I say nothing. Joe and Elena looks at me to. "Killian. Mate no. Not really. She's your job!" Joe laughs. I look to Medea. "Can you tell me honestly that you feel nothing for Caffrey?" I ask. "Ohh come on Caffrey's as evil as they come! It's an entirely different relationship between us then it is between you and Emma. She is a hero you are a villain. She's your job. To get revenge on her parents for what they did to us. Have you forgotten that Killian!" She yells at me. I am silent for a moment. "Our soul purpose is to destroy them all and that's what is going to happen. We turn the two dark. Caffrey will probably live on with us but Emma. What happened to you and Joe disposing of her at the end? This is what we have wanted all our lives since Maleficent pulled us from that wreck. You and I need the revenge. This is our purpose Killian as my brother, you and I against the world. Is that still true or not?" Medea glowers at me. "You are either with us or against us." Elena adds. "That's it. I've bloody had it. I've bloody had it up to here! I love you Medea and I want revenge more than you know and we shall get that revenge but not like this. Emma doesn't have to go dark! And I am not going to make her turn dark! If she wants to go dark she can. If she wants to remain light she can. I will accept her no matter what and whatever ever she chooses I will stand by her no matter what because I love her. Yes I Killian love Emma princess of Auradon. The engagement between her and Spence shall not last yet her best friend and actually quite a bloody decent man Spence won't however die. Emma will chose me over him because I love her. Your asking me to pick a side? I shall not pick a bloody side just to please you. I choose Emma. I shall always choose Emma. Medea, Joe, Elena. I love you three just the same and I will take the bloody king and queen down but not like this." I turn for the door. "Who'd have thought it? Killian's gone soft." Joe laughs. "You better go to your princess. Hero." Medea snaps. "BLOODY HELL WHAT DID I SAY I AM NO HERO I AM THE SAME BLOODY VILLAIN I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!" I snap. "Really Killian? Want to come kill Emma with us right now?" Joe asks. "DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE TOUCH HER!" I yell. "Ohh Killian, Killian, Killian! Maleficent won't be pleased. You know Joe your right! We only need Caffrey. Revenge will be even sweeter if we kill their only daughter! I wonder if Caffrey wants to help?" Medea smiles at them. "What happened to not ever harming a sibling?" I look to the woman I call my sister. "Changed my mind when I lost my brother." She smirks at me. "Your not welcome here hero." Elena snarls. "You know what you're right. I'm done with this. I'm done with all of you." I spit before storming out. I am Killian son of Captain Hook. A villain. A dark hearted villain who loves Emma The Princess Of Auradon unconditionally and always shall.

Emma's POV

Two long weeks pass by. Two long weeks of still being betrothed to Spence. Two weeks of not even seeing Killian. I've seen him in corridors but neither of us has stopped to talk to each other and it kills me. I now walk the corridors with Spence, who has been able to ditch his wheelchair. It feels wrong though. I love Spence as I'd love Caffrey if he loved me. Spence and I have actually solved our differences. We always do. I explain to him that I love him like a brother and nothing else and he tells me that he has loved me for sometime yet understands that I love him like a sibling and both of us have been trying to change my parents minds to no avail. I don't really think theirs any changing their minds. I think I am going to end up being married to my best friend with no say in it at all!

My parents however have been trying to make the best of things. It's strange! It's like they don't want me to marry Spence but they do because of something I just can't seem to understand. My eating habits have weirdly gotten better from last Sunday. I wasn't eating for about a week after the betrothal but from last Sunday I have been eating loads of food. Especially apples. I have literally had this really strange apple craving all week. Really strange indeed!

My parent have actually spent the past few weeks trailing Liv's every move after having a chat with her. Spence told me that they didn't shout at her or anything, they just asked her questions and she answered them with lies which my parents guessed but because they apparently believe there is more to this then just Liv (which there is. The whole school and Caffrey!) they decided to let her go and have her trailed by Diaval in raven form. It shouldn't have changed anything as how could she knew Diaval changed into a raven but it did. She hasn't confronted me or anything the past two weeks, almost as if she knew she was being watched. She probably does because Caffrey probably told her!

However I did have quite a relaxing two weeks, even Ariana did. The fact I am betrothed to Spence upset her though as she loves Spence. I want to tell him. I will tell him when we finally get this wedding cancelled!

"See you later darling." Spence drops me off at music class. I hug him just as I normally would and enter music class. Sitting next to Jess. Since the betrothal all the seating plans suddenly changed in class. My parents must have know I was sitting by Killian. I realize as I look at the task ahead of me, trying not to look at Killian in the far corner of the room. I groan as I see the task objective. Sing a song to describe your present feelings. Brilliant! I think as I set to work.

In the end I chose the one song I know describes how I feel. I don't even care what it implies. It's what I feel and that's the task. I am first anyway. I sing Paramore's song The Only Exception and I sing it, my eyes never leaving Killian's as I sing it to him. When I am done everyone claps and the teacher informs me I passed. Yet I barely hear them as all I can focus on is Killian. I sit back down, I can feel his eyes burning into me. As he gets up to sing his song, equipped with his guitar. He looks at me as I looked at him and performs his song. Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years. He is mostly smiling through it as he performs. I feel tears appearing in my eyes as he sings as I know that, just like I was. He is singing only to me.

Once class has finished. I offer to stay behind and pack the equipment away. As does Killian.

"Jess can you tell Spence I'll meet him back at home when I've done my job?" I ask softly. She smiles at Killian and I before nodding. "You girl are playing dangerously." Blaire comments as she leaves with Jess. I turn back to putting the instruments away in the music room next door. My music room. As I like to call it. "Emma." Killian says quietly. "Killian." I whisper before both of us simultaneously run across the room to each others side, he pulls me into his arms tightly. Kissing my head repeatedly. "Ohh Killian." I whisper, tears coming to my eyes as I entwine my hand in his raven hair. "Two weeks is too bloody long." He laughs, sitting down, pulling me into his lap. "Killian I am so sorry! I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore because of Spence. Urgggh! I don't want to marry Spence my parents are insane!" I protest. He kisses me deeply, yet passionately. "Emma I will always want to be with you love no matter what alright?" He murmurs. I kiss him again. Never wanting to let go of him ever again.

Killian's POV

Once Emma and I have finally stopped kissing she looks at me with tearful eyes. "Why didn't you come to me?" She whispers. I kiss her again. "Because I didn't know if you wanted me or not love. I knew our relationship couldn't continue if you were to be wed to Spence and I gathered their would be no changing your parents minds. I was trying to give you the space you needed." I mutter the absolute truth for once. "Of course I wanted you Killian! But your right though." She whimpers, tears falling from her eyes. "Its alright love. I'm here now and I am never leaving you again." I vow, wiping the tears gently from her eyes before asking her an important question. "Emma how much have you been eating lately?" I ask sternly. Her answer surprises me. "Quite a lot loads actually, I wasn't for the first week but I felt uncontrollably starving about last Sunday and I've eaten loads I've like had this insane apple craving the past few days. Still don't know what that's about. I'm going to get fat again." She whispers. "Emma love I can assure you you are not fat. You never have been. You should never have listened to them arseholes." I stroke her hair gently. She laughs. "Thanks Killian." She smiles. "Anytime my love, anytime."

Emma's POV

After sitting talking to Killian for about an hour I remember something. My job at the orphanage. I need to go to the orphanage! Despite the fact I'd be happy to sit here with Killian all night long I can't let the children down. Yet that doesn't mean I have to say goodbye to Killian just yet.

"I have to go to my job. I work at the orphanage you see. That's why I tutor you so late because I work their. It was part of my proclamation to give back to the people of Auradon. I work at the hospitals sometimes to but I go to the orphanage everyday. I can't miss it." I explain to him. He smiles. "Completely understand love. Do you want me to meet you anywhere later?" He asks. I laugh. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to come with me." I bite my lip nervously. "Emma love I would love to but I am not that good with children, I happen to terrify all the children that come into my path. The hook kind of puts them off." Killian looks away sadly. I take his hand in mine. "These ones will be different. They'll love you once they get to know you. I promise you it will be fine." I smile as he stands. "I'll take it off." He resolves. I shake my head and take his hook in my hand. "No." I say firmly and we walk to the orphanage together. Hand in hook.

Once at the orphanage I am immediately swarmed by the children I love when I enter. My hand still wrapped around Killian's hook. "Emma, Emma!" They cry happily. Zara is the first to notice Killian. "Who's that Emma? He your boyfriend?" She smiles at me. "Yeah, this is my boyfriend, guys meet my boyfriend Killian." I introduce him to them all, they all immediately swarm him. All asking rapid questions about what's it like to be my boyfriend. Killian smirks at me and I can't help laughing with pure happiness from the fact that I have brought the most important person in my life to the most important place to me. I shall tell him that later and also that he is the only one I have ever brought here. Only Killian.

Much, much later as we actually stayed an extra hour without even realising it. Killian and I head hand in hand back to Auradon Prep.

"That was lovely, love." He says after awhile. "I told you they would love you." I smile. "And you were right. They didn't even notice the hook." He sighs. "That's because I've told them about you." I admit. "What." He stops. "I've told them about you before." I admit. "How may times?" He smirks. I blush. "Many times Killian." I reply truthfully. He kisses me. I pull away. "You are also the first ever person I have brought to the orphanage." I admit. "Emma… Not even Spence?" He asks. "No. Just you." I reply. He smiles at me again before kissing me repeatedly. "My dorm." He murmurs. "What about Joe?" I ask. "He's out. I clarified that." He smirks. I kiss him again. "Excellent."

Caffrey's POV

I run my hand through Medea's hair after another few rounds of passionate events. She is on top of me as per usual. "God I love you." She blurts out. I am stunned. Of course Liv has told me she loves me many many times, especially during sex but hearing it said by Medea does something to me and I kiss her. "I think I love you to." I reply, laughing at my admittance. "Good." She replies, kissing me again. Because I was being genuine. I do love Medea. She understands me. She understands my magic and I understand her. That the darkness isn't so bad and is actually inviting. "I was wrong about what I said about loving your sibling no matter what. You can do anything you like to Emma. I won't be mad at you. In fact if you want her gone I'll assist you." She mutters. "Why what happened!" I ask. "Killian." She hisses. "You pair are inseparable what happened Medea?" I ask, stroking her cheek. "What happened Caffrey? Your sister happened." She snarls. I roll my eyes at her. "Emma." I snarl back. She looks at me. "Caffrey I need to tell you something. I haven't been entirely honest with you but I think you'll understand why when I've finished explaining what I've got to explain and then you and I can rid the world of the princess of Auradon for good." She admits. "What? Medea you can tell me anything you know." I stroke her cheek gently. "When I've told you this. Everything in your life is going to change. Are you prepared for that?" She asks. "Yes." I say, kissing her as she begins to tell me her tale...

Emma's POV

Killian and I eventually pass out after our long period of passionate events. Very long period! I awake though after a hour, my phone alerting us both. I pick up lazily.

"Hello?" I murmur. "Emma where are you! It's way past dinner time. Caffrey's gone out. He's not picking up his phone either! Get home young lady." My dad says sharply. I notice the several missed calls. "K. See you in then a bit." I reply, hanging up before collapsing back on top of Killian, listening to the strong beat of his heart. I press a gentle kiss to his chest. "I have go." I mutter sadly. "I know I heard love." He mutters. I move to get up to rest dressed but he stops me. Pulling one of his rings of his fingers. "Woah, woah." I start. "Don't worry love I'm not proposing. This ring was my fathers. It's the reason I'm still alive today I believe. I want you to have it." He slides it onto my thumb as it is too big for any of my other fingers. "Killian…" I whisper, overcome with emotion that he would give something like this to me that was his parents who are deceased. He kisses my hand. "Your the only one I trust enough to have it." He replies. I kiss him again. Pulling my clothes on, heading for the door. I take one last look at Killian. "Killian…" I start. "Yes love?" He smiles at me sleepily, I smile back. "Killian I love you." I say abruptly before heading through the door leaving the man I love looking absolutely gobsmacked.

I practically skip along the pathway home. It's nighttime. I was with Killian longer than I thought. I can't wait until I next see him to see what his answer is. I want him to tell me he loves me to, I pray that's what he says to me. Suddenly the aroma of apples fill my nostrils. Apples. I think and my apple craving kicks in again, theirs an apple tree. I walk over to it, bumping into someone tall on my way. A searing pain rips through my chest. I gasp as I see the dagger plunged into my chest, blood seeping from the wound as I collapse. The figure disappears as I land in a pool of my own blood as the darkness snatches me away with its claws…

Authors Note: Thank you for reading xxx next chapter is going to be extreme extremely extreme. I won't say anymore see you next time x

pinksakura271: Next chapter is where your amazing idea comes into it thank you so so much xxxxxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: aww thank you x see you next chapter. 99.9 percent sure Caffrey gets punched next chapter xxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Nineteen

Killian's POV

I stare at the door for a few moments before the realisation kicks in. Emma just said that she loves me. Why the bloody hell didn't I say it back? That woman! I think, my lips curving into a smile. Ohh she doesn't get away that easily! I know now how to get into her bedroom window. I shall surprise her there. I definitely surprised her earlier when I gave her my fathers ring. It surprised me to. As that is the only thing I have of my father other than the hook. Yet I gave it to Emma. Why? Because she is the woman I love.

After dressing and making sure my hair looks perfect I head out of my dorm. Joe is with Blaire tonight which is why I went to the dorm. I in fact no longer reside in the dormitory. Having been thrown out by Joe. I have spent the last two weeks sleeping outside. I've slept in worse conditions on the Isle Of The Lost. The only downside to that is that it is bloody freezing getting and I sneezed yesterday. I sneezed. Which is a bloody rarity because I Killian never ever get ill. I have only been ill a few times in my life and I can't remember it being at all that pleasant so I ignore it. I head outside, walking along a path. Wondering what I am going to say to Emma when I reach her. I love you to. I want to say when I see her again. I decide to take the forest path as it is a quicker way to get to Emma. I smile slightly as I think of Emma, beautiful Emma. As I walk. Yet something in the distance catches my eye. Something on the forest floor under an apple tree. A figure lying in a pool of blood bloody hell. I run over to the figure who is lying in a pool of its own blood. My own blood running cold as I see the gorgeous blonde hair splayed over the forest floor. Emma.

"Emma!" I yell, falling to my knees beside her, pulling her into my arms. Her skin is deathly pale and her eyes are closed and she is barely breathing. I sigh with slight relief when I feel her pulse, no matter how weak it is. She's still alive. The blood is coming from a wound on her chest, like she had been stabbed with either a knife or a sword. Ohh bloody hell Emma no. I think as I apply pressure to her wound. I won't lose her now. "Stay with me Emma." I whisper, kissing her forehead gently as she momentarily stops breathing. I lift her into my arms. I need to to get her to safety because if I don't she most certainly is going to die.

I am found luckily by Spence when I near the castle. He harks on for a moment wondering if I had done such a thing, which if I wasn't holding Emma I would have punched him in the bloody face for. However Spence knows what to do more than I do and we both carry her carefully to that hospital place Spence was in several weeks ago. Emma is fading fast when we get her their and she is immediately taken off us and placed onto a bed with wheels. Spence and I attempt to keep up and I am still clutching her hand in mine.

"What happened?" One of the people in white asks. "I found her in the forest. She's been stabbed. I don't know how. Is she going to be alright?" I ask. "We're not sure." One says. "She bloody better be. Don't you dare bloody leave me Emma do you hear me! Fight it!" I yell at her kissing her bloodied hand quickly. The one that bears my ring. It will protect her. It has to. It has to. "We're losing her!" I hear someone say. "EMMA!" I yell. "Killian you can't do anything more for her now." Spence pulls me back. "Emma…" I groan, slamming into a wall. "I know. I love her to I know. I know you love her." He reaches our towards me, I back away from him. "She's strong, she'll fight for her life." He assures me yet it doesn't bloody work as I am hardly bloody reassured as I know that in some other room the woman I love is dying.

I sit with my back against the wall for what seems like an eternity. I am covered in Emma's blood. I realize after a few moments. The realization sending shivers down my spine as I think of Emma lying under that tree lifeless and bleeding out on the brink of death. The thoughts flood my mind.

"Who would do this to her?" Spence murmurs to me. I say nothing in response. "Killian." He looks down at me. I get to my feet. "You and I need to have a word." I snarl, shaking with rage. "Killian…" He starts. "It can wait." I murmur. "No Killian tell me." He protests. "Emma." I hiss. "She'll be alright. She's in the best hands know…"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Roars an angry voice approaching us. The bloody king of Auradon. "Spence. Ohh thank god." The Queen of Auradon appears, Spence wraps his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." He whispers. "WHERE IS SHE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" The king roars again. "She was stabbed by some unknown assailant." Spence explains before I can. "She's in surgery." He adds quickly. "How bad Spence? HOW BAD WAS IT!" The Queen of Auradon yells. "It's very bad." He answers truthfully. "Ohh my baby girl." The Queen whispers, collapsing onto a chair. "WHOEVER DID THIS SHALL PAY!" The King of Auradon snarls. Spence grabs my arm. I pull away violently. "I'm not leaving Emma." I snap. "Killian Emma would have wanted us to find out what happened to her. She's in the best place. We can't do anything to help her just sitting here." Spence assures me. I glower at him but he is regrettably right. I nod jerkily before following Spence leaving behind my beloved Emma.

Spence and I walk several miles before stopping in a quiet, secluded place.

"You said you had an idea to who would hurt Emma. I want to hear it." He folds his arms. "Trust me you do not want to hear what I have got to say. I will deal with this alone." I say curtly. "No you won't and you will tell me what you know." He says sternly. Bloody hell how does Emma put up with this man? I look at him, he is showing no signs of backing down at all. I sigh with frustration.

"I believe what happened to you and Emma are linked." I admit. "Linked how?" He asks. "Linked as it's the same bloody person who committed the acts." I growl. "You know who." He concludes. I nod. "Tell me." He commands. "No." I reply. "What do you mean no! The woman we both love has been attacked and could be dying. You have to tell me now!" He yells. "I won't tell you because you won't believe me when I do. You have to see it to believe it. Now. Are you absolutely certain you cannot remember anything from your attack?" I ask. "No! I can't remember anything! It's like there's a block. I can't shift it. Believe me I've tried. Just tell me." He protests. "Urrgh! BLOODY MEMORY WIPES! I AM BLOODY SICK AND TIRED OF BLOODY MAGIC!" I yell furiously. Spence backs away from me. "What." I snarl. He blinks a couple of times before looking up at me, his hand twitches and he blinks rapidly. "Spence?" I mutter. He looks up at me, his facial expressions dark and dangerous looking. The way I look when I am in a particular dark mood. He practically spits out his next words. "Caffrey. Magic. The absolute tosser!"

Myself and Spence say no words to one another as we begin our search for The Prince Of Auradon. I am going to bloody kill him when I get my hands on that waste of space no good bloody bastard. If he did what he did to Spence then I'm pretty bloody sure he is capable of doing such a thing to Emma. Him and Medea. I snarl at the thought of her being involved with this. I bet Joe and Elena are in on it as well, even Liv! I think. As we reach Emma's place. "CAFFREY!" Spence yells. The door opens. "Spence! Is everything alright? What's happening to Emma!" Comes Caffrey's voice. I watch, smiling as Spence walks right up to him and socks him in the face. "Jesus Christ! What was that for? How dare you lay a hand on me!" Caffrey yells in outrage. "Get out of the way." I glare at Spence. "My pleasure." He replies, I stride up to Caffrey and also land a punch, slashing his cheek with my hook. Punching him repeatedly. I'm pretty sure I break his nose but I don't care. I really don't care.

"YOUR OWN SISTER! I WOULD NEVER EVEN DREAM OF DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO MEDEA! YOU STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM MY EMMA! SHE'S DYING BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU BASTARD!" I punch him again. "STOP!" Medea's voice travels from the door. "Medea." Caffrey grunts. I am suddenly frozen by an invisible force. "You are bloody unbelievable." I snarl at Medea poisonously. "On the contrary Killian. I didn't help him stab Emma. He did that by himself. Well. With Elena and Liv. I had nothing to do with it." She folds her arms. "She's telling the truth!" Caffrey yells. "SHUT UP!" Spence yells at Caffrey but Medea freezes him to. "Why do I not believe that?" I snarl. "Killian. I didn't stab Emma." Medea hisses. "No I did. I did it with Liv and Elena because I wanted to. Emma is useless to the plan. All you need is me. Emma being dead actually works for the plan. Makes my parents suffering just that extra awful." Caffrey hisses. "NO!" I snarl, breaking free from Medea's magic somehow. "Killian!" Medea runs in front of me. "Your magics not working on me Medea. I would get out of my way before I decide to hurt you too." I snarl. "Killian. I have made a terrible mistake." She whispers. "Medea?" Caffrey looks to her in genuine confusion. "Spence. Take Caffrey. Do what the bloody hell you want to him." I wave my hand. "With pleasure." Spence replies, before dragging Caffrey from the room. I stand in front of Medea. "Now witch. You have five minutes."

Medea looks at me with tearful eyes. "Ok. Killian after you walked out on me, Joe and Elena I was angry, really angry. I thought it was me and you against the world. Together forever no matter what because you are all I have. I thought I had lost you to that…"

"EMMA!" I snap. "Emma and afterwards I said stuff I didn't mean and I, I made a really big mistake. I told Caffrey everything." She admits. "You what." I snarl quietly. "I told Caffrey everything. About the plan, about what his parents had done. Killian I thought I had lost you. I thought Caffrey was all I had left. I told him to do what he liked to Emma. I didn't think he was dark enough to actually go through with killing his sister…"

"SHE IS NOT DEAD." I yell. "I didn't know until Joe came and told me that Elena had come back laughing saying they had finally gotten one out of the way with. I confronted Caffrey and he told me that he, Elena and Liv had waited for Emma outside the dorms in the woods nearby and when she came out he had stabbed her. I didn't intend it to be like this. I just lost my temper. I have screwed up badly Killian. I need you to forgive me. Please say you forgive me." She begs, reaching for my face. I back away. "Emma could be dying or dead right now because you lost your bloody temper. The one person I have ever truly loved and your carelessness could cause me to lose her. You know this reminds me of something Medea. What Mal and Ben did to our parents. I never wish to speak to you again. If you see Elena you better tell her to run. I want you out of my sight." I snap. "Killian we can still do it, we can still get our revenge." She begs. "Yes I can still get my revenge and so can you but you can do it without me. Do it with Caffrey as he is all you have left now. You have lost me forever. I will get my revenge my own way and if you do happen to see Maleficent please inform her of this divide." I hiss. She looks a little taken a back at my response but I look away from her and when I do look back she has disappeared.

Hauling Caffrey back into the living room Spence and I resume our fun.

"Medea explained herself to you?" Caffrey mutters. I don't respond. "I could hear you both, Medea and I can be linked if we wish, that was one of those times. I know she regrets what she did but she shouldn't really, she did the right thing. She told me the truth. She was right to. My parents are monsters for doing what they did to her and I will assist her in her revenge strategy, all while becoming King Of Auradon." He smirks. Spence laughs. "You are never becoming the king now." He mutters. "Ohh you think so do you? Well you see there is a tiny detail you should know." He smirks at us. I punch him. "What?" Spence growls. "When I stabbed my sister I used a very special sort of dagger, want to see it?" He smiles before pulling something out of his pocket. The weapon used to stab Emma. A hook.

Caffrey grins at us both. "A hook is what I used to stab dear Emma. Do you understand what that means! If you don't let me clarify it to you. If my sister does survive or die they will be able to tell what kind of weapon was used. I will provide hints."

"Clever but will it not backfire of you pull out a hook?" I smirk. Caffrey really is bloody thick. "Ohh this doesn't matter. I just have to give suggestions and my parents will immediately connect that to my sisters new boyfriend. Who's hook is actually presently covered in blood. Unlike my self who has showed a couple of times. You Killian are absolutely covered in Emma's blood." He grins. "From trying to save her you bloody bastard!" I snarl. "And you and Spence have just succeeded in beating me up. I was too attacked by Emma's attacker. I shall say." Caffrey smiles. "But your forgetting me. I shall tell them everything." Spence smirks. "Really Spence? Like my parents are going to believe you over their own son and I can say. Sadly Spence has also fell victim to the son of Captain Hook, who was his attacker also and has him under his magic spells." Caffrey smiles cockily. "Everyone will turn against you Killian. You will have no one left in the world. Well you will still have Medea, Joe, Elena and I. If you beg we shall of course let you back in on the the revenge ploy. To be honest Killian. I think you would be a quite useful member of the team. I really would love to see just how rotten to the core you can be. Stuff of legend Killian is, according to Medea." He says with a smile. "We will get to Mal and Ben first." Spence turns to the door. "Sorry Spence your are already far to late as remember. Only one of us in here has magic!" He laughs as he disappears in a cloud of black mist. I look at Spence. "Ohh bloody hell." I mutter as it is now very, very bloody apparent that Caffrey is in the lead.

Mal's POV

Ben rocks me back and forth on his lap, whilst I cry for my daughter who still hasn't come out of surgery.

"Who would do this to her Ben?" I whisper. "I don't know but we are going to find out. Diaval!" He looks up as Diaval jogs In. "I only just heard ohh my god are you alright?" He pulls me into an embrace. "Emma?" He asks. "No news." Ben sighs as Evie races in. "Mal. Ohh Mal! I just heard. What happened is she alright! All the others are waiting outside…" She pulls me into an embrace, I look to Diaval. "Didn't you see anything tonight?" I whimper. "No Mal I am so sorry I failed." He groans. "No you didn't. It's not your fault." Ben assures him as someone walks into the room. "Your highnesses?"

Ben and I are on our feet immediately. My arm wrapped securely around Ben's waist whilst he holds my hand tightly. Evie has her arms around me and Diaval has his hand on my shoulder as the doctor walks towards us.

"Is she…" Ben croaks his voice incredibly hoarse. "Miraculously both of them have pulled through." He announces I sigh with relief. "Ohh thank god." Ben whispers. "It was very touch and go and she still is in intensive care but we managed to fix the internal damage and restart her heart. I don't believe their will be any brain damage but she is presently in a coma. We are relying on her waking up in the next twenty four hours or more. It's still quite touch and go I'm afraid but with a bit of luck she may pull through. However nothing is set in stone yet." The doctor explains I nod, looking at Ben, who has tears in his eyes just like mine. Tears of worry and relief. Relief Emma is alive now and made it through surgery yet worry because we can still lose her. She just needs to wake up. She has to wake up. I think. Then, suddenly I pick up something from what the doctor had said. "Wait… Was someone else attacked?" I whisper. The doctor looks at me in confusion. "You said both of them. Who else was harmed. Ohh my god is Caffrey…" Ben covers his mouth with one of his hands. "No. No. No. I assumed you must have known. But to be honest I don't really think your daughters aware of it." He says. "What!" I whisper. "Your daughter is with child."

The words hit me like a jug of cold water has just been poured over me. "WHAT!" Ben explodes. "There has to be some mistake." I whisper. "No mistake I'm afraid. That's why I said it was a miracle they both survived as she's only about two weeks along. Very newly pregnant. Normally in events like this the baby would have perished but somehow it is miraculously alive. Alive and growing. When she was first brought it I thought we would lose Emma even before any of us realized about the child. It was if they were protected by something. It's a miracle. A wonderful miracle." The doctor smiles. "BUT HOW IN GOD'S NAME CAN MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER BE PREGNANT!" Ben splutters furiously. "I think you know how Ben." Evie mutters. "BUT MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Ben yells. None of us say anything as none of us actually know the answer to the question. Emma would have told us if she had a boyfriend. Unless… No. I let all thoughts of that flee my mind. Her and Spence must have finally given in to their romantic feelings. I want to think. "WHOEVER IT IS I AM GOING TO TRACK HIM DOWN AND SHOW HIM JUST WHO'S LITTLE GIRL HE IS MESSING WITH." Ben growls beastly. The doctor looks at us nervously. "There's something else you should know about Emma." He says quietly. "Ohh god what." I whisper just as Caffrey comes running in. His face covered in bruises.

"Caffrey!" I cry, pulling him into an embrace. "What happened to you?" I whisper. He has tears in his eyes. "It's ok mom. How's Emma?" He looks around concerned just as Spence arrives and someone else who is behind him. He is standing in the shadows so I can't make out his face. "She made it. However it's still critical condition and things can go either way at this stage. It depends on her waking up soonish." The doctor explains again for the benefit of Caffrey and Spence who both sigh with relief. "What about Emma were you about to tell us?" Diaval asks. The doctor looks away. "Well because we almost lost her a couple of times during the surgery her magic powers died with her. She seems to have been holding up a shield around her, stopping people from seeing her true appearance. Because the magic has worn off now though we can see quite clearly that your daughter seems to have a self injury issue." The doctor sighs. "Ohh god. Ohh god no." I whisper, burying my head into Ben. "I knew something was wrong with her. I should have pushed her more to tell me. Ohh god. How bad." I question. Not wanting to know the answer to this. "Her wrists are the worst. Her arms and legs in a similar situation. She didn't appear to be using a blade though, I believe they were inflicted using magic." The doctor finalizes. "Ohh bloody hell no." A different voice says, standing out from all the others. The figure in the dark, who reveals himself. Captain Hook's Son.

Killian's POV

Ohh bloody hell Emma no. I think. I mentally curse myself. "I should have known." I snarl out loud. Spence looks at me, shaking his head. "You heard she hid them with magic, you couldn't have known Killian." He places his hand on my arm. I look up at him gratefully. "Did she not tell any of you?" The man looks around. "No. Emma has been quite secretive lately. We think there is problems and that people are upsetting her. We found out about two weeks ago that this was the case and that she had food issues but we never knew it was this bad. Ohh Emma!" The King looks away. I curse myself again. I should have realized this. I should have seen the signs… The relief though that Emma is alive over powers that a little bit as now I have a chance to tell her that I love her to and it's a chance I'm not going to waste.

The queen looks to Caffrey. "What happened to you?" She asks. "I was attacked on my way home. I was luckier then Emma. I got away but he slashed me on the face." He points to where my hook cut him. I back away into the corridor. "Do you know who did this to you?" The King asks. "No. I'm unsure, but the weapon that attacked me was like curved." Caffrey whimpers deceivingly. "Do you know what the weapon was that was used to stab Emma?" Caffrey asks. Spence shakes his head at me. "Run." He whispers. "It wasn't a regular knife. Like you said it was more curved." The man explains. "Like a hook shape?" Caffrey whispers. "Yes. Good description young man." The man says. "Mom. Dad." Caffrey points towards me. Everyone turns and faces me. Their eyes fixated on my hook and bloodied clothes. I look at them for a split second before turning on a heel and running down the corridor. I can hear some of them chasing me. But I'm too quick and using a skill I haven't used since the Isle. I dive out of a window.

The impact is bloody awful. Not as good as I used to be. I mentally scold myself for that as my ribs are bloody killing from the impact and there is shards of glass stuck into my skin and my head is pounding. Yet I don't care about that. I only care about one thing right now. Finding Emma.

Hours later I manage to locate her room, which luckily has a window. I spend another hour scaling the hospital wall and roof to get to that window. My ribs really starting to hurt. I bloody hope I haven't broken anything. As I have no one to look after me anymore. At least on the Isle I had Medea, Elena and Joe. But now I am alone. Completely alone.

I slide through the window I manage to open without breaking. Hitting the floor perfectly. I groan in pain as I move from the floor to face the bed in the middle of the room that contains Emma, who is surrounded with wiring and things that make a noise. It looks like she's in a torture device. Even her face is covered with them! I sit in a chair beside her bed, taking her cold hand in mine. Her nails are painted a beautiful midnight blue. I notice. I kiss her hand gently, that still bares my ring. It protected her for me. She doesn't stir. I run my hand through her blonde curls that are matted with blood. Before turning her hand over to look at her wrists and arms which I covered completely in red lines, some new, some fading. I kiss them softly, stroking them gently. "We'll be having a word about that when you wake up Emma." I mutter. She says nothing, still trapped in her peaceful slumber. I know I can't stay long and that they'll find me soon. I stroke Emma's hair gently before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm coming back for you love." I murmur, putting her hand down before heading for the window. "And Emma." I call back. "I love you to."

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter has gone on forever! I had a lot to put into it. Next chapter should be up late tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading xxxxxxx

pinksakura271: I really appreciate your support with this story xxxx thank you again for the idea that has been revealed in this chapter. I just read your review and I thought just how fun it would be to see how Mal and Ben would react to something like that xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swapyppup7557: thank you for your kind words means the world xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: trust me this is the start of Caffrey's pain mwhahhah xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx thank you for continuously reading this story xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Twenty

Mal's POV

I sit holding my daughters hand, keeping a constant watch over her. Praying that she wakes up soon. I turn her hand over, my eyes skimming over all the lines on her arms and wrists. Tears coming to my eyes. How did I not know about this? She was clever using magic to cover it up. None of us guessed. Not even Spence. I should have known. She's my daughter who I love more than anything. Her hands are still slightly covered in blood except her thumb, which is completely clean and bares a ring, one which I have never seen before. Ohh Emma! What have you gotten yourself into? I think.

Ben is getting the guards to search for Captain Hook's son. I should have known it would have been him to harm my daughter and my son. I should have prevented Caffrey from allowing those children to come over from the Isle Of The Lost. I bet either Ben or Diaval is talking to them to see if they were also involved and because they know Captain Hook's son better than anyone here. I shouldn't have listened to the visions of the future back then because if I hadn't I doubt my daughter would be lying here now.

After a while Evie pops her head around the door. "Hey. Jess is outside. She was wondering if you minded her visiting Emma." She asks quietly, a sad look crossing over her face as she looks at Emma. "Of course she can." I nod, wiping my tearful eyes as Jess enters quietly. Her face is streaked with mascara from crying. "Is she going to be ok?" She whispers as she takes Emma's other hand. "Depends if she wakes up." I reply shortly, giving her an apologetic glance. She eyes the marks on Emma's arms. "What the hell happened!" She gasps. I am silent. "Was she doing that to herself…" She trails off. I nod briefly. "Ohh god I should have known. I knew she was bottling things up because of school but I never thought." She shakes her head, looking down at Emma. I catch on to something she says. "Wait. What about school. What's wrong at school?" I gasp quietly. "What! You didn't know about any of that? She didn't tell you. Off course she didn't. She wouldn't have wanted to get him in trouble." Jess shakes her head. "Jess what the hell is going on?" I ask as I prepare to finally hear the full truth of why my daughter is so miserable.

"Well Emma is kinda like hated by the entire school to start with." Jess whispers. "What? But how? She's the princess. She told me she has loads of friends at school." I gasp, unable to believe what I am hearing. "Not really. She's only got me, Killian, Blaire, Spence and Ariana now. She's horribly picked on. They say she's ugly, fat and that she doesn't have a chance in hell becoming queen. she pretends it doesn't bother her but obviously it does. Ohh god I should have said something." Jess weeps. "Jess it's ok. I know what Emma's like. She probably told you not to right?" I sigh. She nods. "She once said if I did it would have been like I betrayed her." Jess whispers. I nod. "Ohh Emma." I whisper, stroking her blonde hair gently. "Who was it." I say after a few moments. "Well it was the whole school really." Jess sighs. "There must have been leaders Jess. Who spearheaded it?" I ask again. "Liv and her posse. Yet Ariana had a change of heart and came to join us." Jess murmurs. Liv. I should have guessed. My anger flares a little but I keep myself contained. For now.

"However Liv's kinda not the main leader." Jess continues. I look at her intently. "Then who is? Jessica tell me!" I practically squeal. "Caffrey. It's, it's Caffrey."

Caffrey's POV

My face absolutely stings with pain from Spence and Killian beating me up. But it doesn't keep the smirk off my face. I with help from Elena and Liv stabbed my sister and have gotten away with it because now my 'beloved' father and mother are tracking The son of Captain Hook down due to my geniuses and I'm pretty sure that when they find him it won't be a happy ending.

I decide to throw a party. The usual for me. Yet whilst I am sitting at the bar Medea approaches me, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she sits beside me. "Killian. I've lost him. He's the only family I have left and I've lost him." She whispers, I pull her onto my lap, kissing her gently. "Forget him. You've got me! I'm sure I can fill his space. Me, you, Joe and Elena. Sounds much better doesn't it?" I smirk. She wipes her eyes, nodding. Kissing me again. "You don't need Killian to get your revenge on my parents when you've got me." I assure her, my mind flashing to her reveal of what my parents did to her, my fingers lightly stroking the braided part of her hair where the scars lie beneath. I kiss her once more before she takes my face in her hands. "Love you." She murmurs before disappearing. I smirk as she leaves. "Yeah, I love you to."

After several drinks I am joined by my very best friend Owen, who in fact glares at me when he sits down. I am surprised by the expression on his face. Owen loves parties, more than anything. "What's up O?" I smirk at him. "How can you throw a party when your sister lies dying in a hospital?" He shakes his head at me. "Owen why do you care? And more importantly why do you think I care?" I smirk. "Jesus Christ Caffrey! How can you say that about your sister? Yes I know I have added to her pain before now with you but I'm quite frankly sick of it! She's your sister Caffrey and you should be by her side. If it were Demi, Ariana or Blaire I would be there sitting right by their side until they woke up." Owen snaps. I am actually a little startled by Owen's reaction. Owen is my best friend. My oldest friend. He understands me. Well I thought he did, I smile at him. "Owen you know my relationship with Emma isn't the same as yours with your sisters. I mean you actually like your sisters for a start. We don't like Emma remember. All hail me." I smirk. Owen rolls his eyes at me. "There you go again! You know Caffrey the world does not revolve around you and what if I do like Emma?"

"Ohh come on! You never stopped me before." I fold my arms. "And I regret that. I really do. I should have said something, God knows what that poor girl has been doing because of all our pointless hurtful comments. Spence and I have been discussing things you know and I am absolutely horrified at what Emma has felt the need to do to herself because she doesn't fit in and no one likes her. Well it stops right here right now. You know Caffrey I loved you so much. I accepted you through the good and the bad but now. God Caffrey it's like your not even the same person you once were. I cannot see past any of this. I just can't. Not when your own sister is suffering because of you. Ariana and Blaire were bright enough to chose the right side and that's what I'm doing right now." He snarls at me. "Ohh yes your best friend Spence. I always knew you preferred him to me." I growl angrily, my magic crackling under the surface. "Yes. My best friend Spence. I can have more than one best friend you know. Yet now it seems I only have one." He glares at me, before turning to go. "You'll regret this Owen, I wouldn't take this path. Sit and drink with me now and we can put this behind us. Go and you are a stranger to me." I hiss. "Well to be honest Caffrey your already a stranger to me." He replies. "Where are you going even?" I laugh. "To Emma. She's got to have more then six followers to become queen and that seventh person is going to be me." He snaps. "Owen." I snarl. He turns back. "You know something Caffrey you really are a right asshole." He replies before turning on a heel and exiting. I turn back to my drink angrily, yet suddenly my eyes feel wet for reasons I just cannot seem to understand.

Mal's POV

I release Emma's hand, placing it carefully back onto the bed before heading for the door. "Mal where are you going?" Jess whispers. "To my husband, we need to deal with our son." I snarl. "Mal please don't do anything rash. He deserves to be punished so badly but Emma…" She looks over at my daughters sleeping form. I nod. "I can't leave her." I sigh. Just as there is a knock at the door and a familiar man with black hair walks through. Caffrey's best friend Owen my godson. I can't suppress a glare. "You. What the hell were you all doing to my daughter! Don't tell me you didn't know. You're Caffrey's best friend. You're probably one of the main perpetrators." I snarl. "Your highness…"

"Aunt Mal." I hiss. "Aunt Mal. What Caffrey did was awful. He crossed so many lines. I just wish I had had the courage to speak up against him. I should have done. I have actually just been with him. He's thrown a party…" I roll my eyes in response. How could he? I let Owen continue. "Yet I am here because I called him an asshole and someone had to be their for his sister if he couldn't be and I'm here because I am going to make it up to Emma. I care not for popularity no more. I feel terrible and I want to make things right. Like my sister did." He explains. I roll my eyes at him, my expression softening. "I need to talk to that young man." I mutter. "Go. I'll stay with Jess and Emma. No harm will come to her with Jess and I by her side."

"And me." Spence appears at the door. "Spence. How much of that did you hear?" Owen smirks. "Enough." Spence replies, crossing the room in an instant to hug Owen. "I won't be gone long. I just need to inform Ben…"

"Go Mal. We've got her." Owen assures me. I release my daughters hand. Owen takes it and sits on the chair I was occupying. Spence stands over Emma, stroking her hair. I smile at the scene. Knowing that for once my daughter is truly safe.

Wasting no time I race to mine and Ben's office where he is standing over a large map and is commanding several guards he has to go the areas he specifies. To search for Captain Hook's son, who has completely disappeared. He looks up as I enter.

"Mal. Is Emma…" He trails off, Diaval sticks his head around the door. "She's the same. Spence, Jess, Evie and Owen are with her." I say quickly. He sends the guards away with instructions to bring him back. Alive is so possible. That shocks me slightly.

"Would you like me to go? Lead the search?" Diaval asks. I smile at him and Ben nods. "You're the best we have." He attempts a smile. He nods. I rush over to give him a brief hug. "Be careful." I whisper. "I won't be gone long. I wouldn't leave my granddaughter that long." He smiles sadly before disappearing. I turn back to Ben, who pulls me quickly into his arms. Kissing the top of my head. "Back to Emma. I'm so sorry I had to go. We need to find the bastard who did this to our children." He snarls. "Dad will. I know he will." I sigh. "Emma though. I don't think we can ignore the fact that the bastard in question is also the father of her unborn child?" Ben queries. "I don't want to think about that. I'm praying to god she slept with Spence or something but I know she hasn't. She sees him as a brother and the prophecy…" I trail off, tears coming to my eyes. "When I get my hands on that man there is no limit to the pain and suffering I am going to put on him for what he has done to our Emma because of some pointless act of revenge probably." Ben snarls, the beast within him coming to the surface, just like my inner dragon does at the very thought. "That goes for both of us." I snarl, knowing that when I also see that man Ben and I are going to absolutely destroy him for doing what he has done to Emma. But a voice whispers in my head. Would he really have done this if you hadn't tried to change your children's fate? I shake the thoughts of before turning to Ben. "Ben. I had a conversation with Jess. There's something you should know."

Killian's POV

Every part of me absolutely kills, my ribs especially. I am more convinced I've broken a few now but I don't stop. I need to get away from here. I need to return to the one place I have never been so joyful to see.

The Isle Of The Bloody Lost. No one from Auradon will dare come searching for me here. I can stop off here. Get some well deserved rest then go back for Emma. I cannot leave Emma. I need to be by her side. But whilst I am injured and possibly coming down with something (bloody hell please no) It would be the end of the world if I was as I have no one left willing to care for me now I have cut all ties with the witch Medea and Elena, who If I come across any time soon shall perish at my hand. I am will be left to suffer alone. Bloody brilliant!

It takes a bloody while to get back to the castle, having actually being hit by a bloody cart en route, injuring me further. Yet eventually I am inside and I slam the doors shut behind me, climbing the ever so familiar stairs to my bedroom. Everything still exactly the same as it has always been. I look at myself in the mirror. I look a bloody mess, rolling my eyes at my appearance, I pull a box out from under my bed, pulling a sword from the box. My fathers sword. I am now a fugitive. A villain. No. I am a villain. I always have been. The very worst the Isle has ever seen. However I am a villain with a weakness. Emma. Emma's my only weakness. I have to have her or I am nothing. Yet if she has awoken she probably believes everything she's been told by her parents. She'll hate me. That's for sure. I smirk as I hang my sword from my belt. In the eyes of Auradon I am the most rotten to the core villain around. A villain who wants most of the royals dead. If I kill Caffrey it shall change nothing as the damage has already been done. It will be what they see expecting and I really do hate to disappoint.

I limp down the staircase, every move I make jolting my ribs painfully, I do have to stop just outside the throne room. A hand reaches from within. Grabbing my arm. I whirl around.

"Maleficent." I snarl. "Killian. Care for a word?" She glowers at me. I follow her inside. She looks me over. "My god you look a mess." She comments. I roll my eyes at her. "If I had the magic I'd heal you yet I do not so you are just going to have to heal yourself." She mutters. Before taking me by the hook and leading me toward the window.

"Medea and I have been in contact recently. Apparently you have been a problem. You abandoned them for the princess of Auradon." She glowers at me. Then to my utmost surprise she smiles at me. "Well done Killian. You know you were always my favorite." She smiles. I look at her with utmost confusion. What the bloody hell is going on. "You know I told Medea the exact same thing as I told my daughter before you left. She is doing her job well, especially with corrupting the young prince. As is Joe and Elena. Yet you are doing your job and more." She smiles. "I do not believe Medea has explained everything to you. I am not going to harm Emma. I love her."

"Ohh she told me. She told me everything. I know you love the princess. Yet that what is a good thing. The princess has the most powerful light magic around. Yet if you are to have that much light magic there also has to be that much of dark magic." She smiles. "Yes I'm aware. Caffrey." I snarl. "No, no, no. The person with the most powerful dark magic is you."

I stare at her incredulously. "What! I have no magic! I bloody hate magic for starters." I snarl. "That may be true Killian but it doesn't change the fact that you have magic and you have the darkest of them all. Darker then Caffrey and Medea put together, darker than mine. Like Emma's is lighter then my daughters. Like it or not it's a part of you." She smiles. "If this bollocks is indeed true why do you need Caffrey and Emma to go dark." I snarl. "Ohh for fun! And to be honest, my grandson would be amazing accomplice and as for Emma. Every king needs a queen." She smiles. "King of what! What the bloody hell is going on witch?" I snarl. She smiles at me again. "Are you sure you want to know?" She walks towards the throne. "Ohh I bloody am sure." I snarl. She smirks. "Well don't say I didn't warn you."

I watch the old crone as she walks around the throne she used to sit in. "You are wondering why you have the most powerful dark magic yes? Well it's actually quite simple really. Sixteen years ago, when the accident occurred my daughter broke my staff. I lost my magic. I still have no magic. The magic allowed me complete control over The Isle Of The Lost. Since when Belle and her Beast banished the villains to the Isle I had to find someway of insuring I was the leader so I cast a spell, with the same strength as the spell I cast on Aurora. Stronger even. The spell was that whoever had my powers would be chained to the Isle. It's leader for eternity. Able to do anything and everything I wanted. How on earth did you think I managed to stay leader of the Isle for so long? I also said the spell would last till the end of time. However when I lost my powers, my powers didn't die. They sort out the person with the greatest potential for darkness. That person is you Killian. It was you and not Medea because you are older then she and your father was already teaching you his wicked ways. If she had been your age it would have been her. However it was not." She explains, I glare at her. "That's absolute bollocks! I think I would have bloody noticed if I had magic and as wicked as I am. I am no king of darkness. Your spell is bollocks. I am not controlled by anything or anyone!" I snap. "You know the conversation I had with Medea was only a few simple hours ago. I know about Emma and I know that you and her friend attacked my grandson. Her friend who had his mind magically wiped. Only magic could have restored his memories and according to what she said you were the only one around him as he was the only one who could get you to leave my granddaughter." She reminds me. "No. He just remembered!" I growl. "You were not angry at the time? Saying things that triggered your magic?" She queries. I am silent. No. It cannot be true. I think to myself.

"Sit in the throne." She orders. I roll my eyes at her. "No." I reply simply. "Killian sit in the throne." She snarls. "No." I yell. Turning to escape, yet I cannot, it's like some invisible force is pulling me in the direction of Maleficent. "Bloody hell. Why can I not escape." I whisper. "That's the spell. It's pulling you in. That's your magic talking. Sit in that throne and the Isle Of The Lost is yours." She smiles. The force is overwhelming. I want to sit in the throne. I take a few steps towards it. "No!" I yell and all the windows shatter instantly. "DO IT!" Maleficent yells. Yet I don't. I fight the urge and run from the room. I can still hear her in my head. "Running won't prevent the inevitable. The spell is too powerful even for you." She says. I ignore her. "You'll see what I mean. The urge will get stronger every day, your magic will show through and eventually you will snap. You cannot escape your destiny Killian."

Emma's POV

My eyes flutter open I can hear the annoying sounds of machines beeping all around me, my vision is slightly blurred but I make out three figures around me. Two hands are in mine. The pain hits me suddenly. The pain in my chest is excruciating. Tears spring to my eyes it's so painful. I look down at my arms, the magic is gone. All the marks are visible. Ohh no! What happened to me? I think. I hear my name called. I look at the people around me. Jess, Spence and Owen. Owen? What's he doing here and why is he holding my other hand? I scan the room again as Spence mutters words of reassurance to me and strokes my hair. It hurts to breathe and to speak but I manage to get the words out eventually as tears stream down my cheeks. "Killian. Where's Killian?"

Authors Note: Sorry that it has taken me forever to update I've felt like absolute rubbish all week and haven't been able to create any new chapters, however updates will be more regular again.

pinksakura271: thank you so much for your incredibly kind words about my story. They mean the world to me honestly they do. I can tell you something though. When Mal and Ben get a hold of Killian. Well that will be interesting to write. I do believe Ben will go full beast mode and Mal full magical mode! And Caffrey will definitely be in for it next chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Twenty One

Emma's POV

"Killian!" I cry softly. Where is he? Why isn't he here? I was hurt… No I was attacked. I was stabbed. Ohh god I was stabbed. More tears stream down my cheeks. Where is Killian? He would be here. He wouldn't just leave me. I thought he was here. I must have dreamt it. How could I have dreamt something like that?

"Emma. Emma darling calm down. It's ok, your safe now. Your perfectly safe." Spence murmurs softly to me but I can barely hear him over the sound of sobs. My sobs. A doctor enters the room with a syringe and it isn't long before drowsiness claims me and the darkness drags me away once more.

Mal's POV

"CAFFREY! CAFFREY! WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN!" Ben bellows as he charges down the stairs towards the pool area where their appears to be a party. Caffrey! I shake my head to myself as I move into the room with Ben, scanning the room for our son. Who we find at the bar. Why didn't we guess? We storm over to him. "Mother, father. What an unexpected pleasure." He smirks at us. Ben snarls at him in response.

"You young man are in a lot of trouble…"

After promptly dragging Caffrey back to the suite we deposit him on the sofa.

"Ok mom dad what's going on? I'm sorry if I broke the balcony and the bar and cast a spell on the bartender to let us use it to get wasted." He smirks. "Do you think this is some kind of joke Caffrey or something? Because whilst you were busy wasting your time again at parties. Which you organized. Your own sister is lying in a hospital bed and could possibly be dying!" I yell. He looks at me with his vibrant blue eyes, turning on the old Caffrey charm. Yet this time he is going to find he won't get very far with that. "I too was attacked mom, dad. By the same man who attacked Emma. Shouldn't you be looking for him instead of reprimanding me for my crazy ideas due to the fact that I am deeply shocked by all that has gone on and I was desperate for a drink…"

"CAFFREY!" Ben bellows beastly. "We are looking for him Caffrey but we are not here because of any of that. We are here because of your sister." I start yet Ben holds his hand up to silence me. I take his arm to keep him calm whilst we discuss this with our son. To keep us both calm.

"According to several witnesses who I shall not give you the names of to very good reasons! You have been bullying your sister and getting the whole school to bully her also. You and Olivia. Who to shall be punished for her part in things. Caffrey how could you do that to Emma? Your brother and sister! And apparently you have been doing this for a long period of time to!"

Caffrey raises his hand to speak but Ben cuts him off again. "You have been making Emma's life miserable and do you want to know what your disgusting comments have done to Emma? Well I am going to tell you. Because of what you and everyone else has been saying about her Emma has food issues. She felt the only person she could turn to was someone from the Isle…"

"Ooh about that. He's actually Emma's boyfriend. Shocking really. I did try to warn her that he was rotten to the core but she was like you dad wanting to see the best in everyone. Can't believe he tried to kill her. No wonder Emma has issues…"

"CAFFREY!" Ben growls before continuing. "And today when she was brought into the hospital do you know what the doctors found out about her?" Ben snarls. "That's she dumb?" Caffrey smirks. "NO CAFFREY THEY DID NOT. THEY FOUND THAT SHE WAS HARMING HERSELF PURPOSELY WITH HER OWN MAGIC BECAUSE OF HOW YOU AND THE REST OF THE SCHOOL WAS TREATING HER! YOUR OWN SISTER CAFFREY AND WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR YOUNG MAN…. WHO ARE YOU TEXTING!" Ben explodes as Caffrey has whipped out his phone and is stabbing at it rapidly. "GIVE ME THAT!" I snatch it off him, looking at the message he has just sent to everyone in his contacts.

Hahahah my sister is so dumb she's harming herself with her own magic lol! Think she's a goth or something. Caffrey xxxxxxx

"CAFFREY YOU… GET UPSTAIRS NOW!" I yell. "Gladly. My phone if you please."

"GET UPSTAIRS NOW!" I say again. He disappears. I hear his bedroom door slam. I follow him up casting a spell around his door to shut it until I deam fit to open it again. "Mal what has he done?" Ben asks, I pass him Caffrey's phone. "Ohh my… CAFFREY!" He snarls. I pull him back. "Ben stay here for me or go to Emma." I turn for the door. "What. Where are you going?" He asks curiously. "The Fairy Godmother. I need a spell."

Making my way to the Fairy Godmother's office I find the door open. She's talking to Jane, who hugs me when I enter. "I was just asking if their were any healing spells we could find for Emma." Jane whispers quietly. "Thank you." I sniff, tears coming to my eyes. I turn to the Fairy Godmother who nods. "Jane why don't you go down to the hospital." She smiles. Jane nods, disappearing.

"What can I do for you Mal?" She asks softly. "I need a spell. A spell that can trap magic. Stop it from being performed by two individuals." I request. "What two individuals would this be?" She asks. "Emma and Caffrey. You must have a spell. I can't find one in my book but I thought you must have had one. Their must have been something in place when Evie, Jay, Carlos and I came along just in case one of us decided to take advantage of being able to cast spells whenever wherever." I fold my arms. "On what grounds do you need this spell?" She sighs. "I am the queen I don't have to give reasons for my demands!"

"Mal. Please tell me. If you want the spell you have to tell me. No matter who you are it cannot be released to you without a reason." She sighs. I nod. "Sorry." I grumble apologetically. "I need it for Emma because I only found out recently that she is harming herself by using her magic. I. I cannot allow that to continue…"

"Emma's harming herself?" Jay whispers from the door. I turn to face him, racing into his open arms. "I was with the search party. They may have a lead, they believe that he may be injured and is slowing down. I think they'll find him soon Mal. I came back because Emma's awake. Well she was. She's asleep again because she wouldn't stop crying. Evie, Jess, Spence, Owen and Carlos are with her now. I came to get you and Ben." He explains. "I'll be right there. I just need this. I really need this." I whisper. "Can I stay?" Jay asks. I nod. "Of course you can." I smile weakly before turning back to the Fairy Godmother.

"She can't have her magic right now. I don't think she's stopped." I whisper. She nods. "Mal. I don't want to sound like a douce here but. Even if you take her magic away from her, it won't stop her, she'll find blades." Jay warns me. "Ben and I shall ensure anything she can hurt herself with will be taken away."

"Mal she's the princess of Auradon and she's just been stabbed all she has to do is go up to someone and ask them for a knife or whatever to defend herself." Jay reminds me. I drop my head to my hands. "Ohh god! Someone's got to stop her. Ohh god." I groan, tears appearing In my eyes. "I should be there. I need to go to her." I turn for the door. "The spell. You can have it for Emma. Caffrey can wait." The Fairy Godmother insists and suddenly a parchment appears in the air, I snatch it. "Thank you." I smile gratefully as Jay and I race from the room.

Emma's POV

The next time I awaken I am alone. My eyes automatically prickle with tears. Killian's still not here either. I eye the door, praying that he walks through it and comes to my side so I can hold him and tell him just how much I love him. To hear him call me love and respond to what I told him just before I was stabbed. That I love him. I really need him to be here and it terrifies me to think why he isn't here with me now. My magic has come back to me I realise and I use most of it to put my glamour spell back up. Still holding onto hope that no one has seen the marks yet. I allow a few more to appear on my legs, which are tucked out of sight under a mass of blankets.

"Emma honey are you in pain?" Uncle Carlos from the door. I relax my face, smiling weakly. "My chest is killing me." I murmur. Well! It is mostly the truth as the pain is incredible. I feel tears run down my cheeks again. "Emma. Emma don't cry. Everything is going to be ok." He crosses the room to get to my side, taking my hand in his. "We are going to catch the monster who did this to you honey. I would be out their with the dalmatians but you are more important to me then me kicking someone's ass. Well Jay would kick his ass. I would cheer him on." He strokes my shoulder gently. "You caught who did this to me? I couldn't see the persons face…" I trail off. "Don't think about it Emma. Don't give it a second thought." He wipes the tears from my eyes. "Who was it?" I whisper. "Quite obvious really, Caffrey should have made more of an appropriate choice when choosing his subjects." He sighs just as my mom, dad, aunt Evie, uncle Jay enter the room…

"Mom." I whisper as she races over to my side, embracing me so briefly, to save me pain as does dad and they both hold my other hand in two of theirs whilst dad strokes my hair gently and mom murmurs something softly. Then a strange feeling fills me. It is only brief and disappears quite quickly but it leaves me feeling that something is missing and in the corner of my eye I see that my marks have reappeared. I try to shield them again with my magic but I cannot seem to activate it. I try not to look worried. Looking worried with alert them. It's ok. It's all ok. I try to look at them positively but I cannot. I need to know where Killian is. So I ask the question.

"Where's Killian?" I murmur. Mom looks at me confused. "Killian?" She queries. "Captain Hook's son." Aunt Evie speaks up. "Wait till I get my hands on that man. I'll show him what rotten to the core truly looks like. He's probably an amateur compared to what I was like ." Jay snarls. "You can help me with that." Dad snarls with him. I look at them confused. What's going on? I wonder. "He'll never lay a hand on you again honey don't you worry about that. Dude will come out of retirement to punish him." Carlos agrees. "What are you on about?" I whisper. "No one touches my daughter like that and gets away with it." Dad growls. I look to mom for answers. "Why are you saying things like that? What's he done that is so bad?" I look around confused. "The son of Captain Hook was the one who stabbed you Emma."

I shake my head rapidly. Tears falling from my eyes.

"No! No. He couldn't have, he wouldn't have. I love him." I whisper rapidly. "Sadly so Emma." Aunt Evie whispers. "No." I shake my head. I cannot believe this. It's ridiculous. Killian would never hurt me. He gave me his fathers ring. He's told me so much about himself that he insisted her hasn't told Medea, Joe or Elena. Killian would never do a thing like that. He may be blunt and a little villainous at times but it's only when he was trying to protect me by finding out just who makes me so miserable. He saved me from drowning… "You must have it wrong. Killian wouldn't hurt me. He rescued me from drowning a few months back. Why would he stab me?" I whisper as the tears run down my cheeks. "Emma you cannot trust anything that man has told you." Dad whispers. "Emma the weapon used to stab you matched his hook. He used that to stab you. The doctors confirmed it and he was covered in blood…"

"He's guilty. He is guilty and he is going to pay." Jay cuts dad off, who nods. "I am in agreement with Jay. We are tracking him down as we speak." Dad nods. Carlos squeezes my hand. "The dogs will be able to find him. We think he's injured and that he's slowing down and making mistakes. If we had something of his we could find him quicker. Do you have anything Emma honey?" He says gently. Yet I barely hear him. I don't believe this for one minute and the only words that jump out to me is that he could be wounded and if he's a wanted fugitive now he won't be able to get help. No one will be able to help him. The tears flow freely. I will my magic but it doesn't come so I release the hand Carlos is holding to dig my nails into the fresh wounds on my legs beneath the blanket so no one can see.

"I think this is his ring." Mom looks at the hand she and dad are holding. I pull it away before she can touch it. "Emma." She starts. "No. Killian didn't do this. This ring was the only link to his father. Why would he give it to me if…"

"Emma I told you. You cannot trust a word that man says." Dad sighs. "I don't even get how Killian could have gotten to stab me! The attacker came the opposite direction and I had been with Killian but he wasn't in any position to follow me." I stop. I cannot admit what I had been doing with Killian to my parents, aunt and uncles.

"Why wasn't he in any position to follow you?" Evie asks then stops. "Ohh." She nods at me. "Why wasn't he?" Dad growls. "Ben I don't think you need to know the answer…"

"Jesus Christ." My dad curses. Looking to mom. The room suddenly falls deadly silent as if there is something I am missing. "That actually doesn't help in his defense. If I needed to get somewhere, or escape. I could get changed and take an alternative route pretty quickly and Caffrey chose these people. None of us actually know what powers he could possess." Jay reminds us. Carlos nudges him. "What!" He asks. Carlos shakes his head at Jay a couple of times and the room falls back into silence again. I am crying again. "What. What now. Please what's wrong." I look at them all. "I'm going to kill him." Dad growls. Mom takes my hand from under the blanket, I try to retract it but she tightens her grip and flips it over. She sees the fresh blood on my hands and nails instantly. Tears pool from her eyes as she eyes the marks on my arms and wrists. She knows. Ohh no. "Emma. I have to tell you something. I will address the harming issue afterwards. But you need to know about this and you need to be brave ok. I am not mad at you. I really am not mad at all." She whispers and instantly dad starts stroking my hair, Evie takes my hand with Mal's and Jay holds my hand with Carlos. "What's happened? Spence. Where's Spence." I whisper. "Here darling." He enters the room. Mom looks up at him. "Spence I need you to give us some space for a moment." She whispers. Spence looks at her. Confusion evident. He is normally included in serious discussions… Unless something really really bad has happened. Caffrey. Ohh my god is my brother dead? Was he attacked with me? Did I miss my chance to tell him that I will always love him no matter what he has said or done to me? I am about to find out as mom and Evie squeeze my hand tighter, as does Carlos and Jay and dad stops stroking my hair.

"Emma your pregnant."

Killian's POV

I stumble down the roads. I had to escape the Isle. Maleficent's voice wouldn't cease to follow me. Even now I can still feel it. The pull of the darkness. I am in Auradon again. There are people after me and its getting even harder to escape them as my ribs are absolutely killing me. I need to rest. I need to heal. No I need to keep going. Get away from here. Get away. Heal. Come back for Emma. Emma. Beautiful, beautiful Emma. My vision clouds over and I manage to make it over a log before collapsing against a tree. I can hear an incoming crowd. I am going to be caught. I need to move but I cannot and as the darkness pulls me away into unconsciousness my thoughts travel to the woman I love more than the world...

Authors Note: hey guys. Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely kind words of encouragement. I am feeling much better now thanks xxxxxx next chapter is going to be an interesting one… I would love to hear your thoughts about what you think will happen next chapter. See you then xxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Twenty Two

Emma's POV

"What." I whisper quietly. My mind reeling with my mother's words. She looks at me gently. "But. No. I can't be pregnant." I whisper, shaking my head with disbelief. We were careful. Ever so careful. Except the first time when I kinda caught him by surprise after Caffrey had walked in on us... Ohh crap! Tears stream down my cheeks rapidly as I start to sob.

"It'll be ok Emma, it will all be ok." Mom says quietly. "But I was stabbed. How did the baby even survive?" I murmur. "They said it was a miracle that you both survived since you are only two weeks along." Aunt Evie explains. "Something protected me." My eyes wander to my hands, the ring, which unlike the rest of my hand is completely clean. Could it have been that, that protected me? But Killian can't do magic. He couldn't have spelled it to protect me. Unless the magic was already in place as he said it had protected him before he gave it to me. Thinking of that brings my thoughts back to Killian again and I am unable to stop my sadness taking over.

Mal's POV

I watch as my daughter starts to break down. It is heartbreaking to watch and I just sit their holding her, trying to comfort her like Evie, Ben, Jay and Carlos are.

We keep comforting her until she eventually drifts to sleep again after a few hours. It is then when we decide to take a break. However before we leave Carlos slips the ring off her finger.

"The dogs will be able to pick up his scent with this. I'll return it immediately." Carlos explains. Pressing a kiss to Emma's head before dashing out of the door. "I'll go and help him. I want to be there when we catch the son of a bitch." Jay snarls, following Carlos out. Evie stays where she is beside Emma. I turn to Ben. "We need to deal with Caffrey." He snarls. "I don't know what's more important right now to be honest but right now Emma is our main priority. We can get Jay, Carlos, Chad and Doug to deal with Caffrey." I groan, falling into Ben's embrace from which I never want to move from.

Emma's POV

I am alone when I awaken. There is a note though on the table.

Just popped home, I'll be back soon xxxxxxx Auntie E xxxx

And another one from my parents.

Wont be gone long xxxxxxxxxx mom and dad.

I turn away from them. I rub at my red and sore eyes, biting down hard on my lip. I look down at my hand, my ring is still their but it feels as if it has been moved recently. Carlos. I think. Getting the scent of Killian for the dogs to follow. Tears well up in my eyes again. I need to stop crying. I'm being pathetic! I need to get my magic back wherever that's gone to! I think as my hand absentmindedly brushes over my stomach. I close my eyes tightly. How can this be real? I'm sixteen years old. I can't raise a child! I try to shake all thoughts from my head. This can wait until later. What's important now is finding Killian and insuring that he comes back to me.

I must have dozed off a couple of moments as when I open my eyes again mom is sitting by my bedside, her hand in mine.

"Emma." She says softly, stroking my hair absentmindedly. "Mom I..."

"It's ok. We can deal with this like we deal with everything else. I was your age when I had you. Actually I may have been a little older than you but we will discuss all that another time. I have something more pressing to discuss with you right now then that." She turns my hand over, her fingers lightly stroking the marks on my arms.

"I know why you did it." She sighs. I look at her a little panicked. "Ohh don't worry I know everything. We worked it out in the end about Caffrey. Your father has gone to deal with him further. Well the best he can verbally as I locked him in his room with magic." She explains. I gasp. She knows about Caffrey. He's going to hate me even more! I think, the thoughts bring tears to my eyes. "He is not going to get away with what he did to you. I am going to have his magic taken from him. It's not permanent. It's for as long as I say. I did the same to you." She admits. I sigh, that's why my magic is gone. I think to myself a moment. "Mom." I murmur. "No Emma. I am not letting you continue hurting yourself! You will not have your magic back until I am absolutely 101 percent sure you are never going to do it again. It's going to take time Emma. Until I can trust you not to do that again I am not allowing you to have it back alright?" She groans, tightening her grip on my hand. I nod miserably. "Ohh Emma why didn't you tell me about Caffrey? Ben and I could have put a stop to this a long time ago." She cries. "I didn't want to lose him." I admit. "Emma." She sighs stroking my cheek. "Mom, I know you won't let me have my magic back but can you just you know hide them again. Like I was doing?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No Emma. I don't trust that you won't take advantage of that. I want to be able to check every day that you are not doing it anymore. You may have a bandage on now but I need to be able to check them regularly." She folds her arms. I nod. I understand why she feels the need to do this. I really do but I don't agree with it. Not at all.

"I want you to talk to someone about this. We are not just letting all this drop. If I were you the best person to talk to would be your Uncle Carlos. He gets it more than anyone. But I want you to talk to me and Ben. He's not mad at you Emma, he's upset and terrified for you because he loves you more then anything in the world, just like I do." She sighs, then smiles at me. "Spence has been desperate to see you. Do you mind a visit?" She asks sweetly. I nod. She smiles and disappears and only reappears again when she is accompanied by Spence.

As soon as mom leaves us Spence wraps his arms around me carefully not to hurt me.

"You had me so worried Emma." He kisses the top of my head gently before sitting down on the chair beside me, taking my hands in his tightly. "I would have been in sooner but my services were needed by your father since they think Killian did this to you. I've been helping them." He looks away from me. I squeeze his hands tighter. "Killian didn't do this to me Spence. I love him. I was with him literally moments before the accident and I don't know how it's possible for him to have done it unless he has magic, which he doesn't!"

"Emma I get the picture." He smirks. "Seriously Spence. He didn't do this. He lost his father at a young age in a fire, the only thing he had left of his father was this ring which he gave to me before the incident." I flash it at him. "Emma…"

"He's innocent! He has to be. They must have set him up somehow as the weapon used to stab me was apparently his hook and he was covered in blood… Maybe they saw it wrong…"

"EMMA!" Spence cries exasperatedly. I look at him with confusion. He sighs. "Emma I know he didn't do it as, and I hate to admit this I really do. He loves you. He loves you more than the world." He says softly. "You know who did do it?" I ask quietly. "No. Of course I don't! But it definitely wasn't Killian. Yes it was your blood on him that we all saw but he was covered in your blood because he was the one who found you, he carried you here. I met him at the forests edge and we brought you here. I have never seen someone look that afraid in all my life. Killian saved you Emma, he definitely didn't stab you. I had to physically force him to come with me to try and find out who did do this to you!"

"So you do know who did this, or you have your suspicions at least!" I cry. He squeezes my hands again. "No we don't." He sighs. "Spence…" I start. "Emma please don't give it a second thought for now. Your father and uncles have set the dalmatians on his trail, they are going to find him soon I'm guessing so I am going to go look for him to so I can send them in the other direction to give me some time to prove who really did this to you. Alright?" He looks at me. "If you find him, bring him back to me." I whisper. "Emma they would be expecting that." He sighs. "He's Killian he's good at hiding, he'll get away. Please tell him to come back to me. I need to see him. I need to tell him that I love him." I beg. "I think he already knows that." He smiles at me, kissing my forehead gently. "Now I'm worried about you. What's wrong. Your parents sent me away earlier. They never, ever do that so whatever is going on with you is serious, will you tell me?" He asks. I bite my lip. I want to tell him since he is practically my brother. He wouldn't care that much I don't think but if he's going to look for Killian then I can't risk something accidentally slipping out. I mean I know I'll have to tell Killian about the baby eventually but I want it to be me he hears it from and not Spence!

"Is it about the, you know." He strokes the marks on my arms carefully. "Yeah." I lie. "Ohh Emma why didn't you tell me?" He sighs. "You would have told my parents." I murmur. He sighs before nodding. "I would do anything and everything to protect you, you know that. Now. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kisses my head again before leaving me with hope that soon I shall see my Killian again.

Killian's POV

I awake in the same position and place I passed out in. "Bloody hell." I groan in agony as I move from the forest floor. I am however a little overjoyed that I wasn't caught by anyone! That improves my mood significantly, however the fact that my ribs are killing me and my head feels like it is about to split open brings my mood right back down again. I stumble through the woods. I need to get to some kind of shelter where I can rest for a little while without having to worry about being caught and being haunted by Maleficent. I have managed to block her from my mind for now but I don't know how long that's going to bloody last! I need Emma. Having Emma around keeps me calm. I don't even know if she's alright right now but I think if she had died then somehow I would have felt it.

After a while I am still bloody no where.

"Go back to the Isle. Come home Killian." Maleficent appears beside me yet she looks the way she once was. Powerful, the leader of the Isle Of The Lost. "Get out of my head." I growl. "You can't escape magic Killian. I am what you would call the subconscious of the curse. You will listen to me and you will return to the Isle Of The Lost where you will take your place as King Of Darkness. It can only be you. I am also the voice of your magic. Your in pain, heal yourself." She cackles. "I have no magic!" I snarl. "Your blind hatred for magic is keeping you from your full potential. You know I'm right." She pointed her staff at me then sighs. "Anyway. Dark magic like yours inflicts pain and misery. It wouldn't work as a healing aid. Just think of all you could accomplish, you could probably destroy the barriers around the Isle Of The Lost with the strength of your magic. Finally you get get your revenge on my Mal and her Ben." She smirks. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yell. Yet a sudden sound of footsteps rings out from behind me and even though I am in agony I still attempt to run. "Just release your darkness and take him out." She taunts. "NO!" I snarl.

"Killian!" A familiar voice calls my name, the one who is chasing me. I turn around to face the person who I find to be Spence.

"God you're a hard man to find." He gasps. "Worst villain on the Isle Of The Lost currently, I'm pretty good at hiding from people when I don't wish to be found." I mutter, keeping my distance from him. "You can stop running, it's just me here. Well it is for now." He sighs. "Let me guess they've all sharpened their pitchforks and have the entire Auradon army after me am I right?" I mutter. "Yes. I think it's really Ben, Jay, Carlos, Chad, Doug, Diaval who have actually got pitchforks. But yes the whole Auradon army and every dalmatian under Carlos De Vil's control is after you presently. I would say they are the biggest worry since they got your scent, but they seem to be looking in the wrong place presently, how long that lasts I don't know. I'm supposed to be helping them..." He explains, I turn to go. "BUT! Because you and I both know who actually is responsible for harming Emma I am not going to say anything. Theirs someone I know who may be able to help keep you hidden, we can go to them. Her name is Megera, I used to date her daughter. I'm still good friends with her and she owes me a favour after I got her daughter out of… You really don't need to know about that." He smirks. I shake my head. "Rather not mate. I know of this Megera, well Medea does and considering history that's not going to be a good idea." I mutter. "No she won't care, she'll help me. Please come with me." He begs. "I'm better off alone mate." I murmur. "Killian…"

"No! Let's face the facts here. The King and Queen Of Auradon believe me to be a villain who stabbed their beloved princess and attacked their bloody prince. Everyone has already made their minds up about me being a villain. Everyone in Auradon probably bloody has! That's not going to change because they are never going to believe for a second that their own beloved prince did this. Caffrey was right! There is no way to convince them of that." I growl. "Killian what are you going to do." Spence asks, I hint worry in his voice. "I am going to show them exactly how villainous I actually am. If they have already made their minds up about me being a villain then it won't matter if I chose to hunt down and tear limb from limb their beloved Prince Caffrey because I am a villain and that's exactly what villains do." I snarl menacingly. "As much as killing Caffrey would be a good idea you cannot do that. What about Emma?" He reminds me. I close my eyes briefly. "She probably believes what they say about me." I mutter the heartbreaking truth. "No she doesn't! She's trying to convince everyone it wasn't you actually Killian!" He reveals, I take a step towards him. "She's awake?" I whisper. He nods. "Yes. Yes she's awake, she's in a bit of pain but she's alright. She's worried about you. She needs you. She told me to tell you to come back to her. I however advise against that so you don't get caught." He folds his arms. I take another steps towards him, groaning in pain as I do. "Emma." I whisper. "She loves you Killian, she really does and she loves Caffrey, for now anyway. She wouldn't want you to kill her brother. She'd never forgive you." He tries to reason with me. "When she finds out she will." I mutter, swaying a little. "You don't look great Killian are you alright?" He asks worriedly. "I'm fine." I shake it off with my hand. "Are you injured?" He presses. "Bruised my ribs I think, nothing serious." I groan. "Killian you need to come with me you don't look well. You need rest. I promise, Megera will help us." He pleads with me. "I'm sorry mate, I can't." I murmur before turning on a heel and disappearing into the oncoming fog…

Emma's POV

Someone is hold my hand, no someone is stroking my wrists, my arms. I open my eyes, expecting to see my mom, or dad or any of my uncles and aunts or any of my close friends but it is neither of them. It's Killian. He smiles at me with his one of his usual dazzling smiles when I turn to face him. "Killian?" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. "Hello love." He smiles, moving to kiss my forehead lightly. "Ohh Killian I am so glad to… I love you. I love you god I love you" I whisper, tears running down my cheeks as I tighten my grip on his hand. He laughs lightly. "I love you to Emma. Of course I love you." He replies, exactly as how I had imagined he would. "Are you in much pain love?" He asks. Worry etched on his handsome features. "A bit. It still hurts to move, and breathe a bit. I haven't even attempted standing up or walking yet." I murmur. "I'm so sorry love, I should have walked you back. I should have protected you." He looks away. I squeeze his hand. "You did Killian. I don't know how but you did. I think it was this that kept us… Me alive." I lift the hand that bears his ring. He laughs. "Yes I always said that it protected me." He smiles. "And you protected me. You found me and brought me here according to Spence. Thank you." I smile, he looks at me gravely. "Yes that is the truth. I found you lying in pool of your own blood and I carried you here. I practically had to watch you die in my arms Emma. Never ever, ever do that to me ever again." He pleads desperately. "Ohh Killian." I whisper. "I never thought I would ever see you again love." He admits. "Hey it's me, you could never get rid of me that easily." I smile. "Still never do that to again and whilst we are on the subject of never doing things again. What the bloody hell are these?" He eyes the many marks on my arm. I say nothing as tears roll down my cheeks. "Emma why the bloody hell didn't you tell me about this? You should have told me!" He growls, he's angry with me. I think. "I didn't tell anyone." I murmur. "And you evidently hid them with magic! I'd know! I didn't need to hear them tell me that fact when it was revealed that you were hurting yourself!" He shakes his head at me. "How would you know?" I whisper. "Because that's what I got Medea to do for me on the Isle Of The Lost." He mutters. "Killian…" I whisper. "Ohh trust me love I understand. That's why you should have talked to me about it because I understand more then anyone." He growls then slides his jacket off, rolling up his sleeves. I gasp when I see just how many scars there are. "They're not all from sword fights you know." He murmurs before turning to me. "I know why you did it. I know that your brother and the school treat you like rubbish Emma but I need you to promise me that you are never going to do that ever again. If you are tempted at all I want you to talk to me first. I never want to see you doing this ever again. I may not have magic but I'll find something to ensure that you are not putting any glamour spell and I will be checking. Everyday." He growls. "You may not need to do that as I don't exactly have my magic right now. My mom has taken them to stop me from using it against myself. I wouldn't be able to hide them like I did. Not on my arms anyway." I say quietly, he groans. "Where else Emma?" He sighs. "My legs." I admit. "Emma." He growls before carefully putting his arms around me briefly before pulling away abruptly, collapsing back against the chair. I look at him worriedly. "Killian are you ok?" I ask, nibbling my lip anxiously. "My ribs are just a bit bloody sore that's all." He winces. I moves a little closer to him. "Killian you look sick. Are you sure your alright?" I whisper. "I'm alright love. I'm always alright." He assures me, his lips brushing against mine lightly, he groans in pain as he straightens up. "Killian." I start. "I'm fine Emma." He assures me just as we both hear the voice of Evie approaching us. "I've got to go love." He heads towards the window. "Killian please don't go. Don't leave me again." I beg, more tears sliding down my cheeks at the thought of losing him again. "I'll come back Emma, I'll always comes back for you. I love you." He smirks at me before glaring. "Don't hurt yourself again Emma because if you do it's not your parents you should be fearful of. It's me, alright? I'll come and find you soon. I promise." He pushes the window open. "Killian!" I call, I should tell him. I should tell him now. "Yes love?" He replies with a smile. "I love you." I smile. "I love you to." He replies as he vanishes from view…

A few days pass by slowly, I haven't seen Killian since that night and he hasn't been caught yet. I spend the days worrying constantly about him, I'm sure he was in more pain then he was letting on and he looked like he'd been hit by a truck. I hope to god he's alright as if he's not I don't know what I'd do.

I am eventually allowed to go home that day since I made a persuasive argument with the doctors and my parents that even though I can barely move I would rather my bed at home then one in the hospital because a I don't like hospitals and b there is more chance Killian will visit if I'm at home, considering he's the most wanted man in the whole of Auradon!

I am beyond relieved when I am eventually in my own bed again. I notice that my room looks a little more empty then usual. Objects are missing. Sharp objects, I try to ignore it. I have a wheelchair, which I can use to get to the bathroom, since I am not great on my feet yet as my wound still wrecks. Yet mom offers to help me to the bathroom anyway as neither of them want to let me out of their sights. However, later that very day they do. As apparently they have some individuals to deal with at Auradon Prep, which loosely translates to. Dealing with the ones who caused me harm, which I think includes Caffrey, I realize when they leave, leaving Uncle Jay, Uncle Carlos and Spence downstairs to keep an eye on me, Evie will join them when she can apparently but ultimately I am alone in my room. Perfect. I think as I am back in my own bed, I have a mound of pillows and blankets and my headphones, perfect. However, unfortunately I do have to move to go to the toilet, which is quite painful and I just collapse in my chair, wheeling myself into my ensuite bathroom. The door is ajar. I normally close it. I think to myself as I enter, shock consuming me when I see Killian collapsed on the bathroom floor. "Killian!"

Authors Note: Thank you for reading and for your lovely reviews xx next chapter should be up soon I hope xxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Twenty Three

Emma's POV

"Killian!" I cry softly as I move my chair closer to where he lies, carefully and painfully climbing out of it to kneel beside him. I run my hand through his hair, resting the back of my hand on his forehead. He's burning up. "Killian. Killian please wake up." I whisper, stroking his face gently. How long has he been here? I wonder to myself as he suddenly stirs. "Emma?" He murmurs. "Yeah I'm here." I say quietly. "What the bloody hell happened." He looks around. Then groans. "I found you, you were unconscious. How long have you been here?" I cry softly. "Last I remember it was night time, few days after I last saw you. I was tired I needed to stop running." He closes his eyes abruptly. "No. No stay awake. It's sunset Killian. I've only just got out today, my aunt and uncles and Spence are downstairs." I explain briefly, he moves to get up, groaning in agony as he does so. "I'm so sorry. I better head off before they catch me." He murmurs, practically falling back down again. Using my chair I manage to get up into it and I grab his hand, using it to pull myself up so my arm is around his waist and I lead him painfully back to my bedroom where I climb back into bed, pulling him with me. "Emma, I should go." He mutters. "Killian your evidently sick and injured. You are not going anywhere." I sigh. "We are sure to be caught." He murmurs. "I'll deal with my family. They won't harm you. I promise." I say quietly. "I'm sure I'll be fine love, I've dealt with bruised ribs and illnesses before on the Isle Of The Lost alone." He mumbles. "But you don't need to here when you have me and modern medicine." I sigh. "We don't need this medicine thing on the Isle." He mutters. "Well here you do!" I roll my eyes at him as he closes his eyes momentarily. I climb of my bed and onto the chair again, wheeling myself into the bathroom to get a towel, which I run under water quickly before wheeling back to bed, muttering various swear words as I clamber back into bed, placing the wet towel on his forehead for him, running my fingers through his raven hair. Knowing that, no matter what happens or who finds out I will look after him to the best of my abilities.

"Ohh bloody hell I bet my hair is a bloody mess." He groans quietly after a while. I laugh softly. "What is it with you and Caffrey with your hair? It doesn't matter around me. I actually like your hair messy. It's hot." I admit, he laughs softly yet groans in pain. "Killian!" I stroke his face worriedly. "I'm alright love, just my ribs." He murmurs. "Are you sure you haven't broken them?" I bite my lip in concern. "No! I'm…"

"Killian." I growl. "It is a possibility." He admits. "What happened?" I ask. "Story for another time maybe?" He murmurs. "Killian. Tell me." I command. "I jumped out of a window. Been a while since the Isle, my landing was off. Then I actually did get run over by a cart." He explains briefly. "Where have you been staying the past few days? Where did you hide." I ask inquisitively. "Outside. The woods." He replies. "No wonder your sick! It's been freezing the past couple of days." I roll my eyes at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to sleeping outside. I've been doing it for the past three weeks now and I used to do it on the Isle all the time." He murmurs. I gasp quietly. "Why were you sleeping outside?" I whisper. "I had a dispute with Joe." He mumbles. "Killian why didn't you tell me! You could have stayed here!" I protest. "Really love? Like your parents would have allowed that." He sighs, coughing a bit before groaning and shutting his eyes. "I don't care what happens, if you get any worse I am taking you to the hospital. I'm still considering wherever or not I should do that anyway." I mutter. "Please dear bloody god no. I am not being imprisoned in that place!" He protests. "Killian hospitals are good places. Not bad places." I sigh as his eyelids droop. He is still burning up. I need to get his temperature down. I think, moving slightly to get the medicine box which has been left on the side for me in case the pain gets too bad. I find what I need, I turn back to Killian, stroking his face in an attempt to rouse him. "Killian?" I say softly. "Love." He replies sleepily. "This will make you feel better, you can go back to sleep afterwards." I say gently as I measure out the dose. He takes it. "What the bloody hell was that! Are you trying to poison me Emma? that was absolutely bloody awful!" He growls. "It should work, it always helps me when I'm sick." I assure him. Trying not to smile. "Despite trying to poison me, thank you." He murmurs, which I am guessing is to thank me for taking care of him because despite the fact he doesn't want to admit it he needed looking after! "That's fine, compared to Spence your easy. I've looked after him before now and he made me watch his favorite film Resident Evil with him for about three days." I smirk, remembering that moment very well!

"Emma. I am going to bed. I am absolutely knackered." Comes the unexpected voice of Spence.

"Spence!" I hiss when he enters. "Do you want me to get you anything? Evie, Jay and Carlos are staying downstairs." He asks softly. "Nope." I reply, draping one of my many blankets over Killian. Keeping my hand tightly tucked in his. "Well if you don't mind I shall get some sleep." He plonks himself on my sofa. Off course. Spence stays with me. How did I forget that? I think. Killian can't stay under my covers forever and Spence did say he believed me… He shuts the door. "Spence. Um. Well. Try to stay calm." I whisper. "Emma." He starts. I uncover Killian. "Emma what the bloody hell!" He whispers. "Shh! I know, I know this is quite risky…"

"Risky! He's the most wanted man in Auradon! Not to mention Carlos, Jay and Evie are downstairs. Carlos and Jay. Who want his head and what are we going to do when your parents come home." He mutters. "I know. I understand that. He's sick and injured and I am really worried about him. I don't care what happens. No one is going to harm him." I eye his sleeping form. "I should have made him come with me when I saw him." Spence moans. "You. You saw him?" I whisper. "Yes. The day he visited you. I thought he looked unwell then. I had a place where I could have hidden him. Megera offered. Despite the fact she is cold towards his partner Medea." He sighs. "Ohh god." I whisper, tears appearing in my eyes at the thought that Killian has been like this for a while. "I'll help cover for you. Your bed is bloody massive if anyone comes in we can cover him with the blanket, you and I could sit on him…"

"That's not going to work. He's injured his ribs, well he says their just bruised but from the amount of pain he seems to be in I think he's probably broken them. Considering he apparently jumped out of the window and got run over by a cart." I roll my eyes at him. "You have so many pillows and blankets, we can cover him with a few of them, then I can slot on the end. It will work. Don't you worry about that and I can offer to take more things up for you so their isn't much of chance that anyone else will come up here." He smiles, taking my hand in his. "He'll be fine Emma." He assures me. I sigh. More tears streaming down my cheeks. "Emma what's the matter, I know it's not just Killian that's bothering you." He says. "It is. It really is. Yet theirs something else that has to do with Killian that I can't tell you." I bite my lip sadly. "Why can't you tell me Emma. You can tell me anything you know that. Don't hide things from me again." He strokes my wrists gently. "Spence I would tell you but trust me I need to tell Killian first." I admit. "That might take a while because I'm afraid if I tell him then I'll lose him. I am so afraid of what he'll do when I tell him." I whisper, more tears falling from my eyes. "Emma no matter what you've done he's never going to leave you. I was with him when you were stabbed. Emma from what I saw he won't leave you. He loves you." He assures me. "It's really bad Spence." I shake my head. "Emma nothing can be that bad ohh my god your…"

"Shhh!" I silence him before he can say anymore. Not taking the risk, since Killian is right beside me and even though he appears to be sleeping it's not a risk I'm willing to take. I look back at Spence who nods and mouths the words. 'Pregnant aren't you?' To me. I nod reluctantly, he eyes Killian. I nod again. "Bloody hell no wonder Ben wants his head." Spence mutters before looking at me. "You have to tell him." He whispers. I shake my head. "I'm afraid." I admit. "Don't be. He won't abandon you Emma. I'm sure of that." He replies before standing. "Now I am going to take a shower, I'll be back in a moment." He releases my hand. "Do you want me to watch him for you when I come back so you can get some sleep?" He asks. "No. I am not going to be able to sleep with him like this. I'm staying up with him." I declare. He sighs before disappearing. I turn back to Killian. "I love you." I murmur quietly, wishing I wasn't so afraid of the consequences that will come by telling him the truth.

Authors Note: hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update. I've had terrible writers block. Yet I have eventually managed to come up with this. I know it's shorter then usual, next chapter will hopefully be longer. Not sure when the update will be though since I have no ideas for the next chapter. See you then xxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Twenty Four

Emma's POV

I stay up with Killian all night exactly as I had planned to. Spence eventually passed out on the sofa about two hours in. I'm sure he's got more to say on the fact that I am pregnant. Yet I think he reigned it in so not to wake Killian, who still is fast asleep. I rest my hand against his forehead, his fever has gone down a bit from last night and I am a little less worried. Just a little less. Yet I am still concerned enough that I want to send him to the hospital. Yet I know he'd be furious with me. However I wouldn't care as long as he were safe.

"Emma?" He coughs quietly, his voice incredibly hoarse. "Yeah babe?" I whisper softly, stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him. "Bloody hell what time is it?" He coughs. "Morning. Don't try to move, just rest." I say quietly. "This is a really bad idea love." He murmurs. "It'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." I mutter. "Emma." He mutters. "Yeah?" I reply, taking his hand in mine. "When did you start calling me babe?" He smirks. "When did you start calling me love?" I reply. "Point taken." He laughs softly then swears. "Still in pain?" I whisper. "Little bit." He murmurs, which I'm gathering translates into a lot. I roll my eyes at him as Spence enters the room. "Emma." Killian starts. "It's ok. It's ok, he's not going to say anything. He's helping us." I explain quickly. "Emma this is suicide." Spence mutters. "It's not. I can handle my family, they won't hurt Killian." I sigh. "Emma they want his head on a platter!" Spence reminds me before heading to sit at the door, to keep constant vigilant guard for us. "He's right love." Killian murmurs. I shake my head. "No Killian. No everything's going to be just fine." I vow and it's something I hope I can keep.

Killian falls asleep again for most of the day. I use my chair to get myself to the bathroom. Spence opens the bedroom door. It still makes me jump even though I know that it's Spence. He follows me inside and shuts the door behind us.

"I didn't want to say much last night but bloody hell Emma!" He curses loudly. "I know I was surprised to." I sigh. "So you are pregnant then?" He concludes. I nod, my hand automatically resting on my stomach, rubbing it gently. "Yeah kind of." I say quietly. "Right I'm not going to go on at you but Emma!" He yells quietly. "I know I was careless." I admit. "If it wasn't because he loves you so much I'd have a go at him to. In fact when he's back on his feet again I may just do that." Spence mutters. "Ohh Spence leave Killian alone." I fold my arms. "Your sixteen Emma! How old is Killian actually?" He asks. "Nearly nineteen, like you." I reply. He rolls his eyes at me. "You need to go back in their and tell him now." He points towards the door. "Spence. I need to think this through. I'm afraid of losing him." I admit. "I know you are Emma but he needs to know." He reminds me. I groan and put my head into my hands before wheeling myself toward the door. Knowing that it is finally the time to tell him the truth.

I lie next to Killian for a few more hours, keeping a constant gaze over him. It is then I realise he is still wearing his hook. Careful not to wake him I slowly undo the brace and pull it carefully off. Locking it and the hook in my bedside drawer. Some time later he eventually wakes up. "Hey babe." I smile, stroking his face gently. He smiles back at me slightly before trying to shift to face me, he groans in pain. "Bloody hell." He croaks. "God Killian." I murmur worriedly. I can't give him any more pain relief for another few hours and he's in a hell of a lot of pain. He may not want to admit that but I know he is. I wish I had my magic so I could heal him, however that may not be a good thing to have my magic back considering what I was doing, that I still have the massive urge to do right now! I undo his shirt for him, gasping as I see the bruising and swelling around his ribs. "Killian." I mutter, no wonder he's in pain. I think as I get into the chair and wheel myself over to my mini fridge where I keep drinks, food and ice packs for my inevitable clumsiness. I grab a few and get myself back into the bed, wrapping them in towels and pressing them gently to his ribs. "Never jump out of a window again, or get run over by whatever it was." I mutter quietly. "I'm normally quite good at it love." He smiles before groaning in pain again. It makes me want to cry seeing him like this and I move closer, stroking his hair gently as there is no way I'm letting him go.

Caffrey's POV

My feet hit the roof. My parents are onto Liv and if they try to interrogate her about Emma then she could snap. Liv is quite strong but I know how ferocious my dad is. Even someone like Medea could crack under my dad's interrogation and my uncle Jay and even though I'm pretty sure he's part girl uncle Carlos can be slightly menacing if he wanted to be. My mom wants to take my magic, she and dad had gone out to get the spell from Fairy Godmother again since she used one on my dear sister so she'd stop hurting herself. It's not going to work, she's going to find something else, knife, razor, scissors. Anything sharp. In fact I'd be more then happy to give her something myself!

I climb through Liv's window, I'm good at doing that, years and years of sneaking out of her bedroom taught me that. She looks up when I enter.

"Mmmm Caffrey. Medea dump you?" She asks, coming to my side in a moment. I wrap my arms around her. "Nope. However my parents know that you and I and the whole school bullied Emma." I mutter. "Ohh." She looks at me worriedly. "Can you go somewhere for a few days. I can send you someplace if you want, the beach maybe? At least until things calm down." I sigh. "But I want to stay with you, help you Medea, Elena and Joe." She protests. "My dad is on the warpath, as is my uncle Jay and uncle Carlos. Yes they are searching for Captain hook's son but dad and uncle Jay… I know how strong you are Liv but even you could crack under that. I can't risk it. I have to become the king, it's going to be easier then I thought you got my text the other day right?" I ask. "The one about Emma hurting herself? Yeah sent that around school already." She smirks. "If we can get Emma to do it again their going to think she's mentally unstable and she'll never be queen." I smile back. "How will you do this. Because I think your right, I may take a few days away." She smiles again. "I shall start off by tempting her, leaving sharp objects in her way. On her bedside cabinet maybe. Then when's she just on the brink I am going to find and kill her beloved Killian."

Killian's POV

As I fall into unconsciousness Maleficent returns to my mind.

"Come on Killian! Your in pain, heal yourself. Use the darkness you posses. Come on become the king of the Isle Of The Lost. Why won't you just do as I say?" She cackles. "Because I'm not like you. I'd rather suffer." I hiss. "I believe that Caffrey's out for your blood. Wonderful boy. You should take a couple of tips because as soon as he finds out about your little situation he's gonna take advantage." She taunts. "Be gone witch." I snarl as the dream fades away.

I awake immediately, the pain in my ribs absolutely lethal. "Bloody, bloody, bloody hell." I curse repeatedly. Emma looks at me worriedly, her soft fingers stroking my face gently. "Your ok, it's ok." She whispers just as the sound of a door opening is heard.

Jay's POV

Carlos bounds over to me, sitting on the sofa beside me. "I'm worried. We should go check on Emma. Spence hasn't come down, he could be asleep. I'm really concerned." Carlos whispers. "Carlos. I'm sure she's fine Spence is looking after her." I mutter tiredly. "Well I g going up. I'm worried about our niece." He huffs. "Carlos wait up." I murmur, moving to follow him, getting in front. I like being first. Always have always will. I think as I open Emma's door. "Emma honey you ok?"Carlos calls from behind me as I walk into her bedroom. "Emma, sorry about your uncle Carlos he's being irritating! HOLY MOTHER OF F…"

Authors Note: hey guys, still having writers block trouble, the ideas just won't come so I apologise if this chapter is rubbish. I'll update when ever I get more ideas. I'm just finding it really hard to come up with some and that makes me really sad as I really enjoy writing this story, thank you all though for your continuous interest and support and your wonderful reviews with the brilliant ideas which really helped me create this chapter. See you next update. Xxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Twenty Five

Emma's POV

"EMMA!" Uncle Jay yells at me as he and uncle Carlos enter my room. I didn't even have time to cover Killian up. It's too late now. They have both seen him, uncle Carlos lets out a mangled shriek. "Love." Killian murmurs, coming round from his fevered state as since he awoke from his nightmare he's been burning up again. "It's ok Killian. Your safe." I whisper, ignoring my uncles. "Emma move away from him. He's not who you think he is honey. He stabbed you." Carlos takes a tentative step toward me. "No, no, he didn't. He'd never do that to me." I say quickly. "EMMA MOVE AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Uncle Jay yells angrily. "No. I won't, I won't let you take him. He's sick, he's really sick and he's wounded. Please. I'm begging you leave him alone." I say tears running down my cheeks. "Emma." Killian murmurs again, his eyes opening a fraction to see what's going on. "Ohh bloody hell." He croaks before practically falling asleep again. "Emma he will kill you. I'm trying to keep you safe Em!" Uncle Jay protests as the door bursts open again. Mom and dad. "EMMA!" Dad bellows as he enters. "Dad calm down, it's ok. He didn't stab me, I know he didn't. Please leave him. He's injured and sick. Don't take him from me please." I whisper. "Emma what did we tell you. You cannot believe anything he tells you. He wants us destroyed." Mom whispers back. "Get the bloody hell out of my head Maleficent!" Killian mumbles. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY WIFE AND QUEEN LIKE THAT!" Dad bellows. "I shall destroy you witch." Killian murmurs. "Killian." I whisper. He couldn't have just said that about my mom, he wouldn't. My moment of being frozen is taken advantage of and before I know it. Dad and Jay have snatched Killian from beside me. "No. No. Killian." I whisper. I try to get to my chair but the pain in my wound impairs me from doing so. "Mom, dad no." I whisper. "Emma it's all going to be ok now, your going to be safe." Dad says as he and Jay practically drag Killian toward the door. "KILLIAN!" I cry. "It's alright love. I'll come back for you, I'll always come back for you." He whispers through cries of pain. "We'll be right back." Carlos a and mom both say in unison as they follow them leaving me in floods and floods of heart wrenching sobs as they take the other half of my heart away from me.

Alone in my room without Killian beside me kills me. My family won't listen to me. He didn't do this! I don't know what to do. He's in pain, he's going to be in absolute agony soon all because of me. I should have done something but because I am stupid and useless and cowardly. I didn't go through with telling him about the baby. I should have done. I should has just told him and took his reaction even though I believe it to be a bad one when he finds out. Also I had no magic to do anything about him being taken. He doesn't even have his hook to defend himself if one of the guards attack him. His hook, that is still in my drawer. I lean over to take it from the drawer. Holding it to me, trailing my fingers along it, accidentally nicking my fingertip on it the blood is instantaneous. I move it to my wrists, sliding it across them watching as the blood flows from my wrists, I make more red lines, several a dozen or more. I do it until my pillow and part of the sheet is soaked in the blood from the cuts. I quickly move my pillow over the stain and turn it over so the stained side is hidden. I grab one of the towels in my basket by my bed using that to soak up the blood, wrapping it around my wrists putting the blood covered hook back into my drawer for next time. I think. When one of my wrists have eventually stopped bleeding I put my hand against my stomach. I should have told Killian. I'm a coward as well as useless. I pick the hook up once more to deliver the last cut to my wrist for that. I put the hook away for good then, stroking my stomach with the hand with the less damaged wrist. My thoughts filled with Killian, imagining the agony he must be in right now, tears run down my cheeks as I think of that as I cry myself to sleep.

Ben's POV

Jay and I dispose of Captain Hook's son in the dungeons, chaining his wrists to the wall. His hook doesn't appear to be on him. Good. I think as Jay crouches down beside him. "You have no idea how much pain you are going to endure for what you did to my niece." He growls at his supposedly unconscious form. Emma said he was ill, ill and injured. I don't believe it myself. He probably fabricated the story for Emma so she'd let him in so he could kill her, to finish what he started to do to my poor beloved daughter. All to get back at Mal and I for the unfortunate events sixteen years ago.

Evie and Chad join us after a few moments. "You got the scumbag. Well done." Chad knuckle bumps Jay. Evie looks at Captain Hook's son, a flash of worry crossing her face. "He doesn't look very good." She comments. "Who cares. He tried to kill Emma, he very nearly succeeded." Chad rolls his eyes at his wife. "Emma, someone should go to her." Jay whispers. "I'll go." Carlos turns to the staircase. "Ben and I shall deal with him. All of you wait out here." Mal commands. Evie grabs her arm. "Mal I have a really bad feeling about this." She eyes Captain Hook's son. "It's alright E. It's all going to be just fine." She says through gritted teeth as we enter the cell.

Mal and I stand before Captain Hook's son, I take her hand in mine to keep us both as calm as possible as I notice Mal's eyes changing to green several times since we entered the room. He moves an inch. "Emma." He murmurs as he opens his eyes. "Bloody hell." He grumbles. "Hello Killian." Mal says through gritted teeth. "What do you want witch?" He mumbles. "SHOW SOME RESPECT!" I snap. "Why ever would I bloody do that amateur beast?" He replies hoarsely. "THAT'S IT!" Mal yells, looking like she's about to deliver to the son of Captain Hook a good and proper beating. Yet I hold her back. "Not yet Mal." I say quietly. She breaths exasperatedly. "You stabbed my daughter, you've been using her to get back at us. Give us both a reason why we shouldn't just dispose of you now!" She snarls. "I'd never, ever harm Emma. I may want the pair of you dead but not.." He stops to cough violently, crying out in pain. "Emma. Ohh beautiful, beautiful Emma." He murmurs incoherently, closing his eyes. "You want us dead. How are you planning on doing that?" I say to no avail, he remains silent. "If a part of your dark, dark heart does indeed have a part that cares for my Emma then killing Ben and I will turn her against you. She'd never forgive you. She'd kill you herself." Mal hisses. "Theirs always a way around things your highness. Especially if I told Emma everything that you have done." He responds weakly. "You'll never get that chance." I snap, grabbing Mal's arm and pulling her out of the cell, slamming the door behind us. Mal is shaking all over, I immediately put my arms around her, kissing her purple hair lightly. "He's a monster." She whispers. "Can I go beat the crap out of him now?" Jay asks. "And can I join you?" Chad shakes his head in shame. "Give us a few moments and I'll join you in that. No I am the king I should do things like that. Come on. We shall discuss his fate in the meeting room. Chad grab the rest of the royal council." I turn to face him, he nods before disappearing. "Dam! I really wanted to beat the crap out of him." Jay snips in annoyance before stomping after Chad. Evie looks at Mal worriedly. "Mal…" She starts but stops, taking a last look at Captain Hook's son before following the others. "He'll be punished for his crimes Mal don't you worry." I whisper to her. "It's not him I'm practically worried about though, it's Emma."

Caffrey's POV

I make my way back home. Through my window. I hear the sound of someone crying out in pain, ohh excitement! I think as I look through the keyhole in the door watching as my dad and uncle Jay drag Killian out of Emma's room. Naughty girl Emma. I think with a smirk. I can hear his groans of pain as he is dragged away. Opportunity knocks Caffrey. I think to myself as I dart toward my window.

I wait impatiently for mom and dad and the others to finish with him so I can sink my oar in, however it's taking far to long and I'm at a worry of being caught so I decide to occupy myself by going to find my gorgeous girlfriend.

Medea is in her room when I find her. She kisses me upon entering. "Result Killian has been arrested for the stabbing of Emma." I smirk. She smiles before adding. "I hope they don't hurt him. He's still the closest thing to family I have." She whispers, tears forming in her eyes. "God I hate your sister! She turned him away from me. I miss him so much. Please Caffrey go and talk to him. Convince him to rejoin us. I'm begging you. I can't do it without him." She whispers, I cup her face in my hands kissing her soft lips quickly. "Of course I'll talk to Killian, it would be my absolute pleasure." I smile. "I love you." She murmurs. "Yes I love you to." I reply as I head for the door. I love Medea, I honestly really do but my love for the darkness is more powerful. I'll 'chat' to Killian for her and make sure he comes to no harm. No harm at all.

When I return to the dungeons they are empty apart from the prisoner in the far cell. I approach it, unlocking it quickly with a burst of magic. He looks on his last legs already. "Hey 'Hook' Medea sent me to talk to you." I kick him a smirk to my face. "Medea." He murmurs faintly, he is in a bad way, I think. He looks sick. I can make him sicker, I think, a cloud of magic swirling in my palm, I aim that at him he coughs violently until he coughs up blood. I smile. Brilliant! I can destroy my sister mentally and rid myself of a fellow rival. He groans and clutches at his chest. I take the opportunity to land a swift couple of kicks to his ribs. He cries out briefly before slumping against the wall, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "I love you Medea but he really is in my way." I laugh before disappearing in a cloud of my most wonderful magic!

Emma's POV

I sit up in bed in an instant, a swearing pain ripping through my chest. It's enough to make me cry out in agony the pain is so awful. It's so bad I believe my heart must be tearing itself in two.

Mal's POV

I could literally destroy that Killian he hurt my daughter stabbed her and got her pregnant and has been lying to her, gaining her trust and her love until it appears that he is the only person my beloved Emma does trust. If it is an option I am voting execution at the meeting, I think Ben would to. We are even having his parents at the meeting and I know that they are very good at thinking up suitable punishments and they better be as hook or by crook he is getting punished in a very severe manner.

At the table it is me, Ben, Evie, Chad, Jay, Audrey, Tara, Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Ben's parents, Anita and Roger. "I say we kill him. I want his head on a platter." Jay mutters. "Jay! No. That is not what we do in Auradon, how about we send him back to the Isle along with the others. I think they are a pretty bad batch to be honest." Audrey looks at Jay worriedly. "Too easy, he deserves a worse punishment then that for stabbing my granddaughter." Beast mutters. "Guys are we sure he even did it? The first thing he did was call out for Emma. I don't know you guys. It doesn't seem right to me." Evie pipes up. "E it was his hook that was the weapon used to stab Emma, he has reasons for wanting her harmed…" I stop, realizing what I just said. Before covering myself. "She's the potential future Queen of Auradon." I add. "We execute him then." Chad slams his hands on the table. "Or life long imprisonment." Doug counters. "I think we should end the son of a bitch." Roger growls. "Send out a warning. No one harms a member of our family." Jay smiles. Just as Carlos races in. "Carlos what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Emma?" Ben asks. "It's Emma, she's in pain. She says her chest is killing her. Spence is with her, I was thinking of taking her to the Auradon Hospital. I just wanted to tell you first." He says before racing back off again. I get to my feet. "We have to go to her." I look to Ben who nods. The others get up as well. "As a family." Jay says quietly as we all run for the door.

Evie's POV

On my way with the others to Emma my mind turns in so many different directions. Emma's wound shouldn't be hurting that badly now. Not put her back in hospital bad. I stop for a moment, pulling out the good old magic mirror.

"Mirror mirror in my hand where does Emma stand." I say the mirror shows me Emma instantly, she's in her bed, clutching her chest, her hand over her heart as if it is her heart that's hurting her. How… I think. Ohh no. Ohh no no, no. I think as I change directions, heading back to the dungeons.

I race as quick as my high heeled boots will take me down the stone steps into the dungeons I left only an hour or more ago. Racing to the end cell, I open the door. Killian is slumped against the wall, blood pouring from his mouth. I rest my hand against his chest. I can barely feel a heartbeat. If their even is one. This is what's hurting Emma. "Help!" I cry. "HELP!"

Authors Note: writers block has eased a bit, not sure what to do for next chapter as I have no thoughts! Thank you all for your wonderful support xxxxxxx and for those who watched Once Upon A Time last night. Ohh god… Xxxxxxx see you next chapter xxxxxx

pinksakura271: thank you so much for your continuous support and the ideas. I really appreciate it xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

helper girl 28e6 (Guest): thank you so much for the ideas. The one about Emma hurting herself with the hook was absolutely brilliant. It is going to be fun writing Killian's reaction to that because even though I haven't thought it through yet and have ideas for it I'm sure he'll find out. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swapyppup7557: thank you so much for your words on my story. It's made my day xxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Twenty Six

Mal's POV

We all race back to our place from where Ben and I race up the stairs. "EMMA!" Ben calls worriedly as we enter, hearing her pained cries, Spence is faithfully at her side, stroking her blonde curls. "Emma what's wrong. Where does it hurt?" I ask, she's clutching at her chest and crying out in pain. "My chest is killing me. It's not the wound it's something else. It's like my heart is physically breaking." She cries. "What's happening to her?" Spence growls. I shake my head worriedly. "I don't know." I whisper. As for once I really don't know what on earth is happening.

Evie's POV

With great difficulty I manage to keep Killian alive until someone finally comes to help me get him to the Auradon Hospital. He should be dead, he is on the brink of death but somehow he's hanging on and my main guess and it is something I really hope is the truth despite how crazy it sounds. I believe he's hanging on for Emma.

Once we get him to the hospital he is immediately taken into surgery, I hear mentions of severe internal injuries caused by seriously broken ribs. He's barely hanging on, they've already had to revive him once and they appear to be struggling to keep him here as he is in such a bad way. I want to stay to wait for news as I know he has no one else except Emma who would do a thing like that for him but I know I have to tell Mal and Ben what's going on and regrettably, Emma.

Emma's POV

The pain rips through me some more, it ranges from really intense to less intense, I keep one of my hands over my chest, the other over my stomach as if to protect my unborn baby. "Ohh god why does it hurt like this." I whisper just as there is a knock on the door.

"E." I hear mom call aunt Evie. I hear a hushed conversation then Dad gets up, Spence moving back to stroke my hair. I hear mom gasp as dad comes back to face me. "Emma we have to deal with something really quickly, I'll stay here with you but your mom needs to go somewhere." Dad comes to take my hands in his. "Ben." I hear aunt Evie call dad. "What aren't you telling me, I know you're hiding something just tell me." I whisper through the pain. "Emma…" Mom starts, turning to dad and aunt Evie for help. I look at them all worriedly about what they are going to say. In the end It is aunt Evie who delivers the words.

"It's. It's Killian."

My blood runs cold. "Killian." I whisper through the pain, a million things rushing through my head at once. "Where…"

"Hospital. I found him he was unconscious and barely alive. He's in surgery apparently he took some blows to his ribs that were apparently already broken and they have caused internal injuries." Aunt Evie explains. "How bad." I murmur. "Emma." Mom starts. "HOW BAD!" I cry. "He's barely hanging on. They don't think he's going to make it." Aunt Evie says solemnly. "Ohh god." I whisper tears running freely down my cheeks. "Emma I think I know why your in pain." Aunt Evie adds. "E. You don't want to put that on her, the baby..." Mom says quietly in a warning tone. "No Mal she needs to know." She says firmly before turning back to me. "I think you're in pain because you can somehow sense Killian, um dying because you are obviously connected to one another. It would be like if something happened to either one of your parents, the other would feel it, their heart tearing in two." She whispers. I gasp quietly. "The pain is still their though so does that mean Killian's dying?" I whisper, my voice cracking with tears. Aunt Evie looks at me sadly. "Yes Emma. I'm afraid it means exactly that."

Killian's POV

All I see is the darkness, theirs noise a lot of bloody noise, people shouting, pain like no bloody other until it all fades away, the noise, distant. The pain vanished. I open my eyes I am standing in the throne room of The Isle Of The Lost. That bloody throne. I begin to walk away from it, wondering why on bloody earth I am here right now. Just as someone grabs my arm. I whirl around to face the person. Maleficent. I scowl venomously. "What do you want witch?"

Maleficent steers me in the direction of the window. I realize then that she looks like the Maleficent everyone talks about on the Isle. The powerful one. The Queen Of The Isle Of The Lost. The Queen Of Darkness. "What?" I snap as she positions me in front of the window, I look outside. At what looks like the Isle Of The Lost but it is darker looking, the sky is orangey. "Killian, Killian, Killian. Welcome to the Underworld."

I look at her in disbelief. "Hell? Are you bloody kidding me?" I fold my arms. "I can assure you I am not. Look." She indicates to what looks like the town square of the Isle where Medea's father Hades is and next to him, well seemingly arguing with him. My father. I look at Maleficent. "I'm dead." I mutter. Only one thought coming to mind. Emma. "Exactly. But you shouldn't be Killian. Your destiny requires you to be alive to take the throne of The Isle Of The Lost. To become the King Of Darkness. This is where it begins Killian. This is where you use magic to bring yourself back to life." She smiles before adding. "Which is one of the darkest uses of magic. The darkest of them all. Their will be a price." She smirks. "I shall not become that monster. I would rather stay dead then do that." I snarl, taking a few steps away from her. "Ohh come on Hook! You're telling me that you are going to stay dead when you have the magic to restore your life?" She taunts me. "Don't call me that. Hook was my father."

"And is also who you are." She finishes. I look at her with confusion. "If you're here are you dead then?" I smirk with the possibility that Maleficent is dead and gone. "No. This is the magical part of me that died. My magic. Look over their." She indicates to the corner of the room where Caffrey is sat in the corner, tears falling from his eyes. "That is the light Caffrey. The darkness has killed the good one. All that's left on the earth is a shell of darkness." She smirks before turning to me, suddenly I become almost transparent. "What the bloody hell was that!" I growl. "Hmm. I do believe that, that is the people who are trying to save you back in the world of the living." She mutters. I smile. "Then I'll just wait until they revive me. You lost." I hiss. "You're willing to take the bet that you'll be revived? What if it doesn't work? What then Killian?" She reminds me. I look away. That is a possibility but I loathe magic more than anything. I'd rather stay dead. Emma. I think. I'll be leaving her. I promised her I'd come back for her. I'll always come back for her. I said. I cannot break that promise. I love her too much and what about my revenge. I do have a lot of unfinished business… I flicker out of view for a moment, reappearing again. Maleficent glares at me. "They're not going to be able to save you Killian. You'll… Ohh well done." She smiles. I look at her confused before noticing the black mist coming from my hands, surrounding me. "What the bloody hell is this?" I snap. "Magic. Theirs no escaping your destiny now." She cackles. The darkness shrouds me once more then blinding light. The voices are back. "He's back." Someone says. The pain is back, even worse then before but I don't get to dwell on it long before the darkness steals me away.

Emma's POV

Not caring about what either of my parents want or tell me I get to my feet for the first time since the accident and hobble down the stairs. Yet before I do I grab Killian's hook from my drawer, slipping it under my sleeve to keep it hidden from view.

"Emma. Emma be careful!" Carlos grabs my arm when I get downstairs. "Emma I'll wait for news on Killian. You stay here and rest." Evie follows me. I stop. "Emma." Dad says warningly. "The pain, it's wearing off." I whisper, resting my hand against my chest. "He's alive." I whisper, a smile appearing at my lips. "Just because he's survived doesn't mean he's through the woods yet." Evie murmurs. I close my eyes, worry flooding me for a moment. I head for the door. "Emma he's dangerous." Mom grabs my arm, I wince as she catches my wrist. "Ohh for gods sake mom! He was attacked! He has to have been attacked as he definitely didn't have internal injuries when I was looking after him. He would never hurt me." I whisper. "Emma we are just trying to keep you safe." Dad sighs. "I am safe with Killian. I'll always be safe with Killian." I reply the honest truth.

After much argument my parents, uncles and aunt finally let me go down to Auradon Hospital to find Killian. Evie sits me on a chair before heading to talk to someone. My parents sit by me, my moms hand in mine, my dad scowling. "I'll be back later. I need to talk to Jay and Carlos." Dad mutters before disappearing. "Emma, Emma it's ok." Mom squeezes my hand gently. "We don't know that." I whisper, my eyes welling up with tears. "Emma…"

"I never even told him I was pregnant. I had so many chances to when I was caring for him in my room but I didn't because I was stupid, I was afraid. I was so so stupid." I cry. "Emma." Mom starts again. "I love him mom I love him so much." I whimper. She is quiet. "I'll be back soon ok." She whispers, kissing my forehead gently before disappearing leaving me slowly falling to pieces.

Hours pass by, countless heart wrenching hours until finally aunt Evie approaches me.

"Killian." I whisper, getting to my feet instantly. "Ok he's alive. He only just made it though apparently they lost him and it took a while for them to get him back but they don't think any permanent damage has been done. They stopped the bleeding apparently most of his ribs are absolutely knackered from a previous injury." She explains, I roll my eyes at that. I knew he was more hurt then he was letting on. "It apparently doesn't help that he's sick as well. It's weird they said he has the symptoms of a normal virus but its effects are worse. They think someone cast a spell to make him worse when they attacked him…" She trails off. "Where is he?" I whisper breathlessly. "He's asleep they don't know when or if he'll wake up but you probably sitting their with him will probably help." She smiles wrapping her arm around me as she leads me down the corridor. "Thank you." I whisper. "No bother. I just can't see that he did that to you Emma. He loves you. He really does. I could tell the minute I first saw you pair performing at that ball." She smiles as she leaves me outside a room. "Call me if you need me." She hugs me quick as I go to find my boyfriend.

I sit carefully by his side, his face is still quite bruised from the other day but apart from that you wouldn't be able to tell their was anything wrong with him. His hair is messy. He'd been complaining if he were awake! I think to myself. I like it messed up, looks sexier. I think but I'd never admit it. I'd never be able to shut him up! I rest my hand against his cheek, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. Before taking hold of his hand in mine never letting go for a second.

A couple of days go by and I don't move from my position. Aunt Evie, mom and uncle Carlos come to check up on me but they soon realize that I am not moving for anything and shall be here faithfully until he wakes up. I pull his hook from under my sleeve, placing it on the table beside his bed, I feel something wet on my arms. I look down to find that the wounds on my wrists have opened up again and are bleeding heavily, I wipe the blood away the best I can before adding a couple of more marks to my wrists with the hook before placing it back on the table where it shall stay until it is reunited with Killian.

Mal's POV

Ben is in a discussion with Jay about what they are all going to do next about Killian as they can't kill him now without probably causing harm to Emma. I decide whilst this is going on to clean Emma's bedding as it's the best time to do it whilst she is at Killian's side. I pull her sheets off placing them into the basket along with her pillow case. I drop it and the sheet as I see that it is absolutely covered in blood.

Emma's POV

God I wish I had my magic to heal him. To bring him back to me. I need him. I miss his so, so much. I know he probably cannot here my words but it shall give me a rehearsal for when he does wake up. I think as I begin to tell him the truth.

"Killian I need you to wake up soon. You have to its non negotiable." I say with a slight smile, rubbing my stomach gently. "I'm pregnant Killian. I'm pregnant and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to tell you. I am so afraid that you'll abandon me. I am so terribly afraid of losing you. You are the love of my life." I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks. "When you wake up I promise you I will tell you. Please Killian come back to me." I say through my tears. Putting my head in my hands as I sob myself to sleep.

"Bloody hell!" I hear someone mutter, waking me from my slumber. I sit upright, looking around, my eyes falling on Killian, Killian who is sitting up and looking around bewildered. "Killian." I whisper. "Bloody hell Emma! Where the bloody hell am I and what are all these bloody devices attached to me." He mutters before groaning. "Bloody hell that hurts." He hisses before looking to me. "What? What's wrong love?" He asks worriedly, noticing the tears running down my cheeks. He is silent for a moment as I believe it hits him and he remembers. "Ohh bloody hell." He murmurs. "Who attacked you?" I whisper. He looks away from me. "I don't recall love." He sighs, wincing a bit. "Is their any rum on Auradon? That used to take pain off back on the Isle there was always gallons of the stuff. Please don't tell me that's theirs no rum on Auradon!" He looks at me worriedly. I laugh softly. "You are being given painkillers babe." I smirk. "Pain relief my arse." He hisses. I laugh again before taking a deep breath. "Killian babe I need to tell you something ok. I've been meaning to tell you this for sometime now…" I trail off. "Tell me what?" He asks smiling at me before adding. "Love where's my hook?" He asks. I pick it up of the side handing it to him. "Right here. I kept it safe for you." I smile he looks down at it. "Ok so Killian, I'm…"

"Emma why is my hook covered in blood?"

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading, my internet has been out for the late few days and it took me a while to compose this chapter, next chapter, not sure when it will be will hopefully be out soon. See you then xxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Emma's POV

Killian looks at me worriedly as his eyes run over his hook. "Emma." He starts. "You must have caught yourself when you were sleeping, I forgot to take it off for you." I lie easily. Before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Ok so Killian what I was saying before…"

"Emma. Your parents want to speak to you, they say it's urgent and they want you like now." Aunt Evie enters just at the wrong moment. I groan, turning to face her. "Hey Killian." Aunt Evie smiles at him. Killian nods in response. "I'll go to them in a moment I need to talk to Killian about something." I look up at aunt Evie who shakes her head sadly. "Em they are really mad, they are quite insistent that you talk to them." Aunt Evie says quietly. I bite my lip before replying. "Well they are just going to have to wait then."

Aunt Evie disappears after that and Killian is smiling. "Your parents are going to be bloody mad at you." He laughs softly. "Killian. I don't care how mad they are at me. I need to tell you this otherwise I won't be able to because I'm so afraid of what you are going to do once I've told you." I whisper shakily, tears dripping down my cheeks. "Love, love what's wrong. You can tell me absolutely everything." He attempts to lean forward yet groans in pain. I move closer to him, gripping his hands in mine. "Killian I'm…"

"EMMA!" Yells the furious voice of my parents.

Ben's POV

I stand next to my desk with Carlos and Jay, Jay with his arms folded.

"So what are we going to do about Emma's boyfriend?" Carlos asks quietly. "I still think he's guilty." Jay mutters. I am silent. "But he looks to have been attacked. Can you be certain it was him. I mean I know he's an arse and all but so were you Jay when you came from the Isle." Carlos looks over at Jay. I still remain silent. "But who else would harm Emma. His friends maybe? Medea? Joe? Elena?" Carlos suggests. "But why would any of them want to hurt Killian? Remember we had a sacred bond between one another. Remember we looked out for one another. They looked close when I saw them together." Jay reminds him. "Then how did he do it because if he and Emma are connected then he must love her in some way." Carlos sighs. I slam my fists onto the desk. I love you Mal. I love you more then the world but in order to protect our daughter our friends need to know the whole truth.

"Ohh my god." Carlos whispers once I have finished explaining the tale. "Mal and Maleficent worked together? That I would have payed good money to see." Jay mutters before adding. "I don't blame her. If it were Demi, Owen, Blaine or Ariana. I would have done anything to protect them even work with Maleficent and try to kill the problem." He says quietly. "It has to be Medea then if not Killian but Ben this is a problem. He wants to kill you and he's ready to do anything to do just that and if he can make it look like he's not in the blame for Emma then you and Mal need to do something about him before either one of you gets hurt." Carlos whispers. "We should lock him up and Medea before anyone else can get hurt." Jay decides. "Or send them back to the Isle." Carlos trails off as Mal comes racing towards us. "Mal…" I start, wondering how much of this she has heard. "I was cleaning Emma's bedding and I found that it is covered with blood." She shows me the sheets she is holding, there are tears in her eyes. "You don't think Emma…" Carlos trails off as Jay folds his arms. "She hurt herself again." He mutters. I freeze. "But we got rid of everything sharp in her room, she shouldn't have been able… Where is she. We need to speak to her now." I growl, worry for my daughter flooding me in an instant. "She's at the hospital with Evie." Mal whispers, heading for the door. Carlos and Jay follow us. "I told you Mal, she'd find a way somehow." Jay mutters quietly. Mal shivers and I link my arm through hers as we race to find our daughter.

We stop for a few moments whilst Mal calls Evie to let her know we are coming and that we need to speak to Emma. Apparently Killian has awoken and Emma is with him. All the more reason to get down their and pull them apart. Mal finishes and joins my side, I wrap my arms around her. It's now or never. "Mal I told Jay and Carlos." I admit. She pulls away. "Told them what?" She whispers. "What happened sixteen years ago." I sigh. "Ben no." She whispers. "It's ok Mal, we understand completely. I'd have killed them with my bare hands if it had been my children." Jay says in an attempt to sound encouraging. "That's not helping." Carlos mutters as we near the hospital. "Wait out here." Mal tells Carlos and Jay as we race down the corridor until we reach Evie, who gives us the directions immediately. We race up the stairs until we get to the place we want, bursting through the door. "EMMA!"

Emma's POV

My parents burst through the door. "Can you keep it down your majesties. I have got a bloody pounding headache you know." Killian grumbles sleepily. "Mom, dad. You know I love you more then anything in the world but there is no way on this planet earth I'm leaving Killian's side." I say confidently. "That is not why we are here Emma. We are here because of your bedding, it was soaked through with blood." Mom folds her arms. I gasp quietly, ohh no, no, no, no, no! "Emma." Killian says quietly, dangerously quietly. "Ohh it was Killian's blood. He was bleeding when he came to me and things got a bit messy and I couldn't exactly clean up." I lie even though I know from my parents and Killian's expression that it is not working at all in the slightest. "It was quite fresh Emma." Mom says. "It's only been a few days ago." I continue with the lies. "Give me your arms." Mom holds her hands out. "No." I say, pulling away from her. "Emma." My dad says warningly. "Emma come here." Killian growls quietly. "I am in quite a considerate amount of pain Emma but if you don't come here right bloody now I will have to come to you." Killian says threateningly. "Don't touch my daughter." Dad snarls at him. I shake as I take a step towards Killian, sitting beside him again, letting him pull my sleeves up. "Ohh bloody hell Emma!" He snaps at me angrily. "Emma!" Mom cries as she sees my wrists which are bleeding heavily still. "Ok that didn't look like that a few moment ago, they were healing. I only did it yesterday." I whisper quietly. "You expect us to believe that?" Mom cries. "No I am being serious." I whisper worriedly. "Emma why love, what did I tell you? I told you never to do anything like that again. You promised me." Killian growls angrily at me. My eyes fill with tears, now Killian's mad at me to. "I thought I'd lost you and I was afraid of something and I was stupid." I whisper truthfully. "What did you use?" Mom asks. "Um." I whisper. "Emma." She snarls. "Killian you wanted to know why your hook was covered in blood." I admit. "What." He says flatly. "EMMA!" Dad yells at me. "Ohh god Emma." Killian whispers faintly, reaching out for me yet dad pulls me away. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Dad snarls at him. "Ohh bloody hell no." Killian whispers, as more blood appears at my wrists. Flowing freely down my arms from the cuts which have opened up again almost as if they were recent. My head spins with dizziness and the last thing I remember before the darkness claims me is falling to the floor.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it has taken a while for the update, the writers block has returned with a vengeance and this is all I could come up with. Sorry if it is a bit crap. I shall update when my thoughts have returned to me. Thank you so much for reading and your lovely reviews xxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: aww thank you so much! That is so kind of you, thank you for sticking with the story like you have xxxxxxx

Swapyppup7557: thank you so much for that, it has made my day. Xxxxxx

pinksakura271: yeah their will be an exploration of light caffrey when my ideas return. I didn't want to make caffrey completely unredeemable and as for when does Killian find out well I am 101% sure that he will find out in the next chapter when my ideas return x thank you so much for your amazing and constant support xxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Killian's POV

"Emma!" I cry hoarsely as she collapses, blood pouring from her wrists. "Emma. Emma no." The Queen kneels down beside her, pulling her into a sitting position. I try to move from my position to get to my love but the pain in my ribs is too intense. "Emma!" The King yells as they try to wake her but she doesn't awaken, she just lies their, blood pooling all around her. "Emma." I fight against the pain, trying to get myself up but I cannot. "You stay right there." The Queen snarls as they carry a heavily bleeding Emma away. "Emma no." I say quietly to myself. "You know what to do Hook." Comes the persistent voice of Maleficent.

Mal's POV

The doctors take Emma from us, who is still bleeding severely. "I am going to kill him." Ben hisses. "Even I have to say this, it wasn't his fault." I whisper. "It was his hook." Ben mutters. "Which she used on herself." I whimper, before falling into Ben's embrace. I bite my lip, Ben is silent. Yet holds me in his arms, trying desperately to comfort me.

The doctor appears eventually. "Emma." Ben and I both say in an instant. He shakes his head gravely. "Again like the last time it's a miracle she and the child are still with us considering how much blood she has lost. Yet we have a problem her wounds keep opening and bleeding. No matter what we do we cannot staunch the blood flow. She is going to bleed out. It's only a matter of time now. I am so sorry." He says regrettably. "Ohh god." Ben cries. I look towards the corridors a thought coming to me, as I remember the look of pure horror on Captain Hook's sons face when he realised that it was his hook she was using to cause harm to herself.

"We can save her Ben. We can save her. Because I think I know exactly what's causing this and by any luck we can remove the curse." I whisper as we take off in search of Hook.

Killian's POV

Maleficent stands across from me, yet I know it's not Maleficent. It's just in my head. "Stay out of my head witch." I snarl. "Just here to give you some advice. You know you can save Emma." She cackles, I am silent. "You know the curse I put on your hook. Well it wasn't your hook to begin with. It was for your dad so he could be powerful. But you can remove the curse. With the magic." She encourages me. "A curse like that? You're having a bloody laugh right?" I mutter. "Killian, killian, Killian! You revived yourself with magic. You tapped into your destiny to become this King Of The Isle Of The Lost, The King Of Darkness. You can do it again." She hisses. "Never witch. I will never become that!" I spit. "Well if you don't remove the curse, because only dark magic can do so. Then Emma will die. Shouldn't be to long now, not even with that pesky little ring of your fathers. Can you really let her die because of your hatred towards magic?" She folds her arms. I am silent.

"Emma is strong she will fight…"

"Fight all she wants Killian! The curse was very specific and to the letter. Anyone who gets marked by the hook perishes and you should have seen how many times she used it to cut herself. Impressive really." She smiles. "Get out of my bloody head." I growl. "Times ticking Killian. Emma is slowly bleeding out. You'll start to feel it soon." She cackles. "What the bloody hell do you. Arrghh!" I growl in pain as my chest starts to hurt, like I am being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. "Your choice Hook." Maleficent cackles as she vanishes from view.

The pain continues, I look down at my hook. Emma. She cannot die, I cannot lose her but by doing this. By using more magic I will be allowing it in. I could end up becoming my destiny but none of that matters, I cannot and shall not lose Emma. But how am I to do this? I don't even know how to bloody use magic! The pain is getting worse as well. What the bloody hell is that? I think as the king and queen enter.

"Hook. Your hook. It's cursed isn't it?" The queen hisses at me. I nod through the pain. "Cursed? WHAT!" The king explodes with rage. "Anyone who suffers an injury from it no matter how minor shall die. Emma…" I trail off. "And you actually use that! You actually use it as your hand! Knowing that's what could happen to anyone who got cut by it!" He explodes. "How do you think I was going to get away with ridding myself of you pair. A simple scratch and you would be dead. Such a brilliant murder weapon." I trail off. "It won't be anymore!" The Queen yells, firing spells at the hook. Nothing happens. "The curse. Why can't I destroy it?" She hisses. "Because only dark magic can remove the curse." I reply. "Ohh my god Emma's going to die!" She cries, I roll my eyes at them both. "You may not have dark magic your highness but I do. I most definitely do." I snarl as black mist appears from my hand, engulfing the hook. Yet I don't remove the curse. I add an addendum. The curse stands but it excludes Emma The Princess Of Auradon. Meaning that the curse still stands but Emma is forever safe from the curse forevermore.

As soon as the magic subsides I tell the king and queen that it's done. The curse is gone, which is simply not true. Yet Emma is safe. Completely safe. Yet in for a bloody reprimanding when I get my hands on her! The pain has also worn off in my chest which is a bloody relief and their royal majesties head off in search of Emma. I want nothing more then to go with them but due to my current state I cannot.

"Thank you for saving our daughter, Hook." The queen says quietly before exiting, however I am not alone for too long as Emma's aunt Evie comes to me.

"Emma's ok. You saved her in time." She says as she sits bedside me. "How much pain were you in?" She asks out of the blue. "How the bloody hell…" I question. "Emma was just the same when you were in surgery. Your hearts are connected it appears." She smiles before adding. "Don't worry Killian, I know you didn't do what they think you did. I know that you love Emma truly." She smiles, I smile back at her. My thoughts immediately going to Emma, wondering if she is thinking about me to.

Emma's POV

My eyes snap open, I am lying on a hospital bed, things sticking in and on me. Killian. I need to get to Killian. My first thoughts are. As I attempt to move, yet mom and dad appear and take my hands in theirs. I notice then the bandaging around my wrists which travels quite a way up my arms. I'm in for it now. I think before remembering something. The baby. Is the baby alright? My hand automatically goes to my stomach.

"It's fine Emma, you're both perfectly fine." Mom says. I look at Killian's ring on my finger. It saved us again. I think. I sigh with relief, stroking my stomach protectively. "Emma why the hell did you do it?" She asks. "Killian." I whisper. "I thought I lost Killian." I admit. "Well he's fine. He's angry with you." Dad mutters. I groan. Of course he'd be. I think. I need to talk to him, I need to tell him that I'm pregnant with his child but I can tell there is no way in hell, mom and dad are going to let me go to him.

"You're staying here tonight for observation then, the doctors suggested that maybe you should go and talk to someone about the…" Mom trails off, looking at my arms. Dad shakes his head. "Emma they actually suggested you maybe going somewhere for a few days, a week maybe because they don't think that you are safe to be left alone." He says truthfully. "They want to put me in a mental institution?" I gasp. "Emma I have never been so afraid for you in all my life, I do see their point." Mom admits. "No, there is no way I am going. I'm fine. I won't do it again."

"You said that last time. I'm sorry Emma but this is a viable option. It won't be for very long, you could talk to people about this." Mom sighs. I shake my head. "Emma we need to talk to your uncles ok? We'll see you in ute morning, we will discuss this further tomorrow." She kisses my head before leaving with dad. No. They will never do that to me. They wouldn't do that to me.

I fall asleep for a bit as I find that I am actually exhausted and I awake at night time, my hand still resting on my stomach. I need to go to Killian. I think to myself as I climb off the bed, pulling all the things out of me before walking along the hospital corridor until I get to Killian's room. It is dark and I creep inside.

"Emma." He says quietly, I sigh with relief. "Killian." I whisper. He looks at me for a moment. "Come here." He says quietly, dangerously quietly. I walk over to him, he pats the side of his bed. I sit obediently. I am shaking slightly with fear, he takes my hand is his, his eyes skimming over all of the bandages, shaking his head. "Emma why the bloody hell did you do that to yourself love? I told you and you promised me you would never do that again." He growls at me. "I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead. I thought I had caused you pain and I was a coward…" I trail off, tears coming down my cheeks. "You come to me if you ever feel like this again. Now I'm being bloody serious love. I will be checking daily, hourly. If I have to. You are never to do that again alright? You have no bloody idea how worried I was earlier." He shakes his head. "Why wouldn't the wounds stop bleeding?" I ask quietly. "Emma I cannot tell you why but I can promise you that, that shall never happen to you again." He says sincerely. "Killian…"

"No Emma! It's too complicated and also. You used my hook to hurt yourself." He shouts at me. "Killian…"

"Emma no. That I cannot bloody take. Emma that's like I hurt you love." He says quietly, looking at me heartbrokenly. I hadn't thought about that. I bite my lip. "Killian I am so sorry." I whisper. "It's alright love, I forgive you. Come here." He holds his arms out. "Your ribs…"I trail off. "I don't bloody care. Come here." He commands. I laugh softly, tears running down my cheeks as I wrap my arms around him. "Please don't cry love." He wipes my eyes carefully. "Come the other side of me." He winces. I nod and move sides. "That's better." He murmurs, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I stroke his cheek lightly, pressing my lips to his. "I love you Killian." I murmur. "Love you to love." He presses another kiss to my lips. "Hey babe you know when you were in surgery. When you nearly died. It felt as if my heart was about to tear in two. I have never felt pain like that before. I cannot bare to lose you." I murmur, moving his hand until it rests against my chest, just over my heart. "Same here my love when you were bleeding out." He mutters. We are silent for a few moments. "Love, what did you want to tell me earlier?" He asks quietly, I freeze. I need to tell him. I need to tell him now. I don't know how I can tell him. My fear threatens to overwhelm me yet I fight it. Now or never Emma."Killian I'm pregnant."

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading, writers block shifted a bit and I managed to get this down. Not sure when next chapter will appear as I'm not sure what I'm writing for it yet. Thank you so much for reading xxxxx

Fandomqueen104: thank you so much for sticking with the story it means the world and more (yeah I agree about Peter Pan but I'm not going to be happy until hook's back) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kiara rose12: I know once has broken my heart at the moment, I'll be much happier once he's back. He better be back. He's like the only hot guy in once other then pan and he's dead to. Xxxxxxxxxx

pinksakura271: Emma has finally told Killian the truth. His reaction is going to be fun to write when I work it out. Mal and Ben are probably going to get angrier with how things turn out to be honest. Can't say too much though x yet one of my points will be to explore if they do decide to send Emma to a mental institution as they are horribly worried about her safety. Thank you so much for sticking with the story. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swapyppup7557: thank you so much for reading my story and for your really kind words, you are amazingly kind xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Emma's POV

Killian looks at me for a moment, the both of us in complete silence for a few moments before I decide to break it. Yet before I can open my mouth, he holds his hand up to silence me again. He looks at me expressionlessly. I cannot tell what he's thinking. He's a hard person to read, I attempt at speaking again but he silences me once more.

"You're pregnant?" He mutters, still expressionless. I nod. "Killian…"

"How long. How long have you known?" He says quietly. Allowing me to say something. "Since I was stabbed." I admit. "Why didn't you tell me Emma?" He asks stonily. "I was afraid. I thought you would hate me and abandon me because it was a mistake. I cannot lose you Killian. I was so afraid and so cowardly. I should have told you before I know but I couldn't. Yet I have now and…" He holds his hand up to silence me again. "You're mad at me." I say quietly in a matter of fact way. "Yes. Yes I am mad. I'm bloody furious with you. You mean to tell me you knew you were pregnant and you hurt yourself? Did you not think of the child, our child?" He growls at me. I am silent for a few moments then it hits me. "Wait. You're not mad that I'm pregnant? You're not going to…"

"Emma love I would go to the end of the world for you. I would never abandon you or our child for that matter. Not saying it's exactly ideal but I don't bloody care. I love you. However I am mad at you for putting our child at risk." He grumbles before kissing my forehead. "From now on love you tell me everything straight away. Alright?" He murmurs. I nod. "Love you Killian." I say, relief filling me in an instant. "As I love you, love."

Killian's POV

Bloody, bloody, bloody hell. Now I wasn't expecting that one! Emma's pregnant. I am going to be a father. The thought alone fills me with worry and dread. How the bloody hell is a villain like me going to be a father? I came here to destroy the king and queen of Auradon. Something I still want to do. I was meant to turn the princess to darkness but instead I feel in love with her. That is irreversible and now she's carrying our child. That definitely was not part of the plan and I apparently am going to become the king of The Isle Of The Lost, king of darkness. But that won't happen. I won't let it. I shall not let magic control me. Never.

"Does anyone else know?" I ask her softly. She moves her head to look up at me with her big beautiful eyes. "Mom, dad, Spence, Aunt Evie, Uncle Carlos and Uncle Jay." She replies sleepily. "You told Spence before me." I say quietly. "He worked it out for himself and confronted me." She murmurs. "Is their anything else I should know?" I sigh. "My parents want to commit me to a mental hospital." She murmurs, before adding. "They won't. I won't allow it." She growls. I kiss the top of her head gently. "Don't worry love I won't let that happen either. They're just worried about you because they love you, like I love you and worry about you. But I'll see if I can change their minds about that." I mutter. "They won't listen to you. They want you arrested." She reminds me. "Yes but I have my ways love." I say. She is silent for a few moments and I believe her to be asleep.

"Killian?" She says sleepily. "Yes love?" I reply. "Let's just get out of here. I don't care about being the Queen. Caffrey can have it for all I care. Let's just run away and get a house somewhere together. Just the three of us. No one can break us apart then. We can live together forever." She says through tears. "You would let your brother take the throne give all that up for me?" I whisper speechlessly. She nods. "I'd do anything for you Killian." She replies. I kiss her head again as she closes her eyes. "As I would for you." I reply. As I would. I really would and what she has in mind sounds idyllic yet my job hasn't been done. The king and queen still live. Yet if Caffrey were to take the throne instead of Emma who knows what he would do to his parents. The plan would work and I could still have Emma and our child and she wouldn't be any the wiser.

The King and Queen return after a while.

"Leave her be." I mutter, looking down at Emma's sleeping form. "Hook. Whatever you do to us please promise me that you won't hurt my Emma." The Queen says, taking one of Emma's hands in hers. "I would never harm her. You pair on the other hand." I growl. "Look. We are not going to have you arrested, we have talked it over with Carlos, Jay, Evie and the others and despite the fact Jay and Chad still want your head you are free to go. We haven't got enough evidence to prove you stabbed Emma and considering you were injured yourself. It seems less likely it was you who stabbed Emma." The king mutters. I roll my eyes at them. "Well done for figuring that out!" I mutter sarcastically. The queen glares at me, I notice her fingers lightly stroking Emma's bandaged wrists. "We're considering putting her in somewhere, somewhere where she can't hurt herself anymore and where she can talk about why she feels the need to do this to herself." The queen murmurs. "She can talk to me. She has me to talk to. I understand this more than anyone, I won't let her hurt herself again you can guarantee that." I say firmly. "But she hurt herself with your hook. Your 'cursed hook' for that matter. How do we know she won't do that again?" She glowers at me. "She will not do a thing like that again. I will be checking every day, every hour if I have to. I will do anything to keep her safe. I may want you pair dead but I love Emma. I will always love Emma and if you dare put her in a mental hospital and take her away from me then I shall find her and take her away with me and you will never see her again." I say warningly. The are about to respond to my threat when Emma shifts and opens her eyes. "Mom, dad." Emma murmurs sleepily, looking up at her parents. "You alright?" The queen says softly to her daughter. "Yeah I'm ok." Emma replies. "Your grandparents have returned from their holiday. They are planning a dinner in two weeks time." The King says. "Ohh god did you tell them?" Emma stops, the queen looks at her, then toward me. "Ohh he knows I told him." Emma says. "No we didn't tell them. We think that you should tell them yourself when you see them at the dinner meet." The queen tells her. Emma nods. "Can Killian come?" She says the thing I was dreading. The king and queen look at me. "Yes. Yes he can come. Your grandparents want to meet your new boyfriend, we told them that much and they want to meet Caffrey's girlfriend as well so if she's invited then he is also welcome to join us." The king says through gritted teeth. "Caffrey's girlfriend? Medea?" Emma says quietly. "Yes we think that's who, Caffrey hasn't actually introduced her to us yet. You are a lot like your brother Emma!" The queen rolls her eyes at her daughter. Emma looks away from them. We are all silent for a few moments. "I don't think theirs any point in trying to get her to come with you." Her aunt Evie says from the door. The king and queen glare at her. "She's right." Emma murmurs. They roll their eyes at her. "We'll be back tomorrow." The king says, kissing her forehead before heading out. Good bloody riddance!

Emma falls asleep again quite soon after her parents departure, I stroke her arm gently to comfort her when I see tears trickling down her cheeks, taking one of her hands carefully in mine, I notice her other hand is resting gently on her stomach. The sight of that reminds me that she is pregnant with my child. Ohh bloody hell. I think. Just as there is a knock on the door. Then a cloud of mist in the air that swirls around Emma. "Emma. Emma!" I shake her gently to no avail. "Come on love. Wake up!" I growl at her. Resting my hand over her chest, relieved when I feel her heart still beating. "She'll be fine. I just thought that maybe we should have a little chat. Eh, mate." Says the man I used to call my best friend Joe.

Authors Note: so sorry this took so long this story has literally plagued me with writers block! Next chapter may not be up for a while but I'll really try hard to find ideas. Thank you so much for reading and to those who stick with it and have stuck with it since the beginning. I love you all and if anyone wants to send me ideas, please do! It would be extremely beneficial to me xxxxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirty

Killian's POV

"Emma, wake up Emma!" I murmur to her. "You can stop trying to wake her, she won't wake. Well not until I've gone that is. Mom's spell book. Legendary!" Joe smirks. "Ohh blood hell." I mutter. "What! Ohh come on! She'll be fine, remember? We used to use this spell on loads of people. Puts them to sleep and as soon as the caster of the spell leaves the victim wakes up again with no memory that they actually went to sleep. Remember we used it on all our teachers to mess with their minds. I even used it on you…"

"WHAT!" I yell angrily. "Well it was a couple of years back. I wanted to sleep with Medea and despite the fact that you are the most feared on the Isle everyone knew just how overprotective you were over Medea. I knew that the most because you are my best friend, you always have been. But I wanted to sleep with her you see and I know you'd kill me if I did so I put the spell on you. But that's not what I'm here to talk about…"

"I don't bloody want to talk to you Joe! Go, get bloody lost and you better hide because when I get out of here I am going to inflict God knows what pain in you for doing this to Emma." I hiss. "Emma is going to be fine Killian. The spell has been used before, you know that…"

"It's different this time Joe." I mutter. "How is it different?" He says worriedly. "Because when we've cast this spell it's to put one person to sleep, not two." I murmur. "What do you mean? It's just Emma…"

"Joe leave it." I mutter, thinking about what I've just almost admitted to. "No, Killian what do you mean by that?" He asks. I sigh in frustration. "Emma's pregnant alright! I am concerned about what the spell will do the child alright!" I snap, looking at Joe who stares at me dumbstruck. "Wait. What!"

Joe looks at me for a couple of moments before beginning to pace the room.

"Ok so let me get this straight. YOU GOT EMMA THE PRINCESS OF AURADON PREGNANT!" He cries. I roll my eyes at him. "Yes Joe." I murmur. "What the bloody hell Killian? You were only meant to gain her trust then turn her dark! That plan went out the window didn't it?" He rolls his eyes at me. "Yes it did. Now if you are here to lecture me or if Medea sent you then…"

"Killian no. I am not here because of Medea or Elena for that matter. I am here because you are my best friend and, and." He stops mid sentence. "What. Out with it!" I snap in annoyance. "I. I know you are going to hate me even more for this but I don't want you to follow through with your plans to kill The King and Queen." He admits. I stare at him confused. "What." I say quietly. He runs a hand through his hair before looking me in the eye. "I don't want to go back to the Isle Of The Lost. I want to stay here, hell I'll even go to school here if it means I can stay. Please do this for me Killian." He begs. "Why." I say quietly. "Killian…"

"Joseph Mim tell me why this sudden change of heart. You love Medea and Elena, are you working for them. They sent you didn't they? Tell me what the bloody hell is going on right now." I snarl at him. "Blaire. I'm, I'm in love with Blaire. I have never met anyone like her. At first I thought it was just mind blowing sex but no. I love her. I Joseph Mim love her. I don't care that when she finally introduces me to her father that he shall probably attempt to kill me..."

"Get in line. He's out for my blood first I believe." I mutter with another roll of my eyes, thinking of Emma's uncle Jay. I stare at Joe who continues to explain his reasons to me. "I don't want to be involved in this anymore. I want to live my life here with Blaire. I can't go back to the Isle! My mother hates me, you know she does! You and Medea can count me out of the scheme." He folds his arms. "I believe you." I mutter. As I do, I really honestly do. I have known Joe long enough to know when he is lying and when he isn't as he is my best friend after all.

"I've talked to Medea and Caffrey told me that he would ensure I wouldn't be implicated in anything when you lot take the King and Queen down and take over Auradon. I just wanted you to know and to see if you to would give me the courtesy of not having me implicated in this. Medea and Elena hate me but that doesn't bother me. I thought losing them pair would destroy me but it didn't because I had Blaire to go to. I am also here because I wanted to apologise for my actions. If I am to remain here and be with Blaire I need to make amends with Emma. I want you to know I had nothing to do with her being stabbed. It was all Caffrey, Liv and Elena. I was conflicted with what they did to her and now I know just how wrong it was and just how badly Liv and Caffrey treated her. I'm really, really bloody sorry Killian. I love you, I always have you have always been my brother please forgive me." He looks at me sadly. I sigh. "Of course I forgive you. Mates for life right?" I hold out my hand. He takes it. "Mates for life."

After a few brief moments of silence I look down at Emma then back up at Joe. "Joe as much as I would love to talk more could you please go so Emma can wake. You can talk to both of us." I say. Joe looks down at Emma, nodding. "Of course. But I want to ask you one more thing and I don't want you to be mad but is it worth it? Killing The King and Queen? You'll lose Emma. I know what they did to you and Medea and I would love to see them die for what they did but I could ignore it for Blaire, could you ignore it for Emma? I mean she's carrying your child after all." He asks softly. "They will die for what they did Joe. It shall be done and I won't lose Emma. What I have planned is this. Emma told me before you charmed her that she wants to get out of here. Leave Auradon with me. If she leaves Auradon the throne goes to Caffrey. Caffrey and Medea can then kill The King and Queen and Emma and I will be far, far away with our child and we can live together in peace and I can rejoice in the fact that I got my revenge without actually being implicated in the crime since Medea and Caffrey actually offed the bloody twats. Bloody brilliant plan right?" I smirk at Joe. "And by taking their daughter away from them, causing them even more pain. Good plan Killian." He smirks at me. Before heading to the door. "Doubt it will work though." He murmurs before disappearing round the corner and out of sight.

Emma comes around almost instantly after Joe departs. "Ohh. I must have fallen asleep." She murmurs sleepily, I press a kiss to her head, relieved that she's alright. "I love you." She adds. "I love you to." I smile at her. I watch her as she rests her hand over her stomach, I place my hand over hers. She smiles up at me and kisses me softly. "Maybe we should leave here." I say quietly. "You got no complaints from me babe. I know my parents would be furious at first but maybe they'd come round to it." She says. I laugh, like it will be that easy! I think. "I've got money. Plenty. I am the princess after all. We could go far from here, get a house. I could picture that." She says sleepily. "As could I love." I mutter. "Just the three of us." She adds. "We should do this before that meet and greet with your grandparents love." I say. "No Killian, we have to go to that. Since we are going to run away after all I need to say goodbye to my family. I know you don't want to go to this babe but please. For me?" She says sweetly. "Anything for you love, you know that. If it were just a meet with your grandparents I wouldn't mind but…" I trail off.

"Is it because Medea and Caffrey are going to be their?" She says quietly before adding. "What's going on between you and Medea? She's basically the only family you have other then me." She asks. "Trust me love you really don't need to know but I don't think putting us pair in the same room is wise." I mutter. "It'll be…" Emma whispers before passing out. "Joe!" I yell angrily. "No. Not Joe. Me." Comes the voice of Medea.

"Get out witch. You're not welcome here." I snarl, stroking Emma's hair gently. "Don't worry. I used the same spell Joe used, she'll be fine. Better then fine even." She approaches Emma, waving her hand over her. "WHAT WAS THAT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" I yell furiously I hear the sound of glass shattering. Medea steps away from me. "Killian…" She says quietly. I look down at my hands which are crackling with magic. Dark magic. "What did you do to Emma." I say a little calmer. Looking at my hands intently. "I did Emma a favour. The King and Queen took my loves magic. I returned it to him. I realised they had Emma's magic as well. I've returned it to her. She has her powers again. Let's hope she doesn't try to hurt herself again yes?" She smirks. "Get out." I snarl. Magic dancing across the room. "Killian you need to calm down. You have magic now. It's only going to get stronger. Maleficent told me of your destiny. That you are going to become the king of darkness, I always thought it was going to be me but you always were more wicked." She smirks at me. "Medea." I hiss. "Killian. I'm sorry. Please I need you to forgive me. I love you, you know that. Joe's deserted us. Chose love over evil. We need to destroy to king and queen. Come on Killian. I can rule at yours and Caffrey's side." She says. Yet she goes soaring across the room into the wall. "I didn't mean to do that." I mutter before shaking my head. "Now go and if you or Caffrey come anywhere near Emma I will kill you. I don't care what you used to mean to me." I snarl. "You would chose Emma over me?" She whispers. "In a heartbeat." I growl. "Fine. Have it your way. See you at the meet and greet." She smirks at me evilly before disappearing. "Emma. Emma!" I shake her gently, she sits up in an instant. "Sorry babe I must have fallen asleep again." She murmurs. "Woah. What the hell happened?" She looks at the windows that are blown out. "Woah!" She whispers. "My magic. I think it's back. How.." She starts. "Medea visited. She returned your magic to you whilst you were sleeping. Your parents took Caffrey's as well. She returned them to him and to you. We had a slight discussion." I indicate to the windows. "She did that I'm guessing?" Emma mutters, I wrap my arms around her. "Yes she did, she is the only one with magic after all." I murmur, trying to ignore the magic still crackling out of control from my palms…

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading! Next chapter will be about soon I hope, I have a few plans for it. It will revolve around the meet and greet most likely and Killian's out of control magic! The meet and greet is going to be interesting, Caffrey, Medea and Emma's grandparents discovering Emma's pregnancy and Medea vs Killian. See you next time xxxx thank you all for the continuous support especially **pinksakura271** and **Fandomqueen104** who have stuck with this story since the beginning and are absolutely wonderful love you both! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirty One

Emma's POV

Killian and I are released from the hospital or as Killian calls it "that bloody dreadful hellhole!" After a couple of days, well I am Killian is stuck in their another couple of weeks, yet I stay by his side always. It is a relief for both of us when we are released. Except the fact that we have that dreaded meal with my grandparents, Caffrey, Medea and my parents where I will reveal to my brother, my brothers girlfriend and my grandparents that I'm pregnant. Which I bet is going to go either way! Caffrey is going to torture me about it, probably tell the whole school. Even though if he does all these things mom and dad will ground him for the rest of his life and Killian will personally kill him!

One of the only silver linings about this dinner is that my grandparents invited Spence for some unknown reason. To be honest I don't care about the reason they decided to invite him. I'm just glad my best friend will be their to support me along with my boyfriend as I'm betting my parents aren't going to say anything helpful to help my cause as I know my grandparents are going to hit the roof!

Having my magic back is also another benefit. It makes me want to hurt myself again more but Killian and my parents see to it that I don't. Killian checks practically every hour (he wasn't joking) I haven't exactly told my parents I have my magic back as I don't think they know about it since apparently, according to Killian she replaced the things containing our magic with something else. So they don't know and to be honest I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing.

Another unfortunate thing is that my morning sickness has began and I've spent day and night practically glued to the bathroom floor. The only good thing about that is that Killian has sat with me through all of it. Killian, who has practically moved in to my bedroom. Despite the fact he has fixed his problems with Joe and has been welcomed back with open arms into his dorm room except he's been staying with me in my bedroom, unbeknownst to either of my parents or Caffrey. I didn't exactly want to be without Killian and Killian wanted to stay around me and our unborn child. Apparently Joe knows about the baby. I wasn't mad about that at all considering Spence knows and everything. Both our best friends are aware. I want to tell Jess but she's that kind of person cannot keep their mouths shut. Blaire is the same but I wouldn't be surprised if she actually already knows since she is with Joe. Except probably not since she would have confronted me about it!

The day of the meal I awake early. "You alright love?" Killian asks sleepily beside me. "Yeah babe. Just thinking about tonight." I murmur. "Ohh bloody hell." He grumbles, burying his face into my shoulder. "It's either going to go one way or the other." I mutter. "Well what ever ways bad that's the direction it's going to bloody go in." Killian growls. "My grandparents will be the worst." I sigh. "Are you certain we can't run away now." He murmurs. "After tonight babe." I moan. "Cannot bloody wait." He grumbles. "Neither can I. It's just I am going to miss the only friends I have." I sigh. "It'll be worth it." He mutters, his hand resting against my stomach. "Yeah it will. Now come here." I roll around to face him, pulling him into a deep long kiss which in never want to break.

Caffrey's POV

"Tonight is going to be fun." I smirk as Medea rolls on top of me. "I bet your grandparents are worse then your parents. Actually I don't think that's possible…" She whispers as I cut her off by kissing her passionately. "My sister and her boyfriend will be their." I grumble. "Ohh god." She murmurs, tears springing to her eyes. "Your 'brother' the supposed evil overlord." I add. "Don't remind me." She grumbles. "He will regret not taking you back." I say quietly. "Ohh don't worry about that, he'll be at my side again soon. He's slowly losing control of his powers. Maleficent told me he's an un exploded bomb right now. Once he loses control and probably hurts your sister then he's going to lose it and he'll finally accept his destiny and with The King Of The Isle Of The Lost on our side we're going to destroy this place." She smiles against my lips, I trail my hands along her body. "Did I forget to say thank you for returning my magic to me honey?" I ask her softly. "You thanked me many times. Many times that very night." She reminds me, trailing her lips down my chest. "That's because I am so grateful for you." I run my hand through her braids. "What you wearing tonight honey?" I ask her softly. "Something nice." She smiles as I kiss her neck. "My grandparents are quite strict. I'm not sure what they will make of you but I shall tell them just how much I treasure you." I say. "I love you to Caffrey." She says sweetly. I laugh softly before rolling on top of her.

Later, much, much later Medea sneaks out of my window to get herself ready whilst I do the same. Well without the whole climbing out of the window thing!

I chose a smart midnight blue shirt to wear along with smart black trousers and my new black shoes. I spend the most time in the mirror sorting my hair out to its usual standards. As I hear the doorbell go. I smile at my reflection before running downstairs to get the door. "You look wonderful honey." I say as Medea enters wearing a skin tight burgundy dress. Her hair in its usual fashion. "Thank you." She wraps her arms around my neck. "Please say I can take this dress off later." I murmur in her ear. "I would be disappointed if you didn't." She says as my parents enter the living room. My mom in a purple dress and my dad in a blue suit. "Mom. Dad." I say politely, Medea wraps her arm around me. "It's ok calm." I whisper in her ear. "Very nice to officially meet you." Medea says through gritted teeth as she shakes hands with my dad and my mom. Her worst enemies who she and I are going to destroy.

Killian's POV

Emma and I spend the whole day together. Yet so her parents don't know I am actually living in her bedroom I know I will have to leave her. Yet that may be a problem considering the fact she is presently glued to the bathroom floor, throwing up as she has been doing for hours now.

"Ohh god I hate this so much." She groans. I stroke her hair gently to comfort her. "It's alright love. I'm not going anywhere." I murmur softly to her. "Please don't." She whimpers. "Never love, never." I press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. When she's done she practically collapses back against me. "God I'm so tired." She moans. "You alright now?" I ask softly. She nods. "Come here." I lift her into my arms, carrying her back into her bedroom, placing her onto her bed. I kiss her forehead gently. "What time is it?" She murmurs. "Five love." I reply. "Hour till we have to go to the meal." She groans. I roll my eyes at the prospect at that. "Wake me up in twenty minutes babe." She commands gently. "Of course love." I smile at her as she closes her eyes. I press another kiss to her forehead before heading for the window. I've got twenty minutes after all I need to get ready for the night of absolute hell.

"I respect you so much you know." Joe says to me as I pull my leather jacket on. "Why is that." I mutter. "Because you are going to the meal in the same clothes you always wear." He smirks. "Their the only clothes I own Joe." I roll my eyes at him. "Have I got the dorm to myself tonight?" He asks. "Yes of course you do. Enjoy yourself." I smile at him before wrapping my arms around him. "Hey what's that for." He smiles. "See you later mate." I smile before heading for the door. Leaving my best friend unbeknownst to the fact that I just said goodbye to him.

I run back to Emma's scaling the roof easily, except it takes a little longer as my ribs are still really sore from being broken. So running actually makes it much, much worse. The pain also makes my magic appear. Ever since that talk with Medea my magic has appeared at random times, I can barely control it. I haven't told Emma about it. How could I explain any of that to her? That I am destined to be the most evilest being in the world. No. So I have resolved to ignore my magic because if I lose control of it I could hurt Emma and our unborn child and that is something that can never be allowed to happen.

I slide through Emma's window with ease she is awakening.

"Hey babe, you ok?" She says worriedly as I plonk myself beside her. "Climbed window. Ribs bloody killing me." I murmur. "I'll be right back." She kisses my lips lightly before disappearing, reappearing moments later with what looks like a teddy bear. She undoes my shirt carefully before lying the bear across my ribs, the heat is very, very helpful to the pain. "Now you stay here and relax, I'll be right back." She kisses me again before heading for her wardrobe. "Killian." She calls softy. "Yeah love?" I call back. "Should we leave. Ummm tonight?" She suggests. "Whenever you want. I could go right now if you wanted to." I say with a smile. "I need to say goodbye to my family Killian." She reminds me. "Of course my love." I sigh. "What do you think?" She comes into view. I smile. "You look absolutely stunningly beautiful." I say honestly as she approaches me in a knee length long sleeved white laced dress. "Gorgeous." I add with a smile. "Thank you." She blushes prettily, before groaning and racing towards the bathroom. I push the heating pad off my ribs and head for the bathroom, sitting down beside Emma who is on her knees throwing up into the toilet. I stroke her back, trying to provide her with some comfort. "Hey you should have stayed in bed." She says quietly. "And leave the woman I love here never." I remind her.

"Emma? Emma it's time to go." The queen calls. "Yeah. Mom. That…" Emma starts, yet cannot continue. "Emma are you alright?" She says worriedly. "We have a slight problem your majesty." I call sarcastically. "Hook? When the hell did you get here!" She calls firmly. "Mom his name is Killian." Emma murmurs before whimpering as she throws up again. I run my hand through her hair. "Emma." The queen enters. "You guys go Killian and I will join you…" Emma says quickly before returning to the bowl. "Emma we can't just leave you here with…" The queen gestures to me. "Well not to point out the obvious your majesty but I don't think Emma's going anywhere right now." I mutter. She glares at me. "Ok, we'll meet you down their but if your not there in an hour then your father and I are coming to get you." The queen says before turning on a heel and heading out.

"You have got to get her to stop calling me hook." I mutter. "I'll try. Not like we'll have to worry about that though soon." She reminds me. I nod. "Too right Emma. Too right."

It takes about half an hour for Emma to stop throwing up and even then she is absolutely exhausted and the prospect of going to this bloody event is making her miserable to.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." She murmurs, straightening out her dress and slipping her arm around my waist. "By the way Killian. My grandparents are going to hate your choices of clothing." She smirks. I roll my eyes at her as we head out of her quarters.

It takes precisely fifteen minutes to get to her grandparents place.

"I love you this will soon be over." She whispers sweetly, pressing a kiss to my cheek as she knocks on the large double doors. They open immediately .

"Ahh Emma! Are you alright sweetheart. Your mother said you were under the weather?" Emma's grandmother appears and wraps her arms around Emma. "I'm feeling much better thanks." Emma says softly. "How's my favourite granddaughter!" Comes the voice of her grandfather as he too hugs Emma. I am already feeling out of place. I don't belong here at all. Emma soon returns to my side and laces her hand in mine. "Granny, grandpa this is my boyfriend Killian." She introduces me to them. "Lovely to meet you." Her grandma shakes my hand, eying my hook suspiciously and my style of dress. Her grandfather does the same. "Captain Hook's son." Her grandfather notes before adding. "I had the displeasure of knowing your father personally. Tell me what does he do now?" Her grandfather asks. Emma looks up at me, sliding her arm around my waist as if to tell me to 'calm down' I take a deep breath and reply as politely as I possibly can. "Nothing. He's dead." I say stonily. "Ohh well that is exc…" Her grandfather is cut of by Emma's grandmother kicking him. "Ever so sad to hear. How did it happen if you don't mind me asking?" He says. "Tragic. Tragic accident." I say with a quick look to the queen of Auradon.

"Surprised you were not aware of it." Comes the voice of Medea as she appears with Caffrey who glares at me. "We were not, no." Emma's grandfather says quietly as the room falls silent. Emma breaks it.

"Ok this is awkward." She says with a smile, her grandmother nods. "Come! I have an excellent spread of food just waiting in the dining room!" She beams and we follow her, my hand never releasing Emma's

We all sit around a massive dinning table. I am next to Emma, fortunately yet unfortunately across from Medea who is beside Caffrey. The king and queen are beside Caffrey, Spence is on the other side of Emma and her grandparents are at each end of the table. The food is actually very good. Best food I've ever had. Well I am from the Isle after all!

"So Killian what did you do on the Isle as you look older then Emma." Her grandmother asks. "Pillaging and plundering mostly." Medea answers for me, I glare at her. "What she said." I say through gritted teeth. "Hopefully you have found new hobbies here." Emma's godmother says quietly. "Like that's likely." Emma's grandfather laughs. The king nodding in agreement with his father. My magic boils uncontrollably, Emma places her hand on my thigh, squeezing gently. To calm me. "Ohh Killian has other hobbies." Medea says coyly. "Yes Medea doesn't just teach Caffrey to do dark magic either." I snarl. "WHAT!" The king, the queen and their parents growl at Caffrey and Medea, who both glare at me. "Isn't that true." I say with a snarl. "Ok guys calm down. This really is a good chicken Belle." Spence buts in rendering the room silent.

We eat the rest of the main course in silence. Everyone glaring at one another, Emma tightens her hold on my thigh, looking up at me. 'Killian I am so sorry' she mouths to me inaudibly. I place my hand over hers. 'Not your fault love' I mouth back. Emma looks away from me to her mother and father who nod at her simultaneously.

"Emma's got something to tell you." The queen says quietly. This is it. I think and I take Emma's hand in mine under the table.

"I'm pregnant." Emma says quietly. "WHAT!" Her grandfather bellows. "Ohh my god." Her grandmother whispers. "THE PIRATES?" Her grandfather gestures to me. "What I thought." The king murmurs. "Yes it's Killian's he's the only boyfriend I've ever had!" Emma whispers, tears falling down her cheeks. "Your barely sixteen, how could you be so foolish Emma!" Her grandmother shakes her head. "We are not best pleased about this either but it is how it is." The king grumbles. "Does this mean I'm the favourite grandchild now?" Caffrey comments. "Your still in deep trouble young man." The queen glares at him. "How haven't either of you killed him yet!" Emma's grandfather looks to me. "Believe me we want to." The queen adds. "Mom." Emma whispers. "Wow you've messed up this one Killian." Medea laughs. "Shut up." I growl. "I need to spread this. Like now." Caffrey delves for his phone. "So that's how it's going to be is it? You the king of darkness with a child. Wow this is really going to work isn't it." Medea smirks. "Shut up Medea." I hiss. "Wait. King Of what?" The queen says. "King Of Darkness. His destiny. The most powerful dark sorcerer in the world. That's how Maleficent stayed so powerful, it's his destiny to take her place. You think my magic is dark his is darkest of them all." Medea laughs. "Killian." Emma looks at me. "Ohh my god." The king whispers. "Killian please tell me that's not true." Emma whispers, I release her hand. She gasps. "It's not true. She's messing with you. It's not your destiny to become evil, it cannot be. Your destiny is to be with me, yeah? Don't believe any prophecy crap." Emma says reassuringly. "Emma get away from him." The queen whispers. "No. No." Emma shakes her head. "Emma I've heard about this before. My mother this is how she stayed in control of the Isle. It's true." She whispers. "It might be but Killian doesn't even have magic for starters and he's not evil and there is no way in hell am I losing the man I love to darkness." Emma says determinedly. "Ohh hun, he does. But it's so out of control, he tries to ignore it because he thinks he can ignore his destiny. I'm so surprised he didn't tell you about this. I wonder what else he hasn't said." Medea smirks. "You know I know something he hasn't told you yet. Something I think you'll find enlightening. I did." Caffrey speaks up. "SHUT UP!" I yell and my magic flies out of me and the wall across from explodes, taking the balcony and part of the roof with it. There is silence.

"Ohh bloody hell." I whisper. "What have I done." I murmur to myself. "Killian." Emma takes a step towards me. "No, no stay back. I don't think I can control it love." I say, my magic flickering in and out uncontrollably. "Killian it's ok. It's ok babe." Emma takes another step towards me, a mirror shatters, a shard catching Emma's shoulder. She winces in pain. I hurt her. I hurt her. She notices my face. "No, no Killian it's just a scratch. It's ok." She reaches out for me, one of the other walls explode. I am out of control. "Killian trust me, please I love you." She whispers, I shake my head before using my magic to take me away from here where I cannot hurt my love anymore.

Caffrey's POV

"Killian no, no, no. KILLIAN!" My sister cries wordlessly, collapsing to the floor in floods of tears. No one else is moving. I look around at the destruction happily before looking to my grandparents. "I think you're going to need to redecorate a bit."

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading. Not sure when next chapters going to be up. Next century probably since I have no ideas for it what's so ever! See you all when I see you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners.

Emma's POV

I remember collapsing to the floor before passing out. Killian, ohh my god Killian. I think rapidly as I come around hours later on the sofa. At first I think it was only just a dream but I soon realise that it isn't. Mom is sitting beside me, one of her hands in mine, the other gently pressing a wet towel to my forehead.

"Mom." I murmur groggily. "Emma." She says softly. "All that was real wasn't it." I murmur. "Yes it was real." She replies quietly. "He never even told me about any of that. He never mentioned the magic or his supposed destiny. It cannot be true he is not at bad person." I whisper through my tears. "Emma I bet he lied to you about many things." She sighs. "No. I know Killian, he probably thought he was trying to protect me or something." I whisper. "I see differently. Your uncle Carlos, aunt Tara, aunt Anita, uncle Roger, uncle Jay and your father are looking for him with the Dalmatians. He's actually doing a good job at evading them." She mutters. "What are they going to do to him." I whisper. "He's too much of a danger now. They'll deal with him." She says with a finality to her words. "I need to go to the bathroom." I murmur, pulling away from her to race to the bathroom where I throw up continuously, wishing Killian was beside me right now.

After being stuck in the bathroom for about two hours my stomach finally settles and exhaustedly I fall into bed, wrapping the covers around me. I wish Killian's arms were around me to comfort me and keep me safe through the night like normal. My magic crackles at my fingertips yet I direct it elsewhere, it attacks my thighs. I can feel it slicing them. I stop abruptly. No I cannot do that. I promised Killian… I think for a moment but then also. He's not here right now, I have my magic back I can hide it and to be honest I don't think he's going to be checking my thighs if he and I are reunited!

He was right though, we should have left way before the meal, it was a bad idea I sensed that almost as soon as I had introduced Killian to my grandparents. I should have known they'd never accept him. He did pretty well though at first considering what they were asking him yet now he's gone and is God knows where now and that physically breaks my heart.

I don't get much sleep that night as I am constantly having to throw up, the baby is so unsettled I believe as if it somehow knows something isn't right with the world, as if something's missing. I can definitely understand why!

"You miss your daddy don't you." I murmur, stroking my stomach carefully. "I miss him too." I add. "But we'll find him soon, I promise." I sigh to my unborn baby and I really hope that's true as I don't know how much longer I can do without him.

I awake very early in the morning I can still hear yelling downstairs from my mother. She must be talking to Caffrey and Medea. I conclude as I head toward my window. Killian makes this look easy. I think as I climb out of it. Crap that's high. I think as I walk across the roof. Killian really makes this look much easier then it is!

With my magic, I make a staircase that leads down from the roof to the ground. I need to find Killian, I don't know how I'm going to since he disappeared God knows where but I need to find him and I shall. No matter what it takes.

I don't know how to drive, I never learnt unlike Caffrey, who learnt and passed with flying colours. Yet I do know how to ride a horse, which is something I'm very good at. I head toward the stables, finding my horse.

"Hey." I smile, stroking the horses main gently before climbing on. "Come on girl." I whisper to her softly as we ride off in search of my Killian.

Mal's POV

I glower at my son sitting beside Medea. Dark magic, he's been using dark magic. I am not so worried presently as I know that both Caffrey and Emma's magic are locked away safely but the worry that it was dark magic is what makes me so frightened and I wonder if Caffrey's behaviour now is due to the fact that he is using dark magic which makes me even more afraid.

Ben is leading the search for Killian but I am here to reprimand both Medea and Caffrey for their sins. I am the queen of auradon. I shall dish out punishments as I see fit.

"You were given an opportunity to have a new start. Abandon the Isle and start a fresh. Instead you chose to remain a villain and teach the prince of Auradon dark magic. I don't care what you have to say for yourself but for the safety of my son and the Kingdom. You are to be sent back to the Isle Of The Lost along with your three friends. This was a mistake. It was all a big mistake and now, you, Elena, Joe and Killian shall return before anyone else can get hurt by your actions." I say sternly. "You send Joe back and he's going to die. He's betrayed us. He fell in love with Jafar's sons daughter. He is dead to all of us now." Medea hisses to me. I am silent, Jay has actually mentioned Joe to me, apparently Blaire told him about him and that she was with him. Yet no. They are all trouble they should all be given the same punishment, even though I may actually review that one but as for Elena, Medea and Killian they shall return to the Isle Of The Lost and that is final.

"Don't you dare separate Medea and I." Caffrey snarls at me. "Caffrey shut up. This shall help you, she has poisoned you with darkness." I snarl at him. "Darkness, it's a funny thing. Your harking on to us about darkness yet think about the dark stuff you used to do and have just done. Are you really going to send Killian back to the Isle Of The Lost when he is the father of your unborn grandchild? And the fact that without him Emma would probably kill herself!" Medea snarls. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do." I snap at her. "She's right mom. Darkness is a funny thing. Think about who you were once before dad decided that he wanted to make you his queen. You were a villain. A terrible one, even with dad you decide to kill two innocent children." Caffrey smirks at me. My blood runs cold. "Caffrey…" I whisper quietly. "Ohh yes I know all about that. Medea was quite helpful when it comes to telling me the truth. You are a hypocrite mother, you say Medea's a villain when you tried to kill her and Killian, who you call 'Hook' he lost his hand, she is covered in burns. You are a true villain mother but that doesn't matter! Being a villain isn't such an awful thing. Being someone like my sister is worse, drippy stupid and useless. You know mom go ahead. Send Killian, Joe and Elena back to the Isle Of The Lost. If Emma kills herself good. I really cannot care less if she dies or not. Then I could be king…"

"You don't care if your own sister dies?" I whisper. "Nope. I don't sorry mother." He smirks and that's when I know. That's when I know that he was the one that stabbed Emma.

"Caffrey." I say quietly. "What now mother. Go on, send them back to the Isle but if you touch Medea I shall kill you." He says with a smile. "Did you. Did you stab Emma." I whisper, unable to even believe I am even saying these words. "Well I didn't want to tell you but yeah I did! Me, Elena and Liv made quite the team that night, it really was brilliant. Using the fake hook to make it seem like Killian did it. Wonderful, like when Medea and I stuck Spence in the heart with dark magic and buried him practically alive! I'm bored. Come on honey, let's go and get a window seat as Killian, Joe and Elena are dragged back to the Isle." Caffrey says, getting off the sofa with Medea. "Revenge Mal. Revenge really is beautiful." Medea smirks at me before following Caffrey. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" I yell after Caffrey who is already at the top of the stairs. "One more surprise mother, Medea got mine and Emma's magic back. I wonder how deep Emma has cut now? I don't think she's even in her room." Caffrey smiles as I race up the stairs unaware of the spell Caffrey has thrown at me which pushes me down the stairs, where I land at the bottom as the darkness claims me.

Emma's POV

I spend countless hours searching for Killian, in every woods I come across. Everywhere, it is only when it is sunset I realise just how far away from Auradon I am. I am far, far away. Ten hours at the most. I have spent that long riding and searching for Killian. I need to rest and despite the fact I have given the horse food and water magically throughout the day. We are both exhausted. I wonder to myself why I can't find Killian. Maybe he doesn't want to be found, a voice in my head says but I cannot accept that. I am going to find Killian wether he likes it or not.

Having found no where to stop I have to keep riding until I come across something. An old house a two story mansion situated on a field overlooking the sea. It's beautiful. It looks old but it's beautiful. There is a rust for sale sigh resting by its door. How can no one own this place? I think as I ride over to it. The door is broken in half and it is open. I venture inside, it's falling apart a bit it seems but it is beautiful. My magic could fix this up in no time. But surely someone must own it. From the what I think would be the living room there is a fantastic view of the sea and there is an even better view from what I believe would have been the master bedroom. It's perfect in every way.

From the kitchen window I see in the very for distance a smallish town. Heading out of the mansion and back onto my horse, I ride out towards it.

It takes me forty five minutes to get into town as I realise the house is on a hill. It is a small town yet lively. I immediately head for the towns hall, maybe they could answer my questions about the mysterious house.

"It's been abandoned for years. No ones has lived in it for centuries. To be honest we were thinking of tearing it down. It's completely falling apart. Useless really." The mayor of the town informs me, I don't tell him my identity in case my parents are contacted. I just ask my questions and say I'm new to town.

"I could fix that up, I have magic." I admit. "Really!" He gaps, intrigued. "Yes, I would be more than happy to do that. I have money because I would really like to live their with my umm husband since I'm with child." I lie. If Killian had heard that I know he would be laughing but I cannot let them find out who I am.

"If you can fix that place up you can have it completely free of charge." He smirks at me. "Thank you." I say with a smile. "Lovely to have a new addition to out town." He smiles before adding. "Ohh and if you are hell bent on fixing that place up, here's the keys." He hands them to me. "Thank you." I smile as I race outside to fix up that beautiful house.

The moment I reach the house I let my magic do its wonders on the outside. It repaints the outside and fixes all the windows with new ones, re tiles the roof and fixes the porch and the door. I enter the house and from their I just let my magic take over which spawns into moving broomsticks, mops, sponges snd more completely taking over.

The whole house is carpeted with a nice beige carpeting except in the kitchen and the bathroom where there is wooden flooring in the kitchen and soft black tiles in the bathroom and the en suite bathroom. The kitchen is redone so there is a grand island in the middle and a new double fridge and oven and new cabinets and worktops which are all cream, beige and black. I also magic up three stools around the island. Three for the three of us that I hope one day shall eat in this kitchen.

I redo the dining room with a new oak table and black leather chairs. Enough to fit friends and family. I then focus my magic onto the living room where I magic up nice plum coloured couches, a three seater and two, two seaters a coffee table and a large widescreen TV and a nice long rug. I then head upstairs where I redo the bathrooms, the main and the ensuite. In the main I place in a bathtub the size of a miniature pool and a shower and in the ensuite a small bathtub. For Killian and I. I picture before turning to the bedroom. I create it with a four poster bed which you can see the windows from and that view of the sea. I finish the bed with new bedding, pillows and blankets. I also repair the walk in wardrobe!

There is another couple of rooms left over I haven't done up. I shall wait for Killian as one of those rooms could be the bedroom for our child and that is something I will have to do with Killian, I know that.

After ensuing all electrics are working and lights are working with the power of my magic and after adding a few more homely touches. I am done. Yet when I walk outside I realise the sun is coming up. I spent all night long on that. The house for Killian and I. When I get him back we will return here. This is where we run away to. I decide as I lock the front door with the key, climbing back upon the horse. Now I need to find Killian but I don't fear that I won't as I will find him. I will always find Killian.

Killian's POV

I am running. My magic is out of control, I magic myself to so many different places I'm not even bloody sure where I am. All I know is that Emma is looking for me. I can hear her calling out for me. I have to stay away from her. I shall not put her in danger, I think as I enter what looks to be a meadow filled with the most beautiful flowers…

Authors Note: sorry it's taken so long to update. No ideas. Not sure when the next one shall be but I know it shall focus on them trying to find Killian and Caffrey and the fact Mal wants to send Killian, Joe, Medea and Caffrey back to the Isle! See you next time xxxxxxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirty Three

Ben's POV

"It's no use. They can't find him." Carlos says after a while in between counting the Dalmatians. "How the hell haven't they?" Chad asks with his arms folded. "It's magic. He's using magic to get himself to places. He could be on the other side of the world for all we know." I groan. "Well if that's the case then good. He's a danger. He's lost control of his magic. It's even worse then when Mal loses control of her magic!" Jay shakes his head. "And this whole 'King Of Darkness' thing is true. There is no way he's going to be able to avoid it. If we find him. I, I urghhh I don't know! I hate him, I really do but Emma… We can't kill him. We want to there is no doubting that but we can't! He's the father of her unborn child we can't kill him." Carlos groans. "Then we lock him up, he's a danger to us all." I proclaim. "Or just send them back to the Isle Of The Lost." Jay suggests. "If we send them back won't he just claim his destiny?" Doug questions. "Yes but they will be trapped their. No magic remember! No matter what he becomes he'll be trapped their with no way back to Auradon. We'll be safe from him." Chad says, I nod. "I am going to have to agree with you their because he's threatening my family and there is no way I'm losing my family to a villain like him."

After taking a break for the search I head back to my quarters. Remembering that I had left Mal with Medea and Caffrey, who was using dark magic. My own son using dark magic. It fills me with horror and dread. Poor Mal must being going through hell as this is what we saw. Losing Caffrey to darkness. I will not lose our son. No matter what we have to do.

I open the door, something's wrong, I can tell as soon as I walk through the door. Something's not right. I think.

"Mal?" I call out softly. "Mal?" I call out again, turning the corner only to find Mal lying at the bottom of the staircase, blood pooling from a wound on her head. "MAL!" I cry, racing to her side, pulling her into my arms, stroking her face repeatedly. "Mal wake up Mal, no." I whisper, tears running down my cheeks. "Ben?" She croaks hoarsely. "Mal, Mal. It's ok, your ok." I say gently to her as I carry her over to the couch. Examining the wound on her head. She's probably going to need stitches, I'll take her to the hospital.

"Mal, I'm taking you to the hospital alright?" I say calmly, she doesn't say anything as I pull her back into my arms. Until she whispers something quietly. "Caffrey."

An hour later at the hospital after Mal's head wound has been stitched up I finally get to talk to my beloved wife, who has just recently woken up. I kiss her hand gently.

"Mal are you alright? What happened? I was so scared." I whisper, she smiles at me and wipes the tears from my eyes. "Was it an accident?" I ask. She looks at me with wide eyes for a moment before bursting into tears. "Mal, Mal, what happened?" I say whilst holding her as she sobs in my arms. "I was, I was talking with Medea and Caffrey about her teaching him dark magic. It is true she's taught him all aspects of dark magic but she also, she also told him about what I did sixteen years ago to her and Hook. He knows what I did Ben, he knows and its turned him dark. He, he admitted to stabbing Emma…"

"WHAT!" I yell beastly. "He stabbed Emma. He used a fake hook to make it look like Hook had done it and he did it with that Elena girl from the Isle and Liv, Tinkerbell's daughter. He did it because he hates Emma and wanted to be king and to hurt us for what we did to Medea. He is going to help her get revenge on us. Medea stole his magic back for him and returned Emma's so god knows what she's doing to herself now! And when I tried to stop them he attacked me and…" Mal trails off sobbing. I gasp quietly. My son has turned to darkness, has harmed his own mother and nearly killed his own sister. "Where. Is. He." I say through gritted teeth. "Gone probably." She whispers. "We are going to find him and then…" I trail off, what are we going to do? He is still our son after all. "Ben. This was a mistake we need to send Medea, Elena, Joe and Killian back to the Isle Of The Lost. It's the only way to save Caffrey and to protect Emma from the truth. We've lost him Ben we can't lose her too. We have to separate her and Killian. He has to go back to the Isle. For the sake of Auradon we have no choice." She whispers. I nod. "Agreed, if we can find him that's if but when we do yes. They can all return to the Isle Of The Lost. Except when this happens I want to include Liv. I don't care if she was born and raised on Auradon, she's a monster who has hurt my daughter. She's a villain just as much as the others and she shall be sent to the Isle Of The Lost along with Medea, Elena, Joe and Killian." I say. Mal nods. "I agree but Jay told me that he's met Joe as he's dating Blaire and he didn't hate him and apparently, according to Medea he betrayed them. He'd be dead as soon as he reached the Isle. Maybe…" She stops. "Yes. Jay mentioned that to me earlier in the week. I shall talk to him, see what information I can get from him." I say, Mal nods then something comes to me. "Since we are sending Killian back to the Isle Of a The Lost what are we going to tell the people of Auradon when they realise Emma's pregnant?" I ask. Mal bites her lip worriedly. "I don't know." She admits. "We could tell everyone it's Spence's and continue with that plan to have them betrothed. Everyone knows Spence likes Emma so it would be believable." I suggest. She nods. "Yeah good plan. I'm sure Emma can learn to forget Killian." Mal murmurs sleepily. "I don't want to lose my daughter as well." She whimpers. "We won't lose her Mal. We won't." I vow as I know I will protect my family no matter what.

After leaving Mal in the hospital I go down to the dorms. Joe and Killian's dorm. I knock loudly. "Killian? Killian is that you?" Joe yells from within, opening to door. He looks a little shocked when he sees that it's me. "Hey uncle Ben." Blaire says from behind him. "Have you found him yet? Is he alright?" He asks with genuine concern. "No Joseph Mim we haven't found him yet. I came looking for you as a matter of fact. Would you mind coming with me?" I ask sternly. He nods, "I'll wait here for you. If Killian returns here I'll let you know." Blaire says to both of us. "Good, love you." Joe murmurs, kissing her gently before following me.

I take Joe to my office. "Sit." I instruct. He does so obediently. "It has come to my attention that your partners Medea and Elena have been attacking my children and now Killian has lost control of his magic because he is the future king Of The Isle Of The Lost and is completely untraceable. For now. When we do find him though because of what has happened to my son and my daughter we are going to send you, Medea, Elena, Liv and Killian back to the Isle Of The Lost. However, I haven't been told any bad things about you. In fact Jay has told me himself that he didn't think you were that bad and didn't hate the idea of you being with his daughter because he believes that you are indeed in love with her and will stand by her no matter what. It has also come to my attention that Medea believes that you have betrayed the villains and would be killed as a traitor if you ever returned to the Isle Of The Lost. Because of that you have a chance at redemption. You can stay and Auradon can be your be your home permanently if you do me a favour." I fold my arms, Joe looks up at me. "Anything." He replies. "Good. Well then I want you to tell me everything that has gone on between you, Killian, Medea and Elena."

Joe looks at me momentarily before saying. "You are asking me to betray the only family I have. I shall do this for Blaire but I need you to assure me you are going to send them back to the Isle because if Elena or Medea find out I've cooperated, they will kill me. We may be a family but they'd kill me for this. Also please don't send Killian back, he's my best friend, he's practically my brother. He really truly loves Emma, you can't separate him from her and his unborn child!" He protests. "You do not get to negotiate the terms. Tell me everything or you join the other four going to the Isle." I say firmly. He sighs. "Fine! Killian, Medea, Elena and I were working on a quite elaborate plan to turn Emma and Caffrey dark and then take over Auradon and let all the villains out and practically destroy goodness. Medea was to take Caffrey and Killian was to take Emma. Except it went wrong, we should have realised this from the start. Killian thought Liv was the princess of Auradon and started to get to know Emma. Then we tried to get rid of Spence since we thought he was with Emma. It all really went wrong when Killian split from us because he fell in love with Emma and decided that he didn't care if she went dark or not because he loves her yet still wants to kill you and your wife. Despite him and Medea not being on speaking terms really he still wants to kill you and your wife." Joe explains to me. I roll my eyes at him. "Thank you. Now from what you've told me I don't really see your part in this. I take it you didn't help Caffrey, Elena and Liv stab Emma?" I ask. "No. God know mate I didn't even know about that until Killian told me whilst he was attempting to kill your son. I was with Blaire through most of the times. I've never actually been involved in anything except the plotting and I did suggest getting rid of Spence, which was a bad move, I know that now. I'm sorry for the part I played in this." Joe says quietly. I look at him for a moment. "Go back to Blaire. You can stay." I mutter, he smiles about me. "But about Killian…"

"Joe. You can stay don't make me change my mind." I growl as he heads out. I sigh in exasperation before heading back to the hospital to find my wife.

Mal is released from the hospital that evening and I explain to her about the decision I made about Joe which she is more than happy with.

"Now we just have to find our son and send Medea, Liv, Elena and Killian whenever we find him off to the Isle Of The Lost." She mutters. "This is going to be hard." I mutter. "Explaining to our daughter that she is never going to see the first boyfriend she's ever had again is probably going to be harder. Talking about Emma, where is she have you seen her today?" Mal asks. "No I haven't." I reply. "She was upstairs when I last saw her." Mal heads toward the stairs. I take her hand in mine to support her as we climb the stairs.

"Emma?" She knocks on her door before entering. "Emma!" I call as we see her empty bedroom. "Ben." Mal brings me over to her bed where there is a few flecks of blood on the sheets. "Ohh Emma!" Mal groans as she heads towards the open window. "I can't remember there ever being a staircase that connected from the roof to the ground." I mutter. Mal turns to me. "Ohh god Ben you don't think she's run away do you?" Mal whispers. I growl angrily. "EMMA!"

Emma's POV

I ride around on the horse for two days solid looking for Killian. I cannot find him anywhere. I end up going back to the house I re made after the second day as I am always having to stop to throw up. The baby is even more unsettled I believe with not being able to find Killian. I need him to come back soon so we can start our future in this house. Just the three of us. That would be perfect if only I could find him. I spend the next day sitting on the sofa sobbing. I stroke my stomach gently. "It'll be ok, it will all be ok. I know you miss him to. We'll find him. Don't worry baby we are going to find him."

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading, this chapter may be dreadful but I tried the best I could. The next one will hopefully come soon. Thank you for all your support and reviews. See you next time xxxxxxxxxx

pinksakura271: thank you for your continued interest in the story. The writers block is easing its just rather frustrating and yes Mal and Ben are probably going to lose it next chapter and Emma wants to live alone with Killian and the baby so she doesn't want anyone finding out who she is so she can accomplish that because she knows that everyone loves King Ben and Queen Mal. Xxxxxxxx thank you so much for your kind comments and for understanding my writers block xxxxxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: trust me there are A LOT more OUAT references to come. Emma's baby will be named after a once character but not Henry caus he gets on my nerves! Yeah I missed you. Love having all your support with this story thank you so much xxxxxxxxx you also understand once upon a time and probably the pain I'm feeling right now about it so yeah love ya xxxxxxxxxxx

GMWDescendantsDivergentfanfics: I may write something after this story featuring Emma and Killian's baby. I've already chosen the first name for the kid but I'm open to middle name suggestions, thank you so much for reading xxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirty Four

Mal's POV

Ben storms around angrily, barking out instructions to guards to search for both Emma and Hook. Ohh Emma! I think as I sit on the couch. Where could she be? She's obviously gone to find Hook, there is no doubt about that but why would she be so stupid as to run away? What makes things worse is that she obviously hurt herself again. At least if she does find Hook then he will scold her for that one. I need to find my daughter though. Hopefully before she finds him because if we find them separately then we can send him back to the Isle Of The Lost as for my daughters sake they can never be together.

I sit on the couch for a few hours before Ben returns, sitting by my side, taking my hands in his.

"They can't find Emma, they're looking. It appears as if she took a horse from the stables. She could be anywhere right now Mal." Ben rolls his eyes at me. I want to start crying, both of my children are far from me. "Find her. Find her and Caffrey and Hook." I murmur to Ben, getting off the sofa. "Where are you going Mal?" He cries after me. "To help! This is my fault Ben, this is all my fault. I am going to get someone who can help us and if this works Hook, Elena, Medea and Liv shall be on the Isle Of The Lost by sundown and both of our children will be reunited to us." I say determinedly as I head towards the balcony where a certain raven has just landed…

I watch as Ben disappears through the door to gather more troops to search the missing children of ours. Diaval glances at me as he returns to human form in front of my eyes.

"Are you alright Mal? I sensed you were distressed. I tried to get here earlier yet I can't fly that quickly unfortunately." He sighs. I groan, tears springing to my eyes. "Mal what's wrong?" He asks softly. "You really wanna know?" I mutter. "Yes Mal, you are my daughter. I want to help you in any way that I can. Is it those Isle children. Killian and Medea?" He questions. I nod. "It's a really long story. Emma wasn't stabbed by Hook. It was, it was Caffrey and Liv, tinkerbell's daughter and Elena, the other Isle girl that stabbed her, they used a hook to do it so it wouldn't incriminate them and incriminate Hook instead. Medea was teaching Caffrey dark magic. He, he left with her after pushing me down the stairs…" I trail off tears falling from my eyes. "My son has turned dark and my daughter has run away. Hook lost control of his magic, we were not aware he had magic until this dinner with Ben's parents he took out the side of the building. It was awful. It's worse because it's his destiny to become the King Of Darkness, the ruler of The Isle Of The Lost. Like my mother was. What's worse is that I know it's true as I have heard it mentioned before by my mother."

"That's why she was able to stay in control of the Isle as she did. I know I was there through most of it." Diaval grumbles. "So he's gone missing, completely off the grid no one can find him not even the Dalmatians! We've tried several times to track him down but nothing. We see evidence of his out of control magic and we can tell the places he's been to, but he has magic so he could be anywhere right now. Yet Emma ran away." I explain as calmly as I can. "Emma ran away?" He looks at me worriedly. I nod. "I think she must have ran to look for him. It's the only explanation, I'm so mad at her for running away, she didn't need to do that. I can't believe she would be so foolish as she isn't just looking out for herself now." I sigh. Diaval nods. "The baby." He mutters, I nod. "That's something else Ben and I are not entirely pleased about! But what's worse is that I saw blood on her bedsheets again." I moan. Diaval looks at me sadly. "She hurt herself again?" Diaval growls before turning to the balcony. "Don't you worry Mal I will find that young lady and bring her home." He mutters before adding. "I will also return Caffrey to you and if I can, Killian." He adds. I nod. He looks at me. "When I bring Caffrey back what are you planning to do to the other children of the Isle Of The Lost?" He questions. "Ben and I think that it is for the best if we send Medea, Elena, Liv and Killian back to the Isle Of The Lost because if it is Killian's destiny to become the ruler at least if he's trapped there then he cannot harm anyone and Medea so she can cause no more damage to my son. We decided that Joseph Mim will be staying in Auradon as he has proved himself to us. The others however, will be returned to the Isle." I mutter. Diaval nods. "Then I shall depart to find your daughter and son." He nods. I fold my arms. "Come on out with it. What do you want to say?" I ask. "Emma and Killian. You and Ben are going to separate them." He says, I nod. "So? It will keep her safer." I say. "And I agree. I think it's a wonderful idea but Emma's pregnant. I didn't get to raise you with your mother Mal and the pain it caused me is indescribable. I'm sure Killian will feel the same way." Diaval murmurs, I sigh. "But as long as Emma's safe I don't care about what happens to Hook." I admit as Diaval shifts back into a raven and flys away leaving me feeling quite alone.

Emma's POV

I ride around for days, I am hours away from the house. Closer to Auradon I believe. I cannot return there. I will be taken back to my parents and as much as I'd like to be with them I don't want them as much as I do Killian. I need to find Killian. I spend my days calling out his name, even trying a few magic spells, which are useless. Completely useless indeed!

I return to the house a few days later to get some more supplies from the near by town I went to when I first found this place. I like the town near the house, it's small and pretty. I can imagine going down here with Killian and our child. This whole place is just perfect. I head back to the house now equipped with a map. I am about ten hours away from Auradon. Perfect, I think. Theirs a lot of forest around this place. Miles and miles and miles of it. There are another few towns, some bigger ones. But if Killian is going to be hiding anywhere it will be in the woods. That would be where I would go if I lost control of my magic. I think. Suddenly, there is a loud knock on the door. Cautiously, my magic at my palms in case I need it I edge towards the door, opening it nervously. I gasp as I see it's the mayor of the town. He's worked out who I am. I think. I smile as confidently as I can.

"You really do have magic don't you. This place looks wonderful." He comments. I nod. "Thank you." I reply. He smiles at me. "Sorry for dropping by like this. I only realised the other day that I hadn't gotten your name. Village records and all." He says. I bite my lip nervously. "Emma…" I look around the room until my eyes land on the glass figurines I have on the table. The glass swans. "Emma Swan." I reply. "Didn't you say you had a husband?" He queries. I nod. "Yeah. He's doing work someplace god knows where!" I say with a fake smirk. "I would love to meet him Miss Swan. Again, lovely to make your acquaintance. My name is Jareth. Welcome to the village." He places a basket of something on the table. Peaches. "I have wonderful peach trees in my garden Miss Swan they really are magical." He says with a smile before adding. "If you ever need anything, anything at all my door is always open." He nods before leaving. I shut the door behind me. Excellent! I'm starting my new life on a bed of absolute lies!

I decide to set off again the next morning, taking the peaches the mayor Jareth left with me as I'm absolutely starving today and my morning sickness has been especially worse. The baby isn't happy. I can sense it, it knows the other half of me is missing. After an especially awful bout of morning sickness I stroke my stomach gently in a hope to provide some comfort to my unborn child. I want to return to the house soon but it is hours away. I'm only an hour away from Auradon, I realise upon consulting my map. A bird lands on it. A raven, I shake it off yet it doesn't budge. I gasp as it morphs into the one person I was not expecting. Diaval...

"Diaval…" I whisper. "Princess Emma Of Auradon do you have any idea how anxious your parents and family are about you. Why the hell did you just run off like that!" He yells at me. "Killian. I have to find Killian. Don't try and stop me." I whisper, before heading back towards the horse. He freezes it with magic. I gasp. "I lived with the most powerful sorceress for years Emma I can do basic tricks. Now come on, you are coming home to Auradon. I will find your Killian." He grabs my arm. I pull away from him. "No! Don't you dare tell me what to do. I am going to find Killian by myself!" I growl, pulling away turning to run. He is quicker than me. "Emma you are returning home where you will be safe. Apparently you have been hurting yourself again. Is that true?" He asks. My silence is enough. "That matter will be addressed when you get home young lady." He growls. "Does it really matter anymore!" I cry. "Of course it does Emma!" He mutters. I summon my magic. "No, no, no." Diaval shakes his head at me. I am frozen on the spot. Like the horse in front of me. He morphs back into a bird and my feet start walking uncontrollably. I try to fight it with my own magic but I fear hurting the baby if I use to much of it however the charm comes to an abrupt end as Diaval is knocked out of the sky by a rather large owl…

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading. Writers block has been absolute bloody hell and hasn't lifted until today, this chapter would have been up earlier but I was watching the labyrinth and I forgot all about it! Thank you to all those who are still reading this story. I am so sorry for the lateness of the update. The writers block is still severe but there we are! I'll try to get another chapter up soon xxxxxxxx pinksakura271 thank you so much. This chapter would not have been possible without that hint about Diaval, you are amazing, you really solved my writers block for this chapter xxxxxxxxx


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners

Chapter Thirty Five

Caffrey's POV

Over the past few days since Medea and I fled from the castle we have been laying low with Liv in her parents summer house a couple of hours away from Auradon where I told her to hide when my parents discovered the fact she was bullying Emma and I am pretty glad I told her as well.

I awake in the middle of the night, Medea is not lying beside me. I look around the room, she's not here. The door opens and she appears, a worried expression crossing her face. "What's the matter honey?" I ask her as she joins me on the bed letting me wrap my arms around her. "I just finished talking to Elena. Your parents are planning to send me, Elena, Liv and Killian back to the Isle." She says, I shake my head and kiss her lips. "Never. They will die before they take you away from me." I hiss. She smiles before adding. "Joe is now officially a traitor, they have allowed him to stay with that Blaire." She hisses. "Ahh well, one less person to worry about." I laugh, she smirks. "Anyway if they do manage to find Killian, which I believe to be impossible since you and I couldn't find him and we both have the darkest of magic! Once he returns he will be forced to accept his destiny as the King Of Darkness. That should be fun." Medea sighs. "I take it that's not a good thing?" I question. "Ohh Caffrey don't get me wrong this is a very good thing as it means Killian will finally wake up and smell the coffee and go back to the man he used to be before he came your sisters domesticated house pet! However, I kind wish it had been me who had been chosen to be your grandmothers successor. I want to take over the world and take down Auradon just as much as he does, more now in fact. I'm jealous, I have to admit I am really jealous." She mutters. "I just can't believe if this actually does happen we are going to end up answering to him of all people. Are you sure we cannot kill him?" I complain, she shakes her head. "I could never live with myself if anything bad were to happen to him. No matter what, no matter what we go through I could never ever kill him. I love him he's the only family I had growing up." She reminds me. "Yeah I get that Medea but he's an absolute asshole!" I murmur. "Yes but accepting his destiny will be good for us because that will change his perceptive on things. It will be glorious and your parents will be destroyed." She smiles as I kiss her. "And my sister and her baby." I add as she pins my hands above my head.

Considering neither of us got much sleep last night we sleep in till lunch yet when I awake Medea isn't there. Grabbing some clean clothes I head into the living room where Liv is in the kitchen making coffee. "You know Caffrey the walls are not soundproof." She murmurs as she passes me a cup of coffee. "Thinner then yours even." She adds. I laugh. "I did not need to know that." Medea glares at me from the sofa, a laptop on her knee. I go over to her, kissing her head she smiles at me before showing me the screen. I gasp.

"Maleficent meet your grandson."

I stand there shaking in front of the screen. Medea takes my hand in hers to comfort me. My grandmother Maleficent. The most powerful dark sorceress. The queen of darkness, the position Killian is going to take.

Until this moment I have never seen my grandmother before. I am a little taken aback by her appearance, I knew what she looked like of course but she really looks like she has let herself go from her glory days. Crinkly long blonde hair grows down from her horns, there is a manic look in her eyes. In a nutshell she looks like a peasant.

"Caffrey my boy, is that you finally after all this time?" She calls my name. I smile. "Yes grandmother. It is an honor to meet you." I smile. "My grandson…" She sighs before adding. "Now you have made me proud. What you've been doing recently is fabulous. Your mother never had the stomach for it. You have gone above and beyond Caffrey. I am proud to call you my grandson." She beams, I smirk back with so much pride from her kindness. "And Medea. Ohh my lovely, lovely Medea. You are the daughter I never had, you to have made me so proud to get where you are."

"Well we are kinda in hiding now so." Comes the voice of Elena as she walks through the door. "Elena." Medea thrusts the laptop at me before getting up to embrace her friend. "Elena!" Maleficent calls. Elena smiles at waves. "What did she mean?" Maleficent adds. "Well we had a bit of a run in with the queen which resulted in Caffrey revealing what he did to Emma and throwing her down the stairs. They have now decreed that me, Liv, Elena and Killian will be returned to the Isle Of The Lost. We are in hiding." Medea explains. "Oh Medea, Medea, Medea! That's an opportunity in itself! If Killian returns he can take my place and then we can take over Auradon!" She cheers. "Yeah but if we are trapped in the Isle Of The Lost then the magic barrier will be up again and we will never be able to escape." Medea reminds her. "Yes Medea but Mal won't send her own son to The Isle Of The Lost and Caffrey has magic beyond compare he will break those barriers right back down and we will be victorious!" Maleficent cheers. "Then we can get our revenge." Medea hisses. "Yes. Remember what I taught you. That spell." Maleficent looks at Medea. "The one about the gun?" She asks. "What gun?" I question. "A spell. It's a spell that if you cast it on a weapon no matter who you shoot with it they will die even if it's a simple scratch wound. It has a great catch. No magic no matter how powerful can save the victim of the gun. We can use it on the king and queen and Emma." Medea smiles at me. Maleficent shakes her head. "You can use it on Ben and Emma but not Mal. Bring Mal to me." She smirks before adding. "That's the spell Medea. Go on then. Get on with it." She smirks before logging off. Medea gets up of the sofa, looking at the three of us. "Ok my friends." She starts, pulling me into her arms, placing kissing me briefly. "Let's go cast a spell."

Emma's POV

Diaval's small raven form plummets from the sky into a nearby tree. I don't move. The owl lands in front of me. I walk quickly over to my horse, rubbing my stomach automatically. I look back at Diaval, I hope he's alright. I didn't want him to get hurt, the thought brings tears to my eyes as the owl moves closer to me before morphing into the mayor of the town. Jareth. I gasp silently. What on gods name is he doing here and he obviously has magic. Who the hell is this guy. I take a few steps back.

"The raven will live. He is out cold for now. Won't last long. We should return." He looks to me. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. "I'm Jareth, the mayor of the town you are living on the outskirts of. You are Emma The Princess Of Auradon. Don't look so surprised. I knew who you were the minute you stepped into my office." He reveals. I grip the reins of my horse tightly. "You know who I am." I whisper. He's going to tell my parents I will never get to live a normal life in that beautiful house with Killian and the baby. I think. "It's ok Emma. You should not fear me. You can remain in my town as Emma Swan. I am not going to alert your parents." He smiles at me gently. "Your not?" I whisper. "Ohh no. Ohh god no. I have no allegiance with Auradon. I have no quarrel with your parents but your grandparents. Well that's a sorry for another day but I have magic, quite powerful magic. The most powerful of all. I will not turn you in Emma and I will keep you a secret from the rest of the town. Now let's go." He says. "Let's go where?" I ask. "Back to your home, you look exhausted and exhaustion is not good for the baby." He reminds me. I shake my head. "I need to find Killian, my boyfriend. I cannot stop until I find him." I protest. "What happened to him?" He questions. "He lost control of his magic, I didn't even know he had magic. He ran I cannot find him anywhere, I need to find him." I cry softly. "I will search for your love. You are to go home and wait, I shall return him to you in complete control of his magic." Jareth sighs. I shake my head. "No. I have to get him back." I whisper. "Ohh Emma, Emma, Emma. I'm sorry, I truly am." He sighs as a cloud of magic engulfs me…

When I open my eyes I am lying down, on a bed a large bed. In my room, mine and Killian's in the new house. "Jareth!" I curse the mayor of the town. He appears in front of me. "I'm sorry Emma but you need to be kept safe, you are with child and you need to be careful. I'm terribly sorry that I had to do this to you but when someone is out of control with their magic they are dangerous. Your safety isn't worth risking and if your Killian loves you as much as it seems he does he wouldn't want you to be in danger. Now rest Emma." He says patting my hair gently, a cloud of magic flying over the top of my head and the world fades away….

Authors Note: thank you to all those who have read this and are continuing to read this you are all amazing, next update may arrive next century as I am now completely out of all ideas. Anyone has any please send them to me but I will really really try as I love writing this story. Until next time xxxxxxxxxxxx

pinksakura271: thank you so much for reading and you're welcome for the compliment you deserve it you are amazing! Thank you for understanding my problems with writers block. Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: yes the baby will have a once name I've picked it and it sounds cool. Thanks you so much for your support with this story I am so grateful for it xxxx ohh and trust me when my ideas return I have some massive OUAT references coming up xxx


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirty Six

Emma's POV

I awake after sleeping soundly for hours, magically induced by the mysterious town mayor who knows my true identity, seems to have an issue with my grandparents and Auradon in general! He certainly hasn't made the best impression on me, sending me into sleep and keeping me from searching for Killian. However, he may have had a point about looking after the baby as I have focused so much on finding my beloved that I have been slightly neglectful to myself and the baby. I stroke my stomach carefully before racing to the bathroom to throw up. The baby is unsettled again. It needs Killian. I need Killian right now more than ever.

After the morning sickness subsides a little I head back to bed as I am absolutely exhausted yet I magic myself up a map before hand and a marker pen. I sit curled up in bed putting lines through the places I have been and most recently where I encountered Diaval. That is scribbled across as a reminder not to go anywhere near there in fear of my parents coming to get me and taking me back to the hell hole which is Auradon. I am at home here. Here I am just Emma. Well 'Emma Swan' just an ordinary teenage girl who is expecting a baby. I don't have to worry about slightly psychotic brothers who use dark magic or being the princess, here I can be whoever I want and all I want to be is just Emma. Except even this place is not perfect, the only way it will be perfect is if Killian were with me. Just Killian, not Killian the future God knows what. Just me, him and the baby and this place would be paradise.

A few hours later and after a couple of more times glued to the bathroom floor and no sign of Jareth I know I have to get back out there and search for Killian but Jareth's words ring in my head. What if the reason I cannot seem to find Killian is because he doesn't want to be found? Well not by me anyway and doesn't want to put me and the baby in any danger at all which is the reason why he doesn't want to reveal himself to me? Well that I am not standing for. I shall find Killian. I will always and forever find Killian and if his magic is out of control and possibly quite dangerous then I shall help him. I won't let him be taken back to the darkness, he's escaped it once but with his destiny as it is I don't believe it is something he is going to escape again.

I head out to my horse which I find carefully tethered to the wall. I stroke its mane carefully before heading back into the house. I rub my stomach gently. "Don't worry baby you're daddy is going to be here with us soon. It's ok." I whisper to my stomach. As I head into the kitchen, removing a long sharp knife. I smile at the sight, the sharpness of it. I carry it with me back out to the horse where I climb on. "I am going to find you this time Killian. I know I will." I whisper as I ride of into the darkness.

Medea's POV

The next morning I awake everyone early. The spell fresh in my mind. The spell that needs to be performed. Caffrey and I will do this spell together. I think as I assemble all in the kitchen.

"Right. We need a gun from somewhere. Liv?" I look over at her. "What? You think I have a gun here this is my family's holiday retreat we don't keep guns here!" Liv cries. I roll my eyes at her. "Auradon folk." Elena mutters. "Hey." Caffrey murmurs. "It's alright my beloved. Everyone on the Isle Of The Lost practically keeps a gun under their pillow. We are just going to have to find one." I pull him in for a long yet lingering kiss. "It's not just Isle people who do that Medea." Caffrey replies. "What are you telling me you have your own gun?" Elena gaps in shock. I must admit I am the same. I know of Caffrey's excellent psychopathic ways but before he met me those psychopathic ways were only far away dreams.

"Yeah I have my own gun. Remember Liv. Owen and I stole it off Jay and used it to signal my spectacular balcony jumps." He turns to his ex girlfriend who nods with a smile. "Yeah I remember that when Carlos screamed like a girl?" Liv smirks. "The very same." Caffrey smiles. "Where is it though. Did you bring it with you prince?" Elena folds her arms sulkily. "No it's at home in my safe." He grumbles before smirking at us. "Not for long!" He laughs before completely disappearing in a cloud of magic. "Caffrey." I hiss before my magic swirls around me to take me to his side.

When I open my eyes I am in Caffrey's bedroom. Caffrey is across from me. "You didn't have to come honey." He says softly as he crosses the room. "What possessed you to come here Caffrey!" I groan. He chucks something at me. A gun. "So we can complete that spell. That wonderful spell." He grins. "Your parents." I grumble. "Not in. MOM DAD!" He calls loudly. "Caffrey!" I hiss a wave of panic crossing over me. "They're not In honey. Aww did I scare you." He taunts me. "You ass." I growl as he pulls me into an embrace. "You love me really." He reminds me. I smirk at him. "Of course I do beloved." I whisper. "Also being here. I can get some of my stuff." He adds before rummaging through a draw. "Let me help." I nudge him. "Can you bag my laptop. It's so much better than Liv's!" He begs. "Of course." I say with a smile. Heading over to his half opened laptop. Curiously, I scroll through his files. My eyes widening at the file marked talent show. With a smirk I open it. A young versions of my Caffrey is singing with Emma… I stare at it in shock. "Medea." Caffrey is at my side in an instant. "I'm liking this." I comment. Caffrey is silent for second and freezes as if his heart had stopped. "Caffrey?" I ask quietly, there is something in his eye. It disappears almost as soon as I notice it. He smirks at me. "Let's go charm a gun!" He cheers happily as the cloud of magic encircles us again.

Back at our lodgings I place the gun on the table. "No just a pretty prince from Auradon now am I?" Caffrey sneers at Elena. "You're a pain in the ass I can tell you that!" She snaps back at him. "Please you pair. Caffrey?" I hold our my hand. "Ready?" He asks quietly. "Yes we're ready. Elena, Liv you may want to stand back." I comment as I join hands with Caffrey the connection is instant and the darkness flows freely through us both. Nodding at Caffrey we indicate it outwards toward the table where the gun lies. The table it's on shakes and shakes before shattering into a thousand shards as the darkness surrounds the gun. It rises in the sky for a few brief moments before dropping to the cold hard ground. "Honey?" Caffrey asks quietly. "Go on beloved be my guest." I egg him on as he bends down and takes it. "Let's go get ourselves some sweet revenge." He cackles wickedly.

Emma's POV

I ride and ride for hours. Nothing. I can't keep doing this, I need to find him now. I dismount the horse, my hand on my stomach as I walk across an open field. I hold the knife in my hand. "It's okay, it's going to be okay." I whisper to my baby as I hold the knife to my wrist and start cutting….

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading, next update may take me a while as this idea just came to me and I'm not sure what I am going to do next, I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't terrible x see you when I see you xxxxxxxxxxx

pinksakura271: thank you so much for your amazing support with this story. You are right as always Jareth does know who Emma is and has a connection to most of the characters in this story, that, despite the block I have worked out xxxxxxxx


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirty Seven

Mal's POV

I am startled awake by Ben climbing into bed beside me.

"Hey." I murmur as he slips his arms around my waist. "You ok?" He asks, stroking my hair gently. "Diaval still isn't back. What if something's happened to Emma? What if she…" I trail off, tears coming to my eyes. "Mal don't think like that." He attempts to soothe me. "I saw the blood Ben. She's hurting herself again and we don't know where she is and we cannot stop her!"

"Mal, Mal calm down. It's all going to be ok. If Diaval gets to her then he will return her to us, he's quite persuasive when he wants to be. He won't let her hurt herself. She'll be home before we know it!" He tries to reassure me. "Ohh god Ben! And then we've got to think about Caffrey and what we're going to do about him and Medea, Elena, Liv and Killian, if we find them. Nothing on Killian?" I ask him, biting my lip. "No. That man is impossible to find. We find traces of him, where his magic has destroyed things but nothing else. Jay and Carlos are still out there but I was thinking. Maybe you could join us in the search, you do have magic Mal. Powerful magic." He reminds me. "Not as powerful as his. You heard what Medea said. He's the future successor of my mother. His magic is even more powerful then hers. He's dangerous. Call Carlos and Jay, I don't want either of them to get hurt and Hook didn't exactly like either of them to be honest." I remind him. "But at least if you join us we have a chance of catching him long enough to knock him out or something. He's evil Mal. He has dark magic remember. If he's as powerful as your mom you can defeat him. I remember all those years ago at my coronation when you stopped your mother. You can do that again? And so what if he's more powerful than you. You show him just who has the power and it's not like anyone has as stronger good magic as you unless…" Ben whispers. "What?" I ask gently. "Emma has magic Mal. Powerful good magic, her control is flawless. What if her magic can defeat his? She's our daughter Mal she was born with goodness, she's really powerful she could take him out. Her magic could match his yet hers would be light." Ben explains. "You really think she would?" I sigh. "No I don't but if she thought he or her baby were in danger then she may want to at least try and solve things." Ben murmurs. "And if she can get his magic back under control then we can get him sent back to the Isle Of The Lost and then we work out what we do about our children." I sigh loudly. "We can get the Fairy Godmother involved and you and her could work on getting Caffrey back to normal. Or just take his magic again, this time permanently. Caffrey's never been comfortable with magic. Our son can still come back to us. We have to believe that." Ben cries sadly. "I hope so, I really, really hope so." I whisper before adding. "And Emma when she gets back to us I think we should get her to, to talk to someone." I admit. "Yes." Ben grumbles. "I think we should go through with having her committed before she can hurt herself and the baby seriously. I don't want to have to do this to her but with Hook not being in her life I don't know what she's going to do." I sigh Ben wraps his arms around me even tighter. "It's all going to be ok. Everything's going to be ok. We are going to save our children and we are going to be a family again. All five of us."

"Five?" I whisper softly. "Yeah our grand-baby!" Ben laughs. I smile, rolling over to kiss him softly. Hoping more then ever that one day soon our family will be reunited.

The next morning I am awoken by the sound of wings flapping loudly outside. Diaval. I think moving out of Bens embrace.

"Mal?" He murmurs tiredly. "It's Diaval. I'll be right back." I say quietly, racing towards the balcony, throwing the doors open the raven perches on the table before reverting back to human form. I gasp at the blood flowing from a wound on his head.

"Ohh my god Diaval what happened?" I cry worriedly. "I was attacked by an owl." He admits. "An owl? Ohh did you cross flight streams or something?" I fold my arms. "No it wasn't like that! It was something different. I don't know. I was with Emma…"

"You were with Emma! Where is she? Is she ok!" I cry, pulling him inside with me. "Ben!" I yell loudly. "What's wrong Mal? What's wrong?" Ben cries racing downstairs. Looking between me and Diaval. "He found Emma, an owl attacked him…" I trail off. "Emma! Emma you found Emma? Where is my daughter!" Ben cries tearfully. I take his hand in mine. "She was out looking for Killian. I told her that she had to come back to Auradon, she wouldn't. I tried to get her to but an owl decided to knock me out when I returned to raven form." He rolls his eyes at us. "Emma?" Ben whispers. "Was gone when I came round. I couldn't find her, or Caffrey. I failed you I am so sorry." He apologises. "It's ok. You didn't fail us, you can join us on our search for Hook. Mal is going to add some magical insight to the search for Hook." Ben explains. "Of course I'll join you." Diaval nods. "Wait. Is Emma…. Was she hurting herself again?" I ask in a small voice. Diaval sighs before nodding. "I think so." He admits. I groan and Ben squeezes my hand tightly. "We'll find her Mal. I promise you we will find her but in my honest opinion I don't think you should send Killian back to the Isle." He admits. "We went through this." I sigh. Ben looks to me. "Went though what?" Ben looks to me worriedly. "Diaval thinks it will be bad for Emma not to have Killian around. I disagree I think it will make Emma worse." I explain briefly. Ben nods. "I agree with Mal on that one. All that man has been is a bad influence on my daughter, he and his friends ruined our family. He's to dangerous. Surely you can see that Diaval." Ben sighs. "I know and I understand that it's hard for both of you to see it my way but Killian is the father of that baby your granddaughter. I told you this Mal I didn't get to watch you grow up and that killed me. All I'm asking is that you think long and hard about this decision and the people it is going to affect." Diaval folds his arms. "We are and we are trying to protect our daughter. This is the only way she will be safe. He has dark magic, look what's happened to Caffrey! I will not lose Emma to!" I cry. Diaval shakes his head. "Mal I agree you know I do but just please make sure your certain remember what happened the last time a decision like this was made. The past comes back to bite remember that." He says quietly. I shake my head. "This is different! This isn't like that at all. How dare you mention that!" I snap. "I'm just trying to help Mal." He says sadly. "Well don't! Killian will be returned to the Isle, Caffrey and Emma will return here and everything shall go back to how it was." I snap, heading toward the door knowing that is what I will do and what shall happen for the sake of my family.

Emma's POV

I slice my wrists in several places, the blood trickles down my arms. I continue to walk forward though, tears in my eyes as I cut deeper. I make larger gashes. This is the only way right now. It's going to work, I think as I slide the knife against my skin. I look around. Nothing. Nothing so far. I sigh in frustration as I cut into my skin again. "Killian come back to me."

Authors Note: hey guys thank you to those who have carried on with this. Sorry if this chapter is short and terrible the idea just came to me and I know I'd forget it if I didn't write it out! I'll try to update when I figure out what's going to happen next xxxxx

pinksakura271: thank you so much for your extremely kind words it's is you that reminds me to keep going and is the reason I carry on with this story xxxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own anything. All rights go to there respective owners.

Chapter Thirty Eight

Killian's POV

My magic dances off a near by tree. "Bloody hell." I mutter as it ignites. I don't know how much time has passed since I lost control of my magic but I'm gathering it has been a while. They are looking for me. Masses of Auradonion guards have been searching for me. I had to literally magic myself away to the other side of the world, I believe when Cruella De Vil's son decided to unleash a hundred and one Dalmatians after me in an attempt to track me down. I cannot be around anyone. Bloody hell I cannot even be around nature without burning something down with my out of control hell on this earth magic! I cannot continue to live like this but I have to unless I want to destroy everything I come into contact with that's the way things have to be.

However one thing that keeps coming back to me everyday, every moment of everyday is Emma. My Emma, I cannot stand to be without her like this. I need her, I love her and I want to be with her more than anything but I know if I went anywhere near her I would hurt her and I know that I would never live with myself if I hurt her or the baby. Our baby. I have to stay away from her. It's the only way she'll stay safe.

The meadow I found was the only thing that managed to neutralize my magic for a few brief moments. For those short moments everything was alright. My magic was under control but it didn't last long. I didn't think it would last long to be honest. Actually I didn't think it was at all possible for anything like that to happen but there was something about that place that I can't quite put my finger on. Nothing evil or anything, nothing like that at all. It was peaceful, peaceful and beautiful. A place I would take Emma but I didn't get to stay long before the magic took over once more.

After a couple more hours of moving around I decide to rest someplace in the woods. It's dark and my magic has eased just that little bit allowing me to rest for a few moments before it starts up again. My thoughts return to Emma. My love, I do hope she's somewhere safe, she needs to be safe. I think as I run my hand quickly through my hair. I don't let my hand linger for very long, I definitely do not want to magic my hair off, it's one of my best bloody features! I relax for a moment. I pick up a sharp stick. I haven't set fire to it yet. That's an accomplishment! I think to myself. Doing something I haven't done for years I slide the sharp end of the stick against my wrist. I roll my eyes as blood appears tossing the stick away from me. I cannot go back to that again. Since I lost control of my magic the urge reappeared and I relapsed once or twice. This is the third time but it shall be the last. It makes me a hypocrite. How can I hark on at Emma for that if I am doing the exact same thing? If I am lucky enough to see her again then I shall never tell her of this. I will never tell her that I relapsed. I honestly don't know what she'd say.

I move positions a couple of hours later. I cannot linger around one place too long. I run my finger over the place my fathers ring should be. I'm glad I know it's somewhere safe and that it shall keep my Emma safe. It has to have some magic spell to it, I believe as it's quite ironic that I, a rather excellent survivor suddenly started getting into life threatening situations as soon as I gave it to Emma but it doesn't bother me one bit as, as long as Emma is safe I honestly don't bloody care what happens to me.

My magic firing back and forth destroys most things around me. No, this needs to stop. I think. It hurts and Maleficent's voice in my head is an ever constant nightmare! It doesn't leave my thoughts no matter what I do. That is the only good side to the fact I have lost control of my magic because if an apparition of her ever decides to show up I quickly take it out with my magic, excellent! However I would be lying if I said I don't think about it. Going to the Isle and accepting my destiny. It would be ever so easy and I could finally put an end to this misery but if I did that I know for sure that I would probably lose Emma forever and I cannot even begin to possibly imagine that.

My magic, calming itself down for a couple of moments flickers at my palms. I want this horror to end and end bloody soonish I think to myself, I slam my head back into a tree in frustration I look at the magic at my hands, closing my eyes I direct the magic elsewhere using a trick I learnt from Emma. Now I really am a bloody hypocrite! I think as I reopen my eyes. I shouldn't have done that but it helped. Ohh it really helped!

"STOP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" A voice cries. A strangely familiar voice of a girl standing right in front of me…

I get to my feet in an instant. My magic cracking at my palms.

"GO GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell, in an attempt to save this stranger from their fate. I look at the woman closely. She has blonde hair, light green eyes and is wearing an extremely excessive amount of black leather, an outfit similar to something I used to wear on the Isle Of The Lost. My magic crackles dangerously. "GO!" I yell again. "NO!" She yells back. "I will kill you unless you leave. I won't be able to stop myself. I have magic I cannot control it now go!" I explain quickly. Who is this woman? I don't believe I have ever met her in my life but I think I have, she looks so familiar. Scarily familiar. "Killian." She whispers my name softly. "How do you know me?" I snarl as a burst of magic flies past her head. "GO!" I yell. "I found you." She whispers, tears falling from her eyes. "Who the bloody hell are you?" I snap, backing away from her. "Of course you wouldn't remember you were only a baby. It's ok. Don't be afraid of me…"

"It's you who should be afraid of me. I have no bloody clue who you are but if you want to live go please. I don't want to hurt anybody!" I protest. "I don't fear you. I never will no matter what I've heard. You were hurting yourself. I had to intervene. How could you do that?" She cries. "Who are you, how do you know me and why the bloody hell do you care?" I snarl. "Alison. My name is Alison and I am…." She is suddenly cut off by a blast of my magic sending her spiralling backwards into a tree where she lies unconscious. "No. Bloody hell no." I whisper. I hurt someone. I actually bloody hurt someone. I instantly disappear in a cloud of magic. Only to come face to face with a rather large owl.

The owl morphs into a person instantly. A tall man with long blonde hair and an astonishing amount of eye makeup. "Who the bloody hell are you?" I start my magic taking centre stage as it bursts out. The man sighs and makes the magic disappear. I glare at him. How the bloody hell did he do that? I think. "My name is Jareth. I am a mayor of a town a far way from here. I am guessing you must be Killian. I knew your father Captain Hook. Yet I've learnt more about you recently from The Princess Of Auradon." He replies. He knows Emma. "You know Emma? How the bloody hell do you know Emma?" I ask. "That is irrelevant. All you need to know is that I finally got to meet her when she came to my town. She lives just outside my town in this abandoned property. She fixed it up for her 'family'" He explains. I raise an eyebrow. "Emma is in Auradon." I whisper. "I don't think so. She ran away from her parents. Whenever you left she followed and has been looking for you ever since. I know that she is pregnant which is why I confined her to the house she made. She's exhausted herself from searching for you. I was worried for her and her unborn child so I told her I would search for you and return you to her. That is what I intend to do." He says sternly. I am silent. Emma ran away to search for me. I knew she was searching for me, I have been hiding from her so I wouldn't hurt her but I never once guessed that she had ran away. Like we were planning to do. I think to myself but I cannot go to her. I will hurt her.

"I cannot. I cannot return to her. I don't want her to get hurt. Please just tell her I love her and that I am doing everything I can to resolve this problem." I beg. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. She needs you. I can help you control your magic, being away from her is only making it worse. You need to accept it. Acceptance is the key to be truly free. You have to accept your magic."

"Like that's ever going to bloody happen!" I laugh incredulously. "It's the only way." He sighs. "Leave me alone." I hiss. A small glass ball appears in his hand. "Are you really going to turn your back on the woman you love?" He says an image appearing in the small ball. He frowns. "That isn't the house." Jareth mutters. "What." I hiss flatly as I look closer at the image. It's Emma, walking across a field calling my name, cutting her wrists. Cutting them deeply… "EMMA!"

Authors Note: thank you all so much for reading. This chapter suddenly came to me and I really enjoyed writing it as I missed writing Killian! Next chapter I'm not sure when will appear as I am really not sure what I'm going to get my characters to do now!

winxgirl1997: thank you so much for reading and for the encouragement to update! It is really sweet of you xxx

pinksakura271: ohh I agree with you they do need to get sent to the Isle Of The Lost! Thank you so much for reading as always you are really wonderful and ever so supportive xxxxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own anything, all rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirty Nine

Killian's POV

Snatching the glass ball away I look at the image before tossing it away from me.

"I swear to you I left her in the house. I had no idea she…" The mayor trails off. I roll my eyes. My magic firing off again. He deflects it before it can hit him. "Sorry." I mutter. "Has Emma done something like this before?" He questions. I nod. "Yes, yes she has and last time she nearly died. Ohh bloody hell Emma!" I groan. "Stupid girl." He shakes his head. "Go to her. Go to her and stop her and ensure she knows that as soon as I resolve this issue with my magic then she and I are going to have a long conversation about this." I growl. "Killian I think I understand why she's doing this. She wants you to go to her and stop her. You've stopped her before am I right?" He questions. "I stopped her everyday." I admit. "Then that's the reason why! She's trying to lure you out. Go to her. Go to her now." He folds his arms. "I cannot just go to her. Trust me if I could I would. It's only because you have some kind of magic that you are not dead. I cannot control this. If I go to her I will hurt her. I cannot let her die by my hand. Please just go to her I'm begging you."

"Killian if you don't go to her then she will die! You have to. Remember what I said the only way you'll be in control is if you accept your magic and the only way you are going to accept it is if you are with Emma. The woman you love." He sighs. I shake my head. "No. I cannot do that to her. Save her please." I beg as I turn to disappear. "I'm sorry." He murmurs as I disappear in a cloud of magic that is not my own.

I reappear in a field. The field I realise after a few moments. No. No I cannot be here. I will hurt her. My magic dances from my palms uncontrollably.

"Killian?" A voice whispers. Emma's voice. I turn around to face her, she's stepping towards me, blood trickling down her arms. "Put. That. Down. Now." I hiss. "Killian." She smiles at me. "Emma put that down now!" I yell at her. "Make me." She whispers, taking a step towards me. "Emma no. I cannot control this! I will hurt you and the baby if I come near you and unless you put that knife down and tend to your wounds then you are going to hurt the baby! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" I roll my eyes at her. "I couldn't find you, you wouldn't come to me. I know you have lost control of your magic but I can help you! I have magic of my own and I wasn't always great at controlling it. It's ok you don't have to do this alone." She whispers. "I have dark magic Emma! The darkest of all magic apparently. There is nothing you can do to help me. I need to work this out for myself. I promise you love I will come back to you but I can't right now. So put the bloody knife down and go home. Please love I'm begging you!" I cry. She looks up at me, shaking her head. "Take my hand." She whispers. "No." I shake my head. "Killian take my hand." She holds out her bloodied arm. "Emma no!" I yell as approaches me. "I am going to hurt you. Please don't do this." I shake my head at her as she approaches me. "You won't, I know you won't." She smiles at me softly. "Emma, love please. I love you. I don't want to hurt you or our child." I whisper. Magic crackling from my palms. "I love you to." She whispers before grabbing my hands. "NO!" I yell but nothing happens my magic stays where it is. It calms if nothing else. "See?" She smiles at me. "Emma…" I start but instead she kisses me. "Ohh I love you, I love you. I love you." She whispers against my lips. I am confused. My magic, I cannot feel it anymore. "My magic." I murmur. "I told you I'd help." She smiles. "Emma love." I start as she kisses me again, more gently. "It's because we're together. Together…" She trails off. "Emma." I start worriedly. She collapses. I catch her before she can hit the ground. "Emma. Emma no." I whisper, blood still running heavily down her arms. "Emma." I murmur. The mayor appears beside me. "We need to get her help. Now." He mutters as we vanish in a magic cloud.

We reappear in a street. "Give her to me." He commands. I glare at him. He sighs. "She'll be safe." He mutters. I carefully pass her over to him and they disappear. I roll my eyes. How has may magic suddenly gotten under control. I didn't accept it. Or did I? I wonder as it definitely isn't out of control now. I can feel it but it don't think I'm going to lose control over it. The mayor reappears seconds later. Startling me out of my reverie.

"Where is she." I snap. "She's alright. She's safe. She's at the small hospital I have here." He explains. "I could have killed her. You still sent me to her." I growl angrily. "Yes and look where we are. You are in control." He smiles. "Ohh really! How did that happen exactly?" I growl. "You accepted your powers." He sighs. "But I do not remember doing that." I fold my arms. "Emma. To protect Emma you did." He smiles. "Because no matter what. I could never hurt her." I murmur the absolute truth because I know the reason why my magic has calmed because she was there. The woman I love more than the world as I know I could never hurt her. Even when I thought I would, because of our love neither of us could ever hurt the other.

Emma's POV

When I open my eyes I'm lying down in a bed, my hand is wrapped around something cold. Smooth and cold, a hook. There is a hand resting against my stomach.

"Killian." I whisper, looking up into his handsome face. There are bandages wrapped around my arms. I passed out. The baby…

"The baby…" I whisper. "Is fine. It's a survivor. Like its parents." He murmurs. "I am so glad to see you. You have no idea how much I missed you. I was so worried about you. It got to a point when I even thought the baby was missing you. Well to be honest I haven't thrown up yet so I'm kinda thinking of believing that." I laugh. He looks down at me, annoyance in his eyes. "And you didn't think it killed me to have to stay away from you? Emma I was dangerous, I would have killed you and the baby if you had found me. I would have killed anyone who found me. Your bloody parents send out a bloody army after me. Your uncle send a bunch of dogs after me! I was a mess without you love but I was trying to figure this out love! You shouldn't have hurt yourself like that! You put yourself and our child at risk. I cannot believe you'd be so stupid Emma!"

"It worked though didn't it? I got you back and you're in control again because of us. Because we're together I was right. We cannot be apart. I love you Killian. I love you more than the world. I don't care about some dumb prophecy! It's never going to happen because you have me and I am never ever going to let that happen to you. So you have magic, no big deal! I can help you with that. I have magic. All that matters is that we're together ok!" I cry, tears running down my cheeks, he wipes them away gently. "Don't cry love, I hate seeing you cry." He murmurs softly, stroking my hair carefully. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I whimper. "You're not going to lose me love. I am never letting you out of my sight again alright?" He mutters. "That's good enough for me." I whisper, moving to get up so I can wrap my arms around him yet he holds me down.

"Forgot to mention, because of the stunt you pulled apparently the people who tended to you have commanded bed rest for you for a little while for the sake of you and the baby's safety. They are concerned it may be harmful for the both of you if you move around too much. So you are here by bedridden for the time being." Killian says sternly. I look at him sadly. "I just wanted to give you a hug." I whisper, he smiles at me. "Come here love." He says gently, lying down beside me I shift so I can put my arms around him for the first time in weeks. "I love you Killian." I murmur. "I love you to love." He kisses the top of my head gently as I fall into the first peaceful sleep I've had in weeks with Killian by my side.

Killian's POV

For the first time since I lost control of my magic I fall asleep. The magic kept me from sleeping the past few weeks but with Emma safety wrapped in my arms I find sleep comes instantly. I awake hours before her the next morning at sunrise. Unless I was drunk I've always been an early riser. Medea, Joe and Elena used to hate it. Emma is still fast asleep beside me. She's exhausted, I can tell. Quietly, without waking her I move out of her embrace and head out of the room. This house is absolutely marvelous. Emma really has worked her magic on it, I was meaning to tell her last night but I'll have plenty of time today. Moving downstairs to the kitchen I pour a glass of water for Emma, placing it on a trey. Now that she is bedridden I am going to do anything and everything to make her feel comfortable but first there's something I need to address with her. My fingers tangle in the chain of my necklace, dropping to one of the objects the chain holds. A small diamond ring. I've had it on this chain as long as I can remember. I don't know where the bloody hell its from, all I know is that it's on the chain I have never taken off since I was a baby. I slide the ring off. Holding it in between my fingers. The ring I intend to give to Emma when I ask her to be my wife.

Moments before returning to her I am distracted by a loud knock to the door. Looking through the peephole I find that it is the mayor. I open the door.

"Is Emma alright?" He asks politely. "Yes, she's sleeping." I mutter. "Good, good. I just wanted to tell you that I made a promise to Emma that I would not inform the King and Queen that you live in this town, this place is your home. Emma saw to that. I can tell she loves you and that you love her and that I'm guessing due to your background and parentage that you are not what they consider 'best' for their daughter am I right?" He questions. "You could put it like that." I mutter. "You're going to propose to her are you not?" He says. I am silent. "How the bloody hell did you know that?" I growl. "I was watching you from the branch. A ring like that could only be for Emma am I wrong?" He questions. "Yes it's for Emma." I growl. "I just wanted you to know that you have permission." He informs me. "I wasn't asking anyone's permission." I growl. "You'd never get the King and Queen's permission to marry Emma, I doubt you'd get her grandparents, either of them but you have mine." He replies. "Who are you to Emma?" I question. "That Killian is a long story that can be told another time. Look after her." He smiles before disappearing, leaving me even more confused then I was before.

Emma's POV

I awake with a start. I'm in my bed. Killian's not here. Where's Killian? Please tell me last night wasn't only just a dream! I think as I look around, the bandages on my wrists inform me that it most certainly wasn't just a dream. "Killian?" I call out softly. Moving to get up. "I'm here love. No, don't get out of bed. I will cuff you to it if I have to." He says sternly as he enters with a trey, on which is a tall glass of water and a plate of toast. "Aww Killian you didn't have to." I smile at him sweetly. "Your bedridden love, of course I had to." He reminds me, kissing my forehead gently before sitting across from me. I wrap one hand around his hook never wanting to have to let go.

"You ok?" I ask him a couple of hours later when he's lying beside me, his hand stroking my stomach gently. I was right, the baby is much calmer with Killian around. Touch wood, I haven't had to throw up for hours. He nods. "Never better love. Just thinking about something that happened." He closes his eyes. "Hey. Tell me." I whisper. "I hurt someone with my magic. A woman named Alison, she knew who I was. She was familiar to me but I have no bloody idea who she was. I don't know what happened to her." He admits. "Killian it wasn't your fault I'm sure she's fine, whoever she is. Did she tell you who she was?" I ask quietly. "No. Only that her name was Alison and that the last time she saw me I was a child." He mutters. "Maybe you'll cross paths with her again." I sigh. "Maybe love. Do you want me to get you anything?" He asks kindly. I shake my head. "No. Just stay and hold me." I plead. "Of course love." He smiles as sleep claims me once more as I fall asleep wrapped in the arms of the man I love.

Authors Note: hey guys sorry if that chapter was terrible. I wasn't sure of it at first but I decided to leave it. Next chapter will hopeful be up soon when the writers block has shifted. Thank you all so much for reading xxxxxx **pinksakura271** thank you for your continuous interest in this story, your amazing feedback makes my day xxxxxx


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own anything, all rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty

Emma's POV

I awake with a start from nightmares. "Killian!" I cry, tears running down my cheeks. The nightmare was of him, him being killed in front of me by Caffrey. I look around. It's pitch black yet I know Killian's not here with me in the bed. "Killian where are you?" I whimper through my tears. "Emma! Emma love what's wrong?" He appears at the door, racing to my side, placing his lips against my forehead as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Sorry babe bad dream." I murmur, sniffling a little. He moves from my embrace to lie down beside me. "That's alright love. I'm sorry I wasn't here." He murmurs against my hair as I rest my head on his chest. He places another gentle kiss to my forehead, wrapping his arm around my waist, stroking my stomach soothingly and I am asleep in seconds with the man I love by my side.

Caffrey's POV

With Medea's head in my lap I quietly read the book in my hand, occasionally taking Medea's hand in mine. "That's it." She mumbles. Moving to straddle my lap, kissing me hungrily, her lips trailing down my throat, her fingers undoing the buttons of my shirt. "I love it when you read to me." She giggles quietly. "I can tell." I reply, picking her up and carrying her towards our bedroom where the door shuts quickly.

Later, a few considerable hours later. Ok many hours later, it's the middle of the night! Medea is resting gently beside me, her head on my chest, I run my fingers through her hair. Placing gentle kisses on top of her head and to her hand which is in mine.

"I'm tired, read one of your more boring books to me Caffrey, that shall send me right off. Let me pick." She climbs of me, heading to the bookshelf Liv has in this guest room. She picks the thickest one. I chortle quietly as she brings it back to me, moving back into my arms. "Here you go! A book called 'Best Vines' by Alexandra Moreau. It looks like it's going to send me right off." She laughs. Yet I'm not. The name. Alexandra Moreau. I know the name. I know the name far too well. Yet Alexandra Moreau is her mother's name… No. What am I thinking about? I wonder to myself as I pick up the book and begin to read…

Nightmares haunt me deeply that night, a dream that hasn't plagued me for years. I sit up gasping, my cheeks feel wet, wet with sweat. Wet with tears… Medea strokes my face gently, trying to coax me out of it. My breathing has accelerated, I hold Medea's hand to my chest to calm my racing heart. She keeps me calm, she keeps thinking about that… How could I have forgotten. I haven't been back since she came. Not once. I let her down. I let my best friend down and the sadness of that action consumes me more then any dark magic has.

Medea falls asleep again after my 'nightmare' yet I don't. I just lie there, my mind turning over and over with my thoughts. Careful not to wake Medea, I move to the small bathroom, climbing in the shower, letting the cold water rush over me. My eyes feel wet and its not from the water pouring from the shower head. It's me. What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this, the dark magic was supposed to take that away, my emotions, my feelings. I'm powerful, I'm dark, I'm evil like my grandmother. I don't feel. I want my parents dead I want my sister and her boyfriend dead. Yet the past rips into who I am and eats away at me. All because of a book. It brings it all rushing back. It needs to go. I don't want that feeling again. But I have it and more powerful magic since the last time I saw her. I can save her. I can fix the wrong I did so many years ago.

I rifle though Medea's spell-book. Maleficent's spell-book. My spell-book. I am her grandson after all, I look at the pages, flicking though each one.

"Caffrey are you alright?" Medea calls softly from the door. I shake my head. "I need a spell. I need to do something, I have to make this right." I murmur incoherently. "Caffrey, calm down. What's wrong, are you unwell?" She rests her hand against my forehead. "Your temperature is quite high. You need to lie down." She tries to usher me toward the bedroom. "No, no. I'm ok, I'm ok." I murmur, my magic slicing through me. "Caffrey you're bleeding. Did you do this?" She inspects my wrists. "I don't know. I don't." I stagger a little. "You are. Stop, now!" She commands. "I can't, I can't." I run my hands through my hair. "Caffrey, please tell me what's wrong." Medea whispers to me. "Everything's wrong, it's my fault." I murmur. "What's wrong? Tell me what's happened?" She asks lovingly, stroking my arm gently as I prepare to tell her a story I have never told.

"My parents have always encouraged Emma and I not to use magic. It was my fault. Emma could control it. I couldn't, I could never control it no matter how many people. My mother, the fairy Godmother tried to help me but it never worked. I just could not control it. There were times when my control was there and when it was I liked to show off what I could do. I was five years old. Growing up I had a friend Kate, her name was. Is Kate Moreau. She was my my best friend. Our parents were friends, her parents Alexandra and Neal Moreau were close friends of the family. My mother used to worry that I spent more time with Kate then I did with Emma, which of course was true! She had her special friend I had mine. I loved showing off to Kate. I loved showing her what I could do with my magic, yet this time when I did, I lost control and, and it hit Kate. No matter what I did I could not wake her, she was not dead, just in an impenetrable sleep. I got my parents, my mother and the fairy godmother couldn't do anything to help her. No one with magic could heal her. My parents managed to keep this quiet. They worked with Kate's parents to make it look like we were playing and she got hit by a car. That's when my parents decided to ban Emma and I using magic. They thought it better to just ignore it, my magic. Kate still sleeps to this day. They keep her in a private room at the very top of the hospital, in a room where the glow from outdoors shines over her. The spell I put her under meant she still aged, she can still think, dream. She can hear every word anybody says. She's just trapped inside her own body. Over the years her parents had people teaching her, telling her about world events the likes for when she wakes up. I went, every day for eleven years until the day I met you and I just let it slip my mind. When I lost Kate and my parents decided to ignore my magic I decided to become popular. I became the most popular boy at Auradon Prep. I did irresponsible things to distract me from my ever present guilt, but now I am stronger. I can see past my guilt. My magic is more powerful and with the dark magic you have taught me there are more loopholes. I can save Kate. I can save her, she can join us." I explain to Medea. "Caffrey, Caffrey! Stop! It's alright, you don't need her in your life. She's irrelevant, what you want to do I'm sure can be done but why do you care really? Your not thar person anymore. Your better. She would only get in the way but I'll tell you what Caffrey. Once we kill your parents and take over Auradon she can awaken to that world. How about it?" She offers. I fold my arms, wanting to protest but I don't. In a way Medea is right Kate would be in the way but what I am unclear about is if that is a good thing or not.

Medea and I return to bed, my thoughts still on my beloved friend Kate. I know Medea has a point. She'd be in the way, who knows if she'd even like the me I am now. If I could convince her of my reasons for what I want to do. Kill parents for what they allowed happen to me when I hurt her and for when they tried to kill Medea. Kate is true a Auradonion. Could I manage to convince her? It's worth a try. Eleven years of waiting. It's worth a try.

Without awakening Medea. I write a quick note explaining what I've gone to do and that I shall return the moment Kate awakens, with Kate. I take my grandmothers spellbook. I can finally save her after eleven years.

I use a magic cloud to return me to Auradon, to the hospital of Auradon. Following the familiar path way, I race and race up steps and though corridors. Alarms blare as I trip them. They know theirs an intruder. I don't care. I blast the door to Kate's room open. Entering and magicking it shut behind me. It will give me time to do the spell and save Kate.

"Hey honey." I murmur, kissing her forehead gently. "Hang in there hon. I'm gonna save you this time. I've found a way." I run my hand through her long dark brown hair, wondering if the bright blue eyes are still as bright under her closed eyelids. I open the book, finding awakening spells. I try the first one, it doesn't work. The second. It doesn't work. The third and the forth. Doesn't work. Ahh well! Fifth times the charm!

No One's POV

Hours later the hospital orderlies break through the door, secured by the returned princes magic. Queen Mal and the Fairy Godmother both have to use their powers to get though Caffrey's. The king and queen of Auradon enter with Jay, Evie and Carlos, looking upon Prince Caffrey Of Auradon. The incantation of the five hundredth spell falling from his numb lips as he sits, wrists bleeding, his hand entwined in the still sleeping Kate Moreau.

Authors Note: thank you all for reading. Sorry the update has taken forever. I really couldn't think of anything, still can't! But ohh well! See you when I see you xxxxx massive thanks to the absolutely wonderful friend of mine moneyhelloworld who has reminded me every day to keep going with this xxxxxxxx

pinksakura271: thank you for the constant encouragement and support with this story. I have not let the writers block beat me yet! Next chapter will probably feature Killian looking into who Alison is and how she knows him. That part I have managed to figure out! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fandomqueen104: as an answer to your question villains and heroes still has many chapters to go (more OUAT references of course) thank you for continuing to read this story xxxxxx


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty One

Emma's POV

Killian spends everyday at my side, waiting on me hand and foot. I asked him not to, told him I could do it myself but he forbids me from getting out of bed until it has been cleared medically that I am safe to without causing myself or the baby any harm. Until that moment however, the bed is where I must stay! Killian sure sees to that! However, he always sees to that, that I'm not alone for much longer than ten minutes, if that at any point in time. He doesn't leave my side and spends most of the time holding my hand and talking to me. It's wonderful, it really is. All three of us together. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Come lie with me!" I beg Killian when he asks if there's anything else he could do for me. He smirks at me softly before joining me, I pull him into my arms, running my hands through his raven hair to soothe him into a more relaxed state.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. Today and part of yesterday, I've had this bad feeling that Killian is upset about something. He won't admit to it, I know that but it doesn't mean I can't try. I think. "I'm absolutely fine my love." He replies as he did yesterday. I sigh. "Killian I can tell when something's wrong, you can tell me anything you know that." I murmur. "It's alright Emma. I was just dwelling over that bloody woman I met and attacked." He replies. "I have no bloody clue who she is and I feel like I should because she knows me and has known me for a while and I bloody attacked her!" He mutters. "Killian you couldn't help it babe, that wasn't your fault. It's ok." I whisper, kissing his forehead gently, wrapping one of my hands around the hook. "How about when I'm finally allowed out of this bed we go and seek her out and find out what she's got to say." I suggest. "Emma love you don't…"

"Yes I do. I know your going to dwell about this and you won't calm down until you've solved this." I sign. "And anyway we do things together now. No matter what we face we do it together. Yeah?" I smile. "Of course love, of course." He replies as we lie there wrapped in each others embrace.

Killian's POV

Emma keeps telling me that I don't have to wait on her the way I am. I ignore her. I can't stand that my poor love is bedridden so I do everything possible to ensure she's always comfortable, loved and happy because I love her more than the world. I still plan to ask her to be my wife but there is something standing in my way. The lies. The lies I know that finally need to be said aloud.

"Killian are you okay? You look like you've been hit by a bus! I told you you don't have to watch over me at night, get some sleep babe." Emma smiles at me as I step into the room. She's partially right, ever since the magic incident I haven't been able to sleep a wink. In fear of accidentally hurting her and to hide from my guilt of the people I harmed but the reason now is because I know what I have to do and I know when I'm done Emma is never going to love me again.

Sitting on the end of the bed across from her I close my eyes briefly before looking into her beautiful eyes. "Killian what's wrong? You're worrying me me." Emma says nervously. "I need to tell you something Emma because I haven't been exactly truthful with you but there is no way I can keep this hidden from you anymore. I know I'm probably going to lose you forever but…"

"Woah, woah, woah! Killian, you are never going to lose me. What's wrong?" She whispers. "My past Emma, the incident with my hand. I lost my hand when I was three years old saving Medea from a fire that killed my mother and father and her father. That fire was set by Maleficent and your mother The bloody Queen Of Auradon. Medea and I have wanted revenge in your parents since that moment and when your brother chose us to be the new set of villains everything fell into place. We created a plan. Medea, Maleficent, Joe, Elena and I. We go to Auradon. Turn Caffrey and you to darkness, kill your parents and take over. That was it. That was the plan. I was to seduce the princess and Medea the prince. When I got to Auradon my mission began and I saw who I thought was the princess. Liv. I thought it was she who was the princess of Auradon. Then I met you. When I saw you I thought you were an angel. I knew the moment I saw you I had to get to know you. I needed to know who you were and you showed me around Auradon. When I found out you were the princess I was amazed. I was bloody surprised. Even at the start I didn't want to do that to you. I had my doubts but I knew I had to for Medea and I. So I started to get to know you but everything went wrong, the plan failed completely because I fell in love with you. As soon as I started to fall in love with you I tried to ignore it and attempt to distance myself from you. I promised myself I wouldn't do anything I shouldn't but I lost my way. I needed you. Caffrey attacked Spence that time. I knew what had happened because we wanted him dead to but I couldn't do that to you and when you were betrothed I knew I had to let you go but I couldn't because after a fight with Medea, Joe and Elena I realized that they were not the family I needed, you were the family I needed. Only you. I chose you. Emma I would give up my revenge for you and our child. I know you are never going to forgive me for this but I needed you to know because I love you so much, I would go to the end of the world for you. I love you Emma and I am so, so sorr…" Emma cuts me off by crawling towards me and wrapping her arms around me. "It's ok, it's ok. I love you, I love you. I forgive you." She whispers, tears falling from her eyes. "Emma you should hate me." I murmur. She shakes her head, running her hands gently though my hair. "Killian you are my whole world I could never hate you, never think I could ever hate you. Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers. "Fear of losing you." I murmur honestly. "Killian you will never lose me. No matter what." She strokes my cheek gently. "I'm a villain love, my heart is darker than most other villains. I was the worst on the Isle Of The Lost. I have caused so much pain and misery and I was planning to murder your parents, you have no idea how much I still want that and how much I'm holding back because I love you. You have no idea how easy it is to fall back into the darkness." I mutter. "But you're not anymore! Your not a villain anymore Killian. What my parents did to you… It is them who I feel betrayed by. You didn't have to tell me about this. You could have let Spence die, you helped me and Ari save him. You saved me in more ways then anyone could have. You made my life worth living Killian! You are the father of our baby. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me and I love you so much. Yes what you did was wrong but you chose me over the darkness and no villain could do that, you're not a villain Killian." She kisses me softly, resting her palm against my chest. "And your heart is not dark. Not dark at all. I love you." She pulls me against her, pressing her soft lips to my forehead. "And I love you my love." I reply and I know in that moment there is no force that could ever possibly come between us.

Emma's POV

Killian's reveal did shock me, I cannot say it didn't because it did but my love for Killian hasn't changed. He resisted the darkness for me and that is enough for me to forgive him for everything. The lies, the plots everything but my parents are another matter. What they did is unforgivable. They tried to kill Killian and Medea. I may not care about Medea but I sure as hell care about what they did to Killian. He lost his hand trying to protect Medea from the flames that killed his family, turning him into the man he became, the villain he became from which he broke away from by loving me. This is my parents fault and they shall pay the consequences for their actions against the man I love.

Mal's POV

Weeks pass by, Emma is still gone. Evie has been trying to find her with the magic mirror but a spell is blocking her from seeing her. A spell either from Emma or Hook meaning Emma could be with Hook right now and his magic could be under control. I have to find my daughter before Hook can inflict anymore damage upon my child.

My other child Caffrey has been confined to a private room in the mental institution. His magic blocked by a special straight jacket fashioned by myself and the Fairy Godmother and he is locked away where he has been completely mute ever since we found him beside Kate Moreau. Yet despite that we have him now and we are never losing our son again.

Ben sits by our silent son. I kiss the top of his head before heading towards Evie, who is standing outside, running her hand though her hair.

"I tried looking through the mirror again, nothing!" She groans, tears appearing in her eyes as I hug her. "I couldn't imagine if it were Electra. I am so sorry I can't find Emma." She whispers. "Is their nothing?"

"The magic is too powerful. There is no breaking that spell Mal." She whimpers.

"What about avoiding it? Adding an addendum." The Fairy Godmother suggests from behind us. "How. How! I will do anything to save my daughter and my grandchild." I cry. "There is a spell Mal. A spell that if either Emma or her lover step onto Auradon soil the mirror will reveal there position and notify us immediately. What do you say?" The Fairy Godmother looks at me with a smile to her lips. I nod. "Anything for my family." I reply as we get to work on a new spell which is Enacted that very night.

Emma's POV

The weeks go by. I am a eventually allowed to leave my bed. A thing I am most grateful about! Meaning I can do a many number of things all of the most enjoyable ones with Killian!

What me and Killian have been working on since I got out of bed is the bedroom for our son or daughter. We decide mutually to decorate it without magic, something we do together. It's fun actually. A lot of fun. Jareth offers his assistance and has gifted us with the most beautiful crib for the baby. It's large with beautiful engravings in the oak wood of the crib.

"Our son or daughter is going to have the best bloody bedroom in the whole world." Killian states as he adds another lick of paint to the wall. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind. "Our child is going to be spoilt rotten." I murmur as he puts the brush in the pot and turns around to kiss me gently. "Do you want a break?" I ask softly. "Yes that would be wonderful my love."

Killian and I lie beside each other on our bed, his hand resting over my stomach, which has grown a bit over the past few weeks so you can now see a small bump there.

"Are you still thinking about Alison?" I ask him. "I cannot bloody stop. She knew who I was, she knew me as a child and there are not that many people left alive who did. I have to find out what she knows. I need to know who the bloody hell she is." He growls. "Then why don't we look for her?" I ask softly. "I wouldn't bloody know where to start!" Killian growls. "Do you remember where you saw her last?" I ask softly. "It was just in Auradon. In the woods." He sighs. "Well we can travel there. I can use my magic to see if I can locate her you can find your answers then we can come home with no more worries." I say quietly. "Emma love I couldn't ask you to…"

"Killian it's fine we need to put your mind at rest somehow babe. We should set off soon if we want to get back before nightfall." I say, climbing out of bed, pulling Killian with me who reluctantly agrees.

After telling Jareth to keep an eye on the house Killian and I set off on the horse to Auradon. I am nervous making the journey back but if it calms Killian's thoughts and is on the very edge I don't think I'm gong to have a problem. I let Killian ride up front of the horse, we stop after a couple of hours.

"Why are we stopping?" I ask as Killian helps me down. "I want to show you something love." He says, taking my hand in his, leading me through a clearing, I gasp as we clear the trees. A meadow, a stunningly beautiful meadow, with pink and white flowers decorating soft grass. I gasp quietly. This place is amazing. Killian is smiling at me. "I found this place when I had to keep moving around. It was the only place that calmed my out of control magic. Yet all I could think about was bringing you here." He runs a hand through my hair gently. "It's beautiful." I whisper. "Not as beautiful as you love." He smirks. I smile and kiss him softly. He takes my hand in his. "Princess Emma Of Auradon. My love, will you marry me?" He asks gently, my eyes shine with tears. Ohh my god. I can't believe this to be true. "Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you." I nod, kissing him passionately. He takes my hand in his and slides a small diamond ring onto my finger. "I love you Emma." He murmurs. "I love you to." I reply before kissing him again and we stay like that for some time.

We do eventually reach our destination, yet I keep that meadow in my mind as I want to go back their with Killian. Maybe even take our child there when he or she is born.

The place in the woods is desolate. I take Killian's hand in mine as I summon my magic, it fills me in an instant as I focus on Killian being here with someone. I keep that thought in my head until I see it. The woman Alison yelling at Killian for something. Snapping out of it I walk over to the spot I saw her in, muttering a brief incantation…

"Bloody hell!" A voice yells. I stumble faintly from the exhaustion of my magic, Killian catches me instantly. "Are you alright love?" He murmurs, I nod breathlessly as he wraps his arms around me to keep me standing as we stare at the recently appeared Alison.

Killian's POV

Keeping Emma close in my arms, gently running a hand through her blonde curls I sit her down on a rock, she's exhausted from the use of magic. "I'm so tired Killian." She murmurs. "I know love, I know." I kiss her forehead gently, keeping a hold of her hand. Alison looks between us. "The Princess Of Auradon." She mutters. "Her name is Emma." I growl. "Yes, sorry. Of course her name is Emma. I am so happy to see you again you have no idea…"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I snap. "You really can't remember me?" She whispers. "No. But you seem to remember me." I snap. She nods, groaning. "Ohh of course. You don't remember the name Alison. Look at me I'm losing the plot! Do you remember the name Rebekah?" She asks. I am silent, the name does ring bells. "To you I was Bekah. I forget that used to be my name, it's been so long since I was last called that…"

"Bekah?" I whisper, I remember the name, a young face with a beaming smile. Blonde hair. My sister.

"How the bloody hell are you here?" I snap. "Killian I am here because…"

"This cannot be real, you're dead. Father said when I was nearly three years old that you weren't coming back because you were dead." I snarl one of my earliest memories before the fire. "It's a little more complicated then that. I was the first born child yet I wasn't enough for our father because I am a woman. He wanted a boy to raise to take over his ship and crew he had no bother for me. A few villains were allowed to go to the Isle that day and I wanted to see them off. I was so caught up in it that I ran into an guard from Auradon. I tripped and grazed my knees, he helped me up and fixed my wounds. He asked me where my parents were and I told him the truth. They didn't care about me. He took pity on me and snuck me in the trunk. When we got to Auradon he dropped me off at the orphanage, saying he had come across me in the Auradonion woods and that my name was Alison and I went by that name for the rest of my life. This is the first time since I was five years old I've been able to say my real name. Growing up, I felt bad about leaving you. I missed my baby brother. Being in the orphanage I heard the tales. Our father and mother died right?" She looks to me. I nod. "Yes that was mentioned because they said that was probably the reasons their son is the most feared man on the Isle! Hearing that. I knew I had to find you somehow. I worked in the kitchens, I heard more gossip. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that you would be among the new group of villains. I knew then I had a chance to get my brother back, yet I couldn't find you, not until now. Killian I seek only your forgiveness. I'm sorry that I abandoned you. I love you. I'm the only family you have left. You're the only family I have left." She holds her hand out towards me. "I don't need you Rebekah. Alison whatever you bloody call yourself. You abandoned me. I have my own family now."

"What the Princess Of Auradon?" She looks at Emma, who moves to get to her feet, wrapping her arm around my waist to keep her standing. "Yes me. His fiancée!" She snaps. She looks at Emma intently, her eyes falling on her stomach. "She's pregnant?" She whispers. I nod. "Killian please forgive me. I want you to know just how truly sorry I am and the I love you so…"

She is cut off by the sounds of voices as guards surround us spearheaded by the King and Queen, Emma's uncles Jay and Carlos. Emma gasps. "Hook you are under arrest for crimes against Auradon. Your punishment for numerous crimes is exile. You will be returned to the Isle Of The Lost." The King says with a slight smile as I am grabbed by guards. Handcuffs are added to my wrists, I try to use my magic yet nothing. The handcuffs are blocking it. "No. What the bloody hell are you doing?" My sister cries as she tries to run towards me. They grab her too. This cannot be bloody happening. I cannot return to the Isle Of The Lost. No. Emma… "LET HIM GO YOU HYPOCRITES! YOU ARE MONSTERS, YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN SEND HIM BACK TO THE ISLE? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU WILL NEVER KEEP US APART!" Emma cries as her mother approaches her. "Emma honey." He uncle Carlos starts. "NO!" She yells, running toward me, her mother grabs her and freezes her with her magic. "I'LL FIND YOU. I PROMISE YOU I WILL FIND YOU." She calls to me as he mother touches her head and she crumples to the floor. "I love you." I murmur as I am taken away. Away from my sister, away from my lover and away from my child as I prepare to return to my prison. The Isle Of The Lost.

Authors Note: thank you all for reading. Next chapter I warn you now is going to be a massive one. Thanks again for reading and thanks to moneyhelloworld who is absolutely wonderful and has encouraged me to keep going with this xxxxxxx

pinksakura271: thank you for your support as usual xxxx Killian's journey is going to get more agonizing and more painful as it will be shown next chapter. Literally the ending I have planned for it… I shall say no more and yes. Kate is really significant in what happens with Caffrey. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews xxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty Two

Mal's POV

I have to eventually subdue Emma and Ben carries her back to the hospital where they take her from there to get her checked over. However, whilst Ben is there with Emma I am at the jail where Hook is being held with the other girl. I smile slightly. Knowing soon that Hook will be returned to the Isle Of The Lost and will be out of our hair allowing Ben and I time to start rebuilding our family once more.

I take a step toward Hook, bringing my hand up to slap him hard across the face. "How dare you turn my daughter against me! God knows what you've poisoned her mind with Hook! How could you do that to my daughter just to get back at me for something I did trying to save my children!" I snarl, slapping him again. "Don't you bloody touch him!" The girl cries. "Who are you in all this? I've seen your face before. You work in the kitchens. Alison right?" I fold my arms in confusion. "Alison doesn't exist my name is Rebekah and I am Killian's sister. Hook was our father and he was a bloody bastard. I was brought to Auradon at the age of five and I lived under the pursumed name Alison courtesy of the orphanage I grew up in and the person who brought me here. My brother is a good person you leave him alone!" She yells defiantly. "I am going to pretend you haven't told me any of that. I am going to give you a chance. You return to the kitchens as Alison and you continue as you were or else you shall be returned to your true home." I threaten her, she falls silent. "Bekah you don't want to return to the Isle. It's worse than before I made it so. Take the deal. I do forgive you, just so you know. I love you." Hook murmurs. "Killian I can't just bloody leave you." She cries. "Yes you can. You've done it once before." He murmurs. "You really need to improve your attitude." She laughs softly, moving forward. "Deals on a fine, fine, fine line." I mutter. "Ohh piss off." She snaps, placing her lips against Hook's forehead, murmuring something incoherent to him. "I love you." She nods at him before departing. Leaving me alone with the villain who has corrupted my beloved daughter.

"You didn't answer my question." I retort once Alison/Rebekah has departed. "Which one was that your majesty?" He questions sarcastically. "How could you turn my daughter against me?" I ask. "I didn't turn your daughter against you. I told her the bloody truth which is what you should have done!" He snarls. "How could I have told her I nearly killed two defenceless children?" I cry back. "I managed to. I risked everything because I love Emma more than the bloody world. If you ever want your daughters forgiveness. Do not send me back to the bloody Isle Of The Lost!" He snarls at me. "You are a villain. You are a danger to my family, your lucky I haven't killed you yet. Think this as a lighter punishment to what I wanted to give you." I snap, summoning the guards. "Your majesty." They nod politely. "It's time. Return him to The Isle Of The Lost." I smile at them as Hook is dragged to the door. "Last words your majesty?" He growls. "What." I snap. "Tell my son or daughter that despite the fact their grandparents caused this bloody mess in the bloody first place. Their father loves them." He mutters as he is dragged away. Leaving me to pick up the pieces of my broken family.

I watch from the window with a slight smile to my face as Hook is hauled into a car which disappears into the distance. A guard comes over to me.

"Your majesty, to inform you. The pirate wasn't the only person returned to the Isle. The fugitives. Medea, Liv and Elena were captured trying to break into the mental hospital. They were apprehended and subsequently captured. They to are in their vehicle." He nods. "Thank you!" I say with a smile on my face as he disappears. Everything has fallen nicely into place. Everything has worked. The heroes have won and the villains have lost.

Medea's POV

"Caffrey love?" I call upon awakening and finding the bed empty. I move into the kitchen where Elena is buffing her nails. "Where's Caffrey?" I question upon entering. "I don't know I thought he was with you." She shrugs her shoulders. Liv enters. "Liv have you seen Caffrey? I cannot find him anywhere." I groan. Liv is silent as she grips her phone tightly. "Liv?" Elena looks at her with worry. "It's. It's Caffrey. He's returned to Auradon and he's. He's been locked away." She whispers as my whole world starts to crack.

"How. How do you know about this?" I ask. "I used to sleep with one of the hospital orderlies gave me the full story and what room he's in." She flashes me the message in her phone. I snatch it from her. The message is there. Caffrey is in trouble well whatever punishment he is getting from his parents the one from myself and Liv and Elena combined is going to be so much worse. I warned him against this yet he went anyway for Kate Moreau. Bloody Kate Moreau. The man is meant to be filled to the brim with darkness. He should have had no feelings for that girl but he did and he acted upon them getting himself into the mess he's in now but don't worry Caffrey. I am coming to save you.

Liv and Elena insist on accompanying me to rescue Caffrey, yet before I leave I take the gun we charmed with us. Just in case the opportunity arises that I can finally kill the King and Queen of Auradon!

Using my magic I teleport myself, Elena and Liv to Auradon and straight to Caffrey's room. He is sitting in a corner. Rocking back and forth, his hair messy, his arms bleeding heavily. "Caffrey. Caffrey, no." I whisper, leaning down beside him. He looks away from me. "Caffrey. Look at me." I say quietly. He shakes his head. Gripping my hands. "I love you. I love you so much yet I need you to go. Go back, I can't. I can't leave without Kate. I need to save Kate. I couldn't do it. I'm not powerful enough. Killian, he's the future King Of Darkness he has the power, he must have the power." He continues to rock back and forth. I run my hand through his hair gently, tears appearing in my eyes. I cannot bare to see him like this. His confidence, his usual cocky self all gone. His skin deadly pale, his eyes even bluer than normal. I need him. The only way the plan is going to happen is if I have Caffrey. Dark Caffrey. Not like this. Never like this which is why to stop this madness I am going to have to save his Kate Moreau.

"Watch him." I murmur to Liv, who takes my place beside him. "Look out." I murmur to Elena who nods. Caffrey may not be powerful enough to restore Kate but I've been using dark magic all my life. I have the power around here.

I magic myself to the room of Kate Moreau. She's beautiful, long dark hair. I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this but I really need Caffrey. I close my eyes, summoning my powers. The spells run through my mind yet they don't work. Nothing works. I am powerful enough but the key to unlocking these kind of spells is light magic. The most powerful light magic. No matter if we managed to find Killian it wouldn't make one bit of difference. We need the most powerful light magic and the one with the most powerful light magic is the Princess Emma.

I head back to Caffrey. "Caffrey, Caffrey. It's Emma, we need Emma. She's the only one who can save Kate. We need to find her. Now come on. Let's get out of here." I grab his hand. "Medea!" Elena shrieks, I turn around and Auradonion guards rush in the room. I begin to summon my magic yet something hard collides with my head and everything fades away.

Mal's POV

I race back to the mental hospital where Ben is standing with Diaval outside a room. His face white with apparent shock.

"Ben. Ben!" I cry as he pulls me into an embrace. "What's wrong?" I ask, stroking his face. "Emma..." He starts. I look to Diaval in worry. "Apparently Emma is not just having one child but two. They detected a second child." He explains. I close my eyes. Ohh crap. "Does she know?" I ask. Diaval nods. "She was cutting again. There were awfully deep gashes on her arms. She could have bled out yet she got help from somewhere or from Killian."

"Hook." I murmur. "Killian! Where is he anyway. I know that he's dangerous but Emma needs him right now. I don't think she's in the right frame of mind…"

"Hook is on his way back to the Isle Of The Lost as we speak. He's probably already gotten there already as well as his two friends and Liv. Our family can finally start to get back to normal my children are safe." I sigh. Diaval shakes his head at me. "Have you any idea what you've done? How could you do this to your daughter. I know what you think of Killian and I know that he is a danger but we could have helped him. Emma would have helped him!"

"I was protecting my children. All I have ever done was try to protect them from the darkness. My parents weren't there for me. My husband saved me from the darkness when I was already half submerged in it! No matter what I will never abandon my children. I will keep them safe!" I yell angrily. He rolls his eyes at me. "You left your grandchildren fatherless. I am ashamed of you. Maleficent." He hisses at me before turning into a raven and abandoning me once again.

Ben holds me in his arms as I cry.

"He's wrong Mal. He doesn't understand you did the best thing for Emma and Caffrey." He kisses the top of my head gently before taking my hands in his. "Now Emma. Come on." He holds his hand out for me. I take it and an orderly opens a locked door which enters into a padded room where Emma is sitting in the far corner, her hand resting against her stomach. Tears running down her face, her long blonde hair around her face. She is wearing a cotton peach dress and a elbow length brown see though cardigan. Her arms baring white bandages. She looks up at us as we enter. "GO AWAY!" She yells as we approach her. "Emma…"

"NO. NO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK. WHERE IS KILLIAN?" She yells tearfully. "Hook is going to where he belongs. The Isle Of The Lost. Emma I know you don't see it this way but we are only doing this to pro…"

"PROTECT ME? YOU THINK YOU ARE PROTECTING ME KILLIAN IS THE MAN I LOVE AND THE FATHER OF OUR CHILDREN! KILLIAN HAS PROTECTED ME MORE THAN ANYONE HAS DONE WITHOUT HIM I WOULD BE DEAD. IF HE HAD NOT BEEN HERE YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT HOW BAD LIFE WAS FOR ME AT SCHOOL! HE SAVED ME FROM ALL THAT! FROM CAFFREY! I DO NOT CARE IF HE IS THE SUPPOSED FUTURE KING OF DARKNESS! I WOULD HAVE KEPT HIM ON THE RIGHT PATH AND HE IS NO VILLAIN! HE IS A HERO! HE IS MORE OF A HERO THAN EITHER OF YOU. YES HE HAS DONE TERRIBLE THINGS AND HIS PAST IS NOT MUCH TO BE DESIRED BUT BECAUSE HE LOVES ME BECAUSE HE WANTS A FUTURE WITH ME HE GAVE UP ON HIS REVENGE AND RISKED EVERYTHING BETWEEN US BECAUSE HE KNEW HE HAD TO TELL ME THE TRUTH BECAUSE HE LOVES ME AND OUR UNBORN CHILDREN! YOU PAIR LIED TO ME! LIED TO ME AND CAFFREY! YOU KNOW I CAN SEE WHY KILLIAN BECAME A VILLAIN BECAUSE OF YOU PAIR! YOU COULD NOT BARE IT IF EITHER CAFFREY OR I WENT DOWN A DARK PATH SO YOU TRIED TO KILL TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN. A THREE YEAR OLD LOST HIS HAND PROTECTING HIS BABY FRIEND FROM THE FLAMES WHICH KILLED HIS MOTHER AND FATHER! AND NOW YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SEND MY LOVER AND FATHER OF MY UNBORN CHILDREN BACK TO THE ISLE OF THE FREAKIN LOST? I HATE YOU FOR THIS. I HATE YOU! IF YOU SEEK MY FORGIVENESS YOU WILL NOT FIND IT! BRING HIM BACK TO ME OR I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET HIM BACK MYSELF LIKE THIS FOR EXAMPLE!" She yells at us. Blood appears at her arms, seeping though the bandages. "Emma!" I cry, pulling her into my arms and neutralising her instantly into a deep sleep. I kiss my daughters forehead gently as I place her down carefully, tears filling my eyes. I turn to the doctor outside. "Keep here in there and don't leave her alone." I explain bluntly as Ben and I walk away from our broken daughter.

Caffrey's POV

Medea was taken. They have Medea, she's probably been sent back to the Isle Of The Lost. That I cannot deal with. No. I allowed this to happen. Yet Kate, she told me how I can save Kate. I need the lightest magic not the darkest. I am going to be requiring the services of my sister. I resolve as my even stronger magic breaks the through the straight jacket. It cannot be contained anymore. Not by mother or by the fairy godmother and it smashes the door to pieces.

Emma's POV

A few days pass by. I am left In my prison. I don't leave my cell, I am not allowed. I am given my food on a plastic plate. Soup with a baby spoon. No proper cutlery. I am not trusted and apparently there is a alarm that shall go off if I use any magic to free myself or hurt myself or us any magic in the slightest! The only entertainment I get is an obligatory viewing of The Force Awakens. Best Star Wars film yet! They have a really cute pilot!

My parents do not attempt to engage me, they watch me with sad eyes and tell me they love me but they don't. They took Killian from me. My Killian. I will find him no matter how long it takes. I shall escape and find him.

Lying with my arm wrapped around my stomach, I think of the babies, the second one came as a shock to me a really big shock yet a nice surprise though to know I am having two children now. Yet Killian doesn't know. Killian will never know unless I find him and that is exactly what I intend to do.

I am awoken abruptly by the sound of the door blasting open, I squint my eyes. A hand falls on my hair yanking me up to my feet. Hands gripping my wrists painfully.

"Caffrey?" I gasp quietly as he grips my chin. "Be quiet." He hisses. "Caffrey what are you doing? It's ok, it's ok I know about mom and dad." I try to reason to him but he grips by face tighter. "I know, I know. Now shut up and come with me you are going to save Kate." He pulls me out of my prison. "Kate? Who's Kate Caffrey?" I ask quietly. He moves his grip to my throat. "Emma I don't want to hurt you. I really don't but if you don't do as I say you give me no choice. I need you to save Kate." He murmurs again, tightening his grip on my throat, tight enough that I can't breathe. Suddenly. His grip loosens and he crumbles to the floor. I stumble uneasily on my feet yet someone wraps there arms around my waist, pulling me into their arms. "It's okay darling I've got you. You're ok." Spence says softly, placing his hand in mine. "Good aim." He calls to the person who evidently attacked Caffrey. "I was taught well and my brother would kill us if anything were to happen to her." Comes the voice of Alison/Rebekha. Who moves over to me, running a hand gently though my hair. "Let's go rescue my brother."

Escaping the hospital the three of us race to Killian's old room.

"Joe. Joe!" Spence knocks upon it loudly. "What. What's wrong!" Joe opens the door, Blaire close behind him. "Killian. They took him back to the Isle Of The Lost. We need to get him back for Emma." Spence explains. "Come in then!" Joe pulls us in. Blaire wraps her arms around me. "Who the hell is she?" Joe asks. "Killian's sister." Alison/Rebekha replies. "Wait what! Killian never told me."

"I left when he was a baby he couldn't remember me himself." She murmurs. "Bloody hell." Joe mutters as Blaire looks to me. "You need a jacket or something all you've got on is a think cardigan." She says, wrapping her arm around my waist. "They'll be looking for her, she can't leave the room. They'll catch her." Spence reminds us."I know something she can wear." Joe smiles at me before heading towards a drawer, pulling out a long sleeved black shirt. "Killian's." He chucks It over to me. I hold it, wrapping my arms around it. It's soft and smells like Killian. I head for the bathroom to change, the shirt is comfortable, way to big for me obviously but it still keeps me warm. I rest my hand against my stomach. "It's okay babies we'll find your daddy soon. He'll be back soon." I whisper hoping to God that is true as my babies need their father and I need my Killian.

"Right, we hijack a car. Emma can you use your magic to open the barrier if we cannot steal a car?" Joe asks. I nod. "Yes." I reply. "And I know where are going. I've lived on the Isle Of The Lost all my life. I know exactly where to go." Joe resolves. I smile at him gratefully. "Thank you." I nod. "It's ok Em he's my best friend. I'll do anything to save him." Joe nudges me as Spence takes my hand. "We'll save him Emma. He'll be ok." He assures me. I nod. "He will be." I growl determinedly as we set to work.

Leaving the castle we race to the garage where the cars are yet we discover it is heavily guarded.

"Your gonna have to use your magic Emma." Blaire says encouragingly. I nod summoning it instantly, creating the bridge to connect us to the Isle. "Wow. Just wow." Blaire laughs as the bridge is made. "Excellent!" Joe proclaims as we race over it. It takes us a while but soon we get to the end. I am shocked at what I see. Noisy streets, screaming, laughing, the smell, people curled up against walls.

"Welcome to the Isle Of a The Lost." Joe comments. "Bloody hell its been a while." Alison/Rebekha says beside me. Joe grumbles. "Yes, this is home."

Killian's POV

Medea, Elena and Liv are the other prisoners. I am surprised. "Killian." Medea starts. "Say. Nothing." I growl. Medea looks away from me. "So home again! To be honest I missed my mother." Elena shrugs her shoulders. "The Isle Of The Lost? This is treason! My home is Auradon! I won't last five minutes here." Liv shrieks. "You tried to kill the Princess Of Auradon. You joined us, your one of us now." Medea sighs. "Anyway I'm sure some of my fathers crew will be pleased to see you. Tinker bells daughter." I hiss. She rolls her eyes at me. "I know we have our problems right now but I know things will get better once we return. King Of Darkness."

"No. No. Never." I growl. "You won't be able to resist the darkness Killian. You will accept your new position before the day is out." She says firmly and the bloody terrifying part is that, that may be what happens next.

We are deposited at the castle. I enter it cautiously, I hear Medea greet Maleficent and Elena, The Wicked Witch Of The West. I want to lock myself in my room but I am stopped by Madam Mim. "Where is my Joseph, Killian?" She folds her arms. "His home is Auradon."

"Traitor! Good riddance if you ask me." She cackles. "He lives peacefully on Auradon with the woman he loves. Her name is Blaire she is the daughter of Audrey and Jay." I snarl before storming off and upstairs, racing to my room. I cannot believe I am here again, I never anticipated my return. I collapse defeatedly on my bed. Welcome back to hell!

A hand on my shoulder pulls me out of my deep sleep. I hold my hook up, ready to attack. Back on the Isle now, attack needs to be second nature. Medea looks down upon me. "What do you want witch?" I snap. "Maleficent wants a word with you." She smirks. "There is no bloody way I am talking to that…"

"Sorry." She whispers as I am magicked away.

I reappear in a room, not the throne room but a large room where Maleficent stands frail against a wall. "Welcome back my King." She says with a smirk. "Stay out of my way witch." I growl. "That will not be possible you need to accept your position as the King Of Darkness sooner than later, I know your powers have come through. You lost control…"

"And I regained it and I am never using magic again!" I growl. "You may have no choice and being here, the throne will call to you. Resistance will be futile. You won't be able to stop it." She glares at me. "I will never become that. It won't happen." I growl. "You shall not be able to stop it. I am weakening. My powers are no more. This is your destiny." She reminds me. "Can you not hear it? The whispering, the voices?" She questions. I am silent. "They're calling you Killian. Calling you to your destiny." She smirks and I continue to stay silent as she's right I can hear the voices. I've been hearing them since I arrived.

Mal's POV

Emma escaped. The news of her escape is given to us almost instantly. Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay and I race there to find that not only has our daughter gone missing but also Caffrey. He vanished. Emma has accomplices, the security footage shows us that Caffrey broke out, tried to break Emma out yet Spence and Hook's sister took him out and took Emma.

"They've gone to find Killian." Evie states. "Well thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Ben yells at her as Audrey races in. "Jay. Jay! Something's happened to Blaire! I cannot find her anywhere or her boyfriend."

"She probably went after Killian with Joe." Carlos sighs, Jay growls, punching a wall. I close my eyes, there's only one way. A way I never wanted to ever have to consider. "It's ok. We'll get her back. We just have to return to the Isle Of a The Lost. It can't be that hard. Returning home."

Emma's POV

Spence holds my hand as we run through the town of the Isle. I cannot believe Killian or my mom could have lived in such a place. It's awful, it's cold, miserable and darkness floods through it.

"We're are we going?" I ask. "To your grandmothers house. Killian will be there." Joe informs me. "My, my grandmother…" I whisper. "Maleficent." Blaire looks to me sadly. "Ohh bloody hell that old crone doesn't still live does she?" Alison/Rebekha mutters. "Yep as does my mother, that should be fun. Ohh hello mother! Yes I'm back, no I wasn't sent back I'm here to break out my mate because I am now a citizen of Auradon and this is Blaire. The love of my life!" Joe growls with sarcasm. "It will be fine and thank you baby." Blaire smiles before kissing him, he wraps his arm around her waist. Before stopping in front of a building. "Well this is it." He states. "This is it?" I question. He nods as we enter the large old building.

The cold hits me instantly, it's awful. I shudder, wrapping my arm around my stomach as if to shield it. I can hear swearing. Killian! I think. "Killian." I mutter, racing towards the noise. "Emma!" Spence calls after me as I push open a large pair of double doors. "Help me!" I turn to the others. They do and we enter a large room where someone is standing doubled over almost and Killian…

"Killian!" I cry, racing over towards him. "Emma! Emma love!" He smiles as he sees me, pulling me into his arms. I kiss him deeply, before holding him close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cry, tears running down my cheeks. "It's alright love. It's alright. I knew you'd come back for me." He kisses my forehead gently. "Emma." A voice croaks. Maleficent. I gather, looking at her. There are black horns on her head, long straggly blonde hair peeking out from them. My grandmother. "I don't think I've had the pleasure granddaughter." She cackles. I am about to respond when a loud voice yells. "JOSEPH MIM!" And an old lady along with Medea enters the room. "Ahh hello mother."

"So you're the girl who insnared my sons heart." She turns to Blaire. "Mother…" Joe starts. "There is no place for love in your life Joseph." She says before running Blaire through with a knife…

"BLAIRE!" Joe catches her as she falls in his arms, blood pooling from a stab wound to her side. She murmurs something to him. "Stay with me Blaire. Don't give up baby." Joe holds her tightly in his arms, kissing her forehead gently. "Blaire. Blaire!" I cry, moving forward. "Good riddance!" The old woman mutters waving a hand over Blaire making her disappear. I stand there trembling in shock, tears streaming down my cheeks

"NO!" Joe screams launching at the woman. "Joe." Killian moves over to him. "Caffrey." Medea whispers, I look away from Killian and Joe toward my brother who enters. "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" He growls at me. "Don't you dare touch her." Killian moves back to my side. "Don't be stupid Hook. I need her, she is the only one who can save Kate." Caffrey whispers. "Caffrey, not yet. We can wait. Just get Killian to take his place as King Of Darkness…"

"NO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Caffrey screams and Medea before sending a surge of magic at her, she collapses, he kneels down, removing a gun from her belt. He turns on me. "No." Killian pushes me behind him. "EMMA, CAFFREY!" Yells the voices of my mom and dad. "My nasty little girl!" Maleficent chirps up as they enter with aunt Evie, uncle Jay and uncle Carlos. "WHERES BLAIRE!" Jay yells. "She's, she's gone." Spence whispers. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Jay screams, launching at Joe. "Caffrey put that gun down before you hurt someone." Dad starts. "That's the plan." He mutters before turning to me. "Come with me. Now. One bullet from this gun can never be healed. No magic can heal a wound from this weapon. Now do as I say and no one gets hurt."

"Caffrey put the gun down. Kate cannot be saved." Mom starts. "YES SHE CAN AND EMMA CAN DO THIS!" Caffrey yells. "Emma will do it but please put the weapon down, you don't need the darkness. What do you think Kate would think of you becoming like this!" Dad shouts. "I became like this because of you!" Caffrey snarls. "You have caused so much misery and pain. You need to be stopped! You killed Medea and Hook's family. You don't deserve to live!" He yells. Aiming the gun at mom and dad. "BLOODY HELL NO CAFFREY!" Killian snarls before moving from my side to defend my parents, sending a surge of magic at Caffrey. The gun goes off, yet Caffrey flies across the room, slamming into the wall. I stand there in shock. "Hook, you saved us." Mom murmurs. "He saved our life." Dad adds, their voices filled with shock, I laugh and run over to Killian. Perhaps they will give him a go now! I think as I move over to my beloved. "Killian." I whisper, stroking his face gently. "You are so beautiful." He murmurs before collapsing, blood running from a bullet wound on his stomach…

"KILLIAN! KILLIAN NO!" I scream as he collapses. "It's ok. It's ok." I whisper, summoning my magic. "No wound can be healed from that gun. No matter how powerful the magic." Mom whispers. "Killian." I whisper stroking his face. "Emma, Emma listen to me. I love you. I love you so bloody much love." He murmurs faintly. "KILLIAN!" Alison/Rebekha cries dropping to the floor beside us. "No, your not dying." She whispers. "I am Beks. Listen to me. Look after Emma, you must protect Emma and the baby, please. She, she cuts, don't let her. Don't let her do it again." He murmurs. "I won't. I promise. Ohh Killian." She sobs. I shake my head. I've got to do something. "No! You are not going to die! There has to be a way. There has to be!" I scream. "There is." Croaks the voice of Maleficent. "What. Tell me what!" I cry. "He has to accept his destiny as the King Of Darkness. He has to sit on the throne. It is the only way." She cackles. "No Emma. He'd become dark, the darkest thing alive. You can't do that." Dad cries. "Emma you have to let him go. Let him die he's not worth it!" Mom cries. "HE JUST SAVED BOTH OF YOUR LIVES WHEN HE WANTED TO KILL YOU!" I cry. "Emma don't!" Spence cries. "NO!" I scream as I make Killian and I disappear in a cloud of magic.

The throne room is where we end up. The throne in front of us, I pull Killian towards it. "Emma. Emma stop." He murmurs. I stop beside the throne, stroking his face gently. "Emma please, please don't do this. I won't be able to resist the darkness. I was a villain. I won't be able to… Let me die a hero." He finishes. "I cannot lose you. I love you." I kiss his forehead gently. "Emma let me die a hero and tell our child stories of their father. A hero. Let me be a wonderful memory and know that I love you more anything. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Emma…" He whispers before his eyes shut., his heartbeat fading. I start sobbing. "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR ME!" I scream, kissing him on the lips before grabbing him and with all my strength I place him on the throne, placing my head on his lap. "You're going to be alright." I whisper, magic pouring from the throne. Dark magic. I close my eyes as the dark magic engulfs us both…

Authors Note: thank you so much for reading! Sorry if that chapter was so long. I don't think there are going to be many updates for a while as I absolutely have no clue what I am going to have happen next! If you have any ideas please send them to me xx

winxgirl1997: thank you so much for your continuos support it is much appreciated xxxx

pinksakura271: thank you so much for reading and everything xxxx I will try not to let the writers block beat me but I am really stuck at the moment! Thank you as always you are wonderful xxx


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty Three

Emma's POV

My eyes snap open. I am sitting on a chair. No not a chair. A throne. My mothers throne in Auradon. I'm in Auradon. In an instant everything floods back to me. I was in the Isle Of The Lost. I watched my best friend get stabbed and then disappear, my brother then requested me to save someone name of Kate, my parents decided to intervene, he held a gun to them. A gun with which if you were shot with it no matter how powerful the magic you would perish. Killian, with all his hatred for my parents tried to save them yet Caffrey shot him. I couldn't heal him, he was dying. He begged me to let him die a hero but I didn't. I listened to the words of my grandmother Maleficent and took him to the throne room where he practically died in my arms. I ignored his wishes. I couldn't let him die. I could not lose him so I placed him on the throne and the darkness engulfed us both and now the darkness inhabits us both.

Throwing my feet down of the throne they land with a resounding click. I look down at my feet now bare high black thin high heeled boots. I take a look at my reflection in a mirror. I am wearing tight black leggings and a tight leather coat, my blonde hair now platinum blonde and tied up securely in an elaborate bun, my lips are deep red, my eyes are there usual blue with thick black eyeliner and mascara and eyeshadow. My skin is shiner, glittery almost. Looking down at my nails I see that they are considerably longer and are painted black. I look different. The only thing that is similar are the rings. Killian's rings, his fathers and the engagement ring. I run my finger over them before remembering something, the babies. I place my hand against my stomach. I sense them their. They're alright. They're safe. I sigh with relief. Only one thought coming to mind. Where the hell is Killian?

Mal's POV

I stand there trembling in shock. Hook saved me. Hook saved both Ben and I yet was shot doing so. Emma listened to my grandmother. She disappeared and the last thing we all felt was an earth shattering earthquake. In the corner of the room. Hook's sister is sobbing. "Becks! What a wonderful surprise darling. Haven't seen you since you were a toddler! You still have to pay for stealing one of my prized jewels!" Madam Mim cackles before making her disappear, exactly like she had done with my goddaughter Blaire. I look over to Jay who is in the process of attempting to kill Madam Mim and is being restrained by Spence, Evie and Carlos all saying that 'it's not what Blaire would have wanted' and Joe yelling, 'we don't even know that she's dead yet as she had been hanging on to her life when Madam Mim had made her disappear!

After I regain my balance from the earthquake. I run over to my mother as Ben is yelling at her.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ben yells at her. I gasp. My mother's horns are gone, there is only long blonde hair and green eyes. Her clothes are in rags. "Ohh she did well! My granddaughter was more useful than I thought possible!" She cackles. "WHAT HAPPENED TO EMMA!" I scream. "Well, my nasty little girl Emma did whatever it took to save her beloved pirate. She took the only road possible to save him. She made him accept his new position as the King Of Darkness, she did very well." She smiles. "They're in the throne room?" Ben hisses. "Yes, well Killian is. Because you see, there is a catch. The crime Emma committed was an act that reflected back on her to. She is the most powerful light sorceress of all and she used the darkness as a way to revive her beloved. That kind of magic she used was one of the darkest magics of all and the darkness took her as well as Killian. It worked out better than I expected because we don't just have Killian as the King Of Darkness, because of what Emma did her light magic was replaced with dark magic. The magic I had to keep me the ruler has been split between the two of them. Your daughter, my granddaughter is now the Queen Of Darkness. They are the new rulers of The Isle Of The Lost."

"NO!" Ben screams beastly, ripping a chunk out of the wall. "Emma is in Auradon. She returned to her home as Killian has done, he is in the throne room here she is in the one there. I'm sure she'll come back here soon though what with Killian being here and all." Mom explains. I shake my head at her. "I've lost her to the darkness." I whisper defeatedly. "And Caffrey it seems." Maleficent shrugs. "No. Caffrey can be reverted. Kate…"

"Kate can only be restored with the lightest magic. That magic was lost when Emma decided to save her lover. Caffrey will return to the darkness." She smiles at my sons unconscious form. I turn to Carlos, Evie and Spence who have let a sobbing Jay go. I sit beside him, wrapping my arms around him. As I turn to the others. "Right. We need to go back to Auradon. If we get there before Emma we may be able to cut her off and trap her there. We cannot let her and Killian reunite. There is no telling what will happen if we don't." I remind them. They nod. I chuck magic at them, making them disappear and hopefully return to Auradon. I look at Jay. "I have to go. Stay her and…" I trail off as Ben takes my hand "Blaire…" Jay asks weakly. "Only Madam Mim has the answer to that, I don't supposed the girl survived with that wound. Ohh and it looks like she's just been killed." Maleficent directs us to Joe who is standing over his mother's dead form. A dagger in his hand…

Emma's POV

Leaving the throne room I walk down the stone steps with a new feeling of confidence. I have never been the one to feel confident before but now I do. I feel stronger, better. The sad girl who cut is long gone. However the sadness is still there, the love and worry for Killian. Ohh god I hope he's alright! I think to myself as tears drip uncontrollably from my eyes remembering the last time I saw him, holding him in my arms as his heartbeat faded. Placing him on the throne and letting the darkness consumed us. I know he asked me, begged me not to do what I did but I couldn't just let him die. This was the only way. It was the only way. Killian would have died if not and that is something that I couldn't allow. No matter what I have to do I will always save Killian.

On my way to the Isle Of The Lost, over the same bridge I made only hours previous. I spy my parents. Aunt Evie, uncle Carlos and Spence walking towards the throne room. Ohh crap! I think. I am never going to get around them. I laugh to myself when I realize my error. Magic. I have magic and magic that is even more powerful then ever, I'm guessing! I wave my hand and I disappear in a cloud of black mist.

I rematidralize in the doorway of the Isle Of The Lost castle. I race inside no time to spare before magicking myself to the throne room. Maleficent is there. As is Killian…

"Killian it worked. You're alive." I race over to him placing my hands on his arms. Taking in his altered appearance. His hair is even more messy than usual and his clothing consists of a long leather black coat a leather waistcoat and leather pants. Like me his eyes look darker and his skin is glittery. He pushes me away forcibly. Maleficent cackles with laughter. "Ohh it bloody did after years of being a villain, years of bloodshed and revenge you dropped me right back into the bloody darkness. Job well done Emma!" He yells at me his eyes filled with hatred, tears form in mine. "It was the only way to save you." I murmur. "And it worked out so conveniently as well!" Maleficent adds, looking away from Killian I glower at my grandmother. "How long as she been with you?" I snarl, wondering what poisonous thoughts she has filled his head with whilst I've been gone. "You can see her? This is not the real Maleficent. She's in my head." He gestures to her and he's right, this Maleficent is not the old crone I saw earlier. She looks younger. Pitch black horns, no blonde hair hanging from them. A black shimmering gown and deep green eyes. Ohh my god.

"Of course! She's got the same position as you no matter how ineffectual she may be. You have all the power around here Killian, she just shares it with you because it is the price to pay for what she did to you." She sighs, looking down at her nails. "Don't listen to her, she's not real. She's in our heads. She's not really here. But I am, I'm right here. Look at me babe. I was told, before all this happened I'm having two children. No matter what's happened here we can still have the future we planned. That house I made for us. We can still have that. You just have to ignore her and listen to me and want that future to." I move closer to him. "I do want it." He murmurs. "Killian look." I whisper with a smile. "The witch is gone." He realizes as she has. Maleficent has gone from both of our heads. "Killian it's all going to be alright. We can get the darkness out of both of us for good." I vow. "How." He murmurs. I shake my head. "I don't know but together we will find a way." I sigh. "Now stay here and don't move." I murmur. "Why." Killian asks quietly, dangerously quietly. I am silent. I can't tell him why. "Emma why can I not go with you." He asks again. I sigh, this won't work if we are not honest with one another. "To keep you safe. You told me yourself that you would find it challenging to resist the darkness and I am going to look for a way to get it out of both of us before anything else bad can happen. I think I may have to return to Auradon and my parents are there…" I trail off. He looks at me venomously before pushing me forcibly away again. "Which is why I begged you not to turn me into the bloody King Of Darkness in the first place!" He yells furiously. My eyes swim with tears. "But you went and did it anyway." He says cuttingly, turning away from me. "You were dying!" I say through my tears. "You know the worst part Emma is that you don't trust me. You don't trust me, you've made it perfectly clear that you don't believe in that I can fight the darkness. So how am I meant to think I can fight this darkness when you don't believe I can!" He snaps. "Killian..." I hold my hand up. "Don't." He cuts me off abruptly before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

Authors Note: hey guys, thanks for reading! I honestly didn't think I'd update this for months but this idea suddenly came to me and this is how it turned out x next chapter may take me a while see you all next time xxxxxx


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty Four

Ben's POV

Emma is no where to be seen. She is not in Auradon, I having arrived here with Mal, Jay and Joe after his murdering of Madam Mim. Mal convinced Blaire must be alive since she says that Madam Min wouldn't have bothered in making her disappear if she had just killed her! They have hope that Blaire could still be alive somewhere, badly wounded and all but alive. Yet I find it hard to focus on that as Emma is not here. Emma my daughter, the new 'Queen Of Darkness' is not here. She must be with Hook! This is his fault, if she had never gotten involved with him this never would have happened. This was foretold though. That her future entwined with Hook's would be a dark one and that is what has happened. I have lost my daughter to darkness all because of him and he is going to pay for taking her from us.

Emma's POV

I want to cry, I want to collapse and cry but I can't. The darkness won't let me cry because j barely feel anything. The only thing I can feel is my love for Killian. Only that survived and now Killian is gone, the darkness overpowering him. What have I done! I think to myself. Yet I couldn't have let Killian die. I couldn't have done that. I can't lose him. Never.

I exit the castle. Maleficent threatens to break out of my head. The inner voice of the darkness, willing me to use magic. Use the dark magic I now have. I want to, I really want to but I can't. I have to find Killian and then find away to get the darkness out of both of us. For good this time. Destroy this darkness forever…

"It's going to be harder then you think my dear. Go on, use some magic. You know you want to." Maleficent breaks free from my mind. "Go away." I hiss. "You don't want that Emma. Accept the darkness. It's not hard to accept the darkness you know. Killian is finding it so much easier then you are…"

"WHERE IS HE!" I yell. "Ooh, that is a mystery but I will let you in on a shred of information. Killian's darkness comes from his anger toward you. He begged you not to do this to him, he begged you to let him die but you couldn't do that for him could you? And that's where your darkness comes into play. Your selfishness. Willing to sacrifice practically everything to save your Killian! He doesn't thank you for that Emma. In fact he hates you for that! And you know it!" She cackles. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I cry. "My great grandchildren are going to be so beautifully dark, being the children of the King and Queen of Darkness and all." She nudges me. "Leave them out of this." I hiss, automatically placing my hand gently on my stomach. "Never mind them Emma! You don't care about them. All you care for is Killian, Killian, Killian! Let's just say if you do find Killian don't be surprised if you find him dead." She smirks. "What do you mean?" I hiss. "You'll find out." She smiles. "Ohh I most certainty will!" I growl a fireball darting from my fingers, yet someone across from me grabs it. Crushing it instantly. "Well hang fire there! Nice to see you again Princess Emma." Comes a voice I never wanted to hear again.

Hades walks confidently toward me. "You know I could destroy you with the power I have now." I growl. "You wouldn't do that though, the goodness that you posses is powerful Emma. I sensed it when you were in my midst. Yet the darkness is a pretty powerful one as well. It's destroyed your goodness, yet your love for Captain Hook's son remains. Quite odd isn't it?" He smirks. "What do you want?" I growl. I met Hades once. When I was stabbed, in between life and death I saw him only briefly. He taunted me because he knew I could go to the underworld and before I was revived I remember him having an argument with Hercules, who also was there, trying to pull me towards peace that wasn't the underworld. I hated him even then. The darkness magnifying my hatred for him!

"I've met Captain Hook's son. He's quite handsome isn't he? I can see why your so entranced by him. I've met him twice now? Maybe a few times before your mother decided to kill me and my daughter in that fire!" He growls. "Medea. Medea is your daughter." I sigh. "That she is. Can't believe she thinks I'm gone for good. I'm Hades for Christ's sake! No fire is going to kill me. Yet the events played out pretty good, I couldn't have raised that girl. Too high maintenance for me! Haven't seen her since the fire. However, Killian. I have seen. Twice actually, we quite the lengthy conversation when he was almost beaten to death by your brother. Ohh that was amusing! And in fact, I have seen him quite recently. Is that the reason behind the sudden turn to the darkness Emma?" He folds his arms. A smirk at his lips. "Don't give me that crap. You know exactly what happened." I snap. "Yes I do know Emma and you have wronged me by doing so. My job is to be the ruler of the underworld. I am the keeper of the souls of the dead and Killian would have been one of my most treasured souls which you keep taking from me! He is meant to die Emma. Let him or face the dire consequences." He hisses at me. I glare at him. "Don't you dare tell me what to do about the man I love, I am never giving up Killian. Not for the world, never. I will destroy the darkness that has infected us both and then I am going to burn this place to the ground, taking you down with it." I snarl, a blast of magic flying from my palms. He glares at me. Yet he cannot do anything to me as I am already gone in a cloud of darkness.

Killian's POV

Emma doesn't believe in me anymore. She doesn't believe I can fight the darkness. She's right though, the Killian I was with her is now only a faint memory. I am more like how I used to be. Captain Killian 'Hook' the villain. Yet I never wanted to become like this. I don't want to be the King Of Darkness. I just wanted to be Killian, yet the darkness is too powerful for me to resist. It's glorious, all the power. My concerns gone just like that. Leaving only, hatred, vengeance and more for the people who have wronged me! Especially the king and queen of Auradon, ohh they are going to suffer but the one person who needs to suffer more is Emma. She made me a monster and she is going to pay except she is going to pay the hard way and regrettably that means I cannot go through with most of my evil propositions. The love I had for Emma removed allows the darkness in more. It is too much for me. I cannot live like this because this is not what I wanted. I raise my hook. Emma is going to have to learn the hard way of what her actions cause. I need to do the one thing I begged her to do, let me die. Yet, thanks to her I am not going to die a hero. Instead the villain I always new I was. I do this knowing Emma will suffer, it will spite her and because it's the right thing to do. I close my eyes for a split second.

"So much for our future Emma." I murmur as I drag the hook across my wrists, deeply, to deep to heal hopefully. I do it to them both and welcome the darkness with open arms…

Authors Note: hey guys, I haven't abandoned this story at all. I just have the most bloody awful writers block in the world for this story. This is it for my ideas for some time. Please send me ideas of you have any as I really am stuck and I really love this story. Thank you for all who are still reading this xxxxxx


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty Five

Emma's POV

I rematerialize near the docks on the Isle Of The Lost. Can I not escape this awful place? I wonder as I storm back in the direction of the castle. My castle now. Mine and Killian's… Maybe he's gone back there. He has to be there, I pray as I begin the long walk of hell.

An hour later and still no where near I consider using magic to get myself there. No I cannot. The magic I now process is dark magic. I vow to use it only in emergencies as when I used it to escape Hades I liked the feel of it. The power I felt when I expelled it at him. How dare he talk about Killian like that. I won't lose him. I can't lose him, not now. I pat my stomach gently. "I don't care how dark I've become. Don't listen to your great grandmother. I love you both more than anything." I murmur to my stomach softly. Hopefully they are both safe. I can almost sense them now with my improved powers so I know they are both ok, yet are a little distressed. They miss their father… No! They are not going to have to miss him for long as I am going to find him then I am going to get the darkness out of both of us and then we can have that future we dreamed about.

"Where you off to gorgeous?" A voice from behind me makes me turn around. I instantly pin the person the voice belongs to, to the wall with a flick of my wrist, strangling the man with dark brown hair and blueish eyes, who chokes under my magical grip.

"Good god above you're the princess of Auradon? It's a bit dangerous around these parts darling, I'd return to your castles and comforts if I were you." He coughs. "Who are you and how dare you address me like that." I hiss. "Names Merlyn." He replies through my grip. "Well my names Tommy, yet people have always called me Merlyn." He chokes. "Tommy Merlyn?" I laugh. "Merlyn will do, beautiful." He smirks. I choke him harder. "Good god woman!" He coughs violently. "The punishment for flirting with me will be severe." I growl. "Glad I didn't decide to spontaneously kiss you then. Punishment would be death I'm certain!" He mutters snakily. "I may very well be for that comment. I'm sure the world doesn't need a person with a name like Merlyn in it. Death will be quite fitting for you. It could help me as well as you see I've managed to piss off the leader of the Underworld. He wants someone's soul. A person I love more than anything in the world. He is not going to get it. I don't care if I have to move the freakin stars I will not let that person I love die. Yet you seem like a character. To be honest, if you'd known me a few hours ago we may have got along and to be honest I think you'd actually get on with that person I love. You're quite similar! The similarities between you and him are quite great, I could bargain your soul instead." I hiss before stopping, shocked at my own words, it's not like me at all. I shouldn't be doing this…

"Yes you should Emma and you should make the most of it. This is who you are now." Maleficent reappears beside me. "What the hell?" I growl. "Your letting the darkness in my darling, your doing a great job. Imagine what you and Hook would be like if you were on the same side the damage you both could create. Ohh it would be glorious. You just need to find him. He hasn't accessed me yet. I can't seem to locate his mind presently. Ahh well. I'm sure he's fine! Now, now, now. Look what we have hear. Merlyn is it?" She turns to him. He cannot hear her, she's in my head. "Think so." I mutter. "What are you doing with him! Don't kill him Em! Use him for your own ends. Let me teach you a little trick. I know what you want to do. You want to bargain him for Killian. Admirable, not an act of a hero so good but so boring. Hades is paranoid about his rules Emma, you need to realise that and I am actually quite proud of you standing up to him like that. But this man 'Merlyn' or 'Tommy' as that is his birth name, you can use him! This trick I have will help with that. Now that you are as powerful as I used to be and nearly as dark you will be able to do this." She grins. "What." I growl. "Ripping out his heart."

"What. No I can't do that!" I whisper. Horrified at the notion. "Ohh you won't kill him! Take his heart you can control him, get him to do whatever you want him to do. The only way you'd kill him is if you crushed his heart. You can do that to but if you want to use him I'm sure you'd want him to be alive! All you have to do I plunge your hand into his chest and rip it out. Only ones with magic can do this. Do it Emma. You can question him to your hearts content as you can instruct him to tell you the truth. Go ahead." She eggs me on. "No." I shake my head. "You know you want to."

"No!" I cry. "Are you actually insane?" The voice of Merlyn calls loudly. Emma turns to look at him. "Who on earth are you talking to. Planning your conversation with yours truly?" He questions with a smirk. That does it. "Go on Emma." She whispers in my ear. "What did I say about staying out of my head?" I growl as I tear the heart from his chest…

It beats noisily in my palms. I want to shut it up, crushing it will do that. Just like Maleficent said. I think. No. I need to control him. I think. "What the hell are you?" He gasps. Crying out in pain as I squeeze the beating heart. "I'll be asking the questions." I growl. "Wonderful!" He hisses, causing me to apply more pressure to the heart cupped in my palms. "Who are you?" I growl. "Tommy. That's my birth name yet I am called Merlyn." He replies. "Where did the Merlyn come from?" I inquire. "Beats me, I have no idea." He mutters. "Where are you from?" I question. "Here." He replies. "What do you do?" I question. "I run the only club here. I'm a writer." He adds. "What do you write?" I ask. "All kinds of things." He smirks. "Are you a villain or a hero?" I question. "A little bit of both."

"That's not an answer." I growl. "I think you'll find it is. You are the one with my heart in your hands!" He reminds me. "Ohh your not getting anything out of him! Kill him, have done. Crush the heart. You know the drill." Maleficent reappears. Yet as much as I want to I can't. "Controlling him is too fun." I say as he looks at me. "Finish me off please. Put me out of my misery. Begging you darling!" He growls. "You are not allowed to address me unless I ask you a question." I snarl. He shuts up then. Wonderful! I think. "What would you liked to be classed as. Hero or Villain?" I ask. "I don't want to be categorized as hero or villain. I am both to my own belief, Im took much of an asshole to be a hero yet a villain, I certainly do well in those kinds of things. Yet I don't think some actions define who I am. I decide who I am. I don't care if you are controlling me. I will beat you, no matter what I have to do!" He growl. "Good luck going up against the Queen Of Darkness !" I hiss, squeezing his heart until I think I will keep a hold of this. May come in handy. You can be my new partner in crime!" I smirk, releasing my magical hold on him. "Come on, we have that man I love to track down."

Authors Note: short terrible chapter, sorry in advance. Not sure at all what is going to happen next. All I've worked out is that the new guy is important. Haven't decided what to do with Killian. I am welcome to any suggestions xxx thank you all so much for reading, I can't believe some of you are still reading this! See you next time xxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners

Emma's POV

"You know what I was doing before I thought it was an excellent idea to flirt with you? I was on my way to have a nice bottle of vodka! However still not regretting flirting with you, despite your kinda freakish nature and the fact that you appear to have completely you're your mind! Your hot!" Merlyn mutters. I snarl at him to shut him up! Keeping the heart of 'Merlyn' in a small basket I magicked up I let him lead the way around the Isle Of The Lost as he lives here I don't. Yet I decide whilst we are walking to ask him so more questions.

"So who's your parents then?" I mutter. "Don't have any. Died when I was a baby." He replies. I can tell he's lying. I remove the heart from the basket, squeezing it. He groans in agony. "My father was a dick he abandoned me after he cursed me." He cries. I look at him. "He cursed you?" I question. "Yes." He groans. I put the heart back. "If any luck I can cure you of that." I sigh. "When you kill me? Good luck sweetheart." He grumbles. "I don't want to kill you. But I have to save Killian…"

"Who's Killian? Your boyfriend?" He raises his eyebrow to me. "Yes Killian is my fiancée." I growl before adding. "I'm surprised you don't know him. He was supposedly the big bad around here." I question then pull the heart out. "Yes I know who Killian is, I avoided him at all costs, all four of them. We clashes a few times because when it came to the women on the Isle Of The Lost they either used to go to me or Killian because well look at me! We had occasional fights but he couldn't really say anything against me as I have the best bar on the Isle Of The Lost." He smirks before adding. "How did Captain Killian ever end up with the princess of Auradon? And how did you end up like this?" He asks. "I don't think I need to explain myself to you Merlyn." I mutter. "Well if your going to kill me I would at least like you to tell me who you are before you do so. I know you're the Princess Of Auradon and all but other than that. I know nothing of you." He requests. "There's not much you need to know about me." I reply. "Ohh I'm sure there is! Tell me. It's not like I can go anywhere else!" He reminds me, I turn to face him. "You can go to the underworld." I mutter. "You're not going to do that because I think it may be slightly impossible with the curse placed upon me." He says with a smirk. I sigh. It would be so easy to just crush his heart yet I can use him. He can be my bargaining chip. So what's the harm in telling the condemned my story?

"I suppose you know what happened to a Captain Hook?" I question. "Yes. Your mother and grandmother were responsible for that." He nods. "I know. It was one of events that lead to all this because Killian and Medea wanted revenge for what happened. My brother the Prince…"

"Caffrey? Yeah I know who he is. He's a right dick, it was always said that he had the best parties and everything. I may not have met him face to face but if I did I would probably punch him. As there is no party like a Tommy Merlyn party." He smirks. "May take you up on that Merlyn." I grumble before continuing. "Caffrey decided to copy our parents and let four Isle children come to us so we could clean up their acts. Killian. Medea, Joe and Elena."

"Ohh Elena. Nice girl. Good in bed." He comments. I ignore him. "Well Killian and Medea were obviously focused on their revenge."

"Urghh! That's all they used to go on about. Their revenge. Their revenge. This is why I was probably nearly more popular than Killian because I liked to throw parties and owned a bar. All he could care about his revenge! I was so happy when they left…" I cut him off by squeezing his heart between my fingers. He groans in pain. "I fell in love with Killian and Caffrey fell in love with Medea. Caffrey became a villain, Killian was becoming a hero. The only problem was my parents didn't exactly like Killian because of what happened. They were hypocrites, they deserve to suffer for what they did to him! It got worse when I fell pregnant. It got to the point where they returned him here. I came for him. Caffrey shot him whilst trying to kill our parents."

"Ahh well done Caffrey! If I ever meet him, I may actually shake his hand before punching him in the face. Shame he didn't kill him would have done me a favor!" He cheers. I grip his heart tighter as I practically spit out the next part. "He was dying because of some curse Medea put on the gun. The only way to save him was to make him accept his destiny as the King Of a Darkness. I did that but it also turned me dark. He is angry for what I did to him, he wanted me to let him die but because I loved him I couldn't. Now I have to get the darkness out of both of us. Yet nothing is going to get done if I don't find him." I snarl. He rolls his eyes at me. "So you're pregnant then?" He eyes me. I nod. "Yes." I reply. "Ahh it doesn't matter I'd still sleep with you if you begged me to." He says with another smirk. "Don't underestimate my threat to kill you Merlyn!" I snap. "Look all I'm saying is that. If you can't find Killian and to be honest I am a much better catch then Killian! Then I'll go out with you." He winks at me. I glare at him. "Why don't we stop at my bar?" He questions. I glare at him before squeezing his heart some more. "Ohh I can't wait until I can rid myself of you." I snarl as we walk on.

At the castle I throw the doors open with my magic, racing inside.

"Killian. Killian!" I cry as I enter, heading to the throne room where I hope I will find Killian. He's no where to be seen. Nowhere at all. I close my eyes briefly.

"Maybe someone did the right thing and killed him. I mean he is annoying..."

"As are you Tommy Merlyn." Comes the low voice of Killian. I gasp at his appearance, his hair is a mattered mess and blood streaks down his arms from large gouges on his arms. "Turns out no matter how hard you try the darkness keeps you from dying. Heals you even." He mutters as the gouges start to vanish. "Killian. You tried to kill yourself." I whisper. "Shame you didn't succeed." Merlyn murmurs. "Hush you." I squeeze his heart again. "I warned you Emma. I would rather die than become this but apparently I have no choice all because of you!"

"Killian you were dying! What was I supposed to do? Let it happen. I can't lose you." I growl. "Yes you bloody were. You cannot change fate Emma. I remember your mother trying to do that and look what happened to her, look what it caused. All this bloody mess! You should have let me die like I asked. Yet I cannot escape this. So I might as well embrace this. Ask your new friend Tommy Merlyn here. I used to be a villain. A ruthless villain."

"Yeah, you spent most of your time pissing me off as well." He growls. "And I will be that villain again." He snaps before turning away from me. I take a few steps towards him. "Killian wait!" I cry. "What Emma? What are you going to do. Princess. More bloody damage? You've done enough to me to last a bloody lifetime. What you are going to do now is watch me destroy everything and everyone you love. I will find my own way to rid myself of the darkness and I hope it bloody kills me!" He yells. "Killian please!" I beg, tears appearing in my eyes. He takes a few steps towards me.

"Where did you find her? She's a hell of a woman!" Merlyn smirks inappropriately. Killian ignores him, turning his attention back to me. "I want to hurt you. Like you hurt me." He says in a dangerous voice. "And to start us off. I am going to do something I should have done a long ago." He smirks at me, moving towards Merlyn, slashing his throat. I gasp in horror as the heart in my hands abruptly stops. He collapses in a heap. He smirks at me triumphantly.

"Make no mistake Emma. I am the King Of Darkness. I am Captain Hook."

Authors Note: thank you all so much for reading, I hope this chapter was better. I enjoyed writing this one. Not sure what will happen next or when I shall update. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. See you all next time xxx

Jaleftwich: thank you for your continuous support, your ideas and support have really helped me write this story. Hopefully this chapter was better, I am so grateful for your help xxxxxx

pinksakura271: you are as always amazing and have always supported this story even through the extensive period of writers block. I can't believe you still keep reading this. It makes my day, honestly it does. Your feedback is wonderful and helps me craft the next chapters! Thank you for always supporting this story. Words cannot describe how grateful I am. Also, do you like the character of Tommy Merlyn?


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty Seven

Blaire's POV

The darkness shrouds me. Thicker then sleep. I am going to die. For that I am certain off. I was stabbed. The last thing I saw before the darkness was Joe. My beloved Joe. His mother killed me. He'll avenge me. I know he will. The darkness disappears. A figure approaches me. A figure with flaming blue hair.

"Welcome to the Underworld my dear." Says the voice. I step away from the figure. "There is no escape from this place. Emma is a bit too preoccupied to attempt to bring you back and even if she wanted to she would only be adding to the crimes she has made against me. You see I work on a system down here in the Underworld. People die, I bring their souls here where they remain forevermore. Souls that are not meant to leave. Now I want the soul of Captain Hook's son. I have nearly had it several times now. Yet because of Emma it is not part of the collection. I am a bit pedantic when it comes to my rules down here. She's only delaying the inevitable as. Can you keep a secret?" He smirks at me. I back away quickly. He smiles before saying in a sing song voice. "I know how to get rid of the darkness! Yet Emma is not going to like it. As there is a price! And the price is the biggest she'll ever have to pay. Yet it will rid her of the darkness! What do you think? Want to take a guess at what it is? OHH WHO DARES TO WRONG ME NOW?" He bellows abruptly as the darkness consumes me once more…

I awaken on a table. Cold and metal. A bright light is above me, before a face. It's blurry, I cannot make it out. Then a hand is stroking my hair. "It's ok. It's ok. Your going to be okay." Comes a high pitched female voice, which sounds laced with tears. I try to sit up. "No. No. Don't try to move. I haven't finished stitching the wound. You need to stay as still as possible." The female voice says again. "Who are you? Where am I?" I whisper. "My names Bernadette. You are at my house. I found you in the road. You've been stabbed. Your heart stopped, me and my husband managed to resuscitate you. Except my husband, he, he just disappeared! I don't know where he went. He does magic, that's how we managed to resuscitate you. But don't you worry about that." She says quickly before adding. "Now what's your name cutie?" She asks gently. "Blaire. I'm from Auradon." I reply. "Auradon? Wow I've never been there. I'd like to but my husband, Howie wants to avoid it because of his magic. He sees it as a curse, yet it's done more good then harm. He just vanished I don't know where or what…" She trails off before stroking my hair again. "Don't worry I'll look after you and get you all patched up ok?" She assures me. I nod quickly before letting the darkness of sleep take me to place where there is no pain but a chance that I am going to wake up again.

When I next awake I am in a lot more pain and resting comfortably on a sofa. Whatever 'Bernadette' did earlier, she must have given me very strong pain relief as now it hits me awfully! A hand in mine pulls me out of my thoughts and I look to see Bernadette in person, sitting beside me. One hand in mine, the other resting on her heavily pregnant stomach. I laugh softly. "My friend Emma would probably get on with you. She's pregnant to." I smile. "Is she your age?" She asks softly. "A couple of months older but yeah." I shrug my shoulders. "No sign of your husband?" I ask gently. She shakes her head, tears falling from her eyes. "No. Howie's still gone. I need to find him. He just vanished in a cloud of magic, yet his magic is normally orange. He was surrounded by black magic as if he had done something wrong by helping you." She whimpers, I put my arms around the shaking woman. "Bernadette. You and your husband saved my life. You are not going to be alone in searching for him. I will help you find your 'Howie' no matter how long it takes." I vow as what else can I do for two strangers who saved my life and have given me a chance to be reunited with the ones I love more than the world.

Emma's POV

I drop the heart. He's dead. Tommy Merlyn's dead. Killian killed him. Good riddance! I think, yet my worry almost overcomes me. Killian vanished vowing to make me and everyone I care about suffer. That cannot happen. I have to stop him, but how can I stop him and save him at the same time? I will have to work it out one way or another. I decide as I start to walk away. Only to stop when I hear the sound of someone gasping behind me. I whirl around. Completely unprepared for what it is I see, which is Tommy Merlyn. Alive and well. His heart still beating on the floor…

After getting over the initial shock. I race forward and grab the heart.

"And this is why I hate Hook!" He mutters, shaking his head. I squeeze the heart tightly. "You were dead. He slit your throat. How are you here!" I snarl, hoping for some truth. "My curse. I said I was cursed. Didn't you believe me? My curse is immortality. My father cursed me with immortality, looks like you're stuck with me princess!" He winks at me. I sigh In frustration, yet I do not move a muscle. "Why on earth would anyone want to make you immortal?" I hiss. "My father thought it was a gift. It's a curse. A freakin curse! He thought he was protecting me. He ruined my life instead!" He admits. I nod before asking my finals question. Something that has been on my mind for a few moments now. "Killian. You don't just hate him because you rivaled for the position of 'Wickedest On The Isle Of The Lost' there's more to the story then just that isn't there? What it is it. What did you do to him?" I snap. He looks up at me with his bright blue eyes, sadness evident in them. "You think I did something to Hook?" He laughs. "He was the worst villain on the Isle Of The Lost. It is he who wronged me your highness!" He mutters sarcastically. "What did he do to you then? If he upset you so badly. What did he do?" I growl. "There was this woman I loved more than the world. Laurel. Everyone wanted her. She loved Killian and she loved me. In the end, I won. She became mine and she was the love of my life and one night. I was waiting at my bar for her, she never arrived, I went looking for her. I never found her body, only blood and the ring I gave her. She's dead. Killian murdered her. That is why I let the darkness in and make me a villain because I just didn't care what happened to me. Laurel was the only light in my life and Killian destroyed it, he took her from me and she's gone, she's never coming back! What? Not expecting to hear something like that about Killian? He may have redeemed himself when he left the Isle but he will always be a monster. His actions will never be forgotten. He has many innocent people's blood on his hands. That's just how he was! You know. I wouldn't care if you sold my soul to Hades so you can keep your Killian. Because at least then finally in death I can be with Laurel. Curse of being immortal, because I tried to end my life after Killian murdered Laurel. Nothing I tired worked. So please! Use me to repay your debt to Hades because at least then I can be reunited with Laurel." He begs. I look at him before, pocketing his heart. "Come along Merlyn. You shall be joining me after all." I smirk before heading off in the direction Killian went in. I will save him. I won't lose him no matter what I must do but despite the story Merlyn just told me, I find it hard to believe he killed that Laurel girl. I wipe a stray tear from my eyes. Obviously I didn't know him as well as I thought I did…

Authors Note: thank you all so much for reading, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I realized that I had to reveal Blaire's fate at some point, hence what happened here. I have no idea what I am going to write for the next chapter. The writers block is too great right now! If I could send Writers Block to the Isle Of The Lost I would! Thank you again for reading! See you next update xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own anything all rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty Eight

Emma's POV

"Where are we going?" Tommy asks after a while. "Somewhere where I can reside. I cannot be here. This is not my home." I mutter. "I'm pretty sure it is now. Queen Of Darkness." He replies. "That may be my title and darkness may be a part of me now and I may use it to cause pain and suffering to those who test me but despite my newly found dark ways, despite who I am now. My aim is not to rule the Isle Of The Lost. My aim is to save Killian from the darkness. I will have my future with Killian, no matter what I have to do." I grumble. "Again may I protest that Hook is not worth it!" He growls. "Killian is not the man you knew. Yes he took your Laurel. I get that and I get that your suffering because of his actions and yes what he did was awful…" I trail off, still not believing what Killian did. He said he was a villain. I know that but I never thought he would do something that villainous. There has to be more to the story. Their has to be!

Mal's POV

I look at my son, chained up and contained in a heavily guarded room in the mental hospital. The sight makes me want to cry but I couldn't stay away from him. He's still my son. No matter what he tried to do. I love him. That I can't ignore.

"How is he?" I ask Fairy Godmother who has been keeping a watch on Caffrey. "Same old I'm afraid. Still quite catatonic." She admits. I nod, trying to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. "I'll stay for a little while if you want?" Anita offers from behind. I turn and move into her arms, she was always there for me. Especially during my pregnancy. I nod. "Are you sure you doing mind?" I bite my lip as because as much as I would like to stay here with my son forever. I have a daughter. My beautiful pregnant daughter who's taken on the darkness to save the man she loves. Who is not worth this at all. He's not worth her love. She's destroyed her life for him. Like the vision showed. Hook's the problem and the only way to save my daughter is to take him out of the equation. I look at my son one last time, putting my arms around Anita once more and Jane, when she joins her mother's side. I wipe away tears as I move out of the room. The part of me that is my mother. The part of me that is her nasty little girl, wishes more than anything that Hook and Medea had actually died in that fire because if they had. We wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have lost my family. Yet another part of me. The part of me that is a hero knows that if I hadn't collaborated with my mother. Hook and Medea wouldn't have this hatred for my family. They wouldn't have chosen this path. I wouldn't have lost my family… Yet the thing I fear the most is that I created this mess. I destroyed my family…

I enter Ben's office, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes as I head to Ben's side. "How's Caffrey?" He asks quietly. "The same." I mutter. Looking around the room at the group in front of us. Jay, Joe, Evie, Audrey, Chad, Doug, Ariana, Spence, Hook's sister, Owen, Lonnie, Carlos, Jess, Electra, Tara and Diaval. All here United for the same purpose. Emma. The first thing I do though is move to Audrey's side and take her hand in mine.

"Audrey. I am so sorry about Blaire." I murmur sincerely. She looks up at me with tough eyes. "She's not dead. She's still alive. I know it." She murmurs. "Audrey…" Jay groans. "I can't believe you would just give up on our daughter Jay! She's still alive!" Audrey shrieks. "I keep telling you Madam Mim stabbed her right in front of me. She died in Joe's arms before Madam Mim removed her body. She's gone!" He cries. I close my eyes. "Are you sure you pair want to be here right now?" Ben asks. Jay nods. "I sure as hell do! I lost my daughter. I won't lose my goddaughter." He murmurs. "She's not dead!" Audrey whimpers before bursting into tears. "Mom. It's ok, it's ok." Ariana moves to wrap her arms around her mother, carefully leading her to the door. "Sorry." She whispers back. "It's ok. You look after your mother, Emma would want that." Spence answers for us all. She smiles at him before disappearing. I look back at Jay again worriedly before turning to face the others. Ben takes centre stage. "Alright. Let's get down to business."

We sit discussing ideas and plots and ploys for hours on end. Neither of us getting anywhere. Jay sits up abruptly. "What if we could find a way to separate the darkness from Emma."

"Yeah Jay that's kind of what we've been discussing for the past five hours!" Chad groans, running his hand through his messed up hair. "No, no you're not seeing me. Both Emma and Hook are connected to the darkness. What if we could find away to severe Emma's connection yet not Hook's?" He suggests. "Listening." Ben looks up, taking interest in Jay's choice of words. "Right. None of us want to save Hook here. He's nothing but a villain. All with me?" He looks around the room to nods. Except from Joe and to my utmost surprise Evie…

"This is my best friend you're taking about here. He is not a villain. Not any more neither of us are. Yes we used to be. Yes we used to be monsters but the women in our lives changed us both. The darkness is destroying Killian just as much as its destroying Emma and for the record. Captain Hook was his father! His name is Killian. Not Hook. I know you all have a problem with him and yes he has given you reason to hate him. I get it. But he deserves saving just as much as Emma does. I can't lose anyone else I love." Joe protests. "If I were you I'd keep your opinions to yourself. You changed. You're proving that and I understand that you are grieving Blaire but don't think if that I won't send you right back to the Isle Of The Lost if you so much as say another word." Ben hisses at Joe. "Then send me back to the Isle Of The Lost. It's not like I've got anything here to live for anymore." He grumbles. "No ones going anywhere and he's right. My brother needs saving just as much as Emma does and what do you think you are going to do when you save Emma? My brother is the father of her babies. He is her true love. You both may be blind to that but no one else is." Hook's sister mutters. I ignore her to, looking to the other person who protested. Evie…

"E. What's going on?"

Evie looks at me straight on before standing up. "Look Mal. I love you. You are my sister and I love you so so much but you are such a hypocrite!" She folds her arms. To surprised gasps from around the room. As they all stare at Evie in shock. Chad takes her hand. "Evie…"

"No don't you 'Evie' me! I am going to say what I've been wanting to say for weeks now. Mal you have been such a bitch to Killian and yes I called him Killian! Because that is his name. All you've done since he arrived was judge him because of some vision. A vision of the future. Haven't you worked it out Mal? That vision showed you exactly what you were going to do and by trying to prevent it by killing him and Medea as children you caused the future! He became a villain because of what you and Maleficent did! And ever since he got here, yes he may have been plotting to get revenge on you because of what you took from him and to be honest I see his point he lost his whole family and his freakin hand for god's sake! Of course he would want revenge! Yet instead he fell in love with Emma and he truly loves her Mal! And all you lot did was judge and accuse him of such awful crimes which were actually mostly caused by your own son! And because of that he got injured. I held him in my arms as he practically died Mal! Then because you chose to send him back to the Isle Of The Lost when he lost control of magic he didn't even know he had Emma went after him and so did Caffrey and Caffrey was going to kill you. He was going to kill both you and Ben and Killian took the bullet for you both! He saved your lives. He chose Emma over his revenge and saved his worst enemies and was willing to sacrifice his life for you! Don't you see it Mal! I don't see how you can't! Killian's love for Emma is true, you know what. It reminds me a hell of lot like yours and Ben's relationship. Ben's parents tried to keep you pair apart and now you're doing the same to Emma and Killian. So yes! I do think you should save them both because Killian is a good man and you are both blind if you can't see that! You know what! Joe, Bekah come with me. We'll find our own way to save Emma and Killian. Both of them." She hisses before storming out. Leaving the rest of us in total silence as the three depart…

Killian's POV

I find my comfort in the tavern on the Isle Of The Lost. I always did, normally with Joe, Elena and Medea before when I was a glorious villain. Just like I am again now. But this time I am better. So much better than before. The whole room is silent whilst I drink, all of them knowing exactly what I've become and what I will do to those who test me. However, to do not drink alone. Old members of my father's crew join me. They are my new army. They will stand by me. They will fear me greatly but they will stand by me because this is the way things were meant to work out. I wasn't meant to go to Auradon and become some kind of bloody hero and fall under some princesses charm. I was meant to take over my father's crew. He died wanting me to become the new Captain Hook. I almost did before my distraction yet I'm back on course now and nothing's going to bloody change that!

"To Captain Hook!" One cheers as I stand to depart, back to my castle so I can work out my wicked schemes. I nod at them all before disappearing with a flick of my wrist. I'm starting to really like magic now. Why did I ever hate it before? Bloody idiot me! I think as I as I move into my throne room. Half expecting to see Emma around. I am overjoyed when I realizes she's not here. I don't need her. She made me into this. I should be grateful in a sense but I never wanted this so she must pay. Her and her whole family. I will not stop until I have broken her. I want to hurt her like she hurt me and I shall. Ohh I bloody shall!

"Captain Hook eh? I must admit love. I'm impressed." Comes the voice of The Wicked Witch Of The West. I turn to face her, where she stand across from me. I smirk. "Good to see you again Zelena."

Emma's POV

I leave the Isle Of The Lost. That is not where I need to be right now. Neither is Auradon so I do not go there. I go home. My home. Mine and Killian's home. That's where I need to be right now as it's the only place I feel safe.

"Good to be out of the Isle." Merlyn comments as we walk through woodland paths. "The barrier was destroyed when Killian and I took the darkness. We are more powerful then Maleficent ever was." I explain. "Good to know." He mutters sarcastically. I stop then. In my tracks, realizing where I am.

"What now?" He groans. "Shh." I squeeze his heart tighter between my fingers. I close my eyes. As here I am. In the meadow. The meadow that allows everything to come to a standstill. I rest my hand on my stomach. "Don't worry. I'm going to save your daddy." I murmur to my unborn children. Meaning my words more than anything.

"What was that place?" Merlyn questions later on when we are moving once more. "A place Killian showed me." I reply curtly. "That all?" He presses with a smile. "When Killian lost control of his magic this is where he ended up. He said that this place allowed him to stay in control. It brought us back together." I admit. I swear I even see Merlyn smile. "Where are going Emma? Surely you can tell me now?" He asks kindly. "Home. My home." I answer. "Umm, Emma. Not wanting to get killed again but Auradon's that way." He comments. I laugh. "Auradon is not my home anymore Merlyn! My home is with Killian. Before this happened to us. I created a house with him, on the outskirts of this small village. So our family could live in peace away from being royalty. Here it is now." I whisper, upon seeing my home across the field. "Lovely place you have." He comments. "You haven't even seen inside." I say with a slight smile. Yet before I can take anymore steps. A cloud of magic lands right in front of me. Jareth…

"Emma what the bloody hell happened. Actually don't say anything, you don't need to. I know exactly what happened." He hisses. Yet before either us can say anything Tommy moves from his place behind me. "Father…"

 **Authors Note: thank you so much for reading. I will try to update as soon as I can. At the moment in the story it is going to focus on Emma, Killian and Auradon. Blaire's ark has not been forgotten, it is just not going to be revisited for another couple of chapters yet. As it plays a big part it what happens after a really massive event I have planned thanks again for reading xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	49. Chapter 49

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Forty Nine

Mal's POV

I sit almost in tears after Evie departs. My best friend has turned against me for Hook! Hook of all people! I think to myself as I look at the others.

"Anyone else want to join her or are we moving onwards and trying to find a method to save my daughter?" Ben growls beastly. No one says anything, no one even breathes I don't think as Ben glares at them all. Hurt by Evie's words too, I strongly believe. Like I am…

"Maybe Maleficent knows how to separate Emma from the darkness?" Lonnie suggests, as if to try and restore things to a natural order, like it was before Evie's outburst. "Yes Lonnie! Like Mal is just going to go and ask her for help after all that's happened!" Doug mutters sarcastically. "Doug has a point." Carlos speaks. "We are running out of options!" Ben snarls. "I can't talk to My mother." I murmur. "Why not? Lonnie could be right. What if she does know how to separate Emma from the darkness?" Tara asks. "I can't. Because Doug is right. After all she has done to my family I can't speak to her about this, I just can't. But." I look back to Lonnie. "You have a rather valid point. Which is why I am not going to talk to my mother. I am going to talk to someone else. Who has the same mindset as my mother." I explain as I head for the door. "Who? Mal what are you planning?" Ben asks me worriedly. "Medea. I am going to talk to Medea."

Emma's POV

I stand there in shock. Father… Jareth The Mayor is Tommy Merlyn's father? He cursed his own son? I can't believe this. I just can't.

"You son of a bitch!" Tommy cries before launching at his father. "No!" I snap, squeezing his heart. "Emma let me go!" He hisses. I shake my head. "No. You do as I say." I growl as I turn to Jareth. "Put my sons heart down at once Emma!" He growls at me. "Umm let me think about that. Yeah no! You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do. That is my job now." I hiss. "You think that don't you? What because of your new abilities. Queen Of Darkness?" He glares at me. "How did you know?" I fold my arms. "I know all things concerning that Emma." He replies. "You ruined my life. You gave me this curse!" Tommy hisses. "I did it because I love you son. I always have and I always do. I just want what's best for you, you know that…"

"If you wanted what's best for me you shouldn't have cursed me. I hate immortality! Hook killed my Laurel. My Laurel. You should have let me die!" He snarls. "Tommy I could never watch you die and I'm sorry about Laurel. Her death was a tragedy. But it was." He stops mid sentence. "What. It was what!" Tommy yells. But Jareth continues to say nothing and instead waves his hand, Tommy drops to the floor unconscious.

"Now Emma. I think we need to have a little chat."

"So Emma. How did you become the Queen Of Darkness. What happened? What did your grandmother tell you." He questions. I fold my arms, putting Merlyn's heart in my bag. "You knew my grandmother." I mutter. "Yes I did. I probably knew her the best." He comments. "Who are you?" I question. "A question for another time, now…"

"Tell me!" I growl, sending my magic at him. He deflects it easily. How can he deflect me now? I'm supposed to be more powerful than any other being with magic.

"How can you deflect my magic. I should be able to take you out now with my powers being as strong as they are." I growl. He looks at me, folding his arms as he does so. "Because I was the one who created the bloody spell in the first place!"

Killian's POV

"Where's Elena?" I question Zelena as she moves towards me. "Home. Safe thank god. I would have hated for them to have harmed her in anyway." She smiles. "They wouldn't have bloody dared Zelena." I reply. She grins. "I have to say. I am impressed. Taking the power from Maleficent like that, she had had her day! And whilst most of us believed Medea would take this title, never my daughter. She may have the looks from me but she was never anything special. I love her but she does not have magic like I do! But you do have magic and you have taken your rightful place. I will assist you anyway you want me to. Your highness." She smiles warmly at me, moving to my side. I take her hand in mine, she was always like a mother to me after the death of my family and she's wicked. Ohh bloody hell she is wicked and as she always says. Wicked Always Wins!

Mal's POV

I make my way down the the prison where we have placed Medea after she was captured by several of our guards who were on a patrol and search for Emma. She sits in the far corner of her cell. I open the door. The Fairy Godmother has placed a spell on her, a spell I helped with to block her magic. She's harmless now.

"Hello Medea." I make myself known to her. She glares at me. "What witch? What do you want with me now? There's nothing else you can do to me except finish what you started. Kill me like you have wanted to since the beginning." She hisses. "I'm not here for that. In fact I have come to you for help."

"Help? You want help from me? You except me. To give you help? God you really are stupid aren't you. I would never help you. You destroyed my life. My family and Killian's. Killian is all I have he saved me from that fire you left me in. I can't let my hair down because of the scars I obtained because of you. You think I am a villain because I want to kill you and I do. I honestly do but you wanted me dead to. We are more alike then you think." She shakes her head to me. I ignore the latter comment. "For Hook." I reply with a lie. "Killian? Killian's where he's supposed to be. You don't care what happens to him, you never have. No, you want to save Emma. That's why you're here. You think I know how to vanquish the darkness. Well I'll tell you now. I don't know how to do that. The only two people who knew that was my father and your great grandfather. That's all I know and my fathers gone and I am betting so is your great grandfather." She hisses. "I don't even know who my great grandfather is. How do you know about this?" I question. "Maleficent told me when she had a few too many to drink one night. She told me that the darkness was created to stop the Isle from descending into anarchy. One leader was to be chosen to be the host to that darkness. It lived inside your mother. It was supposed to go to either me, or even Caffrey. But the darkest of us all turned out to be Killian. It wanted him, yet it took your daughter too when she decided to force his destiny upon him. There's nothing you can do to save either of them. There's nothing as all the people who ever knew anything are all dead. Unless of course, you want to go and talk to your mother. Aren't you supposed to be her nasty little girl after all?" She questions with a smirk. I turn my back on her. Not anymore. I think to myself. Not anymore but recently I've discovered something horrific about myself. I have been villainous and my wicked deeds have been the wickedest and it has caused me to lose the people most dear to me. That, I see now. Is inescapable.

Killian's POV

"When shall our attack begin?" Zelena questions me with a wide smile. "Soon Zelena. Soon. I have a crew of people at my will. I can use them when I please to attack Auradon and we shall. Don't you worry about that we shall. I was just thinking of what to do to them all. You can destroy anyone you want but you must leave Mal, Ben, Caffrey and Spence for me. They are my victims and I will take great pleasure in killing them." I smirk. "Also we have the problem with the barrier stopping us from getting to Auradon." She reminds me. I nod. "There is that." I comment. "And that is going to take a lot of powerful magic to break. Yet you have that magic now." She reminds me. I nod. "Yes I am aware of that Zelena! Yet even with my powers as they are I couldn't take the barrier down, it's too bloody powerful. Bloody light magic!" I hiss. "We can combine our powers. Now I may not be the Queen Of Darkness but I do have powerful magic. Magic that has been exceptionally rewarding throughout my life." She grins. "You created Elena with magic didn't you?" I say in a quiet tone. "No I didn't." She sighs. "Elena has a father?" I question in surprise, this is news to me. I don't particularly care but I am intrigued. "Yes she does. He probably doesn't even know she exists though." She sighs. I smirk. "One night stand?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Not at all. I loved Elena's father. I really did but… Forces kept us apart, forces that were just too powerful. Even more powerful than love and there was nothing I could do about it." She says slowly, looking down. "Whom do you speak of?" I question. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sighs. I decide to allow her, her secret but I have not finished with her just yet. "A piece of advice for you Zelena. Love is weakness. I learned that, I don't think you have grasped it just yet. Love made me weak and now I am free of it I am more powerful than I have ever been and to keep that power. To destroy all that light for bloody good. I am going after everyone she has ever loved and cared for and I am going to kill them. I want my love to suffer." I smile before adding. "That love of yours. You should destroy him for what he did to you." I smirk. Yet just as I have finished saying that one of my crew runs into the room. "What?" I snap. "The barriers gone! It's all gone! We're free Captain!" He cheers. My eyes widen with surprise. "Really? Well then. Gather the troops and prepare to fight. We'll be in Auradon before the night is out." I smirk, laughing as he races off. I turn to Zelena with a smile. "Captain hey?" She smirks. "Yes. Captain Hook." I mutter as I turn toward the door. I smirk evilly. "Auradon is not going to know what bloody hit them."

Emma's POV

I stare at Jareth in shock and horror.

"What do you mean you were the one who created the spell in the first place?" I hiss, a million thoughts going through my mind at once. "When the Isle Of The Lost was created. It was anarchy, there were so many villains. It would have been a bloodbath. To stop that I created a spell that created an entity of darkness. That darkness needed a host. It chose the person with the greatest potential for darkness. The aim of it was to give one person the power and one person alone. So that person could rule the Isle Of The Lost. To keep somewhat peace. That person was your grandmother as you all know." He explains. I glare at him as it dawns on me. "Then if you created this spell. You can undo it, you can take the darkness out of me and Killian." I whisper. "I can undo it Emma. But firstly I need to know how you both became the King and Queen Of Darkness. I need you to tell me now." He growls. I fold my arms in disbelief. "Why do you need to know? Why is that so important to you?" I question. "Just do it Emma! Do as I ask and I'll tell you what I know to rid yourself of the darkness." He throws his hands up in the air. I sigh. "Fine! My brother. He shot Killian, he was dying. There was no way to save him because the bullet was magically created so that not even magic could save the victim from dying. I knew of Killian's supposed destiny to become this leader. My grandmother told me it would save him if I made him accept it. I couldn't lose him. I can't lose him. I love him more than the world. I couldn't allow my unborn babies to become fatherless! So that's what I did and because of what I did. It caused me to accept the darkness to." I explain. "Because you and Killian are true love what you did to him was so horrific you also allowed yourself to unwillingly accept the pain with him. Just how it works I'm afraid." He sighs. I glare at him again. "Come on then! Tell me how to get rid of the darkness and I will." I ask impatiently. "Emma I would give you the solution. I really would and I want to, there is no telling as to how much I want to free you from this dreadful curse but. If you cast that spell. If you undo it and remove the darkness then I am afraid to say this Emma but Killian will perish…"

 **Authors Note: next chapter is going to be a massive one, it honestly is. Thank you all so much for reading xxxxxxxxxx**


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Fifty

Emma's POV

I stand there, shaking. Shaking with both rage and even fear. I didn't think it possible to feel fear with the darkness that is coursing through my veins but Jareth's words bring unexpected fear to me. It makes me want to harm myself again. I feel the magic flying to my fingertips, ready to strike any part of my body I feel like inflicting pain on. I tremble as I try to say words that I struggle to form.

"What do you mean by. Killian will perish?" I say his words back to him, glaring at him poisonously. "Emma of you undo the spell and rid yourself of the darkness. It will do the same to Killian and he will die." He puts bluntly. "Why will he die? He can't just die because of that! Does that mean I'll die to?" I question sharply. "No but…"

"Yes then! If I won't die by undoing this spell then why is Killian going to die?" I growl. He sighs before moving closer to me, I back away. He sighs again before looking me straight in the eyes. "You wondered why I asked you to tell me how you and Killian became the King and Queen Of Darkness, yes?" He looks to me. I nod. "Well it was because I feared something like this would happen. That you had become that person because of something that had put either of your lives in mortal danger and you have."

"Get to the point Jareth!" I growl. "When you undo the curse. All the darkness will go and along that with all the powers and the whole reason for you cursing Killian with the darkness was to save his life from the injuries he sustained that would have killed him. Well Emma when you take all that away by undoing the curse. Everything will revert back to how it was. Upon returning to his usual state. Killian will succumb to the injuries he received before he became the King Of Darkness." He reveals. I stand there in shock, unable to comprehend the ultimatum. Keep the darkness and keep the man I love alive. Remove the darkness and the man I love dies and this time there will be nothing I can do to save him.

"Then I remain the Queen Of Darkness." I whisper after a few moments. "You would continue to live this dreadful life Emma? This life that will make you do wicked things that you won't like to do at all. Turn you against your family forever." He reminds me. "I already turned against my family." I hiss. "You have no love for your family Emma?" He questions. I shrug my shoulders and remain silent. "I love Killian more." I say finally. "Yes Killian is the great love of your life isn't he? You would allow your family to die if you could keep Killian alive?" He questions. "No of course not! I could never do that!" I cry. "That's what will happen if you choose this path Emma. I mean a selfish part of me can see why you would chose Killian over your family. You didn't have the best life. You were convinced Caffrey was going to become the King Of Auradon because he was ohh so popular. At school, and at home and at school you were a nobody. No one loved you, no one cared for you and no one ever wanted you to become their Queen. You were the biggest loser at Auradon Prep and then your brother came up with an idea. To invite more children from the Isle Of The Lost and that may not have bothered you at the time but when they arrived. Killian came into your life. Killian probably the only light you had ever seen and slowly but surely you fell in love with him and because of your love for him this is where we are now and because you love him Emma, you are going to undo this spell because if you love him you will let him go." Jareth sighs. "No. No. I do not have to listen to you! I will never harm Killian!" I snarl, yet as I turn to disappear he grabs my face between his hands. A sharp stabbing pain in my head follows soon after.

"What the hell was that?" I question harshly. "The spell. It is now planted in your head for the moment when you finally decide to do the honourable thing and let him go. It's a tragedy Emma but it's a necessary tragedy…" I hold up my hand to cut in. "You said those same words to Merlyn about his Laurel. It was a necessary tragedy. What do you know about that?" I question. "Far to much in the sense I know that Killian did not kill Laurel. Nobody did because, Emma, you may be interested in knowing that Laurel had a rather different fate then you and my son believes." He reveals. I stifle a shocked gasp. "Laurel's still alive? What the hell did you do?" I hiss. He looks down. "One of the darkest things I have ever done. To protect my son from heartache and to keep him safe I promised her away. As there is a price for immortality and the price I paid was her. I sold her to give immortality to Tommy." He reveals. I shake my head. "You sold her? You sold her to who?" I hiss. "Hades." He admits. "You trapped her in the Underworld?" I shake my head. He closes his eyes in what I believe to be shame at his actions. "And you think I should do as you say. You are a monster Jareth! You took away your sons true love then blamed it on Killian? How did you even manage to pull that one off?" I shake my head in disbelief. "It was simple really. I placed a clone of Laurel in the Isle after I took the real one and I got her to fall off a roof. The roof she always went to with Killian when they were a couple. As they were a couple after all so it was ever so easy." He admits, almost as if he feels remorse for his horrific actions. I glare at him. "You would ruin your own sons life like that? If that's how you deal with problems then there must be other ways of ridding Killian and I of the darkness." I look down at Merlyn, still unconscious. "There is no other way Emma. That I am sure of." He sighs. "I'll find another way, I'll create another spell if I have to! No matter how long it takes." I snarl. "I asked you earlier. Your family or Killian? Well you do not have the time to create a spell. It isn't probably even possible!" He snaps. "I have all the time I need. I can have anyone at my disposal just by taking their hearts!" I growl. He holds his hand out and the orb he uses rather a lot appears in his hand.

"What?" I fold my arms. "Would you like me to show you your Killian?" He questions coyly. "Why." I say nervously. The fear returning to me once more as he waves his hand over the orb. Showing me a vision. A vision of Killian. Killian, a woman I do not recognize, Elena and a mass of people all racing across a bridge made up of darkness. A bridge to Auradon… The vision melts away, Jareth standing across from me with a smirk upon his face. "They're heading straight for the castle."

I stand there frozen in shock. Killian and, from what it looks like an army! Is going to storm Auradon. 'I want to hurt you the way you hurt me' was the words he said to me. The words he vowed. He promised that he would go after my family and that is exactly what he's doing here. He's going after them and he's going to kill them…

"Just going to ignore this Emma? Let him carry on regardless? Because he is the King Of Darkness and with an army of what it looks like everybody on the Isle Of The Lost. He will burn Auradon to the ground and their will be no stopping him. Unless, of course you want to undo that spell. Release the darkness…" He trails off as I hold my hand up and make myself and Merlyn disappear in a cloud of darkness…

I take us to the meadow. Mine and Killian's meadow. I undo the spell on Tommy, who gasps and sits up abruptly.

"Where is he? Where is the asshole!" He yells. "He's gone. I left him behind." I mutter. "You know him?" He glares at me. "Not as well as I thought I did." I murmur and I contemplate telling Merlyn there and then about what his father did to him. What fate he bestowed on his Laurel. Yet I decide not to. Instead I walk up to him and shove his heart back into his chest. He says nothing just looks at me in shock as I collapse onto the ground. He kneels down beside me as I rest my hand on my stomach.

"Emma?" He speaks my name slowly. "He showed me Killian. He has an army of probably the entire population of the Isle Of The Lost and they are going straight for Auradon to kill my family." So he can finally get his revenge. I realize as I look away. "What else?" He presses, evidently noticing that I'm holding something back. "He gave me the spell to rid myself of the darkness."

"You want to do that?" He looks at me quizzically. "Yes. Yes I do but if I do. Killian will die and I can't lose him. Not after everything I've done to save him." I whisper. "So you're just going to let him kill your whole family Emma?" He sighs. I bite my lip, the darkness within me wants to smile and agree and do things my way. However…

"My family have done terrible, terrible things. They have caused this whole mess. They condemned Killian and Medea and caused them to become the monsters they became. However, they are my parents and no matter how many times I say I don't care and I don't love them anymore because of what they did I do. I do love them and there is no way I can just let them die." I admit, tears appearing in my eyes, tears that thaw away at the darkness still within me. He says nothing. Just stands their in what looks to be shock. "So what are you going to do then?" He questions softly. "What I am going to do requires your help. Tommy." I use his proper name for once. He nods. "I am at your service, your highness." He nods. I grab his hand and I close my eyes.

Mal's POV

Returning from my conversation with Medea I explain my findings to the others who sigh, groan and shout. Soon a full blown argument is in session and I can't handle it. I just can't and I head for the door. Ben follows me out into the corridor, where I put my head against the cool glass of the window, he rests his hands on my shoulders.

"This is all my fault." I whimper, he places a kiss to my head. "No it's not. None of this is your fault Mal. It's Hook's. It's always Hook's." He sighs. I pull away from him. "Yes it is Ben! It is my fault. Not Hook's. It's never been Hook's fault." I admit after so long denying it. "Mal you're not thinking straight. This…"

"Ben this all happened because I freaked out over a vision of the future. This future. The future I caused. That vision showed me exactly what I was going to do. If I had never chosen that dark path. It never would have happened. If I hadn't chosen the wicked way Hook and Medea would never have lost their families. They would have grown up wicked, yes but they would have arrived in Auradon and we would have been able to change them, just like you did for me Evie, Jay and Carlos. Emma and Caffrey would have changed them and Emma would still probably have fallen in love with Hook. No matter what they would have found each other. Like you and I Ben." I whisper. He opens his mouth to speak but I silence him. "But that's not what I did. I gave into my dark urges and I worked with my mother and I tried to kill two children. Two children who became scarred. Physically and mentally and since then they have wanted their revenge on me for what I took away from them and they have all rights to want that revenge on me. I treated them both horribly when they came here. I made them my enemies and now I've turned my daughter and son against me because of my wickedness and now even my sister! There is nothing you can say to change my mind Ben. This is all my fault and I am finally accepting my responsibility for my actions…" I trail off as I see Evie in the corner. "E…" I start, she doesn't say anything yet races into my arms, hugging me quickly before pulling away. "We have a problem." She whispers. "What?" Ben says, not looking at me. "The barriers down. The Isle Of The Lost is unprotected. They have gotten out. They are headed straight for us in an army. They're here." She indicates to the window. I shake my head in disbelief before taking a look myself and sure enough in the distance I see fires. Fires attacking houses, buildings… The hospital. The castle… They're headed straight for the castle. Here…

"Killian's leading them. He's here. He's already in the castle Mal. Joe's holding him off but…" She trails off as there is an explosion from the distance and everyone else races out of Ben's study. Noticing the commotion. All heading straight for us.

"What the hells going on?" Jay cries. "We're under attack." Ben growls, grabbing a chair and standing on top of it. "Get the guards. Get any weapons you can find. Don't worry about leaving survivors! Just defend Auradon. Whatever happens now doesn't matter. Just defend Auradon!" He commands as most race off to do what Ben says. "Joe's not going to last long against Killian." Evie whispers. I shake my head. "No he's not and he's not going to face Hook alone. I'm going to face him myself." I vow. "Mal no." Carlos grabs my arm as does Ben and Jay. "As your father I forbid this. Carlos can get the dogs and Jay and I can assist young Joe." Diaval moves toward me to. "No. This is my mistake, this is my responsibility to make things right now. I have to do this. Only I can do this." I close my eyes. "He'll kill you Mal. I can't let you do this." Ben stokes my cheek gently, I move to kiss him. "I love you Ben. I always have and I always will but I have to do this now." I say moving away from him to face my father. I look at him for a moment before wrapping him in an embrace. "I love you dad." I whisper before pulling Evie, Carlos and Jay into a group hug. "You are my family. You always will be." I whisper to them, kissing their cheeks in turn before turning to face my demons. My responsibilities, ready to sacrifice myself for all my wrongdoings. Yet when I turn around I come face to face with the last person I ever expected to see at this moment in time. "Emma…" I whisper, she looks at me with a cold look in her usually vibrant eyes. "Hello mother."

Zelena's POV

Auradon soil. It feels wickedly good to step upon at long last after so long. It has been a very, very long time but due to my wickedly amazing magic have have managed to stay young. Well youngish! Doesn't matter anyway now! Now I can have all the magic I want! I look over at Killian as we walk into Auradon. Citizens of the Isle Of The Lost scream and shriek as they race into Auradon, lighting up fires and throwing various objects at oncoming Auradon citizens. The chaos is beautifully wicked! And it's all thanks to Killian. I never expected him to have magic, never in a million years but he does and it is glorious! He's used his position as King Of Darkness in a much more effective way then Maleficent ever did. It took her most of her life to design a plan like this and a plan that quite frankly was a waste of bloody time and a complete shambles! And Killian has created all of this in less than a day! I admire him, I really do and I'm not much for being a follower but Killian I would follow as he knows what he's doing. He is the perfect King Of Darkness and I hope to be his partner in crime as evil and wicked makes such a wonderful combination after all!"

"Zelena. I have a job for you." Killian calls for me just as we are a couple of feet away from the castle itself. "What?" I question. A little disappointed about being send elsewhere as thar is what I'm gathering Killian is going to tell me to do. "Medea. I would like if it would free her for me. Keep her contained though. I have a few things I want to do to her." He growls venomously. I sign in frustration, yet I nod. "Of course your highness." I reply before vanishing in thin air.

I focus my powers on finding Medea and I find myself on a staircase. I follow it down, to what I'm guessing will be the dungeons. I shake my head in disgust. Someone with the amount of talent Medea has should not be trapped down here! I see the end of the staircase in sight. Yet before I reach it a figure appears in front of me. I gasp silently. The last person I expected to see today or ever. He reaches towards me. "Zelena…" He whispers quietly. I fold my arms before replying with extra venom to my voice. "Hades."

Emma's POV

I stare at my mother as she steps towards me. The darkness within me wants me to attack her, the rage and anger I feel wants that so badly… No. No. I'm in control. I tell myself.

"Mother what are you doing?" I question. "Emma sweetie I have failed as your mother. I have failed dismally and I know you may hate me for what I did but I am going to set things right. I have to confront my wrongdoings Emma. I should never have tried to kill Hook or Medea. All that's happened since then has been my fault and because of my inability to see that. I have made an enemy out of my daughter. I allowed you to become this because I was blind to see that what you and Hook have is like what Ben and I have. I should have seen that Emma and I am so sorry I didn't. We'll get the darkness out of you somehow. That I promise you but now. I need to fix my wicked deeds." She whispers. I look behind me to my family, all of them looking at me with eyes filled with fear maybe? Hatred possibly? I don't know. I can't tell. Tommy moves towards them. I let him go as I look at my mother before pulling her into a tight embrace. She gasps and strokes my hair gently, I look up at dad, he races towards us in an instance until I am holding both of my parents.

"What you did to Killian was evil. Malevolent and dark. That won't go away. There's nothing to be done about that now because what's done is done. The past is past. Forgive forget. I have hated you for what you did to the man I love and I have wanted you to pay for your hurt against Killian and I but I can't. Because you are my mother and no matter what you do I love you. I may be mad at you but I'd never hate you, any of you." I gesture to the others. "And I am not about to let you sacrifice yourself. You want to make amends for your crimes against Killian join me now because I am going to face him and I will protect you from them because I can and I will…" I trail off, ignoring the wave of sadness that overcomes me. The darkness comes in handy then and I use it to crush those feelings.

"And I will protect my family even if I have to kill the man I love to do it."

The group of us walk calmly down the corridor. Mom, dad and Spence at my side.

"Emma you can't kill him." Spence whispers. I look up at him. "You're right I can't. It's something I'm incapable of doing for anyone except to save my family. I know how to get rid of the darkness…"

"Why haven't you done it? How do you get rid of it?" Dad snaps in an instance. "Ben." Mom says gently. "My daughter just admitted she knows how to rid herself of this entity that has possessed her and turned her light magic into dark magic and she hasn't done anything about it? Why?" He questions me. "There is a spell but when I use that spell. Killian will die." I say, trembling slightly. "Ohh Emma…" Spence shakes his head before suddenly flying into the wall. I whirl around to face the attacker. Killian.

"Killian…" I whisper. "I keep to my promises Emma." He snarls with a smirk. I close my eyes. "That's enough chatter." I whisper through my tears before waving my hand, whisking the whole room away to the final battle field…

The throne room. It began here with me awakening as the Queen Of Darkness. It's only fitting it should end here. At Killian's feet I notice a bloodied Joe. I bite my lip as I advance on Killian. My family right behind me.

"So this is it is it Emma? Your going to watch as I kill each member of your family one by one as you watch?" He smirks maliciously. I shake my head. "You wouldn't do that Killian. Not to me because you love me. You love me and I love you. We can defeat the darkness if we work together. Our true love can defeat the evil Killian." I protest. "What true love Emma? All I feel for you is disappointment. Hatred I could go on but I'd rather let the pain and suffering commence." He growls, advancing on us all.

"Leave my family alone! This fight is between you and me. I stated this and I am going to end this now!"

"Mom no!" I cry as she rushes forward. "Mal. My oldest enemy. I was going to save you for the last but I've wanted revenge for nearly sixteen years. I'm not waiting anymore." He hisses, advancing on her. "I know and you should kill me for what I did. I was scared. I wanted to protect my children but what I did caused me to fail them both and cause you to become a villain. You are a hero Hook. You really are and I'm so so so sorry Killian." She says, saying his name for the first time to my ears. He looks at her. "Touching. Mal it's bloody touching." He says before smiling. "It changes nothing!" He smirks as he moves to rip out her heart. "NO!" I cry, pushing mom out of the way. He rips out mine instead…

"EMMA NO!" Spence yells as he tries to run towards us. "No. Spence. No." I whisper through my pain as he squeezes my heart between his fingers. "Emma the spell. Use the spell!" Dad yells. I shake my head. "I can't." I whisper, tears coming to my eyes. "What spell may this be?" Killian asks whilst holding my heart. "A spell to remove the darkness. When it's removed you'll succumb to your injuries and die." I say without any choice in the matter. This is how Tommy must have felt when I had his heart. I realize. "Well we can't allow that to happen can we?" He smirks at me before squeezing the heart tighter. I move my hand to my stomach, this is the end. I'm going to die by Killian's hand. Yet it won't just be me who dies. My babies to. Yet I don't beg for my life I just rest my hand against my stomach and look Killian in the eyes. "I love you Killian." I reply and I expect that to be it but it doesn't. He just stands there as if he were frozen. He eyes me, my heart in his hands and then my stomach. It doesn't last long as he starts to squeeze my heart again, the pain is excruciating and I cry out as I fall to the ground. Yet the pain abruptly ceases as Killian groans in pain to. "What is happening?" He hisses. I look up, tears in my eyes. "It's because we're connected anything one feels the other does to. Because what we have is true love. I love you Killian. I love you." I keep repeating as I manage to get to my feet to move towards him. He doesn't move to attack me either, he doesn't even crush my heart. I am eventually facing him and bravely I place my hands against his cool cheeks before kissing him softly. "I love you Killian." I say again as I pull away. He closes his eyes for several minutes before stumbling backwards, before opening his eyes again. "Emma…" He whispers. "Killian." I murmur. "What am I doing? What. No." He whispers before placing my heart back in my chest, keeping his hand resting there over my heart. "It's ok. You're ok." I whisper, moving to kiss him again. "Emma I can't control this for long. The darkness, I'm too weak to resist it. You have to do the spell. You have to free yourself. Our babies." He murmurs, resting his hand on my stomach. "No Killian you can control it. You're doing it now." I whisper. "Not very well love, the darkness. You lifted it for a few brief moments and I can keep it at bay just so I can say goodbye to you." He murmurs. "No. No. I can't kill you Killian. I can't lose you again." I cry softly, hot tears running down my cheeks. "You have to let me go love. Let me die a hero like you should have done on the Isle. It's the only way you and our babies will survive. I can't resist it love. The darkness will take me again and I don't want to hurt you. This is what has to be down I'm afraid. Just do us a favour love. Tell our children stories of a dashing devilishly handsome pirate every once and a while hey?" He strokes my cheek lovingly. "No, I won't do this, I won't survive it. I can't do this without you Killian." I cry. "Yes you can love and promise me you will. Survive for our babies and promise me that you won't harm yourself again love. Keep that promise for me I beg of you and don't put your walls up again just because your about to lose me." He sighs. I shake my head. "No." I whisper. "Let me die Emma. I'd do it myself but I, I don't think I can." He whispers before turning to my parents. "Mal. Ben. I forgive you. Know that." He nods. They say nothing except stand there silently as I approach Killian. "Let me die a hero love. You can do this." He whispers. I tremble violently as I place my lips against his. "I love you." I whisper, he kisses me hard. I knot my hand in his hair. "I love you to." He whispers as I move away from him, closing my eyes. Muttering the incantation I seem to know off by heart. I open my eyes when I'm finished as a wave of magic floods the room. Stripping me of all the darkness I was plagued with. I feel my hair fall from its bun as my appearance returns to normal. "No. No." I sob as Killian returns to his normal appearance, except with the fatal wounds he was cursed with before the darkness. He looks at me before falling to the ground. I catch him in my arms before he hits the ground, sobbing as I cradle him in my arms as we both sink to the floor. I sob loudly, holding him tight against me as he dies in my arms...

Caffrey's POV

An invisible force hits me. Magic. It runs through my veins with every beat of my heart. Filling me with even more power than ever before. New. I am brand new. New…

No Ones POV

Silence. All there is is silence except from silent crying from the majority of room. However, all sounds are drowned out by the heartbreaking sobbing, almost wails of Emma as she lies against the body of Captain Killian 'Hook'. Her head against his chest. Which used hold a heartbeat. Now only silence. Only silence for the villain who became a hero…

 **Authors Note: thank you all so much for reading. Please tell me what you thought of this and leave a review if you can. I have writers block again sadly so if you want to send me any ideas for future chapters please do thank you again for reading xxxxxxxxxxx**


	51. Chapter 51

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Fifty One

Mal's POV

A day passes. One whole day. It felt like a whole year to be honest. A day since my daughter returned to me and a day since her true love died. Killian's dead. Dead and gone. Emma hasn't spoken a word since I eventually had to place a short sleeping enchantment on her so we could prise her away from Killian's body about a couple of hours after his death. Ben and I took her to the hospital to make sure her babies were ok. They were fine thank god! We then took Emma home where we left her in her bedroom. Taking away all sharp objects from the room, just in case. When we left her for a moment she was still sobbing.

Ben and I have taken it upon ourselves to arrange a funeral for Killian. He will be buried with the royalty, I decided. Because that's where the hero who died should be laid to rest.

Another thing that has happened in a day is that Joe is now living with us. I took it upon myself to ensure he stayed with Ben and I or I was seriously considering getting him placed under psychiatric hold. He hasn't spoken since Killian died either. I watch him closely. He watched the love of his life die and then only sometime later he had to watch his best friend, the only true family he had die. I'm worried about him to say the least as I place mug of warm water next to him. He looks up at me through tear stained eyes gratefully before placing his hand over mine. "Medea." He murmurs before closing his eyes. "Medea needs to know that Killian died." He whispers before tears run down his cheeks again. I nod, patting his hand before heading for the door. I had forgotten Medea. I mentally scold myself for forgetting her. A tear escapes my eye because I know this is going to be hard.

I walk slowly down into her cell. She looks up at me in frustration when she sees me. An evil glare making its way on to her face.

"What do you want now? I told you all I knew and you were took cowardly to face your mother and faults!" She snips at me. "I'm not here because of that Medea. I need to tell you something…"

"What? You going to apologise to me or something? That would be a start you know. Bit late but a start if you are going to let me rot in here!" She snaps. I shake my head. "Emma is free of the darkness." I start. Her eyes widen. "Really! So you actually did something right you saved your daughter from darkness. Bit of a waste. She would have been a great dark witch you know and Killian was fantastic. It brought him back to his full potential. Killian I'm betting to you removed the darkness from?" She smirks at me her voice laced with sarcasm. "Medea. Killian… Killian died." I reveal slowly and just like that all her confidence, sarcasm, wise ass persona shatters and she looks up at me with a heartbroken look of sadness, despair and disbelief.

"What?" She whispers as I take a step toward her. "Killian sacrificed himself for his family Medea. I'm so, so sorry. He's gone." I say quietly, trying to stop my own tears from flowing. "But theirs got to be some mistake. He's not dead. He's not dead." She repeats. "Medea he died in Emma's arms yesterday. I'm sorry." I whisper. "He's not dead. He's not. He can't be. He's all I have... No Killian!" She cries before bursting into tears. I watch as she falls to the ground due to her grief. "Medea…" I start, unsure of what to say to the unstable girl in front of me. "Leave me. Go. Leave me!" She cries through her tears. I look at her one last time, sobbing in a heap on the floor. Before actually complying with her commands. Locking the door securely behind me.

Arriving back home. I find Joe in the same position I left him in earlier. I contemplate going to my daughter and in the end I decide to just that, unlocking her door with my magic. She's wrapped up in her duvet on her bed, her hand resting on her stomach. She's asleep. Tears stain her cheeks, which are red and puffy. I sit beside her, running my fingers through her blonde curls, she opens her eyes for a moment.

"Mom." She whispers, tears falling from her eyes again. I kiss her forehead gently, she's quite hot. Probably all the blankets. I think, my sudden worries disappearing. I kiss her forehead again. "It's okay baby. It's all going to be okay."

Emma doesn't leave her room and the days continue to pass by. She doesn't leave for anything. All food is brought to her and she never eats it all. It's getting to a point where she's only picking at it and is barely eating anything at all. Severely worrying Ben and I and Spence and Joe. Not just for Emma but also for her unborn children. She only communicates with Joe and Spence. Her and Joe finding an unexpected friendship due to their mutual love for Killian. He'll go to her sometimes when she awakes screaming for nightmares of Killian. It's the nightmares that break my heart the most. As when she awakes screaming she awakes crying out for Killian. And it takes her a while to realise that he's gone and that makes things worse! The other issue is that she's cutting again. Spence found out when he was holding her hands one night. She uses her magic, no knifes or anything sharp needed and when I tired to remove her magic again I learned the heartbreaking truth. I can't use the same spell twice on Emma. Her magic has grown to become immune to spells that try to take out her magic. So none of us can do anything about that! Except bandage her arms and keep a constant eye on her in case she goes too deep and remind her that Killian wouldn't have wanted this for her, or wanted her to put herself through this. That he begged her not to do it again before he died. It just makes things worse for her though. So much worse.

The four of us eat in silence. All keeping our ears open for Emma and it isn't long before her screams can be heard.

"I'll go." Joe stands quickly. "Perhaps I'd better…" Spence stands to. "No it's alright. I got this. You sat with her all of last night." Joe reminds him before heading upstairs to Emma's room. Spence groans and puts his face in his hands. "You ok?" Ben asks. Spence sighs before looking up at us both. "I don't know how she's going to get passed this." He admits. Ben and I are silent and let Spence continue. "I don't want to think about this and I don't even want to admit that I was thinking about this but how long do you think she's going to last before she…" He trails off. I bite my lip. Ben shakes his head. "Spence. Don't worry Emma wouldn't kill herself." He assures her. I close my eyes. "She has the babies. She wouldn't let anything happen to them." I add, not only to reassure Spence but also to reassure myself. "Killian was practically the other half of her heart. He was her true love. It's like she's not even here anymore…"

"SPENCE!" Comes the voice of Joe. We all race upstairs at the sound of Joe's voice. He's sitting beside Emma, stroking her hair.

"What's wrong?" I cry bending down beside my daughter. "I can't wake her up, she's unconscious. I think she has a fever." He explains briefly. "She's burning up." Spence murmurs. "We need to get her to the infirmary." Ben starts. "I have an idea." Joe states. "Not right now." Spence growls. "No. I think I can heal her. I have this potion book from my mother which has all kinds of remedies in it." Joe suggests. "No. No way." Ben snaps. I ignore Ben and instead look to Joe. "The potions. They work?" I growl. He nods. "Yes and it won't harm the baby. My mother gave a potion to Zelena when she got sick during her pregnancy with Elena. I remember her making it. Zelena was fine."

"Who in hell is Zelena?" Ben cuts him off. "Wicked Witch Of The West. She's actually quite nice despite her psychopathic persona." Joe smiles. I look over at Ben who is shaking his head. "No. No way." He growls. "I don't want to have to drag her to the hospital again and if it helps her in the way Joe said it would. I think it's worth a go." I smile before turning to Joe. "So. Show me this book of potions."

Joe leads me down to his room where he starts rifling through a box at the foot of a bed. "Killian looked after it for me. I asked him to. He was good at hiding things. He was a pirate after all." He smiles. I look around the room. My eyes falling on a crumpled picture on the untidy bed, which I realize must have been Killian's. It's a small portrait of Emma. Hand drawn. Amazingly hand drawn. Killian drew it. He must have done.

"Did Killian draw this?" I question. "Yes he did." He smiles at the drawing. "Amazing. Considering he was one handed and all. Luckily he kept his writing hand." I comment. Joe shakes his head. "Actually it wasn't. Apparently he lost his writing hand and actually spent years getting the hand he had left to write and draw. It's lucky that Killian was clever. Really, really intelligent." He trails off, closing his eyes a moment before nodding toward the drawing. "Keep it. Keep it and when the time is right. Give it to her. He'd. He'd have wanted that."

Back at home. Joe uses his potion book to procure the potion. I've seen my mother make things like this. For herself. No one else. Not me anyway! It doesn't take him long and soon we have a cauldron of clear liquid.

"Wow. Is there a potion in here that we can make that can feed her? She's barely eating anything and I'm worried about the babies." I question. Joe shrugs. "I'll have a look. But first let's get this one to her. He suggests. I nod, before heading upstairs. Pouring some of the potion for Emma, giving it to her as soon as I can. "She should be fine soon. However…" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him, surprising both of us to be honest. "Thank you Joe. For all you have done for Emma." I whisper. "That's fine your highness. Killian would have killed me if I hadn't!" He sniffs at the mention of Killian. "Killian…" He trails off before starting to sob. We both do.

Emma's POV

Tears stream down my cheeks as I come back to consciousness. Killian's still gone. Killian's still dead. I start to sob again. He's gone and he's never coming back. He's dead. The love of my life is dead and there's nothing I can do to bring him back.

I slice into my thighs with my magic absentmindedly. It helps take the edge of ever so slightly. It helps just that little bit. That little bit is what I hold onto. It's all I have to hold on to now. They gave me something. My mom or Joe. I wasn't feeling great. Not great at all. I still feel a bit weak from whatever virus I had. Yet now I feel better enough to move. I can't stay here. I need to go. However, I can't go home either. That home was destroyed when Killian died. I just need to get out of here. I need to get out of here! I tell myself and I vanish in a cloud of magic…

I reappear on a random rock, in what looks to be a random part of the woods. It may not even be in Auradon. I don't care anymore. I'm alone now. That's all that matters. Yet being alone makes me sob harder. My mind flashing back to the moments of Killian's death. Holding him as he died in my arms. I weep for him. I also weep for my babies who will never know their father. I send magic to my wrists. Making large cuts, I don't care how deep I go anymore. It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters but my babies… I can't harm them. I can't go to deep I decide…

"Why are you doing that? Stop!" A voice from behind me startles me. A man with curly brown hair and brown eyes places his hand on my shoulder. Freezing me with a wave of his hand. I use my magic to counteract his. He gasps and falls to the floor at the strength of my magic. "Princess Of Auradon. Most powerful light sorceress. Emma right?" He groans. "How did you know." I mutter, my voice laced with sarcasm. I bite my lip instantly, realising that for a moment I reverted back to the darkness. I was plagued with. Killian was right. It's so easy to fall back into the darkness. I close my eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just not." I wave my hand, keeping my eyes closed. He places his hand on my shoulder again, moving to sit beside me. "I'm a genie and you could defeat me. No one except the prophesied can do that. You are one of them. My names Cyrus." He smiles warmly. My eyes snap open at that. Genie. He's a freakin genie!

"If you're a genie and you've come to me then you owe me three wishes. Isn't that right?" I question. "Um…" He starts. I shake my head. "Captain Hook's son. Killian. I lost him. I wish for him to return to the living." I say quickly tears streaming down my cheeks as I do. "Emma that's not how it works. For one. No genie has the power to resurrect the departed and also. I already have a mistress. Her name is Alice. She has used one wish. Two remaining. However it's complicated. I've owed her two wishes now for years because she is my true love. Yet I've had an argument with her and she went to Wonderland to blow off some steam!" He explains. I shake my head in confusion. "Is there anyway to resurrect the dead? There has to be a way. Please tell me Cyrus!" I beg. He takes my hands in his. "Not that I know of your highness. I take it you've lost someone close. That's why you've…" He looks down at my bleeding wrists and thighs. I nod. "My true love. Killian. He died." I whisper. "I know. I heard about that. Honestly Emma I would help you if I could but I honestly don't know. But I'll do what Alice would do. There's a caterpillar. He knows everything and I mean everything. Maybe he could help you in some way?" He suggests. I nod. "Take me to this caterpillar." I sniff. He smiles at me before wrapping his arm around me and we vanish in a cloud of golden magic…

We remateralize on a lane next to the most greenest grass I have ever seen in my life and standing as tall as trees are mushrooms. All red and white and the sky is the brightest of blues. It's like some kind of wonderland!

"Welcome to Wonderland Emma." Cyrus mutters in my ear as we walk down a path. I've read about wonderland many times. Heard the stories of Alice many times over. Never in a million years did I ever think I would ever actually make it here…

"Cyrus. I told you to let me cool off when I'm mad at you!" A woman with long golden blonde hair appears in front of us. "Is that a wish?" He questions. "No it is not a bloody wish Cyrus! Ugh this is why I'm mad at you in the first place!" She yells. "Alice. I'm a genie. You know I have to ask you those questions!" He cries. "I promised you that we would break your curse Cyrus. I use the wishes and your gone. I can't lose you. I love you. You annoy the bloody hell out of me but the fact that I love you and you're the only man for me is never going to change!" She moans, before turning to me. "The Princess of Auradon what is she doing here?" She questions. "I found her in the woods. She needs to see the caterpillar." He turns to me with a smile. "Nice to make your acquaintance Emma but she can't be here she needs to be in Auradon." She says gently. "Alice she was a mess. I caught her using magic to harm herself…"

"What! And you thought you should bring her here? Cyrus! No you should have taken her straight home. To Auradon. Told her family! You can be so dumb at times Cyrus!" She growls before storming away. "Where are you going?" He calls after her. "Auradon. Someone needs to tell the king and queen so they can help this poor girl. Stay right here Emma. It's ok. I'll be back for you soon." She smiles warmly at me before jogging away Cyrus hot on her heels. He turns back to me for a moment though. "Keep going down that lane. You can't miss it!" He mouths to me. What I suspect to be the location of the caterpillar…

Mal's POV

My mobile rings abruptly. I immediately place it to my ear, upon seeing it's the Fairy Godmother. Ben places his hand on my knee carefully. "Hello…"

"Mal! Mal! He's gone! He's gone. He's just vanished!" Comes the shrill voice of Jane. "Wait. What happened?" I gasp quietly. My blood running cold. "Caffrey. He's gone. Mom thinks he's been gone for days. He left this hologram in place. He's gone Mal!" She screeches. "Ok Jane. I'm on my way." I promise. Hanging up the phone. Ben looks at me worriedly, waiting for an explanation. "Caffrey's gone. He escaped. We don't know how. His magic was supposed to be blocked what could have happened…"

"MAL! MAL!" Joe yells from upstairs. I race toward the stairs, racing into Emma's room. Unprepared for what I see. My daughters empty bed. "She's gone!" Spence growls. "No, no, no, no!" I cry. My present world shattering. "Mal we need to find her. The potion the reason there was so much left over was because to cure her virus she needs to drink all of it over a period of time. Without it she'll get ill again. She'll get even sicker." Joe groans. That's when I lose it and fall to the floor. The last thing I remember before bursting into heartbreaking sobs is Ben wrapping his arms around me.

Emma's POV

Taking the path Cyrus instructed I follow it until I reach a dead end. A dead end where a ginormous mushroom towers over me. On top of it a large caterpillar. A fat, smoking caterpillar. He blows smoke at me. I waft it away.

"Can you not do that." I moan. "Do you want an answer for your question, stupid girl?" He questions tiredly. I bite my lip. I need to do this quickly before Alice returns with parents. I think she means well but she doesn't get it. No one gets it.

"Does that require smoke to be blown in my face?" I retort. "No it does not stupid girl. It requires you to smoke it!" He growls. I back away slightly. "I can't smoke it. I'm pregnant and I'm sure there's some kind of rule against smoking and drugs whilst pregnant!" I fold my arms. "I know you're pregnant, stupid girl! This is a drug and is smoke yes but I give you my word it won't harm your children." He murmurs. I look up at him nervously. If it answers my question is it worth it? I close my eyes before nodding. At least I'll know if resurrection is possible. I tell myself as the smoke is once more blown in my face. This time I breathe it in. Nothing happens for a few moments then it hits me. A feeling of serenity and peace. Like I'm suddenly on top of the world. No responsibilities. No cares in the world and suddenly a face. A face of the last person I ever expected to see. Ever. A face only seen in the Auradon Museum. Yet so recognisable.

"You have your answer." The caterpillar murmurs over the high state I am currently in. My answer? What answer have I got? I don't know if resurrection is possible or not. All I have is a state I never want to leave and the image of Gaston…

 **Authors Note: thank you all for reading and for your wonderful reviews. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if possible send me some ideas as I have no idea what's coming next. This literally came from an hour of my iPod being stuck on repeat! Thank you so much for reading. See you whenever the next update is!**


	52. Chapter 52

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Fifty Two

Emma's POV

Gaston… I've read about him. My grandparents sworn enemy, besides my grandmother. He lives on the Isle Of The Lost. Why do I need to find him? I wonder as I thank the Caterpillar, allowing my magic to whisk me away. Except not to Auradon. Home. Well, what used to be my home. My future with Killian…

I reemerge outside my front door. I enter quietly, collapsing onto the sofa in tears I feel falling from my eyes. I rub my stomach carefully, as if to comfort my unborn babies, my other hand playing with the rings on my fingers. My engagement ring and the other ring Killian gave me, to keep me safe. It had kept him safe before… That makes me cry even harder. If Killian had still wore the ring then he may still be here. Sitting with me on our sofa. But he's not and he never will.

I must have cried myself to sleep as when I next open my eyes my head is pounding terribly. Like it was before my mom and Joe fixed me that potion. Except worse this time. I ignore it. I'll be fine. I tell myself. I'll be just fine. Again my thoughts return as to why I have to find Gaston. Why that monster? I wonder. Going quickly through the stories I was told of Gaston. The man who wanted my grandmother as his trophy wife! He tried to kill my grandfather and was subsequently killed when he fell of the castle. But somehow he had survived… Maybe that's it. As even my grandmother didn't discover the mystery behind why Gaston came back from the dead. Because he did die. He fell of the castle to his death and somehow a few months later he was alive and fine and being sent to the Isle Of The Lost! He for all end tends and purposes came back from the dead and if he could come back from the dead. So can Killian… There's hope. Ohh my god theirs hope! I think to myself and without another thought I disappear in a cloud of magic…

I reappear in the Isle Of The Lost. Shuddering as I realise where I am as the last time I was here I was plagued with the darkness. I was the Queen Of Darkness. I shake my head. I'm not that person anymore but I can't forget what I was as the darkness will always be a part of me now and I would be lying if I said I wasn't prepared to use the darkness one more time to save the man I love…

"Emma." A voice behind me startles me out of my soliquay. Jareth… I turn to face him, magic crackling at my palms. He raises his eyebrow as he looks me over. "You don't look well Emma. Are you alright?" He asks, his voice laced with concern. I roll my eyes at him and glare at him poisonously before responding. "What do you want?" I hiss. "I heard about Killian. Emma I'm so sorry." He holds his hand out to me. I ignore him. "Emma it was the only way. He's at peace now. A hero instead of the villain he used to be." He says carefully. "Leave me alone Jareth. If you want to do the world a favour. Talk to Tommy. Explain to him what you did to his Laurel. Then let him go. Remove the spell. You tell me that I did the right thing breaking the spell that trapped Killian and I and by doing so. I lost him. I could do it and I love Killian more then anything in the world. You want to redeem yourself in people's eyes. In my eyes. Do the right thing by Tommy." I snarl before turning away. "Emma!" He calls after me grabbing my arm. I wince as he wraps his fingers around my sore wrist. He notices my reaction and turns my arm over. "Emma how could you do this. You're putting the only things you have left of Killian at risk. Your babies. The only thing remaining of Killian." He shakes his head. "Not for long." I murmur quietly before turning away. "Emma what are you planning? You're not going to… Ohh bloody hell you stupid girl. You're going to try and get Killian back aren't you?" He questions. I don't answer. "It won't work Emma. There's no way to bring him back. All it will cause you is further heartache." He warns me. I ignore him and carry on walking. He's wrong nothing can be more heartbreaking then what I'm feeling right now. Nothing can be worse than this nightmare I'm living.

I find myself outside an old, practically a few cracks from collapsing. Tavern. There's loud music though and cheers. I take a deep breath before walking in. Silence falling as I enter. I look around at what I am faced with. Loads of people at tables, mostly men. In fact they're all men. There's immediate whispering. I even hear a few of the conversations.

"It's the princess." And. "What's she doing here?" Also. "Holy shit isn't she the Queen Of Darkness? Our leader?" And the one that makes me stop and turn around.

"Isn't she the Captain's girl?" That comes from a table of a group of men. Killian's crew… I realise. I ignore them though as they continue to whisper about me and the fact that Killian is dead and that's why their attack on Auradon failed and which is why most of them ran back to the Isle Of The Lost in fear, some still remain in Auradon. Still to be hunted down and returned here. However, I'm not here for them. I'm here for Gaston. It doesn't take me very long to find him, curled up on a chair by a flickering fire with a smaller man beside him. His accomplice. I can't quite remember his name. I walk over to them both.

"Gaston. Gaston. The princess of Auradon. What in hell is she doing here? I thought the curse was lifted when the pirate died." He says quickly. Gaston looks up at me boredly, yet the boredom he seemed to have melts away as he sees me. "Emma The Princess Of Auradon. What an unexpected pleasure."

I fold my arms protectively across myself as he gestures to the seat beside him. "Do sit. Your majesty." He says venomously, resent evident in his voice. "What brings you here? It's dangerous for princess's such as yourself. Or do you miss the power? The darkness? I know I would if I had been rewarded with the position you took for granted! However, you did do me a favour. You distracted Tommy Merlyn and killed Hook. I am now back to being the most desirable man on The Isle Of The Lost. Arghh!" He growls as I set fire to his hand, my eyes burning with tears. "I didn't have much choice in the matter." I snarl. "You have courage coming here girl! What is it that brings you to my tavern!" He shouts. "Well that's the thing. I need your help. I think you know a way to bring back the dead and you're going to do me a favour…"

Gaston looks at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. I glare at him. "Do you want me to set your hand on fire again? Or do you want me to do worse? What's so funny about my request?" I snarl. "One that you think I'd ever help you and that you believe it's possible to resurrect the dead!" He chuckles. "There is a way though isn't there? You are a result of that are you not? You died trying to kill my grandparents."

"And not a day goes by that I don't wish I had been successful!" He snaps, throwing his tankard onto the table. "You weren't successful because you died. You fell of the balcony and died! Yet here you are and you haven't aged a day. Now explain to me how you can so flippantly say that it is not possible for someone to be resurrected!" I growl. "And I have a question for you Princess! Why do you want to know this? Lost someone you loved? Is this for Hook? It is isn't it? Then I definitely shall not help you! That man deserves everything he gets down there." He folds his arms angrily. I sigh exasperatedly, trying to keep myself from ripping his heart out and getting him to tell me the truth... No! I can't do that! That's not me anymore. The darkness is gone! I remind myself.

"You help me bring Killian back and I vow I will give you anything you wish. Whatever it is. I will ensure it." I say after a few moments, regretting my words almost instantly but it's for Killian and if there's a shot at bringing him back to me then I am willing to suffer the consequences, whatever they may be.

He is silent for a moment whilst he processes what I told him, before giving me a half grin. "Anything?" He smirks. I nod. He smirks wider. "If I help you. I want to be able to leave this place. Start a new life on a The Isle Of The Lost. Open a new tavern. This place is too constrictive for someone like me. They are my terms." He says calmly. I fold my arms. "Fine. We have a deal." I say hastily. Anything for answers. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Quick to agree. You are not what I expected Belle's granddaughter to be like." He comments. I ignore him. "Alright. So we've set terms. How do I bring someone back from the dead." I question. "I think the question you should be asking princess is. How did I come back from the dead? Well I would like to tell you it was simple and to be honest, for me it was. I died. Went to the dreadful Underworld where I was subsequently released due to my friendship with Hades…"

"Hades!" I hiss, almost smacking myself in the face for not seeing this sooner. Hades. Leader of the Underworld. Land of the dead. That's where Killian is and right now that's where I need to be. Unless this truly is all lies and Killian is dead for good….

 **Authors Note: thank you all so much for reading. I have awful writers block which is why this chapter is so short. If anyone has any ideas please send them to me I will be forever grateful! Next update probably will take forever but please tell me what you thought and leave a review if you can xxx thank you all so much for reading especially my amazing friend moneyhelloworld. You are amazing in every way thanks for continuing to read this story. Also shout out to jaleftwich and pinksakura271 thank you both for your continuos support I am eternally grateful for all the support you have given to me throughout this story your both amazing xxxxx thanks again for reading xxxx**


	53. Chapter 53

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter Fifty Three

Mal's POV

I sit on my couch in silence. There has been no news about Emma. She's gone, no one can find her and it's been hours a day even. Ben's going insane with anger and worry for our daughter and our son. Caffrey's no where to be found either. Both of my children. Gone.

"We'll find them." A voice startles me from my reverie. Diaval, who looks up at me worriedly from where he's knelt down beside me. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around him. Right now with everything that's happened and that's going on right now I just need my dad and for the first time in my whole life he's here beside me.

"Come on." Diaval says after a couple of moments. I frown.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly.

"We need to split up. I think I know how to find Caffrey and Ben and the others here can continue looking for Emma." He explains quickly. I nod.

"Okay, that's actually a good idea. Ben!" I move over to where he is stood over the table, growling instructions out to people.

"Mal. What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"Diaval thinks he knows how to find Caffrey and he wants me to go with him. Can you focus on finding Emma?" I ask, taking his hands in mine.

"Of course. Thank you." He nods to Diaval.

"Wait. I'll come with you." Evie gets up from the table, moving towards Diaval and I.

"Evie…" I start, still unsure how to talk to her after the argument between us both the day that Killian died.

"Mal. We can talk about this after we get Emma and Caffrey safely home." She grips my hand as I turn to Ben, kissing him quickly.

"Be careful." He warns me.

"You to. I love you." I add as I take Diaval's hand and Evie's.

"I love you to. Always." Is the last things I hear Ben say before my magic appears and takes us away to wherever Diaval is thinking of.

Opening my eyes I realize that we are in the Isle Of The Lost. I look over at Diaval in shock, horror and confusion as we walk toward the doors of the castle I lived in my whole life.

"Why are we here?" I question, nervous for the answer.

"If there's one person who knows what happened to Caffrey…" He trails off.

"No, Diaval…" I start and Evie squeezes my hand surprisingly, almost as if she knows what I'm thinking. She's my best friend though, always has been, she probably does know what is on my mind. My mother and the fact that I have never been in the same room as both of my parents at the same time. Well I have, but not when I knew that Diaval was my father. The thought alone terrifies me, yet as we enter the castle it only gets worse! Especially as we near the throne room where I can hear the familiar cackling of my mother, except it's not a joyful cackle I hear, that I was used to. More deranged. Diaval throws the doors open to reveal my mother, still looking ancient, leaning against her staff to keep herself standing pacing the room.

"Maleficent." Diaval speaks before I can. She looks up immediately, her eyes widening.

"Diaval…" She speaks in a voice I've never heard her speak in before, a soft voice.

"What are you doing back here pretty bird?" She asks as he approaches her.

"It's been too long Maleficent." He replies. She says nothing in response.

"My magic is not what it was or I'd have you back as the bird that used to keep me company." She mutters.

"No it's not is it. That's because you lost your powers to your granddaughter and her lover. Yet she doesn't have the curse anymore, neither does Killian."

"No because he's dead! I'm not blind to the world pretty bird!" She growls.

"I should have them back, my magic should have returned to me along with my position as Queen Of Darkness! And you your position!" She snarls before falling silent. Diaval, myself and Evie look at her in confusion.

"Shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have said that!" She paces manically.

"What are you talking about?" Diaval whispers.

"You didn't know, you never knew, you shouldn't know!" My mother snarls as she starts to walk toward her throne, yet Diaval grabs her arm. Both Evie and I gasp. I have never seen someone ever touch my mother and live to tell the tale. Luckily for Diaval she is all but powerless right now.

"You have magic, you didn't used to when I met you and you don't have it now." She looks to him.

"What on earth do you mean Maleficent? I still have magic." Diaval looks down at his hands before frowning and looking back to my mother.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" He growls.

"It was for you. It was all for you." She mutters.

"What was? What the hell did you do to me?" He yells.

"Before Mal was born there was an attack. An attempt to stop our child from being born, you went and fought and you won pretty bird, you won but you were wounded in the fight. I couldn't heal you. You were going to die so I split my magic in half by channeling it into my staff so I wouldn't lose all my magic and I transferred the rest to you, I made you share my curse to stay alive. I turned you." She stops to place her hand gently on his arm.

"I turned you into the King Of Darkness…"

Neither Diaval, Evie or I can think of a word to say at my mother's confession until Evie breathes in shock.

"That's why Emma was able to become the Queen Of Darkness because you had already split the curse…" She trails off as Diaval looks at my mother with a look that can only be described as a look of pure shock.

"I have no memory of this Maleficent. Why do I have no memory of this?" He growls.

"I took your memories of the event and that's why I banished you because I did not want the darkness to destroy you. I love the darkness. I always have and I always will and I want that darkness to spread to everything in this godforsaken world but not to you. Never to you Diaval. The only love I ever had in my heart was for you, you were my only light but to save you I knew I had to let the darkness consume fully, so I erased your memories and banished you so you could never remember the darkness. You kept the magic though up until the moment Emma decided to turn Killian into the King Of Darkness and like me you lost it, we need to get it back." My mother explains.

"So you're telling me that you took me away from my daughter. I missed her growing up because you turned me into the King Of Darkness? You should have let me die!" He growls.

"I could never have let you die you silly bird!" She shakes her head.

"Where's the magic now?" Evie asks bravely as Diaval walks away from Maleficent towards me, I slide my hand into his as he tries to process everything he has been told, like I am. My mother loved someone and she gave him up for because she loved him. I can't believe it to be true but the scary thing is that it is true!

"The curse went to the individual with the greatest darkness and for once that is not me. It is my grandson, Caffrey. He is the new King Of Darkness…"

"No, no, no." I whisper, burying my head into my hands.

"He did everything you couldn't Mal and there is a time I'd be happy about that but he has my powers so I am not." She growls.

"Where is he?" I cry. My mother laughs and sits on her throne.

"Who knows! But I do know something. I know where Emma is right now and what she's about to do and well, let's just say. You're not going to like my answer!"

Ben's POV

The search for my daughter continues. Still nothing and my wife has been gone for hours, I am here in Auradon, without my wife and children. It is getting to a point where I can't even remember a time when things weren't falling apart! Actually I do. Before my son brought Hook, Medea, Elena and Joe over! If that had never happened I'd still have my family together, things wouldn't be like this but with what I know now and have witnessed, I wonder if it would have been worse!

"Ben?" The voice of Carlos disturbs me and I have to control my urge to let the inner beast loose as I turn to hear, what I am guessing will be more disappointing news.

"Carlos. Found anything?" I ask.

"Actually I have." He reveals, my eyes widen as I urge him to continue, instead he steps aside to reveal two people. One I know, Alice. Alice Of Wonderland.

"Alice? It's great to see you but I have so much to deal with right now, my children."

"Emma?" She questions.

"Alice, I wouldn't…" The man next to her implores.

"Cyrus. No, we have to tell them." She turns back to me.

"Cyrus found your daughter, she was looking for someone to help her bring someone back for the dead and because my boyfriend is an idiot!" She flashes a glare at the man beside her, name of Cyrus.

"He decided to help her but what she's attempting to do is dangerous, she is messing with a force she doesn't understand…"

"Where was she?" I growl, cutting her off.

"In Wonderland, but I don't think she's there anymore. Cyrus?" She looks to him.

"I told her to talk to the Caterpillar. He has infinite knowledge, I thought he'd be able to help her…"

"WHY! WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT? HOW DARE YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER IN DANGER!" I yell at him as he folds his arms in response.

"She was already in danger. She was hurting herself and I didn't want her to suffer. I wanted to help her so I did! I'm a genie, that's what I do!" He replies. I ignore him and summon as many guards that can fit in the room.

"New orders. Anyone who is available, anyone who is able go to Wonderland. Go there now!" I snarl before turning to the genie.

"Now. What am I supposed to do about you?"

Emma's POV

"How exactly do I get to the Underworld? To Hades?" I glare at Gaston with distaste.

"There's a portal that leads to it. The portal is in form of a looking glass. It resides in his home." He reveals, I fold my arms.

"His home was burnt down." I remind him.

"The Lord Of The Dead had more than one home, this one lies deep in the forest. The portal opens upon every midnight. I will escort you to it. We have a deal remember?" He smirks. I close my eyes, regretting the deal I have made already, but if I can bring Killian back. I honestly would do anything in the world for anyone who could help me accomplish that. So with a nod I turn to the door.

"Then we better be going then!" I command as he follows me toward the door.

"You are preferable to your grandmother I can tell you that!" He laughs as he exits the tavern with me.

"She never would have done such a wicked…" He is cut off abruptly as a large rock falls from the roof of the tavern and subsequently crushes Gaston to his death…

"No, no, no, no!" I cry as Gaston dies in front of me, I turn around looking to face whomever committed this act of murder. There is no one there! There must be! I think as I look around again, my hands held out, ready to strike this murderer with the full extent of my powers!

"He only would have betrayed you. I did you a favor!" A voice yells from above.

"He was the only lead I had and you killed him! Get down and face me!" I yell up into the air as a figure jumps down from the tavern roof, a figure that limps as he walks and is covered completely in a cloak, shrouding his face and figure.

"He was a monster! I know what you want, you want to find a way down the Underworld, well for your information, so do I! And I wouldn't conspire with mass murders to do such a thing!" He mutters.

"And what do you know about the Underworld and how to get there and how can you talk? You just murdered a man!" I fold my arms.

"I didn't know where the portal was located. I knew there was a way to get there but I needed the information from Gaston to lead me there and I did the world a favor. The reason I'm searching for the portal into the Underworld is because of what that man did!" He informs me, before adding.

"And unlike he, I am not a prisoner of the Isle Of The Lost. I wouldn't betray you and if you want to use the portal we can go together because a young girl like you wouldn't be looking for it if you hadn't lost someone you loved." He says.

"You want me to accompany you?" I question.

"If that's what you would like?" He offers. I am silent for a moment, I have no idea who this man is, he just killed a man. How can I trust him? I wonder as I go over my options. However, I was wiling to work with Gaston, whom I already knew was a monster to get to the Underworld and this man, who, apart from killing Gaston! Doesn't seem like a dangerous villain is offering the same thing and hasn't asked for any deal or reward as I'm guessing he knows I'm royalty and I've already lost one lead. I need to get there. I need to get there as soon as possible to see if I can bring Killian back… I said I'd do anything to bring him back and that is still true. I turn the complete stranger in front of me.

"I would like nothing more than to accompany you."

"Why do you wear the cloak? You haven't shown me your face, or told me your name. My names Emma." I start off politely as we walk toward the forest, or well limp in my new companions case.

"The Princess Of Auradon. I know who you are, I have a great respect for your family milady. Your grandfather and I were aquatinted once upon a time. He was accept me and was probably the only person who understood what it was like to be a monster." He replies, before adding.

"I wear the cloak because my face is not one you would want to lay eyes on and my name isn't much to be desired either. I'm here for one purpose and its not to make friends. It's because I'm a monster that I'm here!" He snaps grumpily. I sigh, this isn't going to be easy!

"What is your quest? If we are to work together. I must at least know that." I sigh.

"I'm seeking to restore life to a great friend of mine. He lost his life due to that monster I dispatched earlier!" He refers to Gaston with a snarl.

"What did he do?" I ask softly.

"He sent a mob after me and my wife, to kill our unborn child and well me. He wanted to kill a beast, so he settled with me. My friend fought to protect my wife and our unborn child but Gaston… He, he killed my friend on the steps of my home. I have to bring him back. It's my fault he died…"

"What? No Gaston killed him." I interrupt.

"He may have, but it doesn't change the fact that he died due to protect me and my family! Because I couldn't get to him in time! He left behind a wife and a son! His wife and I are the closest of friends. She is the first person to look at me and not see a monster. I loved her once, but now we are the closest friends could be. Her husbands death has taken away her light. I fear it may never be resorted again, unless I right my wrongs and find some way of bringing him back! That's why I must go to the Underworld and make the trade. My life for his, if I have to."

"But what about your wife? Your unborn child?" I whisper.

"I will trade my life for his if it's the only option. I won't accept that, that is the only option! I will return to my wife and my friend, hopefully victorious! Now enough about me, what makes a princess want to venture to the Underworld?" He asks.

"The love of my life died due to a wicked curse. I have to bring him back." I state.

"For your unborn child?" He asks softly.

"Yes. I don't want them to grow up fatherless." I admit.

"I understand, I don't want to leave my unborn child fatherless but I cannot be the monster everyone believes me to be and not at least attempt to restore life to my friend. My wife, my Madellaine. I would never abandon her but I don't think I could ever look Esmerelda in the eye again knowing it was because of me her husband is no longer here." He explains gently. I nod.

"Then you and I are going to the Underworld and we are going to battle with Hades himself if it means restoring life to the people we have lost. Deal?" I hold my hand out, he is hesitant but soon a large hand pops out from under his cloak and shakes mine and, without even knowing the mans name, our allegiance is born…

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for reading, hopefully people are still reading this. I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I finally worked through my writers block and I have new ideas for more chapters! Please tell me what you think of this and I'll see you all next update! Thank you all again for reading!**


End file.
